Gundam-fall: Changing fate
by dmandog056
Summary: Jack and BT embark on an epic quest to return to their universe after being catapulted through reality into the universal century by the destruction of the fold weapon. Along the way our intrepid heroes may just become the keys to ending an ever escalating conflict in space. Stand by for Titanfall!
1. A mercenary 'Pilot'

Gundam-fall: Changing Fates

Episode 0.5: A mercenary 'Pilot'

GREEN NOA 1 space

A mobile suit is seen flying at an extremely high speed, giving the appearance of a blue and white blur. Three blazing hot thrusters can be seen on its back, the war machine quickly draws its beam sabers and slashes through two older model GM mobile suits faster than their pilots can react. The pilots only screamed in fear shortly before their swift end. The mobile suit then makes its way to one of the colony's maintenance entrances, the operation inside has yet to begin, and the pilot rips the massive door open using his machine's incredible strength. His suit's eyes glowed bright green, almost as if in anticipation of combat as he stomps his way into the colony. He stops just short of the maintenance side entrance door and waits for the emergency bulkhead to seal behind him. As soon as it does he then contacts his allies over his tactical helmet radio uplink.

"This is Cooper, I'm on station and making my way to the rendezvous point now. Requesting status report." The mobile suit's pilot spoke in calm and stoic manner. The pilot wore an unusual helmet with a horizontal blue x-shaped visor that completely obscured his face. He also wore a sealed orange-ish red pilot suit that bore a heavy resemblance to a simple jumpsuit, with a heavy layer of grey torso body armor attached along with several other hard points such as knee pads, elbow guards and shin guards, all of which had orange stripes. The armor had seen better days and was covered in burns and scars from heavy combat.

"This is Lieutenant Quattro Bajeena, my team is almost in position to secure the packages. Your orders are to maintain your current position and remain on standby for the operation until otherwise instructed or the opportunity to assist presents itself, Over."

"Roger that, I'll wait for the signal. Cooper out." Cooper then sighs to himself recalling simpler days of fighting the IMC.

"Cooper, my sensors indicate that you seem to be distressed, what is the problem?" A computerized voice spoke to him a calm analytical tone.

"Nothing BT just… recalling simpler times." Cooper replied with a sigh. "Are you homesick?" BT asked calmly.

"I guess you could say that BT. It seems almost like an eternity has gone by since we stopped the fold weapon." Cooper put his hands behind his head.

"Would you like a recap of recent past events since our departure from our own reality?" BT inquired sincerely.

"Sure, why not." Cooper said with some amusement in his voice.

"Now listing major events since our departure/arrival: You, former militia rifleman turned ace-titan pilot, jack cooper, arrived in the core system after warping through an unknown anomaly, only to find out that it is an alternate version where the titan wars never occurred, and instead a different set of conflicts known as the one-year war and the delaz conflict have been waged."

"That threw me for a loop." Cooper remembered the disorienting first days of his adventures in this strange new world.

"Since learning of this you took the task upon yourself to prevent the theft of the gundam class mobile suit designation GPO-4 Gerbera. Following a successful prevention you commandeered the chassis for yourself, afterwards another anomaly sent us forward in time. You eventually secured a residence for us in an asteroid based space dock, quote/unquote a desert island in space. After adjusting to the political and social climate you began taking various contracts as a privateer pilot."

"Which is what we're rolling in now. Quite an improvement over the titans from back home."

"During our brief time in this reality after you acquired our base of operations you attempted to redesign its systems to accept my central core and operating system. Once the A.E.U.G. had risen 'we' secretly joined its ranks while operating in the official capacity as mercenaries. The A.E.U.G. assisted in the redesign/upgrading of the Gerbera chassis and completed the half-finished mobile suit with your supervision. After said upgrades you re-installed my central core and 'got the band back together'."

"Ah, yeah, the A.E.U.G., they kind of remind me of the militia in a way, but they styled themselves more like a government than a rebellion, unlike the more ragtag militia back home. You think we'll ever get back BT?"

"Uncertain, perhaps in time we may locate a means of returning to our world. Current estimated chances at 1.5%"

"That's a little harsh, have some faith buddy." Cooper said with mock hurt.

"Recalculating probability estimation, odds of success now stand at 3% with the addition of variable: faith." BT comically replied.

"Well that's a shocker." Cooper replied sarcastically.

"I detect no electrical surges within the cockpit." BT replied.

"Just another expression BT." Cooper sighed with a hidden smile on his face.

-END PREVIEW-


	2. Goodbye Simplicity

Gundam-fall: Changing Fates

Episode 1: Goodbye Simplicity

A/N: I made a few changes to the first page. **Also, this is where the story really starts don't worry though it will get back to that point in time**. Please read, follow, fav and review folks. And for those who do, thank you very much for your support.

PLANET TYPHON-Flashback

"Don't Worry BT, I'm not going anywhere." Cooper said in a calm and collected tone.

"Copy that pilot." BT replied to his pilot/friend. The pilot and his titan readied themselves to make the ultimate sacrifice. Only for BT to make an attempt at initiating protocol 3, but sadly that didn't work. A passing group of malfunctioning IMC plasma drones swarmed the two heroes in a last attempt to destroy them. The drone's attack had damaged and jammed shut BT's main forward hatch release, which left Jack trapped. BT and Jack braced for the inevitable.

'This is how it ends, huh?' Jack sat back and enjoyed the ride.

"It has been an honor, Pilot." BT proudly said his last words to his pilot.

"The feeling's mutual buddy." Jack replied with a satisfied grin. The two of them were at peace, if a Titan-AI could feel peace that is, as they collided with the fold weapon's core. After a bright flash and some stinging, the duo felt themselves crashing into an unknown location.

FEDERATION SPACE-TOP SECRET STORAGE FACILITY

"Warning impact imminent. Pilot brace for impact."

"O-OH CRAAAP!" Cooper yelled as he regained consciousness and braced himself. The titan slammed into a reinforced concrete wall and landed with a loud boom. BT was in pieces all over again, just great.

"Pilot are you injured?" BT asked, concerned for his pilot's wellbeing.

"Ugh I feel like hammered bits. Before you say anything BT, yes I'm surprisingly intact." Cooper retorted sourly.

"Alert: multiple unknown hostile contacts detected!" BT reported to cooper as several armed contacts approached the damaged titan. Jack knew how this was going to go, so he decided to show them why titan pilots are feared.

"BT, open the roof hatch!" Cooper ordered to his titan. BT complied and Cooper used his parkour kit to jet out of the cockpit and began firing his Hemlok BFR, being precise with each burst. His momentum from the weapons fire sent him back against the wall. Cooper used this to his advantage as he ran along the wall confusing his enemies as to how in the hell he was moving like that. Cooper grinned with confidence as he jumped from the wall and landed in a slide while shooting his rifle, and gracefully avoiding the gunfire all the while.

Jack got in their faces and punched one with the force a speeding truck. He cloaked and sidestepped a melee attack, drew his knife and slit his opponents throat. The next one threw a grenade in a vain attempt to kill the pilot, all he received was a toss back of his own grenade. Cooper blitzed them and hit the grenadier with a roundhouse kick, knocking him onto the grenade as it blew. The last combatant, who appeared to be the leader of the group, tried to run. Cooper smirked and jumped onto the wall immediately catching up to the assailant and then tackling him. The attacker attempted to draw a hidden pistol only for Cooper to brutally stomp on his hand. Cooper wagged his finger in a taunting manner. His enemy while masked, was visibly angry after that.

"Alright, you're going to tell me where I am, and why you were shooting at me, or this gets alot worse for you." Cooper cracked his knuckles and scowled at his captive under his helmet.

The masked man only grunted in defiance. Cooper sighed at this, why do these kinds of guys always have to play tough. Although he did recall he'd been in a similar situation a short time ago with Kuben Blisk. But that didn't matter now, at this point what counted was intel. With that that in mind, Cooper decided that this guy wouldn't talk so he wasn't worth the trouble of trying to interrogate. Cooper curb stomped him, knocking him out, then went back to BT and removed the core and sere kit. BT began feeding data to cooper's HUD as the two of them made their way through the facility. Cooper's motion tracker detected a large group of security forces rallying nearby to take back the facility. BT detected a means of escape nearby and fed cooper the data. Cooper received it and ran like hell for the coordinates. Cooper reached it and stood dumbfounded at what he saw. A massive red, white, and blue, mech.

'What the hell?! Is that a titan?!' Cooper thought to himself as he stared at the inactive machine. He heard a loud explosion come from down the hall. This shook the pilot from his stupor and served as one hell of a motivator to hop in and run. Cooper used his skills to parkour up the cockpit found a release latch on the red hatch. After opening up the door, Cooper jumped in and tried to figure how to start the damn thing. Good news for him was that there was an operations manual left next to the seat. Cooper skimmed through it as he heard the sounds of troops moving closer. With his new knowledge, he began the startup sequence and ran a diagnostic. The security forces closed in and put the pressure on cooper to speed up the sequence.

"C'mon you son of a-!" Cooper slammed his fist on the controls and just like that boot up finished. "Hell yes! Time to get out of here!" The machine started to move as Cooper mashed the controls of the unfamiliar machine. Cooper clumsily stomped over to BT's old vanguard chassis and attempted to pick up the 40mm cannon and spare X016 chain-gun. There was still ammunition in the extended drums so that was some more good news. On that note, he flipped through the manual again to figure out how to warm up the thrusters he'd seen on the back of this strange mech. Cooper holstered the giant rifles, and picked up BT's vanguard chassis, holding it with both arms in a bridal carry.

"Hey you in the mobile suit, stop! I repeat exit the mobile suit or we will use deadly force!" One of the security officers shouted at Cooper who was still stumbling around. "This is your last warning!" the security officer shouted at the top of his lungs. "That's it, call in another mobile suit to subdue him!" The security team commander ordered to one of his subordinates. The lower ranked soldier put in the call and a GM had been dispatched to deal with the situation.

"How in the hell do I work this thing?" Cooper said to himself as the mech's sensors picked up an unknown contact. Suddenly cooper saw another mech on the monitor that looked oddly similar to the one he was using. This one looked more crude and angular compared to the sleeker design of his machine. Seeing that he had limited access to barely functioning weapons systems, he knew even with this war machine it was better to cut and run. Cooper figured out the thruster controls and fired them up, the HUD system alerted him to the low fuel problem.

That was the last thing on his mind at this point, it became either hold still and get caught or escape with an equal risk of death or capture. The obvious choice proved to be the right one as Cooper engaged the thruster system and took to the air, narrowly avoiding what appeared to be a beam shot of some kind. Whatever the hell it was, he wasn't keen on sticking around to find out what exactly it was. Cooper saw a large door up ahead and raced towards it, from the sheer size it had to be the exit. He kicked on the gas and reached the door.

Of course, now he had to figure out how exactly he was going to open the door. He had too few munitions to blast it open, he didn't have BT plugged in to scan for any control panels. The last option was everyman logic, yank it open, and yank he did. Cooper set down the old chassis and positioned the mech to grip the door, he gave it everything the tin can could do. The servos in the suit's limbs groaned as the massive door began to creep open bit by bit. Cooper gave it one last push and the door slid open. Cooper breathed a sigh of relief as he picked up the old chassis crossed into the next section and continued to make his way through this mystery facility. If he'd learned anything from his tour on Typhon, it was to always keep your guard up.

Cooper then received another proximity alert. More mechs were closing, most likely a full complement of the base security force. He took off once more using the booster jets and reached another door. This one appeared to be an airlock, now he was getting somewhere, at least he knew he was in space. But that only counts for so much anyways, now he had to figure out just where in space he was. Suddenly, the door began to open on its own, this led cooper to be on alert in case of an ambush. He aimed the 40mm cannon at the door and readied himself for battle. Except there was no one there. Cooper was not one to look a gift horse in the mouth, so he engaged the thruster system and shot out into space.

It's a good thing the machine was built for space, with limited ground combat capabilities. He had to admit this thing was nice, spacious cockpit with 360 view screens, high output boosters, and various other little tidbits. Suddenly a large unidentified spaceship appeared from the other side of the space station. This thing appeared to be a heavily armed battleship. Cooper knew he was in no shape to fight that thing by himself so he diverted all the available power to the thrusters and blasted off in an attempt to escape his determined pursuers.

After what felt like hour, probably less, the ship started to slow down, and Cooper continued to speed away into the void. An alert sounded as the sensors picked up a high energy concentration. If Cooper's gut was right than that meant the ship was preparing to fire its main guns. He wouldn't let it end like this, dying in space where no one can hear you? That was not on his bucket list, and it never would be. Just as the ship was about to fire, a bright blue portal opened in front of him and Cooper lit up with hope at the prospect of escape. He kicked on the thrusters at max output, and sped into the portal at the exact second the beam would have hit.

Cooper breathed a sigh of relief he'd made it out alive now he had to find a place to lay low as soon as he left the rift. A short time later cooper saw the end of the tunnel and got another view into the void of space. The suit was almost out of fuel and now he ran the risk of being stranded in space, that was until a large suspicious looking asteroid happened to pass by. Cooper maneuvered the machine as well as he could around the giant rock until he came to a large mech sized hatch. He searched for a release lever and soon found one made just for mechs.

He pulled down on the lever and the door began to open after a few moments. Cooper cautiously drifted into the large airlock and set down his new machine and old titan chassis on the metal ground. The door began to slowly shut behind him and once it did an alarm sounded. At first Cooper was alert since it could be a trap, but it was only the recompression sequence starting up. After a female announcer voice clued him into that Cooper stood down and casually waited for the all clear. Once it was over, he picked up the titan chassis once more and slowly walked through the seemingly abandoned space station carefully avoiding causing any accidents in case he wasn't alone.

After finishing his sweep, he noticed several symbols on the wall, all of them representing something called axis. He walked over to a large gantry and docked the mech with it. after doing so he stepped out of the cockpit and went over to a break area of sorts that was probably for whoever worked here. After resting for a while Cooper made his way to a still active terminal, and plugged in BT's core to help with intel scan.

"Time to get to work BT." Cooper plugged in BT's core to a cable connected to the terminal.

"Pilot, this data has several irregularities." BT reported to his pilot.

"Good news first BT." Cooper said stoically.

"We are in the sol system." BT said the single piece of good news.

"That's it?" Cooper said after waiting to see if BT had anything else.

"Yes. Unfortunately, we are in an alternate reality from what information I can gather. Here is the relevant data." BT explained calmly. Cooper went wide eyed at this influx information.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me?!" Cooper ranted. "So not only are we **not** in militia space anymore, now we're also in another dimension!"

"Yes." BT bluntly replied.

"Well crap. BT please tell me that you might be able to figure out a way for us to get home at least." Cooper said with a heavy amount of exasperation.

"Uncertain, given time and ample support it may be possible to create another fold anomaly from the data I have acquired from my scans before I was disconnected from my previous chassis." BT answered truthfully.

"Well that's something at least for now. It's not much but I guess this place could work as a base for a while. I hope everyone back home is alright." Cooper said as he sat down on the floor and took of his helmet. He sighed and smiled at the thought of how captain Lastimosa would be proud of him for saving all those lives back on Typhon. "Wherever you are captain, thanks for believing in me."

-END CHAPTER-


	3. Hello first date

Gundam-fall: Changing Fates

Episode 2: Hello first date

COOPER'S SPACE DOCK-several days later

Cooper had explored the dead station and rectified several problems, including the reactor and other generators he'd stumbled across. They were in poor condition but thanks to several giant crates of spare parts, he was able to fix what was broken and salvage what he couldn't fix. He had stumbled across a few other old machines in the mobile suit deck and cannibalized them for parts. BT's repairs were abysmal at best, to the point that it would be more feasible to salvage the titan and combine it with the mobile suit. At first the idea was outlandish to him but considering the circumstances, it was his only feasible option.

So, he spent the past few days surviving on what little food and water he could find, while trying to take apart and slap back together two entirely different machines. BT had been a big help in process as he was plugged in to the computer systems and provided support by the way of some automated maintenance systems. Cooper and his partner eventually got their new custom mobile suit to work the machine was repainted and given a slightly different look so as to disguise it and avoid being arrested for piracy.

Thanks to the titan reactor the fuel problem had been solved, and now a recharging energy shield had been installed thanks to BT's schematics diagrams of older model titans. The extra fuel tanks had been stripped off with extra armor plating being added in their place. Cooper had done his best to reinforce the chassis so it would be able to handle orbital re-entry, just like a titan. Cooper branded the Marauder corps insignia on the right shoulder and the SRS symbol on the other. Lastly, he installed BT's core, and now while the suit was still a little shaky from its hasty patch-job redesign, it wouldn't fall apart too easy.

Now cooper was prepping to launch.

"All systems online, reactor levels stable, hull integrity at 85%." BT ran a system diagnostic and reported his status.

"You ready for this BT?" Cooper asked as he cracked his knuckles and neck while positioning the mobile suit on a catapult.

"All systems green. Go for launch pilot." BT flexed his new chassis' limbs, and test fired the thrusters.

"Let's do this!" Cooper shouted as the duo was launched forward into the void. Cooper was enjoying the feeling of sheer speed that this new experience provided. He engaged the main rear thrusters and pushed them to near max output. Cooper pulled off a few tricks, such as a sweet front flip, then a wicked side roll, and a magnificent loop with a slight spin. He backed off after a few minutes of tricks and decided to ask BT for a new objective.

"Okay BT, where are we headed?" Cooper relaxed as he pulled back the throttle to cruising speed.

"I have designated a nearby abandoned colony for combat practice in ground warfare scenarios." BT explained to his pilot.

"Alright, point the way." Cooper said confidently as BT lit up the HUD and the two of them flew to the abandoned colony.

They reached the spaceship dock and proceeded inside. Cooper set his prototype custom mobile suit down in the desert sand and the two of them made their way to a large prairie-like area. BT activated his prototype sensors and detected several automated defense turrets and drone tanks to practice on. BT hack into the defense network and positioned the drone vehicles in an offensive formation to simulate a battle.

"Pilot, I have located and activated the defense systems."

"Good, I need a workout." Cooper said in a cocky tone.

"Be advised; my chassis is still a prototype, and while this is a simulated combat mission, it is ill advised to risk heavy damage at this stage." BT said with a heavy amount of caution.

"Don't worry BT, I'll be careful." Cooper said nonchalantly. He readied the X016 and aimed it at the line of approaching tanks. He let loose a storm of lead at the first wave and left several craters from the explosions caused by the destroyed tanks. An auto turret fired on him from behind and he quickly dodged to the left avoiding taking the hit. A tank took the opportunity to open fire on the seemingly unsuspecting pilot.

Cooper saw this coming and leaned slightly to the right and fired his chain-gun at the tank, destroying it. Another wave of tanks appeared and came at Cooper from all angles. Cooper smirked and charged at the drone tanks head on. He fired at the lead tank and plowed through them. Another hidden turret fired and Cooper just barely managed to lean to the left and avoid the barrage. One tank prepared to snipe at Cooper just as it sighted him in, he swapped to his 40mm cannon and destroyed it.

Nearby, an undetected observer watched the mock battle with interest. She took off her sunglasses to get a clearer view of the mobile suit. She noted its battered, makeshift appearance. What amused her was that it was a gundam type. This pilot was showing skills near on par with a newtype, despite the old and damaged mobile suit he was using. She watched cooper draw a beam saber and slash through a group of tanks in one sweep. She smirked to herself and walked away to her own mobile suit.

'Let's see if this pilot really does have talent.' She thought to herself as climbed into her Qubeley. She activated her mobile suit and released the suit's funnels.

Meanwhile cooper was still busy training in the valley, until out of nowhere a beam fired at him from high above.

"Waring! New hostile contacts detected!" BT alerted to his pilot. Cooper barely had time to notice it's direction as a beam almost grazed his gundam's head. He engaged the max output on the thrusters to dodge the incoming beam fire. One fired at him from directly above and almost struck the cockpit. BT was working overtime providing Cooper with tactical data as the beams came at them from all angles. Cooper had the bright idea to hop out of the cockpit and rode on top of BT while the automated mobile suit was shooting at the funnels just like they were plasma drones.

BT pulled out the chain-gun again and was unleashing a lead storm at the funnels taking them down alongside his pilot. Cooper remembered the spare archer missile he kept in BT'S cockpit just in case of emergency. He hopped down and pulled it out as BT covered him. The two partners were in sync as they battled it out with their best effort. Cooper fired at the harder to hit funnels as the launcher locked on, and blew up a small group of them. The observer watched intently as she marveled at the sight of the mobile suit fighting on its own accord while the pilot rode on its hull. In her time as the behind the scenes leader of axis she had never seen anything like this. While the funnels were semi-sentient they had nothing on this seemingly unbeatable team of man and machine.

The power and the pace set by this pilot and his deceptively old machine was truly a sight to behold. She had to know if his skills were truly as good as they seemed. On that note, she activated her own mobile suit's thrusters and charged head on at the duo while they appeared to be distracted. Cooper's sixth sense flared up, and he looped back around the mobile suit and jumped into the pilot seat. He spun BT around and blocked the enemy mobile suit's beam saber.

"Warning! Arm hull integrity failing!" BT announce as the enemy pressed down hard on their beam saber. Cooper reacted and thrusted back, using the thrusters and flipping over the enemy in perfectly executed front flip. The enemy mobile suit swung its saber at him attempting to catch the opponent off guard, only to be parried by a hidden beam saber that sprang out of the arm. Cooper had a strange feeling when it came to fighting this enemy mobile suit. The presence it gave off was strange, how exactly he couldn't pin down. But what mattered here and now was that this thing was fighting him and he had to win or run. And there was no way he'd run and abandon BT. The enemy mobile suit jumped back and held its beam saber defensively, Cooper did the same.

"Incoming transmission; it appears to be the enemy hailing us." BT said in his usual tone.

"Put it through BT, I want to see what this jerk looks like." Cooper said as he turned on his helmet's voice filter.

"Your skills are quite impressive despite your old machine." A young woman with purple-ish hair and blue eyes appeared on the communication screen.

"Looks can be deceiving lady." Cooper said a slight snarl.

"I'd like to talk. We can be civilized about this."

"You want to talk, do it from there." Cooper snarled.

"I'm afraid that won't do." She said in a calm and collected tone.

After a moment of thought Cooper took a calculated risk. "*sighs* Fine you step out first. After all, it's only fair since you attacked me. And why did do you do that I might add?" Cooper asked with a grumble in his voice.

"I'll tell you once we parlay." The woman said with a confident smirk.

"That works out fine then." Cooper said with exasperation. Both pilots then got both their suits to kneel down and began to slowly leave their seats. Cooper left his rifle in the cockpit but kept a wingman concealed just in case. The woman got out of her seat as well and both of them met at the middle ground in an old abandoned restaurant next to a refueling station. The woman sat down at the booth near the door, cooper followed her and sat down in the opposing seat.

"Now let's talk. Why did you attack me when I did nothing to provoke you?" Cooper said as he put both his elbows on the table and both hands locked knuckles.

"Hmph, is that anyway to treat a lady?" she said with false pain.

"That's how I treat uninvited guests and enemies." Cooper said with a suspicious tone.

"I wanted to test your abilities, and you seem to be quite the fighter. Tell me, how is your mobile suit able to act on its own accord?" Haman said in attempt to learn the mystery of his machine.

"Trade secret. Simple as that." Cooper staunchly refused to tell.

"Then tell me your name." Haman conceded.

"You first." The pilot folded his arms across his chest lazily.

"I am Haman Karn of Axis." She said with subtle pride.

"Jack Cooper, privateer." Cooper said gruffly.

"You're a mercenary then." Haman put the pieces together from his appearance and actions.

"You could say that. I had to leave my last job thanks extreme circumstances." Cooper responded with a grain of truth.

"I have an offer for you. How would you like a long-term contract in my employ?" She said with a hint of seduction in her tone.

'Is she hitting on me?!' Cooper thought to himself as he picked up on her subtle undertone.

"You'd be resupplied and your mobile suit would be repaired-." Haman tried to barter with the man.

"What's the catch…" Cooper raised a brow under his helmet.

"Your machine will have to be studied in order to be fully repaired and updated by my technicians, of course." Haman presented the end of deal he'd have to meet.

"Not happening, my partner and I are a team." The pilot said fiercely.

"Consider it an open contract then, Mr. Cooper." Haman said to him as he got up from his seat.

"They say that professionals have standards. Be polite, be efficient, but have a plan to face everyone you meet." Cooper said as he left the building. The pilot ran to his mobile suit and BT picked up his pilot in a swift show of amazing teamwork. Haman was annoyed by the nerve of that man, but she began to notice he did have a certain way about him. Not only that but, he displayed the possible traits of a newtype, this man would be interesting. She recovered her composure and made her way back to her own mobile suit.

-TIME SKIP-

Cooper and BT figured they'd done enough today and decided to head back to their hideout at max thrust. Cooper made a mental note to repaint the walls of the base when they get back. The pilot now tried to figure out whether he'd made an enemy, an ally, or very strange girlfriend. If it was the last one then he was going to really have to think about what he should do if he saw her again. He'd had a few dates before but never anything like that one, or with a girl like that. He shook his head at the thought, and focused on how his sixth sense was working overtime for some reason. It was like something he never knew was there had been waking up. Sure, he was a good titan pilot but even during that training something was different. Cooper decided to take it as a blessing and ty to figure out what it meant exactly later. For now, though what mattered is that he and his partner walked away without a scratch, and that was something to be proud of for sure.

After coming home for some time, Cooper wondered just how he'd survive at this rate. He knew without supplies in the form of groceries he'd die of starvation or thirst. Scavenging wasn't an option since there wasn't much out there to scavenge in the first place. Cooper then remembered the extra parts in the base, they wouldn't be worth too much but salvage was salvage. So, he and BT decided to try and figure out where to sell their wares. Just as they were about to leave again, a ship happened to pass by their base, and by the looks of it, piracy was being committed.

"Mayday, mayday this is the captain Kessler of the independent shipping freighter falcon. My ship is under attack by pirates and I don't know how much longer my crew can hold them off."

"This is Jack Cooper, privateer. I'm on station to assist."

"Oh, thank god! Please hurry!"

-END CHAPTER-


	4. Myths and Questions

Gundam-fall: Changing Fates

Episode 3: Myths and Questions

"This is Jack Cooper, Privateer. I'm on station to assist."

"Oh, thank god! Please hurry!"

Cooper slashed through several of the pirates' space fighters as he blasted through the area at 40% thrust output. The pirates were taken by surprise as they lost a huge amount of their fighting force. Cooper strapped on his emergency space suit under his armor while BT did the fighting. After that was done, Cooper slashed through another enemy fighter with his beam saber and was hit by a surprise attack from Behind. Luckily for the pilot and war machine, the energy shield took the hit like a champ. Cooper pulled out the tracker cannon and fired a sonar pulse onto the freighter ship's hull.

He had partial lock on one of the better trained fighters, and continued to hammer at it until the thing blew up in a grand display of fireworks. There were still quite a few enemy ships in play including the enemy flagship. Unfortunately, the particle wall would be useless here in space due to all the open angles of attack. Plus, the salvo core was still being tinkered with, and they had next no missiles or working ports to fire from. Cooper made the choice to rely on the burst core to damage the pirate ship.

The burst core was now active and he let loose an extra destructive wall of lead at the pirate's flagship. All of its crew were disorganized and scurrying around like headless chickens. Even the seasoned captain of the ship, was now at a loss on how to handle this newest threat to his ship. He and his ruthless band of cutthroats had taken on entire federation fighter wings, but they always managed to escape before the mobile suits could be deployed.

It was just like what he heard from some former Zeon troops who joined his crew. Beware the legendary white devil, the federation's Gundam. Those very same mythic tales and legends had proven true. This machine's appearance made seem like it was resurrected from a graveyard. It's purpose, to haunt and destroy those who harmed the innocent. To him it was a like a ghostly spirit of vengeance that had come for him and his bloodthirsty crew. Not much longer than a moment later the pirate ship's bridge was destroyed. The rest of it was being torn apart by the destruction of its reactor and all the ordinance on board.

The wraith-like Gundam dual wielded its beam sabers and stuck down another 4 enemy fighters. Cooper was having a field day taking down these scumbags. He dodged an entire group of incoming missiles without a scratch. Just like that all of the pirate's space forces were dead and gone. Cooper flew back to the freighter and hopped out. He went inside through the damaged section to kill the pirates on board and save the surviving crew members. Cooper quietly snuck up on an unsuspecting pirate using his cloak module and slit his throat. He then pulled out his wingman and held the tactical knife in his left hand for easy stabbing when the need arose.

He quickly and tactically moved through the halls. He got the jump on several more pirates who were trying to break down the door to the bridge. The pilot was extremely angered by the pirates' ruthless plan to try and take the ship. All to just escape with their damned loot and some hostages. Cooper put away his knife, brought the wingman down to his hip, and started fanning the hammer and trigger. Just like an old west gunslinger, he hit every target with a kill shot. He twirled his high caliber pistol in the air, and pretended to blow smoke off of the barrel. After the last group of pirates was dead Cooper went to look for their last boss, who just so happened to be cowering in a closet nearby. Cooper put the barrel to the pirate leader's head, the man was shaking in fear like a broken washing machine. The pilot smirked under his intimidating helmet and had a brilliant idea for a laugh.

"Boo!" Cooper said in his helmet's filtered deep baritone voice. The pirate leader wet himself just before firing his pistol wildly, only to hit air. Cooper was laughing his ass off in his head. He cloaked and sidestepped the wild gunfire, and gave the final remaining scumbag a swift boot upside the head. The still smirking pilot went over to the bridge door, knocked and put a call through to the bridge on his helmet radio.

"This is Cooper, the privateer. I solved your pirate problem for ya." He said with his arms crossed over his chest.

"You saved our hides, so I'll let you in. you'll have no trouble from my crew." Captain Kessler said in relief. The door opened and cooper strolled into the bridge.

Cooper was given a hero's welcome by the crew, he was happy for that. Captain Kessler personally thanked him and paid him for his services. Cooper asked him if he wanted the salvage he'd planned on selling and the captain was more than happy to have the extra supplies for an additional fee. After that, Cooper decided to stick with them until they reached the spaceport of the nearest inhabited colony. The pilot received an additional bonus from the shipping freighter's client for safeguarding the shipment. Cooper took the cash and went on his way with BT back to their base.

Cooper had found a job he could get used to. Little did he know that he just made an impression on several of the movers and shakers in this crazy world. He had just taken down one of the absolute worst bands of space pirates in the region. Somewhere two separate intel reports had been filed, both of them on the newest player in the colonial community.

Both reports listed him as a potential asset, only one side of this civil war would get his assistance. In a farther part of solar system, a certain female secret warlord was scheming on just how to convince this man to join her, and the cause of axis of course. Somewhere else, a female 'titan' pilot was experiencing a slight loss of faith in her cause. She caught wind of this new report, and something about it felt interesting to her. How exactly she couldn't tell, but she was determined to find out.

SEVERAL DAYS LATER

Cooper sat back in his new easy chair and listened to some sweet tunes while he watched the automated drones he'd set up clean the base and repaint it with the militia colors. He set them to paint the marauder corps emblem on the mobile suit deck's wall and the SRS logo on his main quarters door. Cooper was enjoying the huge cash payout so far from his new job, and he even purchased a ton of training gear to keep his parkour and fighting skills in shape.

He knew the fighting wouldn't always be done in the mobile suits, besides he didn't want to let all of Lastimosa's hard work training him go to waste. The money had also been very useful in the fact that it allowed him to build a very useful gravity drive for his space station. Cooper had decided to get up and start training, he put on his weighted training gear and started his grueling workout. Cooper punched his punching bag furiously barely breaking a sweat. After that he practiced his agility by the way of his new parkour area, built specifically to test his mettle in air. Cooper ran the course in record time, doing his old teacher proud.

The ace pilot then worked on his strength by lifting weights and fighting practice dummies. His instincts were getting even sharper and he was acutely aware of this now. Cooper quickly moved on to his firearms proficiency. He loved shooting the targets on his range, since it was an excellent way for him to blow off steam. After all there's almost nothing more satisfying than the rat-a-tat-tat bang of guns being fired. Cooper then finished his workout after several long hours and slept in his nice soft bed. Mercenary work definitely had its perks alright.

But he still couldn't help feeling like something was missing, something personal. But what? This confused him, he knew he had everything he needed. Was it something more, was it something he couldn't even share with his partner BT? The question heavily plagued his mind like a bad itch he couldn't scratch. It was a feeling of longing, that much he understood. But longing for what? At first, he thought it was just homesickness, at least that was a part of it.

Yet the feeling still remained, he then thought of that girl again, Haman. When she came to mind he felt a strange warmth, but then there was also a strange darkness about her too. The feeling of longing seemed to go away, but a corner of his conscience felt something was just wrong about her. Cooper had learned to trust his instincts as if they were fact. They were usually correct and meant the difference between life and death.

The pilot just shook his head and tried to sleep, as he slept his mind wandered around freely in the realm of dreams. His mind shifted back to his earliest memories, he had been born on earth and raised on the frontier. His parents had taught him to always do what was right, and he believed that was why he joined the militia. What the IMC had done to the people of his hometown for years had been unforgivable, and he joined the militia to stand against the fascist corporation.

In time, he encountered the valiant captain Tai Lastimosa, his teacher and inspiration. When jack first saw him and BT fight an IMC titan it was whole new style of warfare that he'd never seen before. Jack remembered grabbing an archer missile off of a dead IMC grunt and firing it at a titan that was attempting to shoot Lastimosa in the back. The high explosive blast knocked back the enemy titan and gave the Captain enough breathing room to win the battle. It was after that Cooper had earned his lessons from Captain Lastimosa.

What came next was his tour on Typhon, and the death of his mentor. What he lost on that first day was a huge blow to him. But with the loss his mentor came the gain of his lifelong friendship with his partner and best friend BT-7274. They had fought each of the Apex Predators head on without a second thought and won every time. He felt proud to show those jerks he wasn't the pushover they thought he'd be. He even managed to avenge Lastimosa in the process.

Cooper was proud of both himself and his partner for saving all those innocent lives on harmony that the IMC was going to callously destroy in the goal of wiping out the Militia. He lost so many comrades on that planet, but he was happy his sacrifice wasn't in vain. He still continued to hope that there was a way home but the math wasn't exactly in his favor. Yet he still held onto it, and he even thought to himself that they must have built a statue of him.

His mind then drifted somewhere else, somewhere new. Cooper found himself lucidly dreaming about what he was uncertain. He proceeded down a brightly lit hallway and as he walked he could hear a faint female voice. This voice wasn't subtly sinister like Haman's, it was warm and kind. The pilot continued to walk hearing it get louder with each passing step. He reached the end of the hallway, and opened the door. To his surprise he saw a woman in cyan colored clothes, her hair was short and brown. But he just couldn't see her face, it was blurred like a bad photo.

Cooper tried his hardest to see her face, but the only thing he saw was her emerald green eyes. But then his vision changed, he found himself floating in space watching a massive battle unfold. There was a valiant bright blue light battling against one that was chaotic and red. They took form and the blue light changed into a gundam while the red one turned into a strange mobile suit with pointed curves and a cone shaped head. The two mobile suits fought tooth and nail but the blue one began to falter and that was when the red one managed to deliver a lethal blow.

To Cooper's horror the red one violently gored the blue gundam, and what he saw in the cockpit was the very girl he'd dreamt of. Cooper then felt a snap within himself he looked at the glowing red mobile suit and pointed at it. The ominous red being stared back in response. To Cooper's astonishment a bright blue newer, better version of BT's mobile suit chassis began to form around him. Cooper felt the absolute power of the near unbeatable united team of him and his titan. Cooper then felt his partner produce an aura of peace, the two partners felt their strong bond and fashioned it into a legion's gatling gun. Cooper unleashed a massive typhoon of rounds at his nimble and chaotic opponent.

After a short struggle, he cut the thing in half and it then vanished. Out of nowhere another darker force struck out at him with a powerful beam. He flawlessly avoided the attack and charged at the source of the beam. A dark purple mobile suit appeared and he charged at it his light shining brightly. He fired a massive barrage from his machine gun, only to miss every shot. The mystery mobile suit readied a beam saber, Cooper holstered his machine gun and they clashed blades. Suddenly another beam saber appeared from under his opponent's skirt and nearly sliced him in two.

Cooper just barely managed to dodge the attack and countered it with his own hidden beam saber. Cooper was forced back and it was left at a stalemate. At that moment, a new mobile suit appeared and this one resembled a gundam. Its light glowed brilliantly and Cooper welcomed his new ally in this fight. The two gundams stood together against their shared foe. And just like that he woke up, breathing heavily and wondering just what the hell that crazy dream was all about.

-END CHAPTER-


	5. Shades of Red and Blue

Gundam-fall: Changing Fates

Episode 4: Shades of Red and Blue

SEVERAL WEEKS LATER- Side 6 space

Cooper had started to become famous as a traveling mercenary, the 'Titans' even decided to approach him for a job or two, but he knew better. The Federation had become just as bad as the IMC. The Federation's so-called elite 'Titans', were just as bad as Blisk and the apex predators.

There was one 'Titan' he bumped into when he briefly visited side 7 who wasn't a complete pile of fascist turds, unlike her colleagues. That person was Emma Sheen, something about her just stuck with Cooper. He even caught himself looking at her a few times in a less than professional way. luckily, she never caught him or so he thought. What he saw in her was something good, maybe she even saw the same in him, he hoped. Secretly she did, though she could not fully understand why.

What was it, his charm, his face, his personality? Or was it the fact that he knocked out her asinine wing-mate Jerid Messa in one, swift and well deserved, punch? Try as she might, her search only left her with more questions than answers. Somewhere in space, a certain scheming female acquaintance of Cooper's was feeling an unexplained pang of jealousy in her heart. Cooper had felt one hell of a chill run down his hardened spine when it happened, he could only shudder as he felt a great disturbance in the force. Jerid Messa had a serious vendetta towards that merc, no one makes him look stupid like that.

The 'spacenoids' had begun to hail him as a man of the people, for his safe guarding of independent shipping and freight vessels, as well as his charisma in public. If you have a pirate problem, get Cooper. If it's a job that needs the best, get Cooper. The mercenary or 'privateer' as he was officially listed as, had managed to move his HQ to side 6 after getting help from a small fleet of ships whose owner just happened to owe him big time. The captains and their crews were happy to help, most of them owed their lives to Cooper for his heroics against the vicious pirates who'd been plaguing the innocent space-noids ever since the days after the one-year war.

Cooper couldn't hit up a single bar without the local dock workers and shipping crews buying him a round. Even some of the bar owners gave him a few on the house for defending their customer base. His Gundam had been named by the community as the 'Blue Star' from how it streaked through space like a blue and white shooting star. He liked how it sounded, had a ring to it, unlike gerbera. BT didn't mind that new name for his chassis one bit in the least.

Today though after another successful freighter defense, he received a visit from an unexpected guest at his dock.

"Is this the station belonging to Jack Cooper?" The courier said with a lazy tone.

"It is, state your business." Cooper replied grumpily. Last night he'd done a lot of work and had a lot to drink…

"Courier service, I have a message for you." The Courier perked up as he learned the resident was home.

"Fine, I'm opening the airlock exterior. Leave the message in the designated mailbox. Tip's in the box, grab it and go, I'm busy." Cooper replied, still grumpy.

"Yes sir." The courier said as he made his way into the massive airlock and found a decent sized slot for mail delivery. He dropped the letter in, took the cash, and left.

"Alright let's see what this envelope has inside." Cooper read the message and it was a detailed message to meet with a representative at one of the local bars. Cooper was suspicious at first but he decided to go with his gut and check it out.

A FEW HOURS LATER

"BT, I'm headed to the colony keep an eye on the place for me, partner."

"Roger that Pilot, setting to guard mode." BT said with a salute and a little guard dog sound effect.

On that note, Cooper headed out in the shuttle he'd purchased with the proceeds from his various contracts. No wonder the 6-4 was always helping out the little guy back home, not only was it the right thing to do, the cash added up eventually. Cooper had just left the colony's dock and proceeded to the designated bar. This one happened to be his favorite, whoever wanted to talk to him had done their homework. Oh, how little he knew, today one of the A.E.U.G.'s operatives would be his contact. As to who it was, well he was a tall man, with long blonde hair, and sunglasses.

Cooper walked in to the bar and greeted the bartender, today was a slow day by this place's standards. The ace pilot sat down at his usual booth and ordered a drink of whiskey. After a few minutes of waiting a man in a red military officer's outfit walked into the bar and sat down at Cooper's booth. Cooper gave him the challenge.

"I swear the stuff that collects on my ship, I need an 'icepick'." Cooper said as he stretched languidly.

"You know if you get it in the right position the stars heat it up, one constellation even resembles a 'phoenix' at the right angle." The man in red delivered the countersign as he removed his sunglasses.

"Really, huh. Onto business then, you wanted my services?" Cooper took off his helmet and clipped it to his tactical belt.

"I'm here to ask for the possibility of a long-term contract for my employers." The operative said calmly as he took a sip of whiskey.

"And who would they be?" Cooper asked suspiciously as he took a swig his own drink.

"The organization I represent always expects universal gains." The AEUG operative spoke in code.

"Oh, is that so? I'm independent for a reason but I do believe in having a cause." Cooper said as he picked up on the subtle tone. He briefly thought of the hero of angel city, Robert 'Barker' Taube.

"I have the terms right here if you're interested." The operative handed the envelope to Cooper and he read it.

"Hmm, I have a few conditions first." Cooper stroked his goatee.

"And they would be?" the operative leaned back in his seat.

"I fully supervise my machine's retrofit. Nothing, and I mean nothing, happens to it or anything that might come of it, without my say so. While also officially retaining my status as a privateer." Cooper crossed his arms as he dictated his end of the bargain.

"Then we have a deal?" The operative stretched out his hand.

"That's the long and short of it. The name's Cooper, Jack Cooper." Cooper shook his hand.

"Lieutenant Quattro Bajeena, welcome to the AEUG Jack." The lieutenant said confidently.

"Pleasure to be of service. Hey bartender, another round, scotch this time." Cooper ordered from the barkeep.

"Coming right up." The bartender replied and brought them the drinks.

"So then, when can I expect your people to contact me again and help me out with repairing my mobile suit? Not that I'm in a hurry anything, but I do have a living to make, and a place of my own to keep ship shape." Cooper leaned back and put his hands behind his head.

"Today as a matter of fact. After the scientists complete the redesign of your mobile suit, your first assignment will be to head to GREEN NOA 1. We have a contact at Anaheim electronics who will get you a short-term contract there as a test pilot." The lieutenant answered.

"GREEN NOA 1 eh, alright consider it done then. Here's to a successful partnership." Cooper reached down, raised his glass and the Lieutenant clinked them together.

-TIME SKIP-

After his meeting with the Lieutenant, the pilot made his way to the AEUG's secret research facility in side 6 and oversaw the repairs and upgrades of his gundam. After 2 weeks with Cooper's help, BT's full redesign was complete. The two of them decided to go on a test flight. It went off without a hitch, and he returned to his station to make some calls to people who owed him.

He hid his station in the space around the side 7 military/residential colony after calling in another favor or two. He met up with the AEUG contact and began testing out prototype universal mobile suit weapons. The mobile suit he was using for the trials was a clunky old ground combat GM. Cooper saw the project as a system similar to the old school titan interchangeable weapons. Most mobile suits only had one set of weapons, or very few others that were compatible with different variants. He thought of the idea as only a pale imitation of the titan weapon systems back home.

This place was so advanced in some ways, yet far behind in others. They still hadn't even made any attempts at FTL travel so far. Back in his world, even basic freighter ships had short range jump cores. But here, if you wanted to go somewhere, it had to be done the old-fashioned way. Cooper decided not to question it, but instead considered the ramifications of what he was doing.

Back when he had BT repaired by the AEUG, he made absolutely sure to keep BT's AI protected from them. Or until he could give it to a person he absolutely knew could be trusted with the tech. He made sure to keep the secrets of his advanced weapons systems from them as well. The last thing he felt this place needed was the wrong people running around with specialized titan core data BT held in his data banks. Although he did provide them with the designs for the main weapons systems such as the 40mm cannon, X016A2 chain-gun, and predator cannon.

Only he and BT would be capable of successfully creating another vanguard class AI. Though his new employers were very hungry for one when they accidently discovered BT's intelligence. Cooper and BT explained the neural link between man and machine with the AEUG scientists. They felt it was too risky for their pilots to receive possible mental trauma at this stage if they lost their mobile suit in the field. The reactor was far too difficult for them to reproduce at this time, so there was no trouble for him there.

He'd read science fiction, and sometimes a quantum leap isn't the best idea. That being said he was finding it interesting testing these new universal mobile weapon systems. Jack had just finished the rounds of trials for today and received his daily payment for the job. Cooper then spotted Emma out of the corner of his eye and made his way over to her to say hello and apologize again for his behavior a few days ago.

5 minutes earlier with Emma

The female titan pilot had just finished her duties for the day and was going to head to the female barracks to relax. She kept thinking about Cooper, sure he was rough around the edges but there was just that thing she couldn't explain. What was it that attracted her to him? She continued to walk down the street enjoying the time she spent clearing her head.

When she remembered seeing him take his helmet off her heart fluttered a bit. She blushed at that, he was a bit handsome in a rugged way. Normally for her the job came first, she is a soldier after all. But she just couldn't get him out of her head. Emma just couldn't get her thoughts straight even with a relaxing walk. Then the object of her newly found affections appeared.

"Hey Emma!" Cooper shouted as he came jogging up to her.

"Cooper?! What are you doing here?" Emma exclaimed with surprise.

"I took a short-term contract over at the AE proving grounds testing new weapons systems." Cooper replied while he was still wearing his helmet.

"Good for you." Emma said calmly.

"Thanks, oh uh Emma?" Cooper asked the pretty girl.

"What?" Emma answered.

"Sorry again, about the other day with your partner. I was wondering, since my shift at the proving grounds just ended, and I'm guessing you're done day too. Do you want to grab a bite? I'm buying." Jack asked politely.

"I forgive you, Jerid was way out of line. Sure, I don't see why not." Emma replied with a smile.

"So, it's a date then?" Cooper said confidently. Emma blushed heavily and got a bit flustered.

"Y-yeah I guess it is." Emma replied with a smile and a blush on her face.

Cooper and his date continued down the street together to a small burger joint. Cooper opened the door for her and pulled her up a chair. She noted his little gestures and liked his show of chivalry. He asked her what she wanted and he got it. the two pilots then began talking about their various missions and lives. Jack told her about his mercenary career so far, and made sure to steer clear of certain questions as well as he could to avoid revealing his secret.

"So, who trained you?" Emma asked her date.

"My mentor was a guy named Tai Lastimosa. He was a great teacher, and before you ask, he died in a fight. He faced the kind of odds that at that point alone, anyone would have lost. I saw it happen, and I'll never forget it." Cooper answered darkly.

"Oh, I'm so sorry I didn't know." Emma put a hand over her mouth.

"It's not your fault, and besides I'm sure he's proud of me wherever he is." Cooper said with a sigh and a smile returning to his face.

"So how did you get into the mercenary business anyway?" Emma changed the subject since she could see the pain he held inside.

"I lost my old job due to extreme circumstances, and I remembered what Lastimosa taught me. So, I figured I might as well put it to good use." Cooper fondly remembered practicing with his mentor ack on the MCS MacAllen.

"Then why didn't you join the federation? Someone with your skills would probably be halfway to colonel by now." Emma inquired curiously.

"Isn't it kind of obvious?" Cooper answered cryptically.

"No." Emma bluntly replied.

"I want to do what I think is right, just like anyone else. But I like having the freedom to fight on my own terms, and besides the federation dropped the ball with those pirates. I saved lives and livelihoods of honest folks just trying to survive. If I didn't stand up for them who would? If not me then who?" Cooper stoically presented his personal philosophy.

"Ironically you're doing the job 'we' should be doing. The 'titans' should be hunting down the Zeon remnants and pirates, but instead all I've seen is oppression. I'm starting to wonder if I'm still doing the right thing anymore." Emma saw the truth in his words.

"We all walk the paths of our choosing; the real question is where do 'you' want that path to go?" The proud privateer shared a saying he had with her.

"What are you getting at?" Emma asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I mean that if you don't think what your doing is right anymore, then go find out what is. It's what I did." Cooper explained.

"I like the way you think Coop." Emma replied with a smile.

"Eh, when you wander on your own as long I have, things can get quite a bit clearer. I guess it could be said that we have similar ways of looking at the world, don't you think?" Cooper said with his hands behind his head and a grin on his face.

"I guess we do." Emma replied with a slight giggle.

After a few more minutes and a laugh the two individuals left to continue their lives. Emma had just received a new perspective on the world, maybe they had more in common than she thought. Cooper was more than happy to share his view with a like-minded individual. Both of them felt a connection, this was only the beginning. Somewhere Haman Karn felt a rising feeling of anger, like someone was stealing something precious from her. She'd punish whoever was getting in her way severely.

-END CHAPTER-

A/N: Okay so that's the last rapid update for a little while since I need to do some research (Watch the series again). Don't worry folks I'm not going anywhere I'm just taking care of business and thank you all very much for you continued support of this awesome story.


	6. Where it all started

Gundam-fall: Changing Fates

Episode 5: Where it all started

A/N: The scene you saw in the 'pilot' chapter will be skipped over since you all know how it goes. **Warning: Cursing ahead!**

GREEN NOA 1-Two weeks later

Cooper and Emma had dated a few times now, and suffice it to say he had 'almost' no complaints. Cooper made sure to avoid Emma's pain in the ass partner, Jerid. The two of them avoided each other as much as possible. The pilot resisted beating Jerid within an inch of his life because of Emma. It was difficult to be sure, but for her he'd do the impossible if he had to. Of course, that didn't mean that jerkoff got a free pass.

Emma said to her boyfriend that if Jerid crosses the line again, Cooper was free to kick his ass into next Tuesday. That brightened his day a little bit, however slightly that may be. Cooper had finished up his contract and Emma was wondering what he'd do now. The ace pilot told his girlfriend all bets were off, all that mattered to him was that she was happy.

Emma never really dated anyone before Cooper. Having an independent ace pilot like Cooper as her boyfriend was amazing. She had an inkling he wasn't telling her everything about himself. The idea didn't sit so well with her at first, but she knew if he was holding something back, he had a good reason to do so. Cooper knew today was going to be the big day, the operation to steal the Gundam MK. 2 mobile suits.

What could he do though, Emma was a titan. It would be her duty to bring him in, but then again maybe he could convince her to trust him. All he could do was hope at this point. But if he was lucky she wouldn't be on duty today and he could make something up. He was in a tight spot now, it just made his head hurt how complicated this got. He had gone to do some recon around the colony since he still had access to restricted areas.

As he reached the tram car two teenagers boarded behind him, a boy and a girl. Cooper noticed the boy, he was Kamille Bidan, the son of Franklin and Hilda. He met frank, and instantly took a disliking to him, especially since Cooper learned the bastard was cheating on his own wife. That was a low that Cooper hated so much. But still who was he to say, he was just a mercenary test pilot. Once the tram reached its stop, he got out and the teens were close behind.

They stopped for a moment and talked about Bright Noa. That name rang a bell for Cooper but he couldn't put a finger on it. The teens caught up to him after a minute or two. Cooper then spotted Jerid nearby and decided to hang back. Emma was there too, that really put a wrench in things but oh well. Cooper pretended to take a smoke a smoke break until he heard Jerid insult Kamille, and start beating him up. That was when Cooper sprang into action.

"Hey dipshit! You picking on kids now?! Did you forget what happened last time you screwed with 'someone'?! I thought that black eye I gave you would have taught you something!" Cooper barked at Jerid furiously.

"Cooper, what the hell are you doing here?!" Jerid snapped.

"I came down here to see my girlfriend. Hey Emma." Cooper said in calm tone before returning to being hostile.

"Get out of my way!" Kamille tried to but in after Cooper pulled him out from under the boot heels of the 'titan' jerk wads.

"Jack, what are you doing?!" Emma angrily cut in on the dispute.

"What you said I could do! Stay out of this kid. I have a score to settle with this jackass once and for all." Cooper let loose his fury and warned the tenacious teen.

"I'm not a kid-!" Kamille tried to shout but Cooper cut him off.

"You're still a teenager, so yeah in my book you're a kid. Now stay, out, of, this." Cooper emphasized his point with an intense look on his face.

"Let the girl punch me, I'm game." Jerid arrogantly tried to get arise out of the teen again.

"No, you're an arrogant dumbass who's too stupid to see how deep a grave he's digging right now." Cooper snapped back.

"Jack get out of here!" Emma shouted at her boyfriend in vain.

"NO EM! This arrogant prick has crossed the line for the last time! Picking on kids is where I draw that final line in the sand!" Cooper cut loose again.

"Bring it on mercenary piece of shit!" Jerid snarled.

"That's it!" Cooper put on his helmet, used his parkour kit to wall run and slammed his fist into Jerid. The arrogant ace was stunned and nearly keeled over. His buddies tried to strike at Cooper but missed every time in the low gravity. Cooper delivered a roundhouse kick upside one guy's face, and head butted Jerid just as he stood back up. Kamille tried to jump in but Emma got in his way.

"Are you protecting your stupid titan friends?!" Kamille snapped at the 'titan' pilot.

"NO! I'm helping my boyfriend, the guy who just stood up for you! Now get out of here!" Emma shouted at the hot-tempered teen. Kamille backed off when he heard this, and he and Fa left the area. But Kamille was still apprehended by the MPs anyway. Cooper continued to melee with the 'titan' pricks who were too dumb to see that they were outmatched. The ace pilot began to go berserk, hitting every unfamiliar face he could see while avoiding hitting Emma.

The 'titans' began to form a circle around him and the other combatants. Cooper kept desperately thrashing each guy that came at him, one after the other. Jerid then jumped in again and tried to take a cheap shot, but cooper miraculously dodged it. He replied in kind with a haymaker, then an uppercut, and finished the combo with a perfectly executed roundhouse punch. Jerid was knocked out again, the last thing going through his head was how he had his ass handed to him by this nobody, again.

Cooper was still going strong in his rampage against the 'titans'. Some were now taking bets on who could take him down. Cooper knew he couldn't stick around so he decided to find an opening and take it the first chance he got. It was a good thing he was wearing his new pilot suit Emma had made him purchase to replace his old jumpsuit, he was going to need it.

Cooper found the opening and plowed through two guys who left a wide enough gap. The ace pilot wall ran at top speed bouncing from wall to wall. The thugs tried to chase him and cooper disappeared. Emma sighed and shook her head, she wanted to help her boyfriend but there was nothing she could do. For now, Cooper was on his own. The ace pilot made his way to an airlock and signaled for BT to meet him. The mobile suit received the signal and left the hidden space dock. Cooper lost the thugs and jumped into space, BT showed up a moment later. Cooper hopped into the cockpit and took the controls.

"Pilot, we are behind schedule." BT said with concern.

"Can you get us back on track?" Cooper asked his partner with a high amount of worry.

"Affirmative pilot." BT replied and showed his pilot the plan.

"Do it partner!" Cooper shouted.

"Acknowledged." BT agreed and the duo set out for the coordinates and took off at highspeed. (You all know that scene)

-With Emma-

To say she was mad at her boyfriend for the stunt he just pulled was an understatement. But she did understand that he did so for the right reason. To step up and help out that kid who'd been brutalized by her 'associates'. Her despising of her comrades only grew as she continued through her day. Now her boyfriend Cooper was somewhere hiding or doing god knows what. Emma just shook her head and tried to put it out of her mind until she saw Jack again.

Sometime later after Jerid recovered he got into his mobile suit for a practice flight, and crashed into a command building. Emma was now on her way to reprimand the idiot for his reckless behavior. Her secret vendetta against him for picking a fight with her boyfriend would have to wait. After she attempted to reprimand Jerid, a hole was blown in the side of the colony. Commander Bright showed and spoke with them on them on the matter. Jerid took off to prep for combat. Emma could swear she was getting a migraine from all this 'excitement'. She couldn't help but feel that Jack had a role in this somehow.

Meanwhile in the skies, 3 rick dias mobile suits were plowing through the old GM mobile suits that were sent out to stop them. After destroying a few more enemy mobile suits the 3 rick dias mobile suits pulled a risky maneuver by flying at the ground and pulling up at the last second. Their pursuer died when his mobile suit hit the ground and exploded. A few minutes and some more destroyed GMs later, the Gundam MK. 2 appeared to intercept them.

Back on the ground Kamille was sneaking into the base, to do what exactly he didn't know yet. Until he saw one of the Gundam MK.2 mobile suits that was left unattended. He ran to the machine and knocked away the pilot who happened to be the girl whose boyfriend tried to help him earlier. Kamille apologized to her, and started to move the mobile suit. Commander Bright and Emma tried in vain to make him get out it, and jumped off as the war machine stood up. Kamille warned Emma and the other personnel to get out of the building.

Just then the 3 rick dias mobile suits and the other Gundam MK.2 touched down. Kamille spotted the MP who interrogated him earlier, and had a little fun with him by nearly stomping on the guy. He spoke with the 3 rick dias pilots and helped 'convince' the pilot of the other MK.2 to get out. After that a Gm came out of nowhere and tried to cut Roberto in half. Lieutenant Quattro took it down and helped him up, while Kamille and Apolly carried the other MK.2. As Kamille flew he saw his home in ruins and Fa was running away. The Lieutenant talked to him for moment and kamille expressed his despise for the 'titans'. Lieutenant Quattro made sure he was focused and then they left the colony.

-Back with Emma-

She had just witnessed her fellow 'titans' beat down commander Bright. Emma was appalled by their actions, but she could do nothing but stand there and follow her orders. Her disdain grew even further, needless to say she now even more sure of her coming decision to quit working for these fascist scumbags. She was now really considering the idea of becoming a mercenary alongside Jack, if he'd allow it. Then she thought about she hadn't seen him around, but she decided he didn't want to get caught between the AEUG and 'Titans'.

-In Space-

"Cooper, this is lieutenant Quattro. We need you out here now, we're falling back to the argama. We've managed to capture the Gundams, but we've just been engaged by several federation mobile suits." The cool-headed LT radioed to the valiant mercenary while keeping his cool.

"Roger that, I'm inbound now to assist, over.

"Negative, do not assist. A friendly covering barrage is going to be fired in our direction just make your way to the argama.

"Understood, over and out. BT, time to get back." Cooper said coolly.

"Copy that pilot." BT replied. The duo then flew to the LT's coordinates. Cooper spotted the battle and watched with satisfaction as flew by. The volley of beams was tearing apart the 'titans' Mobile suits. After 30 minutes, all the AEUG mobile suits had returned to the argama on right time. BT remained on the mobile suit deck and pretended to act like just another mobile suit. Cooper reported in to Commodore Blex, Captain Henken, and Lieutenant Quattro. Then he decided to join them in speaking with Kamille.

"I've read about the newtype Amuro Ray, in the underground newspapers back home."

"Really, there's an underground at green oasis?" Henken asked the young man with a smile.

"Of course, green oasis didn't originally start out as a military base." Kamille answered.

"Probably hard to breathe in the underground of a space colony." Henken joked with a laugh.

"Because of your help we've managed to obtain 2 new mobile suits. We're certainly in your debt young man." Commodore Blex stated gratefully.

"Oh, and thank you Jack, and give my thanks to Emma for helping me earlier." Kamille spoke to the ace pilot.

"You're welcome, it was my pleasure to show those jerks just what I think of them. Especially that guy Jerid. That said, you should apologize to my girlfriend Emma. Wait, how do you know my, and my girlfriend's names?"

"Actually, I saw her about to get into the gundam. That's when I took it, and you said each other's name during fight earlier." Kamille said timidly.

"Yeah, we did. Ugh, I don't know how I'm going to explain all this to her." Cooper a hand to the side of his face.

"If she truly cares about you, it won't matter, trust me." Lieutenant Quattro said putting his hand on Cooper's shoulder.

"Thanks LT." Cooper had a half smile.

"No problem, Cooper." The lieutenant replied stoically.

"Gentleman, back to the business at hand please." The commodore said calmly.

Just then the phone rang, the Lieutenant answered it, and the three senior officers left. Cooper and Reccoa were left to watch Kamille. The teen inquired about the federation ships in the area, and reccoa told him not to worry. Cooper just kicked back on the couch, he then decided to ask the teen some more questions to lighten the mood.

"Hey kid." Cooper asked the young teen.

"My name's Kamille." The teen replied with slight anger.

"I know, but it's just my way, alright. I don't mean any harm by it, ok." Cooper apologized.

"I guess. So, what did you want to ask?" Kamille accepted the apology.

"How did you learn to use a mobile suit for starters?" Cooper asked.

"I'm the champion of the junior mobile suit league, and my parents designed the MK.2s." Kamille answered.

"Hmm, sounds pretty cool." Cooper half smiled.

"It is." Kamille answered, growing a smile of his own.

"You know if you were a bit older I could probably teach you a thing or two. It's good to have talent, but a little extra training never hurt. You know what, consider that a standing offer kid." Cooper offered to the teen.

"Thanks, I'll be sure to take you up on that someday." Kamille replied.

"No problem." Cooper gave him a thumb's up.

A short time later Kamille, Reccoa, and Cooper were floating through the halls. Kamille had been called for by the lieutenant. Quattro then asked him about the new ship being built at gryps and Kamille told him what he knew even if it wasn't much. Quattro told him it was okay, and the two of them discussed Kamille's knowledge of the MK.2 and what Kamille's father planned to do with the new line of federation mobile suits. Cooper frowned at the mention of the Kamille's father.

A few minutes later the alert came on and the captain ordered Quattro and Cooper to prep for launch. Outside the ship a galbaldy closed in and warned the ship to halt prepare for inspection or be destroyed. The captain and commodore refused and Quattro engaged the enemy mobile suit. Cooper was about to go too but then the captain told him to wait, since he hadn't been confirmed as a collaborator yet. Cooper complied and remained on standby. The other mobile suits were ordered to prepare for launch as well. But just after a few minutes of combat the enemy mysteriously retreated. Cooper and BT knew something was up, and so did some of the other crew members. Little did they know poor Ms. Hilda Bidan, Kamille's mom was being locked into a glass capsule by the titans as a hostage.

-END CHAPTER-


	7. Fast and Furious Rescue

Gundam-fall: Changing Fates

Episode 6: Fast and Furious Rescue

A/N: before we get into this I want to reply to a review.

[pt1oef: Thanks for the suggestions. You'll see…]

A Gundam MK.2 had just launched from one of the federation ships as an envoy to negotiate with the titans. The Gundam type mobile suit approached the AEUG warship at a modest pace, a Hizack followed closely behind it. the warship came into view and the Gundam set down on the launch deck. The cockpit opened and Emma sheen stepped out of it. she warned the AEUG forces that if anyone got to close to the Gundam the nearby Hizack would open fire.

Emma saw an extra Gundam on the mobile suit deck, this one looked oddly familiar. She'd never seen it before but something about it called out to her. Then she caught a glimpse of the symbols on its shoulders. Now those were even more familiar, but she still couldn't place them for some reason. A moment later she was walking down the hallway to the bridge, with lieutenant Quattro as her escort.

As she walked down the hall she locked eyes with Kamille for a brief moment. When they reached the conference room Emma delivered the message. The commodore read and was instantly appalled by the terms. He then told Emma and everyone in the room what they were. The titans were holding Kamille's parents as hostages. Emma gasped and read the message herself. She couldn't believe it at all, no one could stoop that low. Word about the situation began to spread through the ship like wildfire. Eventually the news reached Kamille who wanted confirmation, and then to Cooper would not let this atrocity stand, BT agreed with his pilot.

BT then patched in to the bridge who was redirected to the conference room. "Captain Henken, this is BT-7274. I am the AI of pilot Cooper's mobile suit. I recommend that you allow us to launch. Cooper and I have had a prototype stealth module built into my chassis. We will launch without using the catapult, and use the stealth module to avoid being detected by the enemy forces scanners. The enemy mobile suit is currently fixated in maintaining its attention to the other catapult deck."

"This is no time for jokes Cooper." Henken said unamused. Emma then raised an eyebrow, it couldn't her Cooper, as far as she knew he was still back on GREEN NOA 1.

"Sir, my mobile suit actually does have a working AI. He is right, please just trust us." Cooper explained truthfully

"I have done the math; the odds of a successful hostage rescue are at 19.3%. Our strategy will increase our odds of success by 75.7%, to a total of 95%" BT gave them the odds.

"Is this guy for real? He says something about an AI in his mobile suit, Blex?" Henken asked the commodore.

"He's telling the truth Henken." The Commodore replied. He remembered receiving the documents from the research team who worked on the machine. They were overjoyed at the prospect of having a successful AI in their midst. Though Cooper had staunchly refused to let them anywhere near it.

"Alright then fine, you are cleared to launch Cooper." Henken conceded.

"Thank you, sir! This is Cooper and BT-7274 launching now!" Cooper declared as he engaged the stealth module and stealthily left the ship unseen by the enemy.

"That pilot's name wouldn't happen to be 'Jack' Cooper, is it?" Emma asked the officers with a look of worry on her face.

"Why do you want to know?" Henken replied in a serious tone.

"Just tell me please." Emma pleaded.

"Yes, it is." Quattro seeing the look of desperation on her face answered her.

"He's my… significant other." Emma replied, confirming Quattro's suspicions.

-In space-

"It's a good thing we built that stealth module. Now their radar can't track us." Cooper said to his partner.

"Yes, as long as the enemy does not physically see us, our chances of success remain high. But once we are spotted, the module will be unable to conceal our signal on enemy scanners." BT replied as they got into position at a safe distance. They spotted the capsule and began their planning of the rescue.

"Alright BT, break it down for me." Cooper asked his partner to analyze the tactical situation of the hostage rescue.

"We have several tactical options. I am currently calculating the odds of success for each maneuver." BT then finishes his analysis after a moment. "These are the options that present the highest chance of success."

"Noted. I choose tactical option three." Cooper chose the what believed to be the best choice.

"The odds of this maneuver ending in success is at 45%. Compared to options 1,2, and 4, this is our best option." BT agreed.

"Let's do it BT." Cooper shouted with a fierce look of determination under his helmet.

"Copy that pilot. Initiating option 3: High speed assault." BT announced as they were about to strike. Suddenly, Kamille launched in the MK.2 and distracted the enemy. It didn't take a genius to know what would come next. Cooper and BT sped towards the capsule at max thruster output. The Hizack's pilot, Jerid the jackass, took the shot as it was just barely intercepted by Cooper and BT.

An explosion occurred as the beam connected with cooper's mobile suit. Emma saw this and ran back to her gundam in tears. Since she thought she had just watched both the young Kamille, and her beloved Jack die in a deadly ball of fire and destruction. Jerid smirked as he saw the smoke billowing around the area where the two mobile suits had been. She ran to her gundam and quickly left the deck, Quattro was the only one to see her leave.

Instead of seeing a set of smoldering wrecks when the smoke cleared, everyone's jaw dropped at the sight of both Gundams still perfectly intact. Cooper had both of his mobile suit's arms crossed in a defensive position to shield himself and the others behind him. BT scanned the mobile suit and determined who its pilot was, which infuriated Cooper beyond measure. His opinion of Jerid was already low, but now this was a new level for him.

The eyes of cooper's 'Blue Star' Gundam, glowed bright green appeared to narrow almost as if in defiance towards 'titans'. Cooper drew his 40mm tracker cannon and saw that his salvo core was ready. Jerid's face turned to one of anger and disbelief as he saw that not only were all of his targets still standing, there was not even a scratch on any of them at all. He then received a call from a very unexpected source at that particular moment.

"You are going to pay for that! Do you hear me?! You just tried to not only kill me and my friend, you tried to kill his mother!" Cooper screamed in rage.

"C-cooper?!" Jerid stuttered in surprise.

"The one and only! Now I hope you enjoy fire, because you're going straight to burning in hell!" Cooper shouted angrily as he slammed his fist down on the big red button. "Salvo core engaged." Two hidden shoulder mounted missile tube sets were revealed. Within the span of two seconds, a large horde of high-explosive laser guided rockets flooded the open space in front of Cooper. Jerid froze for a moment before realizing how royally screwed he was if he didn't move. Jerid desperately tried to dodge the incoming flak with his Hizack, but it was all following him like a pack of angry wolves.

One of the other Hizacks who charged in to help Jerid, got in the way of the swarm of the angry missiles and paid the price. The pilot screamed as he was consumed in the explosion, like he was being devoured by a demon of pure hellfire. Jerid felt time stop for a brief moment as he realized that could've been him. The thought brought the arrogant ace to shivering in fear of his fierce and deadly rival. Cooper raised his 40mm tracker cannon and pursued Jerid relentlessly with it.

Kamille was using the diversion Cooper created to spirit his mother away, back to the safety of the waiting argama. Cooper scored a direct hit on Jerid and the arrogant ace was starting to feel a strange sensation as another high-explosive shell collided with his Hizack. Jerid knew at the back of his mind, he'd just awakened a vengeful demon. Jerid fired back on his opponent trying his hardest to hit the pursuing Gundam. Just as a third shell was about to hit, one of the galbaldys started firing at Cooper to draw him off. Jerid breathed a sigh of relief as his reinforcements arrived to help kill the savage beast.

The vengeful Gundam pilot then sent one more message to Jerid. "This isn't over Jerid! Remember that! I, Will, Kill you for this!" Jerid on the other hand though had started to regain his confidence, and simply grunted arrogantly in ignorance.

"Pilot, it is ill advised for you to continue this pursuit! We are being harassed by several other enemy mobile suits! Calm down!" BT attempted to calm down his out of control operator. Cooper snapped out of it, took a deep breath, and listened to BT's words of wisdom.

"You're right BT. I'll kill that bastard later. Right now, we've got a war to fight. Now let's rock it!" Cooper smiled as he returned to his old self.

"Copy that pilot." BT agreed and his eyes flashed again, almost as if he was smiling. Just then AEUG reinforcements appeared, Quattro contacted Cooper.

"Cooper, are you alright?" Quattro asked his friend.

"BT and I are ready to rock LT!" Cooper proudly replied.

"Glad to hear it." The lieutenant chuckled in a display of camaraderie. The two heroes continued to battle on courageously. Cooper put away his tracker cannon and slashed through two more Hizacks with his beam saber. One of the galbaldys went head to head with the LT. As they squared off trading shots, Apolly and Roberto showed up to join the battle.

"Hey fellas, welcome to the party! Timing could be a little better though." Cooper grinned as the LT's wingmen arrived to back them up.

"We got your backs guys!" Roberto shouted as he scored a killshot on a Hizack.

"Same here!" Apolly replied while taking on another Hizack one on one.

"I hate to rain on the fun, but Kamille's father is still in titan custody. We'll have to return to the argama. Even though they broke the ceasefire." Quattro ordered to the team.

"You're right LT. As much as I dislike the man, he's still a hostage. Apolly, Roberto, disengage. We have to retreat. Quattro's orders." Cooper reluctantly passed the message over the radio.

"Roger, falling back." Apolly sighed as he broke off.

"I copy retreating." Roberto did the same as his fellow wingman. The titans also disengaged from combat. They seemed to have received their orders to retreat as well.

-Back on the argama-

Kamille had just returned with his mother in tow and gently set down her capsule on the deck. She was shaken up a first as the mechanics carefully cut glass. After that the medical personnel saw to her to treat any injuries she may have. Kamille parked the Gundam and hopped out of the cockpit receiving praise from the crew. Then he made his way to his mother.

"Kamille I was so scared. That man in the other gundam saved the both of us. I'm so happy the both of us are alive." The mother cried as she hugged her son.

"Stop it mom you're embarrassing me!" Kamille tried in vain to get his mother to stop hugging him in front of the crew. Then the rest of the mobile suits returned and parked. Cooper jumped out of BT's cockpit and pulled superhero landing. The crew then welcomed him as if he were one.

"You did great out there, Coop!" Astonaige shouted from one of the upper levels.

"Yeah nice job!" One of the maintenance deck crew members shouted.

"Cooper! Cooper! Cooper!" Several of the mechanics and other crew members began chant his name.

It continued like that until Cooper reached the bridge with Kamille, the LT, and Kamille's mother in tow. Both the captain and Commodore took the opportunity to talk to her and give their praise to the heroes.

"Mrs. Bidan, I am commodore Blex Forer of the AEUG and this is captain Henken Bekkner. I'd like to officially welcome you aboard the Argama."

"Thank you, commodore, I'm just happy for both my son and I to still be alive." Mrs. Bidan said in a tired voice.

"Ma'am I'll be happy to show you to some temporary quarters so you can have some rest after all you've been through." Captain Henken led her to the residential block.

"Alright, now I am afraid we must cut the celebration short. We still have another hostage to negotiate for. Understood?" The commodore commanded to the crew.

"Yes sir!" Everyone on the bridge saluted and got back to work.

"I don't know how to thank you Jack. You save both my and my mother's life." Kamille had a tear running down his cheek and a small smile on his face.

"I'm just doing my job kid." Cooper said with a smile and a thumb's up. "Of course, now we still have to go get your dad."

"Right." Kamille said as he lowered his head remembering his father was still a supposed hostage.

-On the Federation Ship-

Emma had just returned and had not seen her boyfriend or Kamille survive the explosion so she was left unaware of the successful rescue. Now she had a plan for revenge, she couldn't save her love, but she could still defy her masters and rescue Kamille's father. The titans had gone too far for her to sit by and watch anymore. They killed Jack, her Jack, who she believed to have died in the explosion. Now she was going to feign her loyalty until she located Mr. Bidan and would transport him back to the argama if everything went as she planned.

"Lieutenant why have you come back empty handed?!" Her commander shouted angrily.

"Sir, I was aboard the enemy ship alone, and since my support had been cut off. It was either lose one gundam or both. So, no I haven't come back empty handed, sir." Emma replied in a cold, almost robotic voice.

"I suppose you're right, losing one gundam mobile suit is acceptable. They only have one and we still have two more. Besides we still have other means of forcing the enemy to hand over the other gundam. It's a shame we couldn't have gotten our hands on that custom model as well." her commander so callously and calmly spoke about her beloved and now believed to be deceased Jack.

Inside Emma's mind, she was a mere strand of hair away from drawing her pistol, and executing the man for his despicable attitude toward Jack's memory. Her lover had bravely died a hero's death. In her eyes, the titans had just killed not only a man of the people, but they had destroyed someone who not just her, but many people respected and loved. But no one would know, no one would ever find his remains, and she would never hear his voice again.

"Nothing matters to me any more than my orders." A small tear, unnoticeable to the untrained eye, ran down her cheek as she spoke. Her time for vengeance was upon her.

-END CHAPTER-


	8. Emma's Defiance

Gundam-fall: Changing Fates

Episode 7: Emma's defiance

[pt1oef: BT's old acolyte pods are shoulder mounted and therefore that transferred over into his new gundam chassis. Besides, Kamille won't have it easy in his SRS elite training though.]

-The Alexandria's bridge-

"I've been thinking…" Captain Bask talked to Emma

"Sir?" Emma replied.

"I don't want to use hostages if I can help it. On the next mission, I want you to show me how you'd handle it." The captain explained his request to Emma.

"How I'd handle it?" Emma raised an eyebrow. This was her opportunity, and she knew it.

"That is correct, I want you to capture one of the AEUG's new mobile suits without trickery and try to recapture at the other MK.2 as well, if possible. I believe you can do this because you're actually brave enough to disagree with me." Captain Bask explained once more.

"But sir?" Emma began to ask.

"Don't worry you won't be alone. I'll allow you to team up with Lila's unit for this mission. You're also free to use the remaining MK.2s." Captain Bask told Emma about her support.

"Captain if it pleases you sir, I'd like to pilot one of those MK.2s to make up for my disgrace." Jerid butted in.

"Make up for it? You have to prove yourself before you can worry about your pride. Lieutenant, you make the choice." Bask replied to Jerid coldly before turning to Emma.

-Back on the Argama-

"LT, you're sure Emma was here?" Cooper asked Quattro to absolutely sure on the matter of his girlfriend's visit to the Argama.

"Yes Cooper, and I agree with you she can be trusted." Quattro coolly replied.

"Thanks, I know it may not seem like it, but Emma's a good woman." Cooper tried to make his case for his girlfriend's kind-hearted nature.

"The commodore doesn't share your opinions. But personally, I think I wouldn't mind seeing her again." Henken added his two cents.

"Hey captain remember that's my girl." Cooper growled, narrowing his eyes at the captain.

"Hey, I know. I just envy you a little that's all. I mean, how do you even score a girl like that?" The captain backed off and apologized.

"Heh, it's all either luck or destiny. I just hope she can find her way back to me." Cooper smugly grinned, then his mood dropped again.

"If my guess is right, I'd believe so." Quattro said coolly.

"You guys are alright." Cooper crossed his arms and leaned against the wall.

-back on the Alexandria-

Emma had asked the captain to give her some time to prepare for the departure and he permitted it. she had returned to her quarters to take some personal time. What she was really doing was grieving, badly. The poor girl didn't even know her boyfriend was still miraculously alive at all.

"Cooper, I loved you so much and I never even got the chance to tell you. Why did you have to always be the hero!? Why did you have to leave me?! I hate them so much, they took you from me. Now I'll take something from them." Emma let loose her pain and sadness. After crying out all her tears and letting her sadness fade, she steeled herself for what she would do next.

She carefully moved about the ship acting normally so as to not draw suspicion. Two guards were walking down the hall talking, one of them muttered about which cell was holding Franklin Bidan. Emma overheard this and went to the detention block to release him. With his help, she'd steal the other two Gundams in the mobile suit deck and deliver them to the Argama. She decided to keep one if she survived, in order to remember her lost love and fight on in his memory.

She quietly snarled about how lazy and arrogant her soon to be former comrades are. Even going as far to wonder why she ever accepted being transferred to this unit at all. It did have its very few upsides, meeting Jack for one. Her heart ached at the thought of him, the loss was taking its toll on her. She wouldn't breakdown again, not until this was over. No matter how it ends she would see her boyfriend again one way or the other. If she only knew, but for now nothing else mattered besides her revenge.

She reached the holding cell and knocked out the guard. Then she opened the door, and the knocked-out guard floated inside as she walked in.

"I hope you know how to operate a gundam MK.2" Emma spoke to the man.

"Of course, considering I was the one who designed it." He replied arrogantly.

"Your son and wife are dead. They were both killed in an explosion outside, along with the man I cared about who died trying to protect them. Please accept my condolences." Emma said in a cold and calculated tone.

The man was stunned and visibly shaken for a moment before regaining his composure. "Thank you, and you have mine for your loss as well. Why are you even here though?"

"I'm leaving and I've come to find out if you want to go with me." Emma answered his question.

"Deserting? You're going to the Argama I take it." Franklin surmised.

"Yes." Emma stated bluntly.

"And if I refuse?" He asked stupidly.

"Then I'll just kill you, it's as simple as that. Besides, I know you were cheating on your wife, my deceased loved one told me so. That will make it much easier if you reject my offer." Emma coldly replied while pointing to a holster on her leg.

"I understand, let's go." Franklin replied while shaking slightly, out of fear of his slightly menacing liberator. Freedom is freedom, he supposed. But how could anyone outside of his family have known about his mistress? He never told anyone, but then he remembered seeing a suspicious figure once or twice before. It was on one of his dates with his mistress the first time, the second was when he was on his way back from another. He did remember Kamille was out late occasionally, and there was also an ominous, ghostly blue glow on a rooftop the second time.

With his wife and son dead, it no longer mattered anyway. Who would care? No one except this very dangerous and vengeful woman who was leading him to freedom, of course. She was the last one who knew, but she was also his ticket to freedom. They continued down the hall with Emma knocking down as many personnel as she could along the way.

Emma was on a mission and nothing would stop her in her quest for vengeance. She seemed to have become a one-woman army corps, strategically and almost surgically removing obstacles from her path. The vindictive woman then saw Jerid, the one who she knew had to be Jack's murderer. He was the one closest to the capsule, and the only one dumb and arrogant enough to commit such a vile act. All the while not feeling an ounce of remorse, or sympathy, not even empathy.

She resisted it with every fiber of her being to kill him. Doing so would only impede her progress and accomplish nothing but failure to avenge Jack. Jerid tried to speak to her but he was ignored. Franklin took a side passage, and avoided the arrogant ace. He then regrouped with Emma and they reached the normal suit room. Emma struck her team-mate Kacricon upside the head, knocking him out in one punch.

The two of them suited up, and proceeded to the mobile suit deck. Emma corrected Franklin about his posture and warned him to keep up or be left behind to take the blame. She then acted as casually as possible and boarded the gundam. Franklin did the same and proceeded to activate the war machine.

Just then, Jerid went over to franklin's mobile suit thinking it was his friend Kacricon and wanted to give him advice on how to use the mobile suit. But then the door to the cockpit slammed in his face, this was his first clue as to something being off. Next was that the mobile suits began to move from the stations too early since the launch bay door wasn't even open yet.

"Open the hangar doors! Otherwise, I'll blast them open! Anyone not wearing a normal suit should get to an airlock." Emma shouted over her mobile suit's speakers. A few personnel were swept away by the back blast of the Gundam's thrusters. "This is your last warning! Open the doors NOW!" Emma raised the beam rifle, then checked in with franklin. "Lieutenant Franklin, status update."

"Systems ok!" Franklin replied hastily.

"Good." Emma said stoically as she slammed her Gundam's fist against the bay walls.

"This isn't procedure lieutenant!" The ATC officer shouted.

"Listen controller, that's not Kacricon in the other gundam. Stop them!" Jerid tried to warn the officer.

"This time I'll use the beam rifle!" Emma warned as a glow started to emit from her beam rifle's barrel.

"No wait, the bay doors are opening now! See?!" The ATC officer had opened the bay doors.

Emma didn't reply to the controller and moved to the launch deck. She then spoke to franklin once more. "Stay close and don't fall behind."

"Roger that, I'm right behind you!" Franklin replied.

"Launching now!" Emma said as she took off.

Emma and franklin then took off from the deck and began to finally escape from the Alexandria. Suddenly one the ship's gun turrets began to fire on them as they flew with franklin's gundam being hit by the beam fire.

"Franklin report!" Emma ordered to her fellow escapee.

"I'm fine but one of the thrusters is damaged. I'm still able to fly, but just a slower pace." Franklin told her his operational status.

"You're setting the pace, got it?" Emma told him since he was slower than her now.

"Understood." Franklin said shakily.

They began to take fire from one of the pursuing galbaldys. Emma dodged the beam shots and provided covering fire for Kamille's dad. Franklin may have been the one who designed the machine but he barely had any experience operating it at all. This showed heavily in the fact that Emma had to cover his ass. She dodged shot after shot and kept on going trying to stay alive.

-Back on the Argama-

"Quattro and Cooper were right. Measure the distance to those flashes!" Henken gave his orders to the bridge crew.

"Is it true? I heard the other MK.2s are returning." The commodore asked as he walked in.

"Nothing's been confirmed yet. But it looks that way." Henken replied.

"Let's hope so. Where's Quattro and Cooper?" The commodore said optimistically and then asked for the status of the mobile suit teams.

"They're launching now sir!" One of the bridge crew answered.

The mobile suit team deployed one by one from the catapult deck. Cooper had allowed Kamille to tag along. Just as long as he promised not to do anything stupid or reckless like what he did earlier again. Kamille was bratty about it, but understood since both he and his mother owed their lives to Cooper.

"Kamille, form up on me and stay close. Steady kid, don't do anything stupid this time. I'm still angry with you about earlier, but for now we focus on the task at hand." Cooper gruffly barked to his temporary subordinate.

"Roger. Following your lead Jack." Kamille said with a slight grumble. Cooper had torn him a new one earlier after everyone had calmed down from celebrating about the successful rescue operation. His old drill instructor from his days in Militia boot camp would be proud of the rant he threw at Kamille.

The kid knew better than to speak up though, he knew Cooper cared for him almost like he was the brother he never had. Mrs. Bidan had witnessed it, but let it go considering that he was right to do so since her son had ignorantly risked his life and her own, and needed to understand that. No matter how brutal the tongue lashing. Surprisingly enough though, Kamille took it like a man, not even crying or whining at all. Secretly, this had impressed Cooper a bit, the kid had guts, he had to give him that much. What was even more astonishing was that BT played good cop, even though it was his plan that Kamille nearly screwed up.

'Hold on EM, I'm coming.' Cooper thought to himself as he set the thrusters to 60% output. Cooper then saw Emma about to get blindsided by the galbaldy and something snapped. He wouldn't anything happen to her. Not when he was so close to holding her in his arms again.

"Get away from my Emma!" Cooper shouted as he charged in and smacked the enemy mobile suit upside its head with his Gundam's left fist.

Emma felt something strange as she saw a brilliant bright blue flash. Then it was as if time almost completely halted. There just in front of her was the very same gundam she had seen get destroyed earlier. It was as if she was looking at a ghost, or more precisely, a heavenly angel. Then for the briefest moment it was as if she and Cooper could actually see each other pass by.

Emma began to feel tears on her face once more. But these were not tears of sadness or anger, these were tears of unbridled joy. Jack was alive, and if he was here then that could only mean that Kamille had survived too. Emma then felt time speed up once more, and went back to focusing on the battle and fighting alongside Jack and the other AEUG freedom fighters.

Lila was in her galbaldy going head to head with the custom model gundam and the red rick dias. The gundam was so fast, her sensors could barely keep up with it. Her mobile suit was supposed to be top of the line but the gundam was giving her a run for her money. The explosive air burst flak the thing fired wasn't helping either. If the explosive shells didn't hit her directly, the air burst would.

Lila was certainly feeling like she kicked the hornet's nest, played catch with it, and used it as a hat. This custom AEUG gundam really had a thing for the MK.2 she nearly shot down. The way this gundam fought was as if it was protecting the MK.2, not just as an asset or even an ally. It was like the pilot was protecting someone they really cared about. The red rick dias supporting it was also giving her a headache. It constantly moved out of the way of her beam fire without taking a scratch, and it had deadly accuracy. She had to watch her back against these guys or else that was it.

Kamille when he had a moment contacted his father. The contact between them was heated, but Kamille knew he had to deal with this first then he'd continue to speak with his dirt bag father. Kamille took down a Hizack and covered his father alongside Emma. He caught a quick glimpse of the highspeed battle that was in progress nearby.

Cooper and Quattro were on fire against the galbaldy, the enemy mobile suit was still in the fight but barely hanging on. The federation mobile suit could barely dodge the combined fire, much less discharge its own weapon. Kamille went back to his own battle, not wanting Cooper to chew his ear off again. Cooper's teaching was beginning to influence him in good ways already. After a few more minutes the enemy mobile suits retreated and everyone returned to the argama.

Cooper parked his gundam and Emma parked right next to him. The independent ace parkoured down from the pilot seat again and landed with cat like reflexes. After Emma got down as well the two approached each other with Emma tearing up. Cooper took off his helmet as he approached her, when they reached each other Emma gave him a hard slap.

"Don't you ever scare, or lie to me like that again Jack, you damn idiot!" She shouted as Cooper rubbed his face.

"Ok I deserved that. I'm an idiot." He said with a grumble. She slapped him again even harder this time on the other side of his face. "Ow, and I deserved that too."

"I thought you were dead and I'd never see you again!" Emma bawled as tears ran down her cheeks.

"Yeah well, here I am. The truth is I love you, Emma Sheen." Cooper said stoically without a hint deceit or doubt in his eyes. The only thing Emma could see in them was the absolute truth. She ran to him and then hugged him right before kissing him smack on the lips. Cooper's eyes rolled into the back of his head from how surprisingly good at this she was. Emma was still crying though, and Cooper reacted by wrapping his arms around her and deepening the kiss. Quattro was watching while he leaned back against the wall. This moment briefly reminded him of his lost love Lala sune from back when he was Char Aznable, he grew a small smile and watched on. BT's eyes glowed as he watched from high above, intrigued by this display of human emotion.

-END CHAPTER-


	9. Broken Family

Gundam-fall: Changing Fates

Episode 8: Broken Family

The next day Kamille had woken up in his new quarters on the argama. His mother and father had both gone into separate rooms. Both he and Cooper exposed the rotten man to Kamille's mother last night and the word spread about Mr. Bidan's affair with another woman. Cooper had photographic evidence thanks to his helmet camera. Weeks-worth of spying between the combined efforts of the two detectives had come to fruition, to watch this bastard get exactly what he deserved.

Mrs. Bidan had one hell of a fight with her husband over the matter. She pretty much up and divorced his sorry ass for cheating on her with another woman. Kamille and Cooper were satisfied with themselves, and agreed that a good measure of revenge can go down quite a treat. You just have to know when you're crossing a line, the one that borders between justice and madness.

Today Kamille's father was working in the mobile suit deck with the other mechanics, servicing and repainting the Gundam MK.2 units. His mother was in a private lab that had been set up for her in one of the few larger empty rooms in the residential blocks. Since Kamille was almost eighteen he didn't have to worry about which parent he'd have to stay with. But instead he felt himself gravitating more towards wanting to spend time with his brother/mentor figures Cooper and Quattro.

Last night after Kamille and Cooper had parted ways for that night, He and Emma discussed recent events and the truth of Cooper's origins. He explained himself and she listened carefully to every word. She was truly captivated with his story of worlds beyond the solar system rich with resources and also full of great civil strife. The IMC reminded her of the Titans and federation. Then came the mechanized titans, machines comparable in some ways to mobile suits but then completely different. His titan BT-7274 was a special case, BT could think and feel to an extent, even becoming Cooper's best friend.

It was a lot for her to take in at first. Especially how he even arrived in this dimension in the first place. But it was the truth, it sure explained quite a few things about him and his strange gundam. She accepted it and told Cooper it didn't matter where he came from. All that mattered was that he was here now, with her. Then the two of them spent that night doing things that need not be explained.

Cooper had the time of his life that night and he wouldn't change that for anything. The independent ace was sitting in one of the common rooms listening to some music he had recorded on his helmet. He figured since there wasn't any trouble to deal with, and Emma was busy helping the doc in her lab he could just kick back. That was until Kamille came into the room.

"Cooper, I want you to train me." Kamille said bluntly to the independent ace who just kept sitting there banging his head to the metal music. Kamille noticed that his brotherly mentor was either ignoring him, or legitimately couldn't hear him. So, he got closer to get cooper's attention.

"Hey Cooper!" Kamille shouted as he smacked the pilot's helmet.

"Ow! What?!" Cooper snapped.

"I want you to train me!" Kamille said to his brother figure with a raised voice.

"You're serious about this?" Cooper asked him with a 'seriously?' look under his helmet.

"I want to take you up on that offer of yours." Kamille said with determination.

"Listen kid, I want you to understand. I will run you into the ground. You WILL regret it at first, but if that's what you want then…" Cooper stressed the truth.

"Yes, I'm sure." Kamille didn't back down.

"I'll ask you one more time. Are you absolutely sure?" Cooper sat up straight, opened his visor, and looked Kamille straight in the eye.

"Yes." Kamille said with unwavering courage.

"Alright then, your training will start tomorrow. Right now, I just want to take the day off, and relax a little. Yesterday was rough and I need to clear my head. Understand?" Cooper said as he closed his helmet's visor, sat back and kicked up his feet.

"I understand." Kamille said with a sigh.

"Good. Why don't you go see the LT, Reccoa, or even Emma and your mom? I'm sure they'll have something for you to do in the meantime. I'm just going to sit here and chill out." Cooper said as he waved off Kamille to leave him be and went back to listening to his tunes.

-on the MS deck-

"Careful! where did you learn to use that thing?! Before you service the balancer, you have to remove the surrounding insulation first!" Kamille's dad shouted to the mechanics.

"Relax." The guard tried to get him to calm down.

"I know they've never touched a gundam before, but these guys don't even look like professionals!" Franklin complained.

"You heard him, work more carefully!" The guard shouted up to his comrades.

"Hold on! That's not how you handle a laser torch! The heat conductivity of that frame is high, I'll show you how to use it." Franklin marched over to the mechanic and relieved him of his tool.

"Lieutenant, are you aware of your status on this ship?" Astonaige tried to remind the arrogant ass.

"Yes, I'm a refugee. That's why I have to do this." Franklin menacingly pointed the lethal tool at the innocent mechanic. "lower your weapons. I just want to take a good look at your rick dias. Purely for professional interest, of course."

"But you can't-" Astonaige tried to reason with him.

"This torch cuts through flesh as well as metal. Nobody move, or he gets it!" Franklin ordered as he moved with his hostage to the red rick dias.

"I don't think you're interested in just taking a look at it, are you?" Astonaige asked his captor.

"I'm taking it back." Franklin grinned.

"Are you kidding?! Bask was holding you hostage, remember!" Astonaige was outraged.

"That just means he owes me one. He'll make it up to me when I bring him back the rick dias. Then I'll be able to do whatever I want in the titan's technical division." Franklin mused.

"You snake-" Astonaige turned to try fighting back.

"Easy, don't make me use this on you." Franklin warned the mechanic. The two of them proceed to the cockpit of the mobile suit. Astonaige called for help over his radio as Franklin shoved him as into space. He marveled at the controls for a moment before getting in and starting it up. The scumbag then took off from the launch deck cackling slightly as he flew.

-with Henken, Quattro and Blex-

"He what?!" Henken shouted over the phone.

"He's launching right now!" The operator replied.

"Don't do anything on deck, and hold your fire!" Henken ordered to the subordinate on the other end.

"Lieutenant Quattro-!" Henken started to order the LT. Quattro ran the elevator and picked up the phone there.

"Send Roberto and Apolly after him. I'll get Cooper, and we'll try to catch up as fast as we can." Quattro reported his strategy to Henken.

Meanwhile in space, Franklin was enjoying himself in the stolen rick dias continuing to marvel at the advanced systems of the machine. Apolly and Roberto, under Quattro's orders were close behind trying to intercept him and prevent a total disaster. The lieutenant had made his way the MS deck to use the gundam to catch up to his team, with Cooper close behind him and on his way to BT. Kamille was trying to get into the gundam but Reccoa wasn't going to allow it.

"I'm sorry! I can't believe he did that!" Kamille tried to apologize.

"You don't have to apologize." Quattro replied stoically.

"He's right Kamille, there's nothing to be sorry about. let us handle this." Cooper said as he floated to BT.

"I have to go after him." Kamille tried to argue with his mentors.

"No, you don't Kamille! He's not your responsibility! Let the lieutenant and I handle this. That's an order as my student!" Cooper barked at his new student.

"But Lieutenant, Cooper-?!" Kamille pleaded.

"Could you fire at your own father?" Quattro silenced Kamille and jumped into the Gundam's cockpit.

"Reccoa, keep him out of trouble!" Cooper ordered to the female officer as he boarded BT. Kamille and Reccoa got out of the way and the two mobile suits were soon out in space, catching up to Roberto and Apolly.

"We don't need you two here, we can catch him on our own." Apolly said overconfidently.

"It's ok, the MK.2 and Cooper's Buster Gundam have better acceleration." Quattro stated the facts.

"Thank you, lieutenant." BT replied.

"I kind of like that name for you BT. Thanks Quattro." Cooper agreed.

"Updating chassis designation to 'Buster'." BT followed Cooper's suggestion.

"You're welcome you two." Quattro replied with a small half-smile.

"Personally, I'd take the rick dias any day." Apolly bragged to the team.

"Yeah whatever." Quattro replied gruffly.

"To each his own I suppose. I knew frank would do this, I just didn't think it would be this soon." Cooper mentioned his hunch.

"You were expecting this?" Quattro and Apolly replied with raised eyebrows.

"The way he and Kamille's mother went at it last night, BT and I had a pretty good feeling." Cooper coolly explained.

"My data on human interactions led me to conclude a 67.75% probability of Lieutenant Franklin's emotional and mental instability leading to a personal insurrection." BT backed up his pilot with the hard facts.

"That's very precise." The lieutenant replied.

"You have to trust someone to be betrayed, I never did." Cooper revealed his immense distrust of his student's father.

"Franklin isn't your average engineer though. Everyone, Be careful." Quattro ordered to his wingmen.

"Roger." Quattro's three wingmen responded.

-Back on the argama-

While the team went to intercept the stolen rick dias the commodore and captain discussed the red comet. Henken recalled his role in the battle of abaoa qu and how the fleet was attacked but lucky for him the red comet never came close. He remembered the sense of power he felt from that distance and mentioned how he felt the same thing coming from Quattro.

"But it's not just Quattro I get that feeling from either, Cooper has a similar presence. Although it's different, an aura of strength, but there's more of a calming feeling to it." Henken said coolly.

"Yes, he may be a mercenary but he has a good heart, and his mobile suit is extraordinary. Cooper certainly is a mystery, yet there is an old saying he represents in my opinion." Blex stated his observations.

"Oh, what's that?" Henken asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Speak softly and carry a big stick." Blex said stoically.

"The way he talks though, I'd swear it's more like his life's an open book." Henken joked.

"True his actions have spoken far louder than mere words. He is a mystery, it's a simple as that." Blex calmly spoke the facts.

While the two high ranking officers discussed the pilots. Kamille and Reccoa discussed Kamille's father and his actions. He ended the argument by leaving in a huff, he knew his father was low but this was just madness. He hated his own father so much. The man had been hiding the fact that he was a scumbag in plain sight for the entirety of Kamille's life, and this was him showing his true colors at last. Kamille assumed it was all just see his mistress, and was disgusted by the very idea of his own father's unfaithfulness to his mother.

He made his way to the MS deck while somewhere else, aboard a federation ship Jerid was doing the same thing. He enjoyed the chance at redemption in the eyes of his superiors. The guy boarded a Hizack and readied for takeoff, he swore he'd get his revenge against Cooper and the AEUG for making him look a complete fool. No matter how powerful his rival was, Jerid was determined to redeem himself this time.

Back with the frank the dirtbag, he was still moving along trying to find the Alexandria but it still wasn't anywhere in sight. Then the AEUG MS team had caught up with him and started to fire their weapons. The wily engineer managed to avoid several beam shots, but then Quattro came up from underneath and put the Rick Dias in a head lock. Quattro smirked in victory but just then more beam came from behind. He tried to avoid the incoming fire but the gundam's leg was blown off, by none other than Jerid. The arrogant ace then searched for his rival, continuing to fight during his search.

Back on the argama Kamille had just taken the other gundam and was now flying out to battle. Reccoa knew she couldn't stop him and let him go. She knew Cooper would do even worse than she could when they got back. Kamille knew was he being irresponsible, but nothing was going to stop him now. He could just hear Jack's future rant in his head, it would heavily involve boots and asses, his specifically.

He arrived on the scene a few minutes later, but during that time after Cooper's voice left his head, he heard Quattro's voice, repeating the question he gave Kamille on the Argama. Could he really do it? Then he thought of why his father had to be such an arrogant bastard. The stolen red rick dias was in sight and he began to fire to fire on it.

-With Jack and BT-

"Alert: Pilot Cadet: Kamille Bidan, has entered the battlefield, and is currently engaged with the stolen Rick Dias." BT reported to his pilot.

"What, he's here?! Grr, when I get my hands on that little shit… BT, can you get us over there?" Cooper snarled and then asked his partner for options.

"Negative, the volume of fire is too heavy in this zone to plot a non-fatal course. Estimated chances of successfully providing aid at this point without fatal results are 13.1%." BT reported the grim odds to his pilot.

"He'll just have to tough it out for now, then." Cooper said with a sigh, and grimly thought to himself. 'I didn't want this to happen, to have to kill his own father. No one should have to live with that, family blood on their own hands. War, it never changes.'

"Cooper, have faith in him. My data shows an 85% of victory, and a 65% chance of mental health recovery, with the added variable of you and Lieutenant Bajeena as his mentors to guide him. There is also the added positive variable of his remaining biological parental figure, and the support of the other crew members. Trust me." BT tried to lift his plot's spirit.

"Let's hope so BT." Cooper sighed as he went back to fighting.

-Back with Kamille-

"There you are old man" Kamille started shooting at and then grappling with his father "I'm starting to believe in divine intervention father."

"Augh!" Franklin grunted in surprise as his son's mobile suit latched on and started to lock arms with his own.

"I'm so ashamed of you." Kamille said in a calm menace filled tone.

"Kamille, No!" His father shook him off and Kamille pointed the beam rifle at him "How dare you! I'm your father!" Franklin started to rant and shoot at his own son. "Threatening your own blood?! I don't remember teaching you this, it must've been your mother, the AEUG, and that damned mercenary! Haven't I always been a good father to you?! is this how you thank me for everything I've done for you?!" Franklin fired wildly at his son.

"You never tried to understand me, they did! You never tried!" Kamille shouted with tears in his eyes as he fired the rifle.

"Oh no, argh!" Franklin had run out of beam energy.

"Just stop it!" Kamille said as he charged in.

"Who cares about the MK.2! I'm thinking about the next one, it's guaranteed to be the best one of all! Impossible to defeat!" Franklin shouted in a bout of obsessive insanity and swung the beam rifle at Kamille.

"Dad, stop it you're not making sense!" Kamille said as he dodged the crazed attack. Then Kamille watched his father's stolen MS take a direct piercing beam shot through the torso. The machine started to spark violently and froze in place.

"What's the matter?! This is a battlefield, hesitate for one second and you're finished!" Quattro shouted over the radio.

"Who's there?!" Kamille shouted as he watched his father's mobile suit explode. The dead man's corpse flew away from the gundam into the void. "You fool!" Kamille started to sob, he then pointed his beam rifle at the fleeing titan forces. "Why do those people fight?! Do they want everyone dead?! If only you had stayed away this never would have happened!"

"That's enough Kamille!" Cooper shouted as he and BT grappled with the distraught teen.

"Kamille, he's right stop wasting your shots!" Quattro tried to help Cooper quell Kamille's rage.

"Cooper, Lieutenant, grr." Kamille growled with tears in his eyes.

"I know how you feel, you need time. Let's get back, then we can talk about this." Cooper tried to soothe the young man

"…" The young gundam pilot only responded with defiant silence.

"Kamille!" Cooper shouted over the radio.

"Yes." Kamille reluctantly replied, still crying his eyes out.

"Good. LT, we'll follow your lead." Cooper said as he and Kamille moved to follow Quattro.

"Roger, both of you form up on me." Quattro said as he led them both back to the Argama.

-END CHAPTER-


	10. Drill Sergeant Cooper

Gundam-fall: Changing Fates

Episode 9: Drill Sergeant Cooper

[pt1oef: Only a handful of trustworthy people know of BT's sentience. If he did that, everyone would know about it, it would not end well. However, that does not mean that the circle of trust can't expand.]

When everyone returned they tried to talk to the traumatized young pilot, but Cooper barked at them to let this sink in for him. Cooper knew that his student needed time and talking to him at this stage would only make it worse. Kamille would have to seek help when he was ready for it. Otherwise, if they had a doctor experienced with PTSD on board he would have gladly allowed it.

At first Kamille was skittish, his actions were a bit sporadic and he was slightly more irritable for a while. After enough time had passed for Kamille to think, he went to see Cooper in the MS deck. He was busy working on BT, making system and firmware updates. Astonaige and his fellow engineers were also helping him out with the mechanical situation. Some of BT's parts were becoming worn out and the mechanics were replacing and fixing what they could.

"All good in here Astonaige! What about you, how are those repairs coming along?" Cooper yelled from the cockpit.

"This thing is crazy, some of this stuff I've never even seen before. Either way I'm figuring it out as I go, so it'll be a little while longer." Astonaige said as he and some other mechanics went to work on the sturm boosters. Kamille saw them working and decided a project might help him feel better. The young gundam pilot drifted towards them and marveled at the sight of the Buster's high-end hardware. This thing despite its age, was a masterpiece of engineering. Still everything, even the Buster has room to improve.

"I think I've got an Idea! If we increase the thruster power and tweak the output of the reactor…" Astonaige said as he worked on one of the three booster's power management systems.

"We could give this thing extended in-atmosphere flight capabilities! Astonaige you're a genius!" Cooper finished his sentence with a grin on his face. The two decided they'd high five later.

"Wait! Before you do that, this subsystem needs repairs otherwise you'll overload the whole system." Kamille quickly warned the mechanics and pilot. They stopped to hear what he had to say, and the power management system began to spark violently. One mechanic cut the power to that section and wiped the sweat from his brow. Kamille had just saved everyone working on the custom MS.

"He's right, check that area right now before we get started with the new upgrades." Astonaige shouted to the other mechanics. He and Cooper then decided to take a break and thank Kamille. Cooper hopped down from the cockpit and smiled under his helmet. He could tell this was the perfect time to help Kamille with his problems, teacher to student.

"Nice save Kamille, that was close. The systems are still experimental even though the AEUG scientists have had a look at it." Cooper gave a thumb's up to his student.

"Thanks, I guess. Cooper, I need to talk with you, it's important." Kamille said with his head lowering in thought. The Ace knew his student was ready to heal, and signaled to Astonaige to continue without him. The two of them walked down the hallway and Kamille was the first one to speak. Cooper knew what to do and remained silent so his student could pour out all his pain.

"Teacher, my whole life my parents only cared about themselves and their work. My father had been having his affair for years and my mother she knew but she just ignored it and focused on her damn work. They stopped paying attention to me, they were nothing like real parents! All I wanted was to be just be like a normal family!" Kamille shouted angrily. Cooper just kept silent and let his student vent. After Kamille had exhausted himself, they reached a small conference room to speak. Cooper at down on one end of the booth table and his student sat on the other.

 **Cooper:** "I used to read comics when I was a kid, just like everyone else. My parents were hard working farmers, just going about their business doing what had they to do. That left them barely any time for me, which is why I read so much. I had to get myself to school, make my own food, I had to rely on myself. But I knew in their own way they cared, even if they couldn't show it. I know your dad was a total bastard, but your mom, she's been focusing on her work to provide for you." Cooper said in a relaxed and calm voice.

 **Cooper:** "Part of it from what I've seen is what you already know, but try to get a better understanding of things before you make your judgment. Your dad spent his money recklessly, and wasted so much of it on himself, your mom had to pick up the slack and pay for your meals and clothes. The military owned your home, and they were working for the titans, if someone didn't pick up the slack…well it doesn't take a genius." Cooper put a finger gun to his head to emphasize his point. Kamille kept silent with a depressed look on his face, his anger was gone.

 **Cooper:** "Besides, you have someone else who cares. Me, and the crew too, it's my responsibility to look after you, because you are my student. The crew, they're all good people who know what they want to do to help. In fact, you still have your mom thanks to me. I know what it feels like to be lost and alone, you have your traumas, but you have to pay attention to the world around you!" Cooper barked his philosophy growing bolder with each word spoken and watching his student's expression change to one of deep thought.

 **Cooper:** "It will not stop for you, if you let it, life will beat you to your knees and kill you, or keep you there permanently if you let it. Just like now, you're looking for something to blame, like a big shadow. But what matters is how hard you can get hit, get up, and hit life back to keep moving forward. But you have to take the hits, and not go around pointing fingers saying you're not where you want to be because of him or her. That's what cowards do, and that isn't you, you're better than that!" Cooper brutally ranted at his student. The truth hurt the young man, but still he continued to listen, understanding the truth behind his teacher's words. Kamille knew what his teacher meant, every single word of it being the truth. Cooper could see his teachings hitting home in his student's mind and kept hammering away.

 **Cooper:** "I will always be there for you, understand?! But you have to learn, otherwise why I am here?! I refuse to let this be an exercise in futility, I refuse to let you end up wasting your life blaming everyone else! You have two legs, so get up and use them to move forward! This is the time of your life when you have to grow up and learn to stand on your own! I will stand with you until the end, but I will not stand for you because I know that you can do it on your own! I will be there to help you up when you need it like right now, that I promise you. You're my student and I will always be there for you, no matter what happens, got it?! I don't want a nod or a sigh, I don't want a yep either, I want to hear a yes teacher, or I understand, and why." Cooper finished and drove his points through the roof.

"I understand teacher." Kamille said calmly with a wiser expression.

"You understand what? I didn't talk just to hear my own voice. So, what do you understand about what I said?" Cooper calmly asked.

"That I can't blame everyone for my problems, it isn't right. I have to stand up for myself and the people around me who need me. Just like they need me, I need them, including you. I have to do what's right." Kamille explained what he heard in a short summary.

"That's it kid, now you're listening to me. So then, after the mechanics finish their business I'll show you something I think you need to see in the buster's cockpit." Cooper spoke to Kamille as he got up and stretched. The ace then went over to a nearby coffee machine and grabbed a drink of the good stuff. He had a flask of whiskey with him to stiffen the drink and add some more flavor. He then sat back down with his student and began to take a drink from his mug.

"We are going to train. No ifs, ands, or buts. I want to keep my word to you, but that means I want your 110%. Which translates to your end of the bargain." Cooper said stoically.

"Yes teacher, I'm ready." Kamille said with a fire in his eyes.

"Good, we'll head to the athletics room after I finish my coffee. But have you come to terms with your problems? Or do we need to talk more?" Cooper said with a raised eyebrow.

"No, I don't think so. If anything, I understand that's how it is, and if I want things to change I have to be the one to do it." Kamille replied.

"Heh, that's what I like to hear." Cooper half smiled.

"What are we waiting for then?" Kamille asked, eager to train.

"My coffee." Cooper said as he gulped down his spiked coffee. "Now, let's go."

The two then made their way to the argama's exercise room and Kamille was dressed in workout gear while Cooper kept on his usual attire. "Now, for your first exercise, consider it payback for ignoring me in the past. You will me give 100 sit-ups, 100 squats, 100, pushups and run on the treadmill for about 2 miles, as a start." Cooper grinned, remembering a workout routine from a comic he read back in his own world. Kamille was stunned at the amount of work in his instructor's program.

"You can't be serious?!" Kamille shouted at his teacher.

"Oh yes I am. Now stop talking and get working." Cooper said as he sat down and drank a sports drink. He then watched Kamille start his 100 pushups. The athletic young man was tired after the first 70, he had stop and rest at the position. Holding himself up for at least one minute to breathe before getting back to it. he finished his pushups and moved to the sit-ups which were slightly easier, but still he was sweating big time. Then came the squats, which made him want drop after the first 20. Cooper got up and in his face like a real instructor. Kamille's drive to push himself was reignited by his desire to prove himself to his teacher and shut him up. The student then finished the squats and started running. He slowed to a jogging pace half a mile in to the exercise, just when it looked like Kamille would stop and walk Cooper gave him one of his rules. "Do not stop running! If you have to, you jog! But do not walk!"

Cooper then had an idea and started to sing. "If I die on a combat zone, box me up and send me home!" he then grabbed a guitar he'd purchased, strummed a rhythm for his student to work to, and ordered him to repeat after him as he sang. "Tell my girl I did my best, lay my Smokey across my chest. Lay my body 6 foot down, until you hear it touch the ground. I bet you 5 dollars to this day. When it hits the bottom, you will hear me say: I want to be a drill instructor, I want to wear my Smokey bear. I want to be a drill instructor, I want shave off all of my hair." He repeated the song for the rest of Kamille's run.

Kamille finished his workout and rested for 30 minutes. Cooper felt he'd earned his rest and began to step up to a small fighting ring for practicing CQB. He took off his gear and was down to his pilot suit fighting gloves and boots. After that he gestured to his student to step into the ring for his first lesson from Cooper in CQB. The veteran pilot/fighter stretched out before gesturing to Kamille to come at him. His student was well experienced in Karate, he gave him that much. But in combat you can't expect your enemy to use only one style.

Cooper countered his student's moves with krav maga. Just one of the few styles he'd learned from Lastimosa, including but not limited to boxing, karate, judo, wrestling, and kick boxing. Cooper revealed how his student was leaving himself open constantly. Cooper dodged Kamille's strikes thanks to his honed agility. He got Kamille into a suplex and let him recover for more punishment.

Kamille stood up, got into a karate stance and gestured for Cooper to come at him. The teacher was more than happy to oblige, he then jumped up for a roundhouse kick. Kamille had seen this move in action and ducked while back peddling to avoid his instructor's assault. The student countered with well-timed retaliations and patience. Cooper could see him improving and kept the fight going for a few more minutes until they were both exhausted from the lesson.

"We're done. You did good rookie, but there's room to improve, big time." Cooper said as he breathed heavily from exhaustion.

"I'm learning from one of the best, aren't I?" Kamille panted confidently.

"Damn right you are! Now you've earned that reward I mentioned earlier. Let's go see Astonaige on MS deck and check on my gundam." Cooper gave a thumb's up to his student and the two of them proceeded the MS maintenance deck. Astonaige had finished the repairs, upgrades and improved flight system. Cooper gestured for Kamille to follow him the cockpit and his student did so. He then presented Kamille with his own version of the titan pilot helmet. This one was modeled after the helmet of a male assault pilot from Cooper's old world. Kamille caught the helmet as Cooper tossed it to him.

"Is this for me?" Kamille asked with a quizzical look, then he put it on.

"If I'm going to train you properly… you'll need the right gear." Cooper hopped on the mobile suit's shoulder.

"But I already know how to pilot a mobile suit." Kamille stated matter of factly.

"You can always improve, especially since I'm training you. You remember that training AI from the other day?" Cooper crossed his legs and put a hand on his knee.

"Yeah, it stood up to you for me." Kamille remembered the AI defending him from Cooper's wrath.

"He's a lot more than meets the eye…" Cooper said cryptically.

"HE?!" Kamille exclaimed.

"Kamille meet BT-7274. The AI who helps me run my mobile suit." Cooper put his other hand on BT's head.

"Greetings Pilot Cadet: Bidan. I am BT-7274. I was designed to operate independently and in cooperation with my pilot. You may call me BT." BT offered his greetings and explained himself.

"You see rookie, BT and I share both a friendship and a somewhat symbiotic partnership. BT and I are connected through a neural link. He and I sort of share a mind if you will. But he's only one of the things I'm going to show you. Hop in to the cockpit and BT will explain the rest." Cooper explained his partner's nature to his student. Kamille did as he was asked and jumped in to BT. "You okay in there?"

"Yeah, what now?" Kamille asked while sitting in the comfy seat.

"BT, show him." Cooper ordered to his partner.

"Copy that pilot, beginning simulation." BT said as he activated his panoramic screen and dropped Kamille's mind into a VR simulation.

"Woah! Where am I?" Kamille exclaimed as he looked around to see a deserted, city-like environment.

"Relax Kamille, this is a VR simulation. That helmet you're wearing is neurally linked to you. It's allowing this to be projected into your mind. Thanks to my helmet, I'm in a meditative state on BT's shoulder right now in the real world. Now I'm going to show you how I learned to be a pilot. First, we'll start with the basics as I see them. Since I can't teach you parkour, for reasons I'd rather not explain we'll focus on mechanized combat. Now, to call in your partner." Cooper explained and soothed his student's anxiety.

Kamille looked up to see a bright light in the sky, almost like shooting star. It grew brighter as it fell and the young pilot could just barely make out a mysterious mechanical figure. The bright light grew ever closer until it violently hit the ground with a loud boom. When the dust settled Kamille saw a large green and orange mech. "What is that thing?!"

"Calm down, the 'thing' you see is an atlas class titan. It's kind of like a mobile suit but it's completely different. This machine is your best friend in combat. Since you're not suited for 'boots on the ground', this guy will be your means of fighting. Go over to him and he'll pick you up, just relax." Cooper told his student who cautiously approached his titan. The machine slowly extended it hand to him, Kamille let it pick him up and put him in the seat. Cooper instructed his student on how to work the machine and the training AI taught him from there.

"Now for the real thing. We are going to spar again. Titan to titan. BT and I Vs. You, Are you ready?" Cooper asked calmly as he cracked his knuckles.

"Bring it on!" Kamille shouted as he charged at Cooper and BT.

-END CHAPTER-


	11. Smart went crazy

Gundam-fall: Changing fates

Episode 10: Smart Went Crazy

Kamille charged towards his teacher head on. But just as his atlas titan's fist was about to collide with BT's vanguard chassis the more experienced veteran titan pilot shot to the left with his dash ability. Kamille tried to activate his weapons and found himself in possession of an older model X016 chaingun. He fired a barrage at cooper and BT but cooper activated his vortex shield. As the shield was about to run out, Cooper flung the bullets back at his student who managed to dodge the returned fire. Cooper and BT then unleashed their burst core which tore at Kamille's energy shield. Once it ran out Kamille had to keep moving until it recharged.

He ran and shot, trying to keep BT and Cooper at a distance. The veteran pilot saw through his student's strategy and went a different direction to intercept him. when the two met up again they slugged it out with their titan's fists. "Pretty good rookie but you still lack experience, and firepower. A considered strategy will only take you so far against skilled opponents." Cooper said as he dashed back, swapped to his tone loadout, and fired the salvo core. Kamille dodged and took cover behind a building, with the structure taking most of the punishment.

"I have to think fast in battle. You taught me that." Kamille circled around and tried to hit Cooper from the side.

"You got me there." Cooper said as he reacted and placed down his particle wall. The veteran ace then fired his 40mm tracker cannon and hammered away at his student. With three direct hits in a row, Cooper fired the acolyte pod and sent a quick stream of missiles Kamille's way. The young pilot tried to retaliate, but his bare bones atlas titan didn't have much in its arsenal. After the rockets hit, Kamille stumbled across the damage core switch.

His luck held out and he found a small window of opportunity to unleash it on his mentor. Cooper had been too late to realize his own mistake. Kamille started blasting away at the more experienced titan pilot. The vortex shield hadn't fully recharged yet and Cooper was getting shown up by his own protégé.

Kamille's luck ran out and so did the damage core, his shields were back up to full at least. Cooper saw his opportunity to strike back, and charged head on at Kamille, he then unleashed the salvo core again at near point-blank range. Kamille braced for the missile strike and took a massive hit from the relentless barrage. His titan's reactor was in the red and the machine was sparking and smoking from various sections. Cooper decided his student had enough and called the match.

"You've had enough of a thrashing from me for today so let's pick this up again later." Cooper readied himself to eject from the VR simulation.

"I want a rematch." Kamille stated with a determined look.

"Later, I have to go see Emma at the lab. If you want, you can come with me, or keep practicing in here with BT. If and when you think you're done, just ask and he'll let you out. You can keep the helmet, I did make it for you after all. BT, run simulation drill E-419. Authorization code: AR-15." Cooper stood up and stretched.

"Understood, running simulation drill 'Apex Playlist'." BT acknowledged the command.

"Have fun facing these guys Kamille, now that's a workout." Cooper said as he exited the simulation, and left Kamille to face the Apex predators one by one. He smiled to himself how frustrated his student would be when he got to viper. At least he'd have BT to give him some pointers and pro tips to face them along with an entire arsenal of useful loadouts. The independent ace just smirked to himself as he walked, his student showed real promise. He felt pride when he thought about the young man who was training under his tutelage. Cooper walked on down the hall until he ran into Reccoa.

"Hey Coop. I have to admit I didn't think anybody could rein him in other than Quattro." Reccoa said as she leaned against the wall.

"Who, Kamille? Just takes the right motivation and timing." Cooper shrugged.

"That's a lie and you know it, everyone else here would have tried to treat him like a kid and calm him down but you… You did something else. You waited and let him come to terms with it." Reccoa shared her understanding of the mercenary's methods.

"He is my student and I know him better than he thinks. Right tool for the right job, simple as that." Cooper explained.

"How is that relevant?" Reccoa raised an eyebrow.

"If there was a doctor on board experienced with PTSD I would have gladly allowed him to be treated. But as it stood, if anyone else tried to talk to him it would have been volatile. They would have treated him like a kid, but he doesn't see himself as one. I know what he's going through, I know what it's like to lose people. Kamille's almost 18, you put the pieces together." Cooper deadpanned.

"I guess you're right, I would have done exactly what you said." Reccoa conceded.

"Which would have accomplished nothing. Kid needed a brother and a teacher, I fit the role as both. Quattro only fits one." Cooper told the female officer.

"You do, I can see that. I guess you're just one of the good guys, eh?" Reccoa half smiled.

"Bingo. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go see Emma and the rookie's mom. Later Reccoa." Cooper said as he turned to walk away.

"See ya later then Coop." Reccoa said as she waved goodbye to Kamille's teacher/the kind-hearted hired gun. Cooper walked on to the lab that Mrs. Bidan and Emma were working in. He was in high spirits, but even though Reccoa seemed like a good person, there was something off about her to him. He decided to take up a guarded stance towards her.

On the outside he'd play along, under the surface though he'd be keeping an eye on her. His newly enhanced sixth sense agreed with him on that front. That was another thing he kept rolling around in his mind, what was it that gave him this new ability? Then something came to mind, what Kamille had said the other day. 'Newtype', there wasn't much he knew about them other than what he'd heard. Some people believed them to be the next step in human evolution, others not so much. Cooper had a neutral stance on the topic, keyword 'had'. But now he was considering a certain possibility, due to recent developments.

He stopped that train of thought and moved on to thoughts of Emma. She was a great girl, by his definition maybe even perfect. The independent ace even wondered if maybe after this was all over, what would he do if he even found a way home. Would he stay and marry this girl, or go home to his world? It wrenched at his heart, home or love? Emma or the militia? He couldn't take her with him, could he? The Idea was difficult for him to wrestle with and left him in a state of confusion.

But he knew it in his heart, if it meant being with her didn't matter where he was. Cooper tabled that mental discussion for later and relaxed as he finally reached the lab to speak with Emma and Mrs. Bidan. Cooper opened the door and walked inside. Emma was a pretty good assistant to the doctor's research She and Kamille's mother, Hilda worked on the concept of new armor materials and upgrades for the mobile suits. Hilda though, only specialized in materials and armor. So, she'd need more of a team than just Emma, and besides her assistant was a pilot first.

"How's my girl doing?" Cooper said as he walked up behind Emma.

"Pretty good Jack. Especially now that you're here." Emma smiled as Jack put his hands on her shoulders.

-somewhere else in space-

Haman was up to her usual business ruling axis from behind the scenes. But the thought of Jack came to her mind constantly. As she went through her day she just couldn't keep him out of her mind. She blushed at the idea of him ruling at her side. She knew from his skill he would be invaluable as a spymaster or royal protector to princess Mineva. Even in the asteroid belt in which Axis resides, word reaches them. Haman had learned of Cooper's destruction of the space pirates and survival of what would have been a fatal beam shot.

She bore no sympathy for the pirates, some of them were traitors to Zeon and were put down accordingly. His will to survive and new machine were true marvels of how truly extraordinary he was. The Idea was intoxicating for her, she just couldn't get enough of him. today she was going through the records and noticed similarities between his machine and the gerbera tetra used by the delaz fleet.

The records stated that the original theft which was to be perpetrated by Zeon loyalists from the zeonic company was thwarted, and the gundam was stolen by an unknown party. The report that was filed by the survivor matched the third party to that of a description of Cooper. The designs of the gerbera still reached them of course and the tetra was still built, but from scratch. The abilities he exhibited made it perfectly clear to her. Her beloved Jack Cooper, is a fellow newtype. That was the final bit of incentive she needed, Jack must join her and the cause of Axis.

"He must be mine, that man is everything that Axis needs. A champion to help further our cause, my cause. No matter what it takes I swear it, Jack Cooper you will be mine! The one who I can feel is trying to steal you from me shall pay dearly." Haman ranted allowing her normally calm and calculating visage to reveal her intense desire to possess Cooper for herself. She smiled at a small thought that occurred to her. If she were to ever bear a child or two, even if for any reason she was unsuccessful in her attempt to force her will upon Jack.

Well, simply capturing him and procuring some 'DNA' would be enough. The future of Axis would be well secured if she were to groom them to be her successors. Haman allowed the thought train to continue and considered if she ever had a daughter or two perhaps she would name them Alice and Felicia. The thought of having her own daughters to raise, made her consider their future. No doubt they would most likely end up having their mother's cunning and beauty, but would they inherit their father's killer instinct and amazing abilities? Only time would tell, and she had only but to wait. Her spies hidden throughout space were searching for him. They would be under strict orders to take him alive, if he must be harmed then so be it. But they would have to avoid any damage to vital areas or his manhood, lest they suffer her wrath. Haman blushed again and decided to take some personal time for herself in her quarters, very personal.

After she had satisfied herself she went to her Qubeley to review the footage she recorded of her first duel with Jack. The power of jack's gundam, it truly was the gerbera once she identified the sturm boosters on the back. Then she reviewed the footage her spies in the AEUG and Anaheim Electronics had brought to her. The gerbera had some new upgrades that baffled the scientists. Then she discovered the AI, codenamed BT-7274. It was a loyal personality, similar to that of a hound with the intelligence of a human, even being capable of emotion.

This fascinated her as well, this would mean that if she could capture the machine, the AI it contained would provide her with a way to match and possibly even overpower her beloved if the need arose. But sadly, her spies had been unable to collect even a small amount of data due to Cooper watching like a hawk. The reactor core was also a benefit if she could procure it, the design was elegantly brilliant. Cooper's gundam had limitless possibilities in and of itself, she simply had to have them both. One more so than the other, of course. If the machine could think for itself, then there was no doubt it would prove even more difficult to capture than its master. The capture Jack himself or at least his DNA was her primary goal.

She then decided to visit the princess who was still so young. An eight-year-old girl, little Mineva was being manipulated by her stand in Haman until she was of age to rule. Haman knew that if she had children, even though she was loyal to Axis, they would take her place alongside the princess. But if the princess were to disappear, her bloodline would hold all the power. Poor princess Mineva had no true childhood as she grew up. No friends, only servants, caretakers and some memories of her family and of Char Aznable. From an outsider's view it would be sad, harsh even to never know what real family is.

Haman did have some affections for the young girl, but she still remained mostly a tool. If her suspicions about Jack were true, then he would no doubt have 'complaints' about this matter. From what Haman remembered from their encounter, she could feel the warmth of Jack's soul. He was what most would call the very definition of a hero. But if he had children with her, it would be leverage she could use to control him too. Haman was quite pleased with herself now that she had a plan, now she had to execute it.

-Back on the argama-

Jack had just woken up after he felt another chill run down his spine. What caused it he couldn't say, only that it served to warn him of a danger he could not yet see. He shook his head and wrote it off as nonsense since he was safely aboard the argama sleeping next to Emma. He saw her stir and smiled warmly. What the two had been doing before this was quite an eventful evening. Jack then remembered something that made him go wide eyed, he looked at his crotch, then at Emma. He swapped between the two of them rapidly for a moment before realizing a certain necessity was missing in a certain place. He sighed and could only hope that nothing came of it until the time was right. Otherwise, he was damned if he did and damned if he didn't. Knowing that it was all up to fate at this point, he simply shrugged and went back to sleep.

-END CHAPTER-


	12. Orbital Combat

Gundam-fall: Changing Fates

Episode 11: Orbital Combat

The next day cooper and Emma woke up to each other's company and shared a few words before getting their day started. Emma went into the bathroom for her morning routine. Cooper dressed himself and got on his gear for some more time he would spend checking on his partner and student. Kamille had had been up already, and was busying himself working on a little side project of his on a terminal near the mobile suit deck. Astonaige floated in and saw the design.

"Hey what are you doing kid?" Astonaige asked the young pilot as he floated by.

"Oh, nothing much." Kamille answered.

"That a mobile suit?" The mechanic continued his questions. "So, doing some work?"

"No. Here I'll move." Kamille left the chair and grabbed a drink. He had a small lapse in concentration when he saw the head of the destroyed AEUG mobile suit float by in the MS deck. "That rick dias is a mess. We still have to organize all the recovered parts."

"Yeah, but hey at least we finished the MK.2s and Buster the other day. This looks pretty interesting Kamille." Astonaige smiled.

"I took elements from the rick dias, MK.2 and buster. Then I just added some new armor. I think I'm gonna call it the Zeta Gundam." Kamille said after he took a drink.

"I sure can tell you're a newtype." The friendly mechanic said casually.

"What does that mean?" Kamille growled.

"These calculations are perfect." Astonaige answered honestly.

"It's just a fluke." Kamille floated over to the console.

"A fluke?" the mechanic raised an eyebrow.

"Do you mind if I take this disk out?" Kamille said with a sigh.

"Sure, but you should be proud of that. I know Cooper would love to hear about it." Astonaige said as Kamille took the design plan from the console.

"My teacher doesn't need to know." He said with his temper still showing slightly.

"If you say so, it's your project." Astonaige conceded.

Kamille then left the room and went to speak with Reccoa. He spotted her talking with Quattro, but as he stopped he let his disk float out to them. This small object just so happened to interrupt their conversation. Reccoa followed him in an attempt to give it back. Kamille made his way to Emma's quarters to speak with her and Cooper if he was there.

"Who is it? Kamille what are you doing here? Jack left to work on his MS." Emma said as she stood in doorway.

"That's okay I wanted to talk." Kamille said calmly.

"Sure, come on in." Emma gestured to him and Kamille did so.

"Wait a second what's this about? I know Cooper talked to you about your problems." Emma remembered what her boyfriend told her about training the rookie pilot.

"That's not it. I was wondering how someone like you could end up working with the titans."

Just then Reccoa showed up to return the disk and Kamille took off down the hall. Emma handed it to her after she dropped it. The two of them went on to discuss recent events in Emma's room. Meanwhile Kamille was in the hall he then heard some talking around the corner. He noticed a few of the officers were spying on them from an observation room.

"Turn up the volume." Henken said as he and the other officers watched the screen.

"Even if I wanted to I could never return to the titans, especially because of Jack. But I do have a question. Why does the AEUG have to so belligerent in the way you carry out missions? Isn't it obvious that this strategy only creates more conflict that could cause a full-scale war? For instance, was it really necessary to open fire in green oasis? Those units needlessly endangered the lives of innocent people." Emma said while she was completely unaware of the hidden camera and speaker.

"What we did was nothing compared to the colony 30 incident. That was more than belligerent." Reccoa narrowed her eyes at the naivete of the former titan officer.

"What about colony 30?" Emma narrowed eyes as well.

"The people there staged a demonstration against the earth federation government. What do you think bask did in response? G3, poison gas." Reccoa told Emma of one of the atrocities committed by the titans. The unprovoked mass murder of an entire colony's worth of innocent protestors and civilians.

"Chemical weapons in a colony?" Emma was shocked from this revelation. She knew they were ruthless and nearly killed Jack and Kamille's mother, but to that scale was utter genocide.

"Poison gas in a colony? They're even worse than the Zeons were." Kamille whispered to himself while outside the door of the observation room.

The conversation continued until the officers agreed that Emma could be trusted. They decided to show her just how brutal her old associates were. This was news to Kamille too, he figured his teacher needed to hear about this later. It was just horrible what those monsters had done using gas on innocent civilians. Kamille knew it, the titans weren't soldiers, even the best mercenaries have their limits.

The titans were cold hearted, vicious, simple-minded brutes with badges and military grade guns. After that a runner was sent and cooper was brought up to speed on the operation and told to prep for launch. He was already dressed for battle and boarded gundam waiting on the catapult. Kamille eventually arrived at the normal suit room and spoke to quattro for his view on the colony 30 incident.

"You're late." Quattro said to the young pilot.

"Sorry about that. Hey you wouldn't happen to know anything about the colony 30 incident, would you? I heard there was some kind of riot there." Kamille apologized and then asked his other mentor.

"It was more than that." Quattro replied.

"Why did it happen?" Kamille pressed the issue.

"The reason is people don't trust each other. Without trust there's suspicion. When there's suspicion people see evil, and they make the wrong choices." Quattro explained his view.

"So that's why you fight then?" Kamille asked.

"I fight because the titans are running amok like wild animals and someone has to stop them." He answered the boy's question stoically.

"I guess it thanks to You and Cooper then, that I know why I have to fight. I want things to change for the better, if I don't then who will?" Kamille said wisely.

"That's a profound outlook to have, he has certainly taught you well." Quattro noticed this.

"It's not just him though, you're a pretty great teacher yourself too." Kamille responded with a half-smile.

"Thank you Kamille." Quattro replied returning the gesture of camaraderie.

"So, what's up with Reccoa?" Kamille then put on his custom white helmet that he received from Cooper and put on his pilot suit.

"She's being sent down to earth. She'll be entering the atmosphere in a capsule, if you want to tell her something now's the time." Quattro replied as he left the locker room.

"Right." Kamille answered and took off into the hall. Quattro remarked how he reminded him of Amuro Ray. On the ship's bridge Blex and Henken were discussing the operation. The two of them gave each other their thoughts on the matter. One of the operators gave them an ETA on their approach to earth orbit. Henken then asked for a status update on the MS team.

Cooper was busy with BT double checking all the systems. "Alright BT how are the system functions now?"

"All systems green, radar active, weapons ready, thrusters hot." BT scrolled through his flight prep checklist and confirmed his operational status.

"Then get ready to turn and burn buddy." Cooper said with a determined smile.

"Understood pilot." BT said as he loaded his 40mm tracker cannon. Meanwhile Kamille went to see the ensign and speak with her before she got ready to depart. The two of them had a very short conversation and then Kamille saluted her and went to MS deck to board his gundam. Then the he met up with cooper and BT who were parked next to the second MK.2 unit.

"Nice timing rookie. Now ready up for takeoff, you're on me while Apolly follows the LT. We'll be their support, and assist them in destroying the satellites to cover Reccoa's drop. Understood?"

"Roger, I'll be following your lead."

"Remember Kamille, don't tense yourself up. Try to stay calm out there otherwise we're going to have problems. If we've got a problem that you cause, well…. To put it simply, when we're done I will give you a swift kick in the ass."

"Yes teacher. I get it already, no need to remind me. I've got enough to worry about."

"Good. This is Cooper on launch deck 1. Let's rock it!"

"This is Kamille Bidan let's do it!"

The two then formed up with Quattro and started to blast the satellites one by one. Cooper caught up with Quattro and they worked together to inflict a bombing run strategy on the defense grid. Cooper was devastating the satellites with rapid fire from his missiles and tracker cannon. Quattro was right beside laying down the law with the bazooka on his own MK.2. Kamille headed ack to guard the ships, to which Cooper approved as they need a rear guard in case of attack. Apolly stayed back to cover them from any incoming enemy mobile suits. A GM2 passed overhead trying to dive bomb the AEUG MS team. Quattro and Cooper warned their respective teammates, who destroyed the rushing enemy mobile suit.

Federation troops moved in from behind and it was no surprise, Jerid and Lila were the ones leading the assault force. The two of them spotted the AEUG forces and Jerid followed Lila's example, or at least tried to. The arrogant was going up against several AEUG mobile suits and was trying to keep his cool. Kamille decided to duke it out with Jerid since he still wanted payback for how the bastard nearly killed his mom.

"You! You're the one who tried to kill my mother!"

"What?! You're the kid from Green Noa, aren't you? Where's your friend Cooper? Hiding like a gutless coward?"

"My instructor has more important things to deal with. I have a score to settle with you!"

"Well then bring it you little punk! I'll take you apart like the space trash you are!" Jerid shouted as he engaged Kamille.

"Raaaagh!" Kamille gave a war cry as he fired his beam rifle while evading Jerid's shots. The two pilots kept trading blow for blow and insult for insult in their duel. Cooper caught a glimpse of it and saw a galbaldy trying to interfere, which he decided to break off and assist his student.

"Quattro can you handle things here? Kamille needs my help or he will get blindsided!"

"Roberto, Apolly and I will do what we can. Go help out the rookie."

"Thanks, Cooper out!" The mercenary ace gave a mechanical thumb's up before bugging out to save Kamille. He charged at the galbaldy with a beam saber in hand. Lila saw this coming and clashed blades with her attacker. Cooper then had BT hack into her radio, and the advanced AI did so.

"Stay away from my cadet! Didn't anyone teach you cheaters never prosper?" Cooper said as he backed off and shot at the galbaldy with his 40mm cannon.

"Who the hell are you, and how are you on this frequency?" Lila said as she barley dodged the air burst explosive splash damage.

"Jack Cooper privateer, and I'm going to take you down." Jack said with calm menace.

"I'd like to see you try without any support!" Lila retorted overconfidently as she slashed at him with her beam saber.

"Oh puh-lease! You think you're so high and mighty?!" Cooper ducked right and Lila missed her downward slash. "I won't lose to someone who has no sense of honor."

"Haven't you read your history?! There hasn't been honor in war since world war 1!" Lila replied as she pulled out her beam rifle and fired at cooper.

"WROOONG!" Cooper shouted as he dual wielded his 40mm tracker cannon and X016 chain gun. "Don't you know to stay out of other people's business!" the independent ace fired a barrage at the galbaldy with extreme prejudice.

"What does that have to do with this?!" Lila shouted with confusion.

"Easy, you made this personal when you to tried interrupt my student's lesson/revenge. So, I'm returning the favor by beating the tar out of you." Cooper deadpanned.

"What?! You're crazy!" Lila said as she avoided a hail of armor piercing led, only to be hit by high explosive air burst rounds.

"NO, just pissed off at you, and your dipshit wingman over there!" Cooper shouted as he got in close and hammered away at Lila's MS with his gundam's right fist. Lila struggled to get out of the gundam's enhanced vice grip. Cooper slammed another right hook into the galbaldy's head. Lila got lucky and swung her free arm at Cooper who let go and drew his beam saber. Lila did the same and clashed blades with him again. The two were deadlocked, since cooper decided to just let off steam at the enemy ace and secretly went easy on her. Meanwhile, the mont blanc was overwhelmed and destroyed by the other enemy forces. Reccoa was being covered by the LT, while his wingmen distracted the enemy.

Down on earth, a man with brown hair, a yellow shirt, jeans and a jacket looked at the sky with interest. He could see bright lights, which meant something was happening up there in space. Then he heard something almost like he was being called by an unknown entity, this man is Amuro Ray. A minute later his butler called to him and he replied that he was fine.

Back in orbit, Kamille and Jerid were going head to head. They clashed beam blades and Kamille was on a mission to protect Reccoa and payback jerid. The arrogant ace was not one to be outdone by a rookie and continued to try his luck in killing his opponent. Jerid backed off after his arm was slashed off, and then charged into Kamille. The talented rookie landed a retaliation kick to jerid's torso and he was knocked into space. Reccoa successfully launched and headed for earth. Jerid and Kamille eyed each other one last time before they both returned to their respective ships, the battle was over in the AEUG's favor. Cooper then called to Kamille over the radio.

"I'm proud of you kid, come on back and stay close." Cooper said as Kamille came up behind him.

"Thanks Cooper, that means a lot." Kamille said as he breathed a sigh of relief that it was over.

"No problem, you did good out there, rookie." Cooper said with a proud smile.

"Cadet Bidan's combat rating 86% effectiveness." BT said to the both of them and the young rookie felt honored by the high praise.

-END CHAPTER-


	13. When the man comes around

Gundam-fall: Changing Fates

Episode 12: When the man comes around

[pt1oef: Yeah that last one was rushed I admit it. Writers block sucks. I guess I'm trying to draw inspiration from multiple other sources for Cooper. Internally yes, a little, you'll see.]

[Rabidarmenian: He's got game bro!]

Back on the argama after Kamille and Cooper returned the two of them went to the exercise room to continue with Kamille's training. As they walked Kamille felt his conscience nagging at him like an un-scratch-able itch. He remembered what he saw earlier and knew what he had to do. It was hard to keep down, yet he knew if he did it wouldn't be pretty. So, shortly before they were about to get started, Kamille revealed some sensitive info to his teacher.

"Teacher, I think there's something I need to tell you." Kamille spoke up.

"What? Before we get started then what do you have to tell me?" Cooper asked his student with a curious look.

"The officers were spying on Emma. They have been the whole time since she came aboard. I saw it happening in a room next to hers." Kamille said truthfully.

Cooper was stunned for a moment as he blushed. He remembered seeing Henken near there the other night when he and Emma were having fun. But he thought nothing of it, until now. "They WHAT?!" Cooper shouted in utter fury and knocked a nearby punching bag into the wall. "I will have someone's corpse for dinner! I told them from the start, she was trustworthy! Has she done nothing to prove herself to them?!" Cooper ranted like there was no tomorrow. Kamille was taken aback by this, he'd only seen Cooper this angry once or twice before. "I'm going to see that perverted bastard Henken about this! I thought I could trust him as my friend! Now I'll just see how far I can throw him into space!"

"No wait teacher! Don't do this, they said they could trust her! They know she isn't a bad person at all! They even mentioned colony 30 to her!" Kamille did what he could to placate his teacher.

"Was Quattro there?!" Cooper shouted at his student.

"What-?!" Kamille tried to answer.

"I asked you was HE there too?" Cooper lowered his tone to one of calm venom.

"No, he wasn't. I could tell from when I saw him last, he might've been against it too. I saw him in the locker room around that time after I left that area." Kamille told the truth about his other mentor.

"Who else was in that room Kamille?" Cooper asked his student in a low yet violent tone.

"Commodore Blex was too and a communications officer." Kamille answered honestly.

"You've just earned a reprieve rookie. I'm going to see my 'friend' Henken. I know the commodore is honorable so he gets less blame." Jack snarled viciously as he started to approach the door.

"No teacher, you're just angry. Let it go!" Kamille got in his way.

"He was there Kamille! Last night when I was… doing adult things with Emma. He saw that, something no one else should ever see like that! Don't try to stop me!" Jack ranted at his valiant student.

"NO TEACHER!" Kamille continued to block his path of destruction.

"Kamille move." Cooper said in an almost calm voice. He did not want to harm his student.

"I said no! Listen to yourself! You have to wait until the right moment! Didn't you teach me that?!" Kamille tried to reason with his teacher.

"You're right I did. But I didn't teach you parkour. I know I can't go through you, …so I have to go around then." Cooper thought for a moment before reaching his decision to avoid his student. Cooper jumped on to wall and around Kamille.

"Teacher don't do it!" Kamille shouted as his teacher took off down the hallway. "I have to find Ms. Emma, fast. otherwise this will get worse in a hurry."

"Kamille what's wrong?" Emma asked as she spotted the young pilot trying to get her attention.

"It's Cooper we have to catch him before he reaches the bridge!" Kamille pleaded desperately.

"Why? What's wrong with him?!" Emma said with a look of worry.

"I'll explain on the way! Please hurry!" Kamille grabbed her hand and she followed him.

"Okay tell me what's going on." Emma asked the young pilot.

"I told Cooper about them spying on you. He said something about Henken being around there last night. I tried to stop him-!" Kamille explained between breaths before being cut off.

"It's alright. I can stop him if we hurry." Emma put the pieces together and they went to intercept Jack.

"Jack stop!" Emma stood in Jack's way.

"Emma, get out of my way!" Cooper yelled furiously.

"NO Jack!" Emma stood there unflinching.

"But Emma do you know what HE DID?!" Cooper tried to get her to move.

"Yes, and you should let me handle this! They spied on me, on us." Emma dictated her way of doing this to Cooper.

"Only the captain spied on both of you together, I think." Kamille tried to intervene.

"Stay out of this Kamille!" Emma shouted at the young pilot who backed away slightly.

"Emma, we-" Jack tried to reason with her again.

"I know Jack now, LET ME HANDLE THIS!" She furiously cut him off and slapped him.

"Yes Emma." Jack said timidly after his girlfriend looked him in the eye and gave him a death glare. After that was over the female pilot led her lover around, like a guard dog on a very short leash. Kamille tagged along with them to speak to the captain about this. He would have to have an ironclad explanation about his whereabouts or reasoning for being where he was.

The young student pondered that fact, perhaps Henken was only in that area for a different reason at that time. The captain seemed decent enough, but you can't judge a book a by its cover. He looked at Cooper and wondered just what Emma did to stop him like that. By all accounts his mentor is one of the fiercest fighters he's ever seen, yet Emma halted his rampage like it was nothing. It just didn't make sense to him at all.

Emma was on edge, she was furious at the possibility of someone spying on her. She understood protocol but, if what Kamille said was true, Henken would have some explaining to do. They approached the bridge and Cooper started to act up again, but Emma glared at him once more. That made him act like a sad puppy on time out. Emma looked in and saw that the captain and commodore had left to discuss a few things. The bridge crew pointed them in the right direction and they went to the main common room for their own discussion.

"Captain, why were you spying on me and Cooper?!" Emma glared at the man who sweated nervously.

"Ms. Sheen I don't know what you're talking about." Henken tried to cover his ass.

"You're lying, I found out about that observation room. Cooper just so happened to see you in that area last night. Don't deny it." Emma scolded to the slightly nervous captain.

"Well I uh…" Henken was at a loss for words.

"Ms. Sheen, what the captain is trying to say is that he found one of the other crew members spying on you and Mr. Cooper. The captain acted accordingly, and took him to the brig for his unauthorized activities. Yes, we did spy on you but only to see your loyalty. We had to know if you had truly turned over a new leaf. As for the young officer who we caught, he is currently in the brig, I assure you." The commodore explained calmly with a steady voice of reason.

"He had better be Commodore." Emma had a look of suspicion on her face. Cooper said nothing the whole time and stood there watching Emma profoundly. To him she looked slightly prettier when she was angry.

"Of course, Ms. Sheen. If you and Mr. Cooper would please follow me. Kamille stay here with the captain, we have to speak to you about something else later." The commodore offered to them an opportunity to see the evidence of Henken's innocence.

"Aye commodore." The young pilot said as he watched the three people leave the room. He stood there for a moment before sitting down and glaring at the captain.

"What?" Henken said in response to Kamille's angry look.

"If you apprehended a delinquent, then why didn't you tell them about it?" Kamille asked the captain.

"I didn't want to ruin their moment. I admit I'm jealous of Cooper, but that doesn't mean I'm a sick bastard. I wish that I had his girl, but I don't and I knew they deserved their time together. If I had told them at that moment when it happened, their relationship would be on the rocks. Cooper is my friend, at least I hope he still is." Henken explained himself to the young pilot whose look of mistrust was replaced by one of understanding.

"Since Emma's with him, it's possible for him to forgive you. Especially due to the fact that she's the one holding him by the collar." Kamille said truthfully.

"She is? Ha I knew it, so she wears the pants in that relationship!" Henken laughed. 'I dodged a bullet there I guess.' After a few more minutes Blex returned with Cooper and Emma in tow. Cooper had a satisfied look on his face at having seen, and gotten in a punch on the guy who was the real culprit. Emma was happy too, she was glad that the guy who was really behind it got a knuckle sandwich from her boyfriend. Blex was stoic as ever and allowed Cooper to take the one free punch at the offender.

"Cooper, I-" Henken started to apologize.

"It's alright Henken, I know it wasn't you, it was just a mix up of mistaken Identity. I get it though, it was protocol to observe her, even with my approval of her from the start." Cooper interrupted him with a calm attitude.

"So, we still friends?" Henken asked with an apologetic half smile.

"You know it." Cooper answered with a grin and thumbs up.

"That's a relief." Henken breathed a sigh of relief.

"Now onto our business with Kamille. It's a good thing you're already here Mr. Cooper since he is under your supervision. I would like to ask you both if you'd like to officially join the AEUG." The commodore asked them both with a serious look.

"I'm already under a contract to work with you, so it's a question you don't need to ask me." Cooper replied.

"I suppose so, in any case I would like to say that as of now you hold the provisional rank of major. I remember reading the history books, the old united states navy and marines worked so closely together. Every ship in transit had to have at least a few marines aboard. In that respect, welcome to the AEUG Major Cooper as a marine." Blex said with an outstretched hand.

"I'm honored commodore. But technically, I'm still freelance." Cooper shook the commodore's hand and reminded him of the contract's terms.

"Of course, as for you Kamille you are already under the Major's tutelage. So, you hold the rank of lieutenant if you wish to officially enlist with the AEUG." The commodore asked the young pilot.

"If Cooper's going to do it, then so will I." Kamille grew a determined look on his face.

"Very well then, lieutenant." The commodore said with pride.

After that was over the ship went to alert status and everyone was at the ready to avoid any debris in the field. Cooper watched over Emma from the buster as she acted as one of the forward observers. Cooper felt proud of her for just how she really is at being a spotter. Earlier they had discussed with the other higher ups that they would see colony 30. One of the main reasons the AEUG continues to fight. They docked at the colony while the federation ship in pursuit of them remained nearby.

"This place is dead. I haven't seen a ghost town like this in well… ever. From the looks of it, this is a mass grave people, lets show what respect we can." Cooper said as they proceed down a street littered with rotting dead bodies.

"Agreed." Quattro said stoically.

"Are those people? They look like-" Kamille started to say.

"They are, mummified corpses. The colony's mirrors aren't functioning anymore so they dried up instead of just decomposing normally." Quattro answered.

"I've seen death before but, this is sickening. All these people, I had heard and read of atrocities like this in the past but to see it on this scale… just horrifying." Emma said a look of horror on her face.

"Those who cannot remember their past are condemned to repeat it." Cooper said solemnly.

"Reason in common sense." Quattro noticed Cooper's choice of words.

"What's that mean?" Kamille asked curiously.

"It's a book with an age-old lesson." Quattro stated.

"War never changes." Cooper finished

"This isn't war, this is madness." Kamille looked at nightmarish landscape of death.

"War is madness." Quattro said with a solemn look.

"These people were all slaughtered. Why weren't these people even buried?" Kamille growled.

"It's because of the titans, they feared the possibility of a rebellion. This is the result of that fear, and there were too many corpses to bury." Quattro explained.

"How can people like that continue to keep breathing?" Kamille said in rising anger.

"It's just a fact of life, there will always be tyrants and death. Which is why there will be people like us who stand up because of this. It's a never-ending cycle of death and destruction." Quattro said stoically.

"I wonder if it will ever be broken." Kamille said with naivete.

"That's like asking if the entirety of humanity can change. This is a law of human nature, there are prey predators. Some pessimists say good and evil is an illusion, I think that's just bullshit. There is a clear right and wrong, to blindly kill and commit mass murder just because it can be done, is evil. To protect the innocent, and fighting to protect the rights, lives, and liberty of other people just trying to survive, that's what's right." Cooper explained another one his philosophies.

"We all have our beliefs, but that is one I agree with you on to an extent. I believe it's the gravity of the earth pulling down the souls of others. Here in space, change of any kind may be possible." Quattro added his two cents.

"Only time will tell." Cooper finished.

"I suppose you're right." Quattro agreed. They wandered around the colony for a while paying their respects to the dead civilians. Cooper and Quattro allowed Kamille to wander off and think on this. As he wandered the young pilot saw a dead mother still holding her child. He placed the corpse's arm over the dead baby and said a prayer.

Nearby, an unwelcome observer saw him do this and warned him of an incoming dead body. She pointed her gun at him at him and dragged him into a building when the others came looking for him. Cooper remained silent while Quattro and Emma talked about the why of this barbaric overreaction. To put it simply, insanity and the fear of evolution was the cause of it. Then Lila revealed herself and she was holding a gun to Kamille's head.

"Let go of him now!" Cooper snarled from under his closed helmet visor.

"Or what?! Those are lies, there's no way Bask would do all this!" Lila growled.

"Otherwise he may kill you for threatening to harm his student, and look around you isn't it obvious?!" Quattro told her.

"Lila?! Cooper don't do it." Emma said as she looked to cooper to avoid drawing his revolver. Cooper lost his shit, cloaked and hit Lila from the side. Lila picked herself up off of the ground and fired at him with her pistol. Cooper expertly side stepped her pistol fire and brought out his wingman. He fanned the hammer and trigger like there was no tomorrow. Both fighters ran out of ammo and charged each other for CQB. Quattro motioned for everyone else to leave so Cooper could finish this personally. He Kamille and Emma went back to the argama while Cooper stayed and fought.

Cooper blocked a high kick from Lila and responded with a hammer toss. He threw her at a nearby stone wall and she hit with a thud. Cooper blitzed her and his fist just barely missed her head, landing on the solid bricks. He flinched in pain from the impact, Lila retaliated with an uppercut. Cooper stumbled back and assumed a Karate stance. Lila ran at him with a spin kick in mind, Cooper remembered how he fought against his student Kamille and ducked while back-peddling. His gamble payed off, and he landed a strike to Lila's upper abdomen causing her drop to her knees.

"Just who*pant* are you?! Why can't I *pant* hit you?!" Lila asked angrily as she pounded her fist on the ground. Jack opened his visor and he then spoke to the female enemy pilot.

"We've met before, as I told you I'm Jack F-in Cooper." He glared down at his opponent.

"You again?" She said weakly as she looked up at him.

"You held a gun to my student's head and tried to blindside him in battle. I should kill you right now, but I believe in mercy to an extent." Cooper told her with a calm tone.

"I don't need your charity!" Lila snapped

"It's not, don't mistake my compassion for a sign of either side's weakness. You won't live long enough to regret it otherwise." Cooper stoically retorted.

"Why would you even show me mercy?" Lila asked with a hint of curiosity.

"Because I'm not a living shit-sack like your power drunk commanders, and ruthless so-called comrades. I know there's right and wrong, and killing someone on their knees is not only wrong, but it's pathetic to both parties. I prefer to kill my enemy while they stand, not let them die on their knees like a coward would. Look around you, so many people used to live here, now it's a graveyard we've desecrated by fighting here. It's a testament to just how low those in power will go to avoid losing it. It's true weakness and I hate it, everyone is weak in their own way that includes us as well." Cooper talked down to the female federation pilot.

"I am not weak. I am-" Lila started to try and retort.

"What?! You're what huh?! You think you're strong because you fight for the federation?! Don't make me laugh, all that training and whatnot doesn't mean squat when the ideal you fight for leads to this hellish nightmare of madness. Is this want you stand for?! Simple genocide of so many innocent lives for greedy bureaucrats and sadistic imbeciles! I stand for the innocent people who need me to fight for them. All these lives wasted over power in the wrong hands, and you are their puppet! Well I say there are no strings on me." Cooper cut her off and turned to walk away.

"Where are you going, back to your ship you damn mercenary?" Lila snarled.

"Yes, and I can see you care about someone… hope they're worth it. Goodbye Lila, think about what I said, it could save your life, if it's actually worth anything to you." Cooper walked off to rejoin his comrades on the ship. Lila sat there and caught her breath, she was beaten by someone better than her and she knew it. That man held her life in his hands and showed her mercy. The thought made her wince, she could feel it, his strike barely missed some very personal organs.

He could have deprived her of something she had thought of before, both her current life as a soldier and one she could have later. She picked herself up, and began to think hard on her own choices in life. She tried to shake them off, but still they persisted. Her mission should come first, but he spared her life, and gave her pause for thought. Would her comrades have done the same if they stood where he had, if she had been in his position would she as well? Was it worth it, the killing, all this death and destruction? Was he right, were these people all innocent? Were the titans truly the monsters he said they were?

Lila looked to two dead bodies lying next to a baby carriage, and for a brief terrifying moment, saw herself, a man and child. She dropped back to the ground in fear when she saw the poison gas choke the life out of everyone in the colony. That included the poor family just going about their day. She heard a ghostly cry, like that of a dying child and unexplained tears came to her eyes. Then she looked around herself and saw nightmarish visions of all the lives she'd taken in cold blood.

All of it occurred while the figures were held by strings from sinister ghostly hands. She sat there in the dark vision, watching it all unfold like a bad dream she couldn't wake herself from. Then a bright light shone down upon her, and a hand beckoned to her. "You have the power to change your destiny, don't waste it by needlessly dying for nothing." She expected to see Jerid for some reason, but it wasn't him. it was the very same man who let her live, Jack Cooper. Just like that she woke up breathing rapidly and found herself laying on the ground. She stood up, opened her helmet visor and puked her guts up.

-END CHAPTER-


	14. Lessons learned

Gundam-fall: Changing Fates

Episode 13: Lesson learned

[pt1oef: I was trying to go for something dark and strange since it's October. When you're in a city of ghosts like Chernobyl, strange things tend to happen. I'm drawing inspiration some of my favorite sources for Cooper's sense of mercy. I wanted to do something different, and in the anime the girl who Cooper just let go, dies.]

After that encounter with the federation pilot, Cooper used the buildings to wally run until he made it the space dock. He met up with the others and then prepped for launch. Cooper hoped his words got through the thick skull of the female pilot he beat down. That mass grave was full of people who didn't deserve to die but at least deserved an undisturbed rest. But the dead could still suffer if you dig them up. He wanted to believe that the lost souls who resided there could return to their rest in peace. He made his way to BT and his larger than life partner could tell he was feeling a bit down.

"Pilot, my sensors indicate a high level of stress." BT was concerned for his pilot.

"Just had a rough time back there in the colony. Had a run in with a stubborn federation pilot." Cooper said as he watched BT's screen light up displaying protocol 2 and 3. "I know partner, just need to center my thoughts."

"Copy that pilot. I have received orders from the captain and a data cache. Congratulations on your promotion Major Cooper." BT said to his pilot.

"Thanks BT. This is Cooper, let's rock it!" Cooper said as the catapult shot the duo out into space for another battle. The two of them were in sync as usual, if he didn't know any better it was like he had settled some business with a few inner demons. BT was the hand that kept him steady in their partnership. As they flew Kamille got alongside them in the MK.2, he decided to ask his teacher about what happened back in the colony.

"Hey teacher?" Kamille said calmly.

"Yeah, what is it rookie?" Cooper replied.

"What happened back there on the colony after we left?" Kamille asked with concern.

"I won, plain and simple. I'm just glad you're okay kid." Cooper answered gruffly.

"Oh, you didn't-?" Kamille started to say.

"No, I didn't kill her. Hopefully, I may have just done something good." Cooper said cryptically.

"Thanks, but how can sparing an enemy as dense as her be a good thing?" Kamille raised an eyebrow.

"Not everyone needs to die, Kamille. That said, there are some people that need killing, she wasn't one. If anything, many people go their whole lives seeking forgiveness for their sins. I hope she realizes the sins she committed, and redemption she can seek for committing them." Cooper explained coolly.

"She had a gun to my head!" Kamille shouted, reminding his teacher of the reason for the confrontation.

"Yeah, and I kicked her ass for it. I just proved I'm a better person, that I'm not just a ruthless killer like the people we fight." Cooper replied.

"Whatever you say teacher." Kamille rolled his eyes. To him it just didn't make sense at all.

"Now let's get to work." Cooper said as he and his student charged to battle.

"From my tactical assessment of the galbaldy and hizack units we have encountered, I recommend hit and run tactics. The Hizack units are highly inaccurate with the beam per the standard pilot. The galbaldy unit we encountered previously is highly capable, caution is advised." BT gave a tactical report to the two pilots.

"You get that kid?" Cooper asked his student.

"Roger, I'll follow hit and run tactics." Kamille got serious.

"If you have no choice, then do what you have to. I guess I don't need to say something cliché, like don't get yourself killed." Cooper sarcastically joked.

"That goes without saying." Kamille deadpanned.

"Want to know why I said it?" Cooper smirked.

"Nope." Kamille rolled his eyes again at his teacher attempt at bad humor.

"Aw come on I had a pun." Cooper bantered.

"No, can we just do this?" Kamille had a cynical look.

"Alright, let's go fight the good fight." Cooper conceded shrugging it off and engaging an enemy unit in battle. Cooper darted to the left of two hizacks and lined up the perfect shot for a one hit kill shot with his 40mm tracker cannon and missiles. He targeted the weakest point in their armor from BT's analysis fired three direct hits on one unit, and used the missiles to cause a chain reaction. Cooper smirked at how badass he is and saw that galbaldy from earlier. he could tell from how it maneuvered that it was the same female pilot who he duked it out with back on the colony.

"Looks like she's going to fight with Kamille." Cooper thought aloud to himself.

"Warning: incoming enemy fire!" BT warned his pilot.

"Shit!" Cooper said as he dodged several shots from the galbldy's support unit. Cooper drew his beam sabers and dashed in close for some up-close fighting. He parried one swing from and energy axe and sliced its wielder in half. Another Hizack attempted to shoot him in the back, and he quick drew his 400mm tracker cannon. He let off 3 direct hits in rapid succession and cause the enemy hizack's reactor to meltdown with a huge explosion. Cooper shot left and scoring 4 head shots and blinding the enemy team sent to take him out. He fired off his salvo core and watched the fireworks. It caused a huge chain reaction, one after other the reactors went critical leaving a huge ball of fire in their wake. Cooper then saw another galbaldy and went to intercept and take it down. Meanwhile Kamille was squaring off with that female federation pilot, Lila.

A few minutes earlier, Lila was thinking to herself after she woke up from her nightmare. She knew jerid was an idiot, and why would she even consider liking him? He's an asshole to be sure, and he just kept annoying her. There was some appeal from him but for all his flirting, there was an arrogance he'd never get rid of. It was that trait Lila disliked most of all, which led her to wonder what she saw in him anyway. She remembered that it was his potential, that was what she saw. But if what the mercenary explained to her was true, jerid could be just another callous murderer. The titans were all pompous ass hats, and the way they treated the other regular forces was low. Lila felt dirty, from all the people she'd killed. Now that she could understand it, it was just something she couldn't live with. She'd become a fascist, or at least she had killed for fascists. That fueled her decision, a desire to seek redemption for her sins.

She continued on her way to the Bosnia, if she was going to do this then it was going to be do or die. She wanted to live a life without the weight of that on her shoulders. Another thing bugged her, how did that mercenary know so much about her yet he barley even knew her at all. He was supposed to be her enemy, yet he wasn't a cold-blooded killer like she thought mercenaries to be. There were rumors of a heroic mercenary spreading around the colonies. She'd only figured it was a bunch of rumors, something that the AEUG made up to give them something to rally behind. Now there was evidence, living proof of a true hero, she had just met a legend in the making.

After she reached the ship and delivered her report, Lila took off in her galbaldy to fight. She had an inkling that something was going to happen out here on the battlefield. She steeled herself and concentrated on her personal mission, she wanted to live. The MK.2 appeared and she engaged the gundam in a one on one battle. Kamille shouted to her over the radio and she recognized him immediately.

"Wait are you the kid from earlier, in the colony?" Lila asked the young gundam pilot as she raised her shield.

"Why are you still fighting for them?!" Kamille shouted angrily as he fired his beam rifle which missed.

"I want to stop fighting. The things I've done… I don't want to live like that anymore." Lila started to tear up.

"You're lying, you're not like Emma!" Kamille snarled and kept his rifle trained on the pilot.

"I'm not, but back on the colony I saw things." Lila said calmly.

"Like what?!" Kamille demanded.

"Something that made me fear the dead. Your teacher, he let me go and I owe him for that. In that place of death, he walked with an aura of life. He saved my life, I don't want to die for a group of murderers." Lila's voice grew a tone of fear and sadness.

"What are you talking about?" Kamille calmed down but did not move his rifle.

"I surrender. I'm done fighting, no more senseless killing for me." Lila let go of her beam rifle and up her galbaldy's hands at its sides.

"You're giving up?" Kamille was surprised by Lila's change of heart. Even though Cooper had told him of his attempt to enlighten the enemy pilot, the student had his doubts. But now they were shattered by the fact that his opponent had simply surrendered in the middle of a battle.

"What the hell does it look like?! Of course, I'm giving up!" Lila snapped at the stunned young pilot.

"I guess teacher was right, not everyone needs to die." Kamille said with an intrigued look on his face. She was still an enemy though and he knew to keep his rifle trained on her until she was in the brig. He decided to radio his mentor for orders on what to do now.

"Teacher, she surrendered you were right. So, what are my standing orders?" Kamille asked his brotherly mentor.

"Get her to the argama, I'll keep you covered and inform them that we've taken a prisoner." Cooper stated gruffly as he sliced through another enemy mobile suit. The enemy was retreating and cooper holstered his weapon.

"Roger, proceeding to return to the argama, with a prisoner." Kamille said with a serious tone.

"I'll join up with you on the way back, over and out." Cooper cut his chatter with Kamille and made his way back. "This is Major Cooper, Kamille and I have secured a prisoner and we're returning now."

"Cooper, this is Henken am I hearing this right? Did you say you have captured a prisoner?" The captain asked with a confused look on his face.

"Roger that, she surrendered right in the middle of the battle." Cooper said stoically.

'She?' Henken thought to himself.

"One of the galbaldy pilots. I think her name is Lila, I faced off with her a couple times." Cooper recounted his battles with the female federation pilot over the last few days.

"Alright then, I'll have a team ready to escort her to the brig for interrogation." Henken said as he gestured for two guards to be ready to receive the prisoner.

"Copy that, Kamille and I are returning now with the prisoner in tow, Cooper out." Cooper finished the conversation and he and his student returned with the galbaldy in front of them. Back on the federation ship Jerid was tearing up that Lila had betrayed him. She was now dead to him and a traitor just like Emma. The arrogant ace just had his heart broken, and shouted in anger.

"I swear, I'll have my revenge! Do you hear me Cooper! Goodbye Lila, I thought you cared, I was a damned fool. This whole time I trusted her and she just abandoned me. WHY?!" Jerid ranted at the top of his lungs then he heard a female voice at the back of his mind.

"It's because of who you are, and who she chooses to be." The mystery voice said stoically.

"Who said that?!" Jerid shouted, but there was no reply. He fumed to himself and began to brood alone about his 18-karat run of bad luck. The arrogant ace was wondering just how it all went so wrong for him, only to be left with more questions than answers.

Back on the argama, the three mobile suits had just landed and Lila slowly opened her mobile suit's cockpit. She kept her hands up and waited for the response. Cooper left BT and jumped down to the guards for some hand cuffs. All the armed personnel kept their weapons trained on the prisoner, twitching in anticipation. Cooper signaled for everyone to stay frosty and he jumped up to Lila. The heroic ace put the cuffs on her and she followed him down to the deck. Cooper walked with her and the guards to the brig, along the way they decided to have a short conversation.

"So, I guess you took my advice." Cooper surmised.

"I did, and you were right. I'm tired of being a lap dog for mass murderers." Lila said solemnly.

"Good for you, I can't help but feel that things are going to get far more interesting from here on out." Cooper said cryptically.

"What do you mean by that?" Lila asked with a raised eyebrow.

"A gut feeling. I've learned to trust it with my life, it's never steered me wrong before. So why bet against a streak?" Cooper shrugged.

"Every hot streak ends. You aren't the only one who gambles." Lila cynically added.

"I think I proved the house doesn't always win." Cooper smirked.

"You make no sense. You know that?" Lila deadpanned.

"I just have a different way of looking at the world." Cooper replied.

"That's obvious." Lila rolled her eyes.

"Hey you asked, I'm not the one being all cynical and shit." Cooper said coolly. They made their way to the brig and were greeted by the captain and Quattro. This time there would be a long a talk about a few things, Lila withheld most information. She made an exception for her reasoning and what made her change her mind about the whole thing. All her time in the federation ad she hadn't considered what she was doing, simply following orders and growing more tough and cynical over time. It wasn't until she met Jack that she learned what she had been a part of.

It was a harsh lesson in humility for her, and a hard pill to swallow at first. The killing would only continue, and there would be more blood on her hands and someone else's if and when she died in battle. She sat back and asked for a cigarette or a drink to calm her nerves. While the others were skeptical, Cooper gave her a smoke and lit a match like a gentleman. She thanked him and the whole ordeal continued for some time. Eventually she gave up what she knew, since the federation would consider her a traitor for her surrender to so-called terrorists. The Mechanics were hard at work on the MS deck stripping the galbaldy for parts and intel. After the interrogation, Lila was left in the brig and Cooper had left to see Emma.

With Kamille, the young pilot had gone to the training room and was thinking over what Cooper had been doing the past few days. He had a sense of mercy that made him seem like a saint, but he had more than his fair share of sins like wrath. Kamille thought about what his two mentors said on the colony, could the killing ever stop? Could there be change, or was it only a lost cause? He shook that off and focused, there was always hope. Even in the darkest moments, hope was always worth fighting for.

Speaking of fighting, somewhere in the universe back in Cooper's home dimension the frontier continued to rage on. After the destruction of Typhon, the IMC had had suffered considerable losses since their doomsday weapon had failed and Militia morale was higher than ever. The Militia mourned the loss of a hero, and in his memory so many of the marauder corps riflemen proudly fought in their hero's memory. Today though, the Militia had just taken another major IMC base in their latest offensive and the 6-4 had been contracted to assist in the operation.

-END CHAPTER-


	15. Run through the jungle

Gundam-fall: Changing Fates

Episode 14: Run through the jungle

Today was the Militia's assault on Planet Barrow, an IMC Ares division research facility. This was supposed to be another simple support mission for 6-4 operative Lin Fukashima. Gates herself thought this would be another good chance for the 6-4 get in edgewise, and help out the militia on tracking down more research facilities like Typhon. The Militia wasn't taking any chances this time and thought they were prepared for anything.

But no one knew just how wrong they'd be, again. A few hours earlier during the beginning phases of the operation recon had reported massive sinkholes scattered all over the surface in the jungle. After the main base was taken, Lin was given tactical command of a group marauder corps expeditionary troops. Her mission from that point was to scout the surrounding jungle for anomalies that had popped up on the newly refurbished MCS Malta's scanners.

"Lin here, listen up grunts. Stay behind me and in formation. We don't want any surprises out here." Lin said as she strolled along in her NorthStar, AR-2747. The 6-4 had received several vanguard AIs for their assistance as of late, and Lin just happened to have received a female AI. Lin was of modest stature, around 5'6, and had short brown spiky hair, with chestnut colored eyes. She wasn't one to brag about it, but was moderately gifted when it came to her bra size. She carried around a flatline rifle, RE-45 semi auto pistol and AT-SMR mini rocket machine gun.

Lin is a former IMC pilot turned mercenary, during a disastrous operation wherein she was ordered to mercilessly gun down helpless civilians. She deserted and took her NorthStar titan with her, and ended up Joining the 6-4. It was during the operation when she turned on her IMC comrades, and helped out local militia forces in defending an emergency evac zone for the helpless fleeing civilians. She loved using her custom upgraded flight core to gracefully zip around through the skies, and bombard the approaching IMC forces in hit and run strikes. She almost died until the 6-4 arrived to help out with the evacuation, and one of them saved her just as a Ronin was about to execute her. After that Lin Joined up with the 6-4 to continue helping out wherever she could.

The expeditionary team were exploring the jungle and trying to tread carefully to avoid any traps or ambushes. Unfortunately, to say the troops were a little over confident was an understatement. Some of them were still riding the 'easy victory' train and giving Lin a headache. She knew the golden rules, one of them being never get over confident. That's what can lead to failure of any mission when facing guerilla forces, and that's what the IMC's remaining Planet Barrow garrison was up to.

Their forces were spread thin and using the jungle to cause havoc all over the place. Rumors were spreading that an apex predator was behind this. They had yet to be confirmed though, and Lin knew to trust her instincts that anything was possible. She met one of Blisk's newest goon squad before she left the IMC. Mai Suzuka "Suzie" Kurosawa, daughter of one of the IMC's bigwigs, the two of them trained together as IMC recruits even though Suzie's father was a bigshot.

Up until Lin's act of defiance they had been friends. After it though, Lin was glad she left because she soon found out "Suzie" is a freakin' bloodthirsty psycho! Lin's expeditionary unit entered a hilly and thickly forested area. They stumbled across a group of mangled corpses belonging to deceased militia riflemen, and the headless body of a dead Militia pilot. A wrecked classic atlas titan was scattered all over the place in bits and pieces and still smoking nearby. This had "Suzie's" name written all over it, and Lin was being extra cautious about this operation now.

"Everybody eyes up, check the radio channels and try to contact Lima-actual." Lin ordered to her temporary subordinates of Lima-1.

"Lin, this is staff sergeant Ames, can't get anything on long range. You got a clue about who did this?" A grizzled staff sergeant said as he reloaded his hemlock.

"Shit, maybe it's that apex chick that been all over the battle net! We're screwed man!" The wimpy grenadier private Dawkins bawled at the sight of his dead comrades in arms.

"Shut your damn mouth Dawkins, or I'll have to duct tape it for ya!" The grizzled staff sergeant shouted over the squad channel to his subordinate. "I got us through fracture, I'll get us through this."

"You really think it's her Sarge? This is her MO if I remember right." A heavy weapons corporal named Vaughn asked coolly as he scanned the area with his spitfire LMG and readied his Archer rocket.

"I don't have any good angles here Sarge. This is definitely bad, because down here in the jungle up close already isn't fair enough, and now I got stuck with a sniper rifle in close quarters." The team sniper Raikes growled as he messed with his scope.

"Bodies are fresh Staff Sergeant, whoever did this, did it quick. I'll collect the dog tags." The squad's medic Dunn grimly looked over the deceased.

"I don't think anything at this point, corporal Vaughn. Quit your god damn whining Raikes, seriously shut the hell up and quit jamming up the channel. Everyone, consider that a standing order from here on out, unless it's mission critical keep your mouths shut. Also, someone cover Dunn while he finds the dog tags for these boys." Ames ordered to his troops and closed the eyes of a dead private who looked fresh out of boot camp.

"Ames, switch to a secure channel and I'll tell you what I think." Lin checked in.

"Copy that swapping channels, over." Ames did as Lin asked. "So, what do you think?"

"This is "Suzie's" handiwork alright, from the looks of it she had about 20 heavily armed IMC grunts with her, and a ton of archer rockets." Lin said as she checked AR's plasma railgun.

"Ahhh, shit." Ames grimly shook his head. "Here I was thinking this would be a milk run." He spoke sarcastically.

"Pilot, my tactical assessment has determined our enemies were here within the window of 10 minutes. I am trying to locate them, but my directional scanners are unable to cope with the increased forestation of this terrain. I recommend extreme caution in this scenario." AR advised to the team.

"I have to agree with you there AR, and there aren't any clearings in this area. I hate the fact that we couldn't check out he anomalies from the air. I can't get above the tree line with it this dense, even with my enhanced thrusters." Lin cracked her knuckles and stretched out.

"Orders are orders, we had to go this way and someone screwed up when they assigned you here. No offense, I'm just saying someone higher up screwed the pooch on assignment." Ames shrugged.

"None taken, *sigh* it can't be helped. We have to get moving, Suzie could still be hiding around here." Lin gritted her teeth.

"Roger that, I'll get the word out to the squad." Ames agreed and followed Lin's orders. "Squad, we're moving out! Pack up, and grab what ammo you can! We're not too far from the objective." Ames ordered to his men and took point.

"Yes, staff sergeant!" The rest of Lima-1 shouted proudly. The team then readied up and proceeded through the dense jungle. Lin and AR tore down any trees that were in the way. The 6-4 pilot knew it wasn't a good idea, but there weren't too many other options at this point. They had no idea that the psychotic femme fatale was lurking nearby in the shadows.

"Heh, heh, heh, oh poor little Lin-chan. You should've stayed out of the forest, because now you'll deal with me. It's time to play some more games, my last battle was over too quick. With Lin-chan here, I can finally pay back that little witch. No one disrespects me, Mai "Suzie" Suzuka Kurosawa, the iron princess!" The sinister Apex predator pilot ranted to herself.

Mai was on par with even the best supermodels, her hair was jet black and her eyes were ocean blue. She was a very tall girl around 6'5, and she even had a very attractive size to her breasts. Many of her physical traits came from her mother, though she more closely resembled her father's side of the family when it came to her face. Her equipment consisted of EMP grenades, a grapple hook, R97 SMG, G2A5 rifle, and Mozambique shotgun-pistol.

Mai had been born to a wealthy family through a short-lived affair. It was between her father Hideo Kurosawa an IMC directors board member/Japanese national, and Veronica Ewer a high-ranking earth government official of English descent. Their affair sired the beautiful little Mai, but unfortunately Mai's mother could not accept her into the family and broke off her relationship with Mai's father. That made the already very stressed IMC board member even closer to going off the rails. His daughter inherited that underlying madness unfortunately, which eventually manifested itself but was ignored.

While a good father would have tried to raise Mai/Suzie, he was rich and a busy man. So, he neglected her, and when he was around he pushed her to be absolutely perfect in every way. Eventually, Mai grew to love piloting titans and joined the IMC, to which her father greatly approved and served as one of general Marder's direct subordinates. There she met her friend/enemy to be Lin, in basic training.

Mai excelled and was eventually noticed by Blisk himself, who offered her a position in the Apex predators. Her father personally knew Blisk, and he was neutral on his daughter's decision, much to Marder's irritation. But he knew it could only further expand her horizons with it on her resume. After the deaths of Blisk's A-team, Mai was called in by Blisk and went under her codename "Suzie".

Mai, made her way through the forest, quietly stalking the Militia Expeditionary Force in her Monarch class titan. Oh, how she loved playing cat and mouse with her enemy's lives like a demented little girl. Her hatred of her former friend Lin only fueled her desire to play with their lives. She knew of several sinkholes in the area and some personnel had disappeared in them.

The ones with the anomalies had yet to be fully investigated, so there was no telling what would happen if someone was caught in them. Suzie had a very cruel and devilishly-demented grin plastered on her normally very pretty face. It would be something Marder, or her old mentor ash would do. Suzie hated the Militia so much for Ash's temporary death and subsequent loss of memory. Sloane and Ash had been the cool and calculating elder sisters Suzie never had, and with them gone Mai's hatred grew. She knew exactly, what do with her former friend Lin and her Militia friends.

Mai set off the traps that had been set by the IMC and she signaled to her troops to engage the militia forces. "Surprise Lin-chan! Did you miss me because I missed you!" The IMC guerilla troops let loose on their LMGs and the snipers among them started taking pot shots at the surprised and disorganized Lima-1. Ames quickly reorganized his squad and got down to business. Dawkins manned up started tossing his grenades at the enemy, while Raikes climbed a tree started picking off the IMC troops. Vaughn took cover and lit up the area with his concentrated spitfire spray. Dunn kept his head down and stuck near Vaughn to keep his ass covered.

"Come at me Suzie, let's end this!" Lin shouted as she fired her plasma rail gun.

"My pleasure Lin-chan! Ha, you think your puny little NorthStar can stand up to my magnificent Monarch? Down here in the Jungle I am the queen!" Suzie bragged as she dodged the high impact shot.

"That thing's just a cheap knock off Suzie! Besides I have a bigger gun!" Lin quipped as she fired again.

"It's not the size of the gun, it's the girl who wields it!" Suzie growled as she used her X016 against Lin.

"Cheap talk Suzie, I thought you became Blisk's lap dog for a reason!" Lin shouted as she tethered Suzie to the ground and fired her ordinance rockets.

"Oh, dear Lin-Chan, you wound me so." Suzie said as she tanked the fire fired with her energy siphon and started to wear down the out gunned Lin.

"Vaughn, I need you to take a shot at this ditz with the archer!" Lin called out the squad heavy.

"No can-do girly, if I stop laying down cover fire we'll all get slaughtered down here!" Vaughn answered as he just barely avoided a bullet to the head.

"I'll let that one slide if someone covers me NOW!" Lin shouted over the open channel.

"Just do it Vaughn!" Ames barked while he landed a headshot on one of the grunts.

"Fine damn it, rocket out!" Vaughn reported as he let off the Archer at the unsuspecting monarch.

"You damned militia pests stay out of this, or I'll squash you like the bugs you are!" Suzie growled at the valiant heroes of Lima-1. Vaughn just flipped her bird and kept firing the archer.

"Temper, temper Suzie-chan!" Lin tsked as she used the distraction to fully charge and fire her railgun.

"Grr I'll kill you Lin!" Suzie raved as the shot hit.

"I'd like to see you try Suuuzie-chan!" Lin taunted her flustered adversary.

"RAAAAARGH!" Suzie roared as she charged at Lin head on and the two clashed fists.

"Your Monarch titan may be bigger, but does it have more horse power?!" Lin smirked as she kicked on her thrusters and started to win the grapple contest.

"What how are you pushing me back?! This can't be happening! You can't do that!" Suzie ranted and raved while she desperately held her ground.

"Oh yes I can, Viper wasn't the only one with an upgraded set of NorthStar thrusters! I'm glad that asshole's dead!" Lin verbally jabbed at Suzie's pride as the hot-tempered psychopath let go and sidestepped Lin's charge.

"How dare you talk of my Ex-boyfriend like that!" Suzie fired a barrage of lead from her chaingun.

"Oh, did I hit a nerve? Is the wittle baby going to cry?" Lin use her flight boosters to hover just off the ground and zip around at high speed.

"Shut up you backstabbing whore!" Suzie screamed as she let a small burst of rockets from her acolyte pod.

"Consider that jab payback for trying to kill my Serah!" Lin snarled to her angered opponent as she fired the railgun again.

"I thought I'd be doing you a favor by sending Foche to the afterlife first!" Suzie dashed to the right.

"You should have learned never go after my girlfriend Suzie!" Lin fired another tether at Suzie but missed.

"Oh, bite me Lin!" Suzie growled menacingly. "Besides, that idiotic 6-4 meathead isn't good enough for you anyway." Suzie smirked.

"You take that back Suzie!" Lin demanded from the sly psycho and fired her railgun again.

"Now it's my turn to play Lin-chan! Come over here and make me take it back!" Suzie taunted and used her titan's hand to gesture come at me.

"BAKAAAA!" Lin roared as she unleashed a barrage of rockets using her flight core. Suzie took a massive hit but her monarch was still up to fight. The psychotic apex predator got in close and pummeled the unprepared Lin with her fists. Lin struggled in close quarters thanks to her titan being unprepared for drawn out fist fights. Lin dashed and tried to use her titan's superior mobility to avoid the strikes. Suzie wouldn't allow it though and continued to counter Lin's attempts at retaliation. Lin decided to mix it up and do something crazy, she jumped out of her titan and rodeoed Suzie's monarch. This made Suzie absolutely furious.

"Get off of me!" Suzie snarled as she got out of the cockpit and tried wrestling with Lin. For a brief moment all the other fighting stopped as both sides watched the catfight of the decade. Even staff sergeant Ames and his troops were a bit aroused at the sight of the two beautiful women trying to claw each other's eyes out. Then someone fired their pistol and the fighting resumed as if the ceasefire never happened. Lin lost the catfight and was knocked off the monarch titan, AR saw this and grabbed her pilot quickly shoving her back into the seat.

"Thanks AR!" Lin shouted as she patted her titan's console.

"Affirmative pilot!" AR chirped. The two friends were in sync once more and went back to battling it out with Suzie. Lin was holding her own until one of the IMC grunts armed with an archer hit her in the back and caused her to stumble. This was all Suzie needed to get her revenge once and for all. Suzie grabbed Lin's NorthStar and hoisted it above herself. The trapped NorthStar kept trying to break free but it wasn't working at all. Suzie stomped over to a very large sinkhole and stopped at the edge. She began to laugh manically like a cliché supervillain laugh almost akin to that of Joker or Harley Quinn.

"Say hello to oblivion for me my dear Lin-chan!" Suzie giggled with twisted delight.

"Suzie, you wouldn't dare throw me in that hole!" Lin shouted angrily with her teeth gritted.

"Oh, wouldn't I? You have been a thorn in my side for far too long now. Bye, Bye, Lin-chan!" Suzie smirked as she readied herself to throw Lin into the swirling vortex of sand, mud and strange energy.

"Screw you SUZIE!" Lin screamed as she plummeted down into the massive sinkhole. She tried in vain to fire the AR's thrusters and the plunged into the swirling abyss. As they disappeared a bright white light flashed signaling the use of a fold anomaly.

-END CHAPTER-


	16. Grief and Heart

Gundam-fall: Changing Fates

Episode 15: Grief and Heart

On board the Malta, the 6-4's new mobile headquarters on long term loan to them by the militia high command with a formal sale pending. The ship was hanging in low orbit above planet barrow. The mercenary crew was in the conference room, mourning over the loss of Lin Fukashima. The 6-4 was a family through and through, and when a family member dies…

"She can't be dead! I'm going out there to find her!" Serah said determined to go and find the presumed dead Lin.

"Serah NO! She's gone! Bear handle her!" Gates shouted to the larger member of the 6-4.

"Come on Serah let it go! We all cared about Lin-!" Bear tried to reason with his comrade as he wrestled with her.

"No, you don't understand how I feel!" Serah cried with tears streaming down her face.

"Yes, we do Serah! The 6-4 is a family remember?!" Gates said with tears on her own face.

"Davis and Droz will be here soon to give their condolences. They may have left the 6-4, but they're still family." Bear said with a stoic calming tone. Serah stopped struggling and went to her room to grieve alone, or so everyone thought. Instead she was going to do something very crazy…

"She needs time." Gates sighed.

"Frankly, we all do gates." Bear shrugged.

Serah Foche was a young 20-year-old pilot of few words, standing at 5'11, with platinum blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. She had a slightly larger breast size on the spectrum, and occasionally complained that her gear was too tight. She wore the gear of a typical pulse blade pilot and her loadout consisted of an archer rocket, classic R-97 SMG, and an RE-45 auto-pistol. She lost her entire family prior to the battle of Demeter. That one terrible day, she witnessed the full extent of IMC brutality when her family was rounded up by their troops, along everyone else in her home town.

She was there to watch them all die by firing squad for sympathizing with and housing militia forces. Serah saw it all, after the troops had left the town thinking the area was clear, she ran to her family's corpses and simply cried. Shortly afterwards, the 6-4 had come by to try and save the town. But they had arrived too late and found only the poor girl crying all alone. She was the sole survivor, which caused her to say barely anything at all. When she joined the 6-4, they became a surrogate family for her, and Gates became the mother figure she needed.

She became very protective of them, and would often put herself in harm's way to protect them bordering on suicidal. She even briefly dated Davis before being the one to save Lin's life using her legion titan, and got with her. That was after Lin broke through to her though, which took a whole lot of trying until she finally cornered her and they talked. Serah said it was easier for her so others don't have to worry about her when she dies. Lin responded that she worries and cares for Serah's wellbeing. Shocking Serah. After that Serah dumped Davis, and was always by Lin's side where ever they went. Slowly they formed a friendship, that grew into something more when Serah confessed her feelings for Lin, and she accepted. One thing led to another, and their first time in bed together was awkward, to say the least.

Somewhere in sub-space, Lin and AR were tumbling through a long tunnel of light and occasional flashes of strange images. One of them resembled a strange skull shaped town in the American southwestern desert of Nevada, with a group of kids dressed in various outfits saw her pass by and sweat dropped. "Soul was that a giant robot?" One girl with pigtails asked a boy with red yes and white hair. "I think it was Maka."

Another looked like a school shaped like a castle that came straight out of a fairy tale, and she briefly locked eyes with 4 girls in red, yellow, black and white. "Did I just see a giant robot from another universe, drop through a portal in the ground?" The blonde one asked to no one in particular. "Yang, we all did." The one with a black bow answered cynically. The next one looked like a box canyon where three people were talking, two appeared to be reporters talking to a slutty chick in yellow armor. "Ooh I think I just saw a giant robot!" the camera guy said. "Jax, just shut up." The other reporter shook her head.

The one that came after that was of was of a large grey ship with the words ' **SPIRIT OF FIRE'** written on the hull. Lin pass right in front of a bridge deck and the stoic captain and his crew dropped their jaws at the short-lived sight. "Isabel, what the hell was that?! Or is my age just catching up with me?" The captain said with an eye twitching. "It looked like a mech of some sort… from another dimension too." The captain then grabbed the bridge of his nose and shook his head. Then a large male crew member in green Mjolnir armor and a 092 on his chest, walked up to the captain. "Well that certainly answers one of the mysteries of the universe."

Next up, she briefly crossed the path of a small ship with what appeared to be a raccoon with a cute little guy in a red jumpsuit on his shoulder, a blue guy with a metal fin on his head, and another dude in a red jumpsuit on the bridge making funny faces like she was. After a few more visions, she saw a world were three warriors clad in futuristic armor of varying styles used supernatural abilities to fight a monster called the taken king. When she landed she felt sick, popped the hatch and took off her helmet to puke.

"Pilot, are you alright?" AR-2747 asked her dizzy and vomiting pilot.

"My insides feel like they're on fire! Blehhh!" Lin found a trash can nearby and cut loose.

"I recommend using the tactical field medical kit to alleviate your nausea." AR tried to advise her pilot.

"I'll get right on that AR, after I stop vomiting my guts up!" Lin weakly growled with her face being a sickly green color.

"My scans indicate we are no longer on Planet Barrow." AR announced to her pilot. This snapped Lin right out of her nausea.

"W-what?!" Lin stammered.

"From events that have transpired my data concludes that we have been transported to a structure within the surface earth's moon." AR explained.

"Holy shit! We're in the heart of IMC territory now! Oh, this can't get any worse!" Lin freaked out.

"I detect a nearby Militia titan transponder-"AR started to say.

"We could call for help, but wait how could there be a friendly contact this deep inside IMC home turf? Who's the pilot?" Lin finished her titan's sentence then started wondering about this signal.

"I am unable to read the IFF tag, but my scans show the transponder is currently active. The OS is that of a Vanguard class AI like myself." AR reported.

"Great, it could be a monarch for all we know!" Lin flung her arms in the air in frustration.

"Not necessarily, this is not a fragmented and corrupted data signature like that of a monarch class. It is strange." AR said to her pilot.

"How strange? What do you mean by data signature AR?" Lin raised an eyebrow.

"A titan's data signature is similar to that of a human fingerprint. Each titan, though quickly assembled with a pre-programmed OS, is slightly different to accommodate their different pilots. I am no exception, and neither is that militia Titan's transponder. It reads similar to a Vanguard class signature but vastly different. Quite curious." AR explained the meaning of a data signature.

"What are you saying AR? You mean that vanguard AI evolved or something?" Lin guessed.

"I am currently unable to formulate an answer without more data. Perhaps it is one of the first Vanguard-class units. Their data signatures were reported to be more unique when compared to latest iteration like myself. But only the MacAllen had the first few production models as it was the pride of 9th Militia fleet."

"Well it could be SRS for all we know, but as to how they got here? Maybe it's a black ops stealth mission!" Lin grinned. She had yet to participate in spec ops of any kind besides her frontal assault missions for the 6-4. The dollar signs were in her eyes.

"My data points to the high probability of that hypothesis being correct." AR agreed.

"Do we have our own emergency distress beacon?" Lin asked in the hopes of putting a plan together.

"Affirmative pilot!" AR chirped.

"Tune it to the Militia's secure frequency, no one but that titan and its pilot should be able to detect our beacon." Lin got to work.

"Should is a relative term pilot, it is possible for our signal to be detected by other sources." AR responded with caution.

"Don't be so negative AR, now to make a phone call!" Lin grinned as she started the beacon's boot up sequence.

"Affirmative pilot!" AR answered cheerfully and they set to work priming the beacon for activation.

-the argama-

Cooper and Kamille were busy working on the young pilot's skills as usual. Kamille was getting his ass kicked now that cooper wasn't going easy on him anymore. Cooper had enabled the standard combat training simulation, wherein the pilots hone their skills against AI units and other pilots. Kamille was not doing so well in a full lobby against multiple IMC titans at once. Even with his own AI support of the marauder corps, his titan skills were still in the basics. It was not that he wasn't improving, rather it was difficult to adjust to the fast-paced ground combat.

Since Kamille was in no way a frontline soldier, Cooper still had to give his pupil the handicap of no one rodeoing him. In reality that was something a skilled pilot had to be wary of. The titan distracts you while the pilot steals batteries. They could come from any angle at any time, and cooper knew his student would hesitate to pull the trigger with his own hands. He knew Kamille could fight, but outside of his suit, Cooper was unsure whether or not he wouldn't hesitate.

Yet perhaps it was for the best, with mobile suits no one ever thought about it. After all, besides the numerous slits in the armor for movement, the only really vulnerable spot was the back mounted thruster pack. The current simulation was taking place in angel city. That took cooper back, he missed his home dimension but for now there was no way home. Little did he know a piece of home, was coming to him.

Cooper saw his student take on two titans at once, a Tone and a Ronin. The old school atlas he was training with had the best of both worlds being smack in the middle of performance. Kamille sidestepped the slash from the Ronin's broadsword. He then backhanded the tone that tried to punch him, and let loose with his X016. While the rifle did a decent amount of damage, the tone was built as an in between like its gen-1 predecessor.

So naturally, Kamille had to change up his strategy to fit the situation he now found himself in. The tone readied its salvo core and Kamille felt a tingle as the machine readied to fire. The Ronin moved in from behind and Kamille dodged right. The two machines destroyed each other in a huge explosion from both of them exploding at the same time. Kamille felt himself getting more confident as his skills progressed only to see another scorch titan and a platoon of IMC heavy troops ready to kick his ass.

As luck would have it though his allies appeared they consisted of a legion and a bunch of heavies from the Militia. The legion lumbered forward and suppressed the scorch, while the two AI factions duked it out. Kamille did his best to support the legion as it tried to do the same. The legion engaged its smart core and fired a massive barrage, while the scorch defended with its heat shield. Eventually both heavy titans reached a deadlock and neither could one up the other since both specialized in defensive roles. Kamille saw his chance and hit the scorch from its left side while the legion used the distraction to begin another barrage. The Scorch exploded in a blaze of glory and Kamille celebrated his victory.

"Simulation over. Friendly victory. Good work cadet Bidan." BT announced to the rookie pilot.

"You're getting better kid. Still need to a few things but hey nobody's perfect." Cooper stated calmly and verbally patted his student on the back.

"Cadet Bidan's Combat effectiveness rating is 88%, rank B+ for this scenario." BT gave his analysis of the battle and showed Kamille's strategic highlights.

"I'd say that was a good run, all things considered." Kamille smiled.

"Don't be so cocky though, you're improving but don't let it get to your head." Cooper lectured to his student.

"Yes teacher. Should I refer to you as Major now?" Kamille said saracsaticlly.

"Teacher works just fine kid." Cooper noticed the sarcasm. He sighed to himself and they were about to take a break…

"Alert: An emergency distress beacon has been activated. It is broadcasting on the Militia frequency." BT reported.

"Who's the caller BT?" Cooper raised a brow, it just couldn't be possible.

"The IFF tag reads as 6-4 pilot Lin Fukashima. Location: the moon." BT responded.

"How in the… There's just no way. BT are you sure this is just interference or a glitch?" Cooper asked keeping his cool.

"Negative, the signal is 100% authentic. I find this to be quite illogical. The Militia could not have found a way to us this quickly…" BT shared his analysis.

"Even if they had, why would they come looking for us? I'm pretty sure we should be presumed dead." Cooper concluded. The whole time though Kamille was listening and this was beginning to raise questions.

"We must investigate this matter further. I advise you inform the other officers of this situation." BT advised to his pilot.

"Hmm, not sure about that BT." Cooper put a hand to his chin.

"What are you two talking about?" Kamille finally voiced his concern.

"Kamille log off, this is my business. That's an order." Cooper replied sternly.

"But-!" Kamille tried to ask what was so important.

"I said log off, now." Cooper said firmly as he looked Kamille in the eye.

"Yes teacher." Kamille said bitterly as he logged out off and left BT's cockpit while Cooper continued to sit on the mobile suit's shoulder. After that was done though, he still wondered what they were being so secretive about. What is the militia? Who sent that beacon BT was talking about? This just made Kamille suspicious of his teacher. Why would he keep secrets like this? The young pilot had a burning desire to find the answers to these questions, and so his search for the truth would begin.

-Titanfall Universe: MCS Malta-

Serah was currently making her way to the hangar after she'd spent some time brooding. She just had to see it, for lin. The place where her beloved had been thought to have violently perished. finding it had taken some time as she had to find the coordinates in the ship's network, without her team noticing. She decided to take an un-authorized Titanfall down to Barrow. It was like Lin's grave was calling to her, almost as if Lin herself was beckoning to her. Serah reached the drop deck where her legion titan LG-3074 was peacefully waiting there silently in the rack. She felt herself overcome with grief again and dropped to her knees in sorrow. She managed to pull herself to one and let out her pain.

"I'm coming lin. I wish I had been there, I could have saved you. Why? WHY DOES LIFE TORMENT ME?! I lost my family, my home, now I've lost you too." Serah quietly ranted to herself. She may have been grief stricken, but not dumb enough to alert her comrades. The pain she felt at that moment felt worse than any wound that could ever be physically received. She stood up, dried her tears, and walked to her titan with a fire in her eyes. Her soul was ablaze with strength and courage to follow her personal mission. Serah opened the cockpit and LG whirred to life.

"Pilot, I detect a high amount of stress. Is it because of Ms. Fukashima?" LG asked his pilot as she was flipping switches and priming the systems for a combat drop.

"I'm fine LG, are you ready to drop?" Serah growled.

"Pilot, under protocol 3 I recommend that-" LG started to say.

"LG please, this is something I have to do." Serah explained to the machine as she uploaded her personal mission's data to the titan.

"…Understood pilot, releasing docking clamps. Coordinates for drop received, status: green, weapons hot. I am combat ready." The hulking machine took a moment to decide and complied.

"Thank you, LG." Serah smiled with a tear in her eye.

"Affirmative pilot, we are a team. Alert: our ignition sequence has alerted the other crew members." LG reported to his pilot. "I recommend an immediate drop to theses coordinates."

"Do or die LG! Let's go!" Serah stated proudly as the drop bay doors opened before the override could be enacted.

"Affirmative pilot! Initiating titanfall." LG confirmed and like that they dropped down to the atmosphere in a bright blaze of fire. Just like a shooting star they soared as they fell with style. All the while down below, Suzie was standing at Lin's grave site too.

-END CHAPTER-


	17. Pathfinders

Gundam-fall: Changing Fates

Episode 16: Pathfinders

-Planet Barrow-

It had started to rain over the sector of the massive jungle world where Lin had disappeared. The strong willed Serah Foche and her legion titan LG-3074 had touched down in a spectacular display with a flash of lightning sparking the sky behind them. She and LG bravely trekked through the dark and storm-tossed jungle. Serah saw it all for herself as she followed Lin's old patrol path, the signs of battle scarred the earth here. She could see it all, even with the blood being washed away by the storm.

Thunder cracked again and a tree lit on fire, almost as if it was signifying the jungle's law of survival. It was definitely a good thing she had covered her titan in a special coating so as to avoid getting electrocuted. She continued down the path of death and misery, her thoughts drifting back to that awful day. She shook them out her head and stomped along until she found several graves. Serah stopped and looked at the graves, each one belonging to a fallen Militia soldier.

Even the old atlas titan had been patched back together. Since it was completely unsalvageable, the engineers left it there, standing guard over its fallen platoon. The old Junker titan sat there proudly with its battered X016 starting to rust in place to the hands. A makeshift plaque had been welded to the chassis with an inscription on it. "Old soldiers never die, they just fade away." That was a saying Serah had heard once from gates, it was at this point Serah understood what it meant. She left the burial site and continued through the jungle, reaching the site of what was Lin's final battle.

Meanwhile ahead of her, another team had been sent in to investigate the anomaly. Most of lima-1 was lucky enough to escape into the jungle during their earlier firefight and were sent back in with another team hunter 2-1 and titan as support. Dawkins had disappeared into woods and no one could find him. The titan and its pilot were MT-1405, and Simmon. The Pilot is a 6'0, Male Simulacrum who wears a bullet proof vest with some oddities and trinkets, and two raccoon tails at the end of his head and has the occupation of a phase shift pilot.

His Titan, MT-1405, is a Ronin with black with yellow lines and the helmet of a samurai plastered on the front. His loadout consists of the L-STAR particle Accelerating LMG, Charge Rifle, and Wingman. Not much is known about Simmon, other than one day he just, showed up in front of a Militia outpost wanting to join, the militia were hesitant to let him in, the commander at the time accepted. It's not very often that a Simulacrum joins the militia, as they don't have the resources prior to harmony to recreate a pilot. As the IMC fields them the most.

After a while the militia soon began trust him as he went up the ranks in the old school stryders, prior to getting his custom Ronin. His titan MT was gifted with a vanguard AI he'd managed to 'coax' from one of the techs back on harmony. While a few people knew about it no one said anything since the higher ups felt he'd earned it. MT was a bit more 'eccentric' than most. Though the history surrounding him is elusive as him, as one of the more well-known leaders of the Militia, Serah Briggs, and an extreme few know of his true background. But never the less, he's more "Care free" spirited for a Simulacrum. Often making jokes and quips on the battlefield towards his comrades or the enemy. When asked about this, his response was "I Will live as how I die, a nice smile on my face and a middle finger to the other guy." He also tends to blare music as well, ranging from rock to metal, and in one case orchestra for...as he stated...Dramatic effect.

A dropship had been sent in to provide air support for them as the platoon moved along the path. Simmon just internally smirked to himself as he remembered a scene or two from a few movies he'd watched and an old game he'd played once. But back to the business as usual, the team followed the jungle path. Lucky for them they'd been given a few captured gremlin assault cars to keep them dry, except for the poor guys who had to man the turrets. The militia had also come up with its own APC design similar to a cross between older designs from a very long time ago. The chassis was similar to an old German design of the Puma IFV and it had the turret of an M2 Bradley. The Militia's wildcat APC was born on harmony, the troops occasionally referred to them as the demon love child.

Simmon was listening to a playlist of 1960's and 70's rock and he landed on fortunate son. He bounced his head to the beats while his titan just kept following the path beside the armored convoy. the heavily armed convoy rolled along with the lead gremlin truck had rolling thunder written on the side and grenade launcher as its turret. Simmon to started sing along and mumbled the parts he didn't know. "Oh, it ain't me, I ain't no fortunate one-"

"Pilot, is that really necessary?" MT grumbled to his pilot.

"Necessary? Is it necessary for me to drink motor oil? No, but I do it anyway because it's gritty and I like the taste." Simmon responded with a paraphrased quote from another movie he liked.

"Pilot, you do not drink. You are no longer organic." MT said flatly.

"I'm a robot now so what? You don't really have a sense of humor do you MT old buddy of mine?" Simmon leaned back in the seat while song played in the background.

"I was not programmed to, but I have a word for your behavior. The term wise-ass seems to apply." MT replied.

"Lighten up pal, aren't you supposed one of the fastest titans around?" Simmon tried to argue with his titan.

"I am pilot, but my lack of humor has nothing to do with it. I simply do not take your shit." MT bluntly responded.

"Jesus, you may have been built for speed but you really are slow." Simmon hunched and grumbled.

"I recommend that you quit trying to annoy me. We are on a mission and protocol 2 dictates-" MT tried to reason with his wildcard pilot.

"Booorrring, my friend come on I'm just trying to pass the time." Simmon griped.

"Keep egging me on and I will eject you. That would be funny, for me." MT said with a hint of anticipation.

"No way, you're bluffing!" Simmon sat back up in reaction to his titan's brinkmanship.

"Is that a challenge?" The annoyed titan saw its chance to get some peace and quiet. Simmon backed down and MT would be smirking in victory if he could.

"Why'd I get stuck with the asshole titan AI?" Simmon mentally sighed and mumbled while he shook his metal head.

"What was that pilot?" MT snapped.

"Nothing." Simmon hastily replied.

"Ah, I thought not!" MT said as he strolled along.

Nearby though, an IMC guerilla force had assembled and they were being led by none other than Suzie herself. Her monarch detected the nearby convoy and she recognized that particular militia titan. The one that belonged to a very annoying pilot, who'd gotten under her skin one on more than one occasion. This boiled her blood beyond measure, then a nasty idea popped into her head. Two problems gone in one day, she decided to count it as a blessing in disguise. "So that asshole is here now, oh want fun for me! I get to kill more pests and remove another ass pain from my life! What joy!" Suzie pranced around in her monarch like a blood-thirsty ballerina. She stopped her little jump for joy and rallied her forces. "All troops, it's time to go hunt some more Militia rats!" She shouted and her troops all whooped in agreement. They mustered their force in the trees and waited for the convoy to get into position.

The group of armored vehicles stopped at the clearing next to the giant hole where Lin had disappeared. The troops disembarked and began setting up a staging area for the eggheads that had tagged along. Staff sergeant Ames and lima-1 were setting up defensive positions for the time being. Ames had blamed himself for Dawkins' disappearance, and his squad being one man short. But that was just how it goes in war, at least that's what he told himself. Simmon and MT stood on guard with the pilot blaring his music, though he'd moved on to 1990's rock. The cynical titan seemed to at least have a soft spot for the foo fighters. Then the titan detected something on his scanners, at first it seemed like just a blip.

"URA!" Suzie shouted as she and her troops surged out of the trees and rushed the unprepared Militia forces in a blitzkrieg. The defenders were getting overrun and Ames and his troops started kicking IMC ass as best they could. The bogged down Militia force held their ground and relied on the vehicle turrets and hulls for cover. The IMC guerillas used archer rockets to knock over and disable some of the armored vehicles. Snipers were also picking off the gunners one by one except for the wildcat IFV, since its gunner wasn't exposed to fire.

"So, we meet again simmon, for the last time!" Suzie grinned menacingly as she aimed her X016 at the Militia Ronin and fired a barrage.

"Not today Suzie!" Simon replied and used his broad sword to block the incoming fire. He charged at Suzie and she sidestepped the over eager Ronin with her dash. Simon jumped back and started using his lead-wall shotgun to hit and run. Suzie was firing wildly with her machine gun in various attempts to pin down the hit and runner. He put away his shotgun and sliced at Suzie with his brutal broadsword. Suzie retaliated with a burst of rockets from her acolyte pod, which dealt a heavy amount of damage to the lightly armored Ronin.

The Ronin wasn't built for extended close quarters combat, and at the rate he was going he wasn't going to last long against his opponent. Though they had clashed before, he and Suzie were in different titans those times. Now was no different, except for their weapons on hand. His higher speed at least kept him in the fight though. But the time was drawing near where if he didn't end this fight quick he'd get overwhelmed by the apex psycho. Suzie was winning and she knew it, this time she had the upper hand on her smart mouthed adversary.

"Didn't anyone teach you to pick your battles wisely Simon?" Suzie grinned confidently as she used her power drain to tank one of the Ronin's arc waves.

"No, I was too busy learning how to play whack a titan with your mom." Simon replied and delivered another slash at the monarch titan.

"…Don't you dare talk about my mother!" Suzie screamed her head off at Simon while she ran in and punched his titan in the eye.

"WOAH, did I strike a nerve. You're such a beautiful, intelligent and wonderful person. Wait I'm sorry, I thought we were having a lying competition." He said as he stumbled and pulled his lead wall back out and fired again. Which pissed off the pretty psycho even more.

"Stop talking you annoying jerk!" She shouted as she tried to grad and smash the Ronin with her monarch titan's bare fists.

"Is that toughest talk you have? That's so weak, I've seen a sick dog throw up better insults." Simon egged her on again while back peddling.

"Will you just shut up and die already?!" Suzie shouted as she pulled her X026 back out and tore into him.

"Nope, I live to annoy! Speaking of living, I don't plan on dying for a very long time! Don't you get tired of putting make up on two faces every morning?" He quipped as he dodged the incoming fire.

"Shut up!" She shouted furiously while trying her hardest to kill the loud-mouthed militia fighter.

"Do yourself a favor and ignore anyone who tells you to be yourself. Actually, bad idea in your case you're crazy either way!" Simon shouted with a wry smile, well if he still could smile. He braced himself as Suzie then charged at him and got him into a wrestling grip.

"JUST SHUUUUT UUUUUP!" She screamed at the top of her lungs as she started laying into him with her fists. She just kept hammering his titan like a punching bag, which threatened to bust in the cockpit. Simon tried desperately to free himself, but the enraged Suzie wouldn't give up in her attempt to kill him. just as she was about to rip off the Ronin's right arm, Serah arrived on the scene. The legionnaire started putting rounds onto the battlefield and wiping out half of Suzie's guerillas. This distracted the raging psycho, and gave Simon just enough time to break free and hightail it to safety. "Foche?!"

"Pick on someone your own size." Serah growled as she fired her predator cannon at Suzie who dodged it.

"Hmph, very well, I'll kill the pest later. You'll do for now; besides it'd warm my heart to reunite you and Lin-chan in the afterlife if there even is one." Suzie's mood did a complete 180 and she gloated at the 6-4's legionnaire about the deceased Lin.

"You killed her? How could a moron like you pull that off?" Serah said with a sleepy tone. Which irked the psychotic Suzie enough to make a big mistake.

"Moron? Would you call me a moron, when she just lost to someone who's better? OOhh, it was great!" Suzie said while laughing with a smile and moaned at how good it felt to brag about her victory.

"You were stupid to confess, and even more stupid to boast… Everything you've said is fuel on your funeral fire, so I guess I'll start by burning out your tongue!" Serah started in a low tone and her voice started to rise as she spun up her minigun.

"Oh, and how do you propose you're going to do that?" Suzie grinned to herself unaware of the brewing storm about to hit her as lighting cracked in the sky.

"Just watch." Serah growled as she fired her power shot at the un-suspecting Suzie. Suzie the psycho engaged her power drain and took the massive hit. Her titan's reactor was in the red and Simon had returned to aid Serah. The two freedom fighters stood their ground and aimed their weapons at the lone apex predator. Suzie slammed her fist on controls in anger, she was beaten again. On that note Suzie was smart enough to know when to retreat, and called for a distraction. Her remaining troops fired a barrage of archer rockets as cover for their combined escape. The rockets caused the Ronin and Legion to disengage and Suzie retreated escaping in the cover of smoke and dust.

"You haven't seen the last of me!" Suzie shouted as she and her troops retreated into the dark and unforgiving jungle. Serah wanted to chase after her, but Simon put his Ronin's metal hand on her legion's shoulder.

"As bad as she is, she's not worth it." Simon said coolly.

"How can you say that?! She killed the person I love and I have to make her pay!" Serah growled fiercely.

"Not necessarily little lady, I was sent here along with the rest of my boys here to check this place out." Simon explained to the fury filled legionnaire.

"What the hell do you mean?!" Serah shouted.

"I'm saying that giant battleship sized hole has a weird energy signature that the eggheads were brought here to check out. There may be more to it, if you catch my drift." Simon explained wryly.

"Wait, are you saying what I think you're saying?" Serah snapped out of her anger and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, I'm saying it sweet cheeks, that hole's energy signature reads like a starship jump. In layman's terms it could be a weird ass portal of some kind to somewhere." Simon kept on explaining the situation.

"Lin could be alive?!" Serah perked up.

"I don't know who that is, but if they went down there, it's possible." Simon told the truth.

"Then I'm going." Serah said in determination as she moved toward the sinkhole.

"Hold on there, Foche was it? I'm Simon, and you don't what's down there! If it is a portal, you could end up in the middle of the void of space somewhere!" Simon shouted at the determined girl.

"I don't care, if Lin's alive somewhere I have to find her, don't try to stop me!" Serah snarled at the Ronin pilot.

"Wasn't going to, I was just telling your pretty face to look before you leap. But if you're really set on going down there… need any help?" Simon said to Serah as she sprinted to the hole in LG and dropped into the chasm-like sinkhole. "Ah shit, well here goes nothing! Yahoo!" Simon said as he and MT did the same thing.

"Pilot, you do know this might not work, right?!" MT practically screamed at his crazy pilot.

"Where's your sense of adventure MT?!" Simon shouted gleefully as they fell.

"Speak for yourself pilot!" MT disagreed with Simon as they followed the 6-4's legionnaire into the unknown. Then they seemed to cross an event horizon of some sort, and a large flash lit up the chasm, causing them to disappear bound for an unknown destination.

-END CHAPTER-


	18. Book of Revelations

Gundam-fall: Changing Fates

Episode 17: Book of Revelations

-The Argama-

"I don't like this, it's all going to come to a head now." Cooper spoke to his titan while they were still in the safety of the simulation.

"Pilot, I advise that you 'roll with it'. The chain of events is unfortunate but we must press forward." BT spoke wisely to his pilot.

"I guess you're right BT, just have to go with the flow here." Cooper conceded.

"Affirmative Pilot." BT agreed.

"I have a bad feeling Kamille may end up snooping around." Cooper shook his head.

"I recommend explaining this to cadet Bidan when possible." BT advised.

"Not sure how he'll take it, the truth has a way of backfiring. But I suppose it's the only option, since trying to keep a dying secret never works out." Cooper put a hand to the side of his face in thought.

"My data would suggest you are correct in your hypothesis." BT showed the stats.

"let's keep this to ourselves for now, until we can figure out what to do." Cooper decided to play it safe for now.

"Copy that pilot." BT agreed. "Pilot it appears that you are being hailed by the captain."

"Time to face the music." Cooper said as he logged off the system and left his trance.

-The Moon: Granada-

"I have confirmation that the signal has been received. Our next course of action should be to find a way to rendezvous with the militia titan on the surface." AR confirmed the transmissions success.

"AR can your cockpit even handle the vacuum?" Lin raised a brow.

"Not to worry pilot my cockpit can handle environments such as this. Though I must advise to avoid heavy damage or the sudden pressure loss has an 85% of fatality." AR told her pilot the risks.

"Yikes, I guess we had better watch out then." Lin shrugged but was still happy that rescue was coming.

"Affirmative pilot, now we must get moving." AR advised.

"Agreed. Although how are we even going to get around without being discovered?" Lin put a hand to the side of her helmet.

"I recommend sticking to the back alleys and maintenance corridors to avoid as much attention as possible." AR gave her tactical opinion.

"Good plan AR, let's move out." The female pilot and her titan began to explore the lunar city.

Despite all the people, it actually wasn't too difficult to remain incognito. But that was only because they were out of sight, so they were out of mind. Lin and AR just narrowly managed to avoid a military patrol, but the uniforms were very odd. They weren't dressed in IMC white, and the gear was also very different. This puzzled the 6-4 pilot but she pressed on through the heart of the lunar city trying to stay ahead the possible patrols. Being behind enemy lines had a certain flair to it, she had to admit it. This spy stuff was pretty fun when you weren't worried about being caught or killed.

The city's hustle and bustle provided the perfect cover for them to move around in without being spotted by the authorities. Lin used her grapple hook to scale the buildings and scout ahead for AR to move. As the duo continued on their mission to the lunar surface, they discovered what appeared a spaceship dock. Lin smiled at the perfect opportunity to leave the city, and she and AR linked back up to make sure they both escaped. The dock was full of activity from shipping and freight being moved about by the dock workers. The 6-4 Stryker used the cargo for cover as she and her titan quickly made for the exit.

-The Argama-

Meanwhile, cooper was dealing with his own problems back on the argama. He kept tossing around the idea in his head of what to do about his current situation. The ace pilot had to deal with being called to action when two enemy mobile suits had been sent out to scout for the Argama. He Kamille and Quattro had been sent out to deal with the situation. The battle soon reached the moon's surface and the independent ace had to figure out what exactly to do now. The other galbaldy was busy fighting Kamille, yet Quattro was nowhere to be seen. Cooper chalked it up to the LT having a plan, which made him annoyed at being a decoy. That was until the LT reported that someone was taking pot shots at him from a distance above him in space. They agreed to circle around and support Kamille when they were able.

Kamille and the other galbaldy were duking it out one on one. The enemy pilot revealed himself to be Jerid, who was still pissed about his now ex-girlfriend changing sides. He wanted revenge so he set his sights on taking down Cooper's protégé, who he just so happened to already have a rivalry with. The two of them battled it out fiercely with neither side backing down. Kamille was having a hard time adjusting to ground combat since he was so used to airborne combat. Unfortunately, that was one of the few things Cooper had yet to teach him, so he just had to wing it. The two pilots continuously traded shots and neither was able to score a hit on the other. He and jerid argued briefly while they fought, adding fuel to the chaotic combat.

Both of them soon ran out of ammo, and had to resort to using their beam sabers. They clashed blades furiously with Kamille pressing Jerid back and winning. The arrogant ace kept at it though and scored a lucky hit which knocked Kamille's gundam to the ground. Kamille tried to get up but his mobile suit was taking its sweet time. Just as Jerid was about to strike a killing blow, a very powerful energy weapon was discharged and tore off his galbaldy's right arm. This surprised the hell out of him and he let his guard down long enough for Kamille to get up and strike back. Jerid was forced to retreat like a thoroughly beaten coyote with its tail between its legs.

A short time earlier, Lin had been watching the whole thing. To say that she was astonished was putting it mildly. When she saw the IFF tag that AR had detected was attached to a strange machine that looked like a titan's slightly larger sibling, her jaw dropped. "What the hell is that?! Just what have the IMC been up to back here?!"

"My scans show that the mechanized unit is in fact the SRS vanguard titan though it has gone through extensive modifications." AR analyzed the larger more powerful mech.

"Oh, ya think AR?!" Lin ranted sarcastically.

"Pilot I detect a high amount of stress." AR said out of concern for her pilot.

"AR This is getting crazy; can you just tell me if there's an enemy for me to target?" Lin shook her head and focused deciding to freak out later.

"Affirmative, target is below you and 80 degrees to the right. Displaying range and recommended charge level now." AR directed Lin to a good sniping position.

"That white one is getting its ass kicked." Lin said as she observed the brutal one on one battle.

"Affirmative Pilot, immediate intervention is required." AR agreed.

"Roger that AR firing in 5,4,3,2,1, bang." Lin said as she charged the plasma railgun and released the trigger at near max charge. The high-powered plasma round left the barrel at way faster that the speed of sound and went faster as it surged forward at the galbaldy. Time slowed down as the round made its way across the moon's surface, leaving a rising dust trail in its wake. The round barely even registered on the mobile suit's sensors before it tore off the arm. The pinned gundam got up and kicked the galbaldy's ass. Lin smirked to herself as she he just made the perfect shot with her railgun.

"Booyah! Who's the best sniper ever?! ME that's who!" Lin celebrated her perfect shot.

"Copy that pilot." AR chirped. "We have an incoming transmission, it appears to be the SRS unit hailing us."

"Put it through AR." Lin smiled.

"This is Jack Cooper and BT-7274, just what the heck is the 6-4 doing here?!" Cooper asked with heavy confusion.

"Um, well that's a long story. Wait, did you say Jack cooper and BT-7274?" Lin raised an eyebrow, it just couldn't be them. But then how much room was there for coincidence?

"Yeah, I did." Jack replied, genuinely curious to why she responded the way she did.

"The Jack Cooper and BT-7274?! The heroes of Typhon, the militia grunt who became a pilot with the barebones minimum of training from the legendary captain Lastimosa and the high tech elite vanguard class titan who killed most of the original Apex Predators by themselves?! The guys they built a statue of on Harmony?! The guys who destroyed a pseudo death star?!" Lin exclaimed like a fan-girl on steroids.

"They really built a statue? Huh, wow I actually saw that one coming." Jack shrugged.

"Holy shit, how are you two still alive?!" Lin was ecstatic at meeting a living legend.

"That's also a very long story." Cooper put his left hand on the back of his helmet and rubbed it in embarrassment.

"Looks like we both have some explaining to do." Lin giggled.

"Seems that way, just when I thought this wouldn't get any stranger." Cooper shook his head.

"Oh, you have no idea buster." Lin made a cute pouty face.

"Follow me and I'll get you somewhere we can talk." Cooper and BT flew over to Lin.

"Uh, I can't fly, well I can but not in space." Lin was a bit embarrassed by technically being a fish out of water. But in this case, a titan in space.

"No problem, I'll help you out. But I have to make a call first." Cooper said with an understanding half-smile.

"Sure." Lin chirped.

"Argama, this is Major Cooper, returning with special cargo in tow. There's a few things I need to discuss with the captain and commodore." Cooper hailed the Argama.

"Torres here, we read you Coop. You have precious cargo, what are you talking about?" The friendly COMMs officer raised an eyebrow.

"An asset my friend. Hence the need for me to speak with the higher ups." Cooper explained.

"Cooper this is Henken, I'll get the briefing room ready." Henke patched in after he heard what was going on.

"Roger that, and tell the maintenance deck crew to be ready for a surprise, over and out." Cooper said as he dropped down to Lin's NorthStar and grabbed its hand. The made their way to the ship along with Kamille and Quattro. The other two pilots were surprised by the new arrival and her strange machine. They had never seen anything like it at all, this machine was somewhat smaller than a mobile suit yet it was elegant in a certain way. The machine had a black and green paint job with a large logo on it '6-4'.

The maintenance deck crew were in awe of the agile little mech despite its 'different' appearance. Lin was getting all kinds of stares and what not from the crew, it made her uncomfortable. Even more so when she was told by Cooper to have her titan remain silent for their own safety. AR was parked next to BT and the two Vanguard AIs shared their collective data. Kamille and Quattro went with them. Lin did as she was asked, since she was in the presence of a living legend. but she had to know for real, so she mustered the courage to ask him a personal question.

"Can you take off your helmet, please. I've just got to know." Lin asked to the experienced veteran.

"What? If still have my face? *sigh* it's ok I get it." Cooper said as he removed his helmet and Lin was satisfied to see he was the real deal. "Happy now?"

"Yep." She smirked at that.

"Alright then here we are." Cooper said as they reached the briefing room and they sat down with the captain and commodore. "Now let's talk about the status quo."

"What do you mean?" Lin furrowed her brow.

"I mean I have confidential information to share with everyone in this room besides you. Your name's Lin, right?" Cooper asked the 6-4 pilot.

"Yeah." Lin replied coolly.

"Well Lin I have got truth bombs of the highest magnitude. We are not on the frontier anymore, hell we're not even in the same universe anymore." Cooper dropped the k-bomb.

"Ok you have got to be joking I mean how did you even survive the fold weapon's detonation? We just can't be in another dimension." Lin was skeptical.

"Yes, we are. Check with BT and he'll confirm it. This is for real, there's a lot I have to fill you in on as well as these gentlemen. Face it, you're not in the IMC's backyard as much as you want to think so. I'll admit I was a bit skeptical at first too, until I found out the whole truth." Cooper leaned back in the chair.

"That just can't be, there's no way, this is bullshit!" Lin started to panic.

"I've said once I'll say it again, this is for real." Cooper said stoically.

"How then? Just how in hell are we supposed to get home?" Lin freaked.

"I've been wondering the same thing, and so far, I don't know. What I do know is that's it possible, since BT and most likely your titan as well may have the keys to returning in their data banks." Cooper shook his head as he explained.

"That's a relief. But wait… oh god no!" Lin stopped panic for a moment and then panicked again.

"What is it? Just calm down." Cooper tried to keep her calm.

"Serah, she's all alone, she needs me we have to get back!" Lin exclaimed.

"Calm the shuck down and think. We'll get home, or at least you will. I have other business to take care of here first. But you will be stuck here for a while until we figure this out. Whoever Serah is, I'm sure Gates and the rest of the 6-4 can take care of her for you." Cooper raised his hands and kept a calm and soothing tone.

"You don't understand jack! Serah will kill herself if I don't get home." Lin shouted, luckily the room was sound proof.

"Cool your jets Lin, and think. However, you got here, it's obvious that if you found me others could too. Ergo, Serah might come here looking for you." Cooper surmised as he started to get annoyed.

"Do you really think so?" Lin perked up.

"Yeah, I do but you have to be patient. I was planning on figuring this out on my own, but with you here the cat's out of the bag." Cooper conceded that the jig was up.

"What is all this about Jack?" Henken raised an eyebrow and wondered was Jack was trying to say.

"What have you been keeping us in the dark about teacher?" Kamille demanded.

"Kamille he probably has a good reason for his secret, let him talk." Quattro said stoically.

"It's time you all learned the truth about my origins as well as hers. This is going to be a long story." Cooper settled in.

 **Cooper:** "I came from another dimension, through an anomaly that occurred when an ancient alien superweapon was destroyed. The process created a dimensional anomaly which brought me here to this world. The IMC, a powerful corporation, waged war on the colonists on worlds far beyond the sol system. The people of these worlds rose up in defiance and fought back, leading to the creation of the Frontier Militia. The goal being freedom for the people of the frontier colonies. We're not talking orbiting space colonies you're familiar with. I mean colonized planets in deep space, a very far distance from earth. Only possible through technologies I have yet to share." Cooper explained, his audience going wide eyed in response except for Lin. Kamille was in true disbelief at the possibility of just how large the universe really is.

 **Cooper:** "Of all the things I'd seen on the battlefields of the frontier, the pilot is the true dominant force. Fast and agile, graceful, yet devastating, perceptive, resourceful, and relentless. A pilot sees the world differently; even Sheer walls become flanking routes. Pilots fight differently; experienced at deception and maneuvers, even the grimmest overwhelming odds can shift in their favor. But what truly separates the Pilots from all the grunts and machines of the battlefield... is the bond between a pilot and a titan. When linked to a titan, a pilot can only be stopped by overwhelming force, or an equal." Cooper moved on to the explanation of the bond between man and machine on the battlefield, to a level far more advanced than mobile suits ever hoped to be at their peak. Even the wise commodore Blex was at a loss for words.

 **Cooper:** "The Frontier had once been the only home I'd ever known. For years, our lands back home have been terrorized by the IMC. Forcefully taking our resources, polluting and destroying our planets, and killing us off if we try to resist. Despite the recent victories at Demeter and beyond, we have a long way to go before the IMC are truly defeated. At first, I served as a rifleman and then a pilot in the Militia, fighting to free the Frontier from tyranny. I've come a long way from my days as a simple infantry rifleman. When that day to rise came, I was glad I could live up to the honor of being an elite pilot for the Militia." Cooper finished his explanation.

"What's a titan?" Henken asked curiously.

-END CHAPTER-


	19. New Arrivals

Gundam-fall: Changing Fates

Episode 18: New Arrivals

-The Argama: briefing room-

"What's a titan?" Henken asked curiously.

"A Titan mech, used to be just a simple machine for construction and other heavy-duty utility work. But Hammond Robotics, the company that created them which is the robotics division of Hammond industries, the IMC's parent company, found a different use for them. War, and as we have all seen even a simple tool can be a weapon. That is exactly what became of the titans, first was the Atlas. It was the first generation of titan, and a workhorse for both the Militia and IMC. Then came the Stryder and Ogre types, the other two of the first three classes. The older civilian Atlas models can be found here and there though, for their original purpose of course but they still pack a mean punch." Cooper explained the uses of titans.

"But what about the new machine in the MS deck?" Henken crossed his arms.

"I'm getting there, that is a NorthStar class, one of the two strider subtypes created after the battle of Demeter. But I digress, that was when we cut off the main refueling and transit hub of the IMC on the frontier, their Gibraltar or Pearl harbor so to speak. With Demeter gone we had given IMC one hell of a kick in the balls, and they had been almost completely cut off from reinforcements from the core systems. But they still have forces spread all over the frontier, and the fight continues. Back to the subject of the titans themselves, there are several types of them now with the gen 1s being used in reserve forces." Cooper finished his explanation.

"Hmm I suspect that those weapons your gundam uses are also titan weapons or components?" Quattro returned to his usual stoic disposition.

"Yes, they are. When I first arrived here BT took heavy damage and I 'found' that gundam chassis so…" Cooper said while scratching the back of his head.

"You slapped them together." Kamille finished, highly impressed by his teacher's ingenuity.

"Correct, and I'd dare to say I created a masterpiece. The scientists and engineers the AEUG provided just helped me iron out the kinks." Cooper explained coolly.

"Remarkable, absolutely amazing." Blex put a hand to his chin.

"You have no Idea." Cooper leaned back in his chair.

"So, what's the 6-4, another group of mercs?" Henken took note of Lin's patches.

"We're a lot more than just hired guns, thank you very much. The 6-4 is a family and if you cross us, we'll kick your ass. That's even our motto. We take contracts from both civilians and the militia, but never from the IMC. We may see things the militia's way but we fight on our own terms." Lin huffed and explained the 6-4 to the officers.

"So then miss…" Blex started to ask the pilot for her name.

"Fukashima, Lin." The pretty 6-4 pilot answered flatly.

"Miss Fukashima, how do we know we can trust you?" Blex asked fingers locked together and elbows on the table.

"I saved one of those other pilot's asses out on the battlefield. Blew off the right arm of that one-eyed mech or mobile suit thing." Lin bragged.

"You're where that shot came from?!" Kamille went wide eyed.

"Yes, you owe me for that! I saved your life!" Lin pointed her finger at the younger pilot and Kamille was a bit embarrassed.

"Actions speak louder than words commodore." Cooper said nonchalantly.

"You are right cooper. For now, we'll treat you as a possible asset, since you have nowhere to go. If Cooper trusts you then we'll wait to hear your full story." Blex conceded and the arrangements would be made.

"*sigh*I guess that's the best I'll get so I'll take it." Lin sighed in acknowledgment.

"Agreed for now we'll get some rest and some of this new information will have to be shared with other higher ups. Not all of it, but if what you've said is true then some of it could be useful." Blex told the truth.

"Blex if I may, I'd like to keep the extra MK.2s, think of them as the down payment for my services so far. It's only fair after all." Cooper asked for an advance on his pay.

"I'll see what I can do, you have earned them. I suppose we'd only need to keep one on hand, while the other is sent away for research. But it's not just up to me, if it were I'd allow it right now." Blex said stoically.

"My thoughts exactly for the most part, do what you can though. I'd say this is done?" Cooper stretched out.

"Agreed, we'll pick this up again later but for now we should rest, although I will ask who else knows?" Blex nodded and asked the militia ace.

"Emma does, she was the first one I told. But it's my secret and I do with it what I choose." Cooper stated with a hint of defensive ire.

"I suppose that's alright, but she will be brought in later when we continue our discussion." Blex backed off.

"Alright, I'll tell her." Cooper was satisfied.

"Good on that note, for now this discussion is adjourned. We still have the matter of the meeting in Amman City on the moon." Blex stated and everyone agreed, except for Lin who had to adjust to this situation. Cooper led her to an empty bedroom to use as her temporary quarters and asked her if she wanted to follow him back to the maintenance deck to check on AR. She agreed and marked her quarters in her HUD. Lin filled him in on the situation on planet barrow, and Cooper shook his head. He was glad that the militia had at least knocked it out of the IMC's hands. The fighting back home was getting worse and now gadgets/WMDs from an ancient and long forgotten civilization were being fought over. Lin then informed him of the newly reformed Apex predators, who had grown from a small group to a small army. Blisk had even recruited another band of ruthless lieutenants to fight for him.

They crossed paths with Emma, who was instantly jealous of the cute girl standing next to her man. Cooper swore up and down that she was just a friend from out of town. Specifically, his old world. Emma picked up on this and was still jealous but genuinely curious to how she arrived. Cooper filled her in and also told her about the role she'd play in the next discussion. Emma sighed and went with it, she understood with Lin here the cat was out of the bag. Didn't mean she wasn't jealous though, because Lin was clinging to Cooper like crazy. To be fair she was still fangirling over him. They ended up at the MS deck and Cooper showed off BT's new chassis to her. Lin had stars in her eyes when she really thought about the idea of her own Titan/Gundam hybrid. She pictured it in her head, her NorthStar titan AR crossed with a gundam, it brought a tear to her eye.

Cooper looked at her with confusion for a minute and she snapped out of it. they went about that business for a while until they were done. BT and AR agreed about their findings and with two sets of jump data, especially a return point, things were looking up. This brightened the day for the two titan pilots. home was getting closer at least if only marginally. But Cooper acknowledged the fact that soon enough more of home would be coming to him. from what Lin described the holes on Barrow were large enough to allow a ship the size of MacAllen to pass through, if not at least enough clearance for the Malta. The night hours had come and they all gone to their quarters to sleep.

Cooper couldn't help but wonder what was to come next. He was thankful that he at least asked the contacts he had to keep his secret base constantly on the move. By now he figured the place was nearby and decided on going there when he had the time. If everything went well he could have a few major upgrades for Lin's NorthStar. How little he knew though when a particular duo was hurtling towards his doorstep.

-Subspace Rift-

"Oh, I think I'm going to be sick!" Serah's face was going green from subspace travel sickness.

"Speak for yourself hot stuff this is fun! Wahoo!" Simon was having the time of his life.

"I have been unable to keep track of our time spent within this rift. Pilot, I suggest you use the tactical field medical kit to ease your nausea." LG recommended first aid to his pilot.

"Good idea LG, if I weren't focused on not smashing my head on the controls!" Serah snapped.

"You are wearing a helmet; only mild head trauma will result." LG stated the obvious.

"If I do that I'm likely get knocked out." Serah deadpanned.

"This one of the times I just love being a robot! No need to, shit, puke, pee, the list just goes on." Simon rattled off the positives of being synthetic.

"For once I agree with you pilot. Being synthetic has its numerous advantages." MT begrudgingly agreed with his pilot.

"I knew you'd see it my way eventually MT my mighty mechanical friend." Simon chuckled.

"Don't patronize me pilot." MT said flatly.

"Okay I have got to install a sense of humor into your programming." Simon replied.

"Do that and I squash you." MT said with his no shit taking attitude.

"I'll just keep coming back MT. You know I back myself up, right?" Simon tried to one up his titan.

"We are nowhere near a militia data center, I think I'll be successful." MT growled.

"You really just can't take a joke. Can you, big guy?" Simon deadpanned.

"Now is simply not the time or the place. An old proverb is that there is a time and place for everything, pilot." MT stated his point of view.

"Come on MT-" Simon tried to argue.

"Negative." MT had cut him off.

"Are you really going to keep-" Simon tried again.

"Affirmative." MT did it again.

"I hate to interject but am I the only one who's noticed the crazy shit we've been seeing?!" Serah snapped.

"Oh yeah! I was more focused on the skydive. So, what'd I miss?" Simon said casually.

"Really you're going to ask that now?! Seriously?!" Serah was blew up.

"YES!" Simon shouted.

"Aside from a city where I saw a guy in what looked like a black suit with pointed ears and a red bat symbol on his chest. There was a city that looked like what like what I think was Las Vegas on earth, albeit old and kind of torn up, tallest building was a spire and a top shaped like a roulette wheel with a 38 on it. Then I saw a bunch of kids using superpowers, and fighting like freaking ninjas for god's sake! One of 'em was wearing some kind of orange jumpsuit and a blue head band!" Serah rattled off the things she'd seen so far.

"Hey look another one's coming up!" Simon said comically.

"Oh, that's really just great." Serah said sarcastically. Serah rolled her eyes and gotten used to nausea.

On a cliff in the middle of nowhere by the ocean, three guys were standing behind a classic car. There was some dude tied up in the trunk and only wearing his underwear and duct tape on his mouth. "Hey Devon I picked c! Ain't that a bitch?" the black guy said in a mocking tone.

"Devon goodbye my friend." The guy wearing a gray suit said as he slammed the trunk shut. The third guy who was balding and wearing a stain covered white T-shirt and sweatpants, walked over to help the other two push it. The car went over the edge, blew up and the suited guy threw his lighter in the water. The three of them stood back to admire their handiwork when two giant mechs fell from the sky and into a portal in the ground.

"Michael, Franklin, last I checked I'm not on speed right now, so Ron was actually right about that paranoid multiverse bullshit this whole time?!" the crazy looking bald guy shouted angrily.

"Oh man I am not drunk enough for this shit." The black guy deadpanned.

"Amen to the not being drunk enough Franklin. Trevor, my psychotic friend, I owe you 20 bucks." The suit wearing guy pulled out his wallet.

"Here comes another one!" Simon shouted.

"You don't need to announce it every F-ing time!" Serah was getting really annoyed.

"That's only the second time!" Simon replied.

"Doesn't mean it helps!" Serah retorted.

"But it sure is fun!" Simon would have had a shit eating grin on his face if he still had a face.

In space just a short distance from a first order cruiser, a stolen TIE fighter was evading the incoming fire. The two-man crew were getting buddy-buddy with each other. "FN-2187, that's the only name they ever gave me."

"I don't like that. FN, huh? I'm gonna call you Fin. I'm Po!" The pilot said coolly.

"Yeah Fin! I like that nice to meet ya Po!" Fin said with a laugh.

"Good to meet you too Fin!" Po the Pilot grinned.

"Where are we going?! We have get out of this system!" Fin shouted.

"Back to JAKKU!" Po replied.

Just then the two titans appeared and disappeared right in front of them.

"What in the rebellion was that?!" Po was surprised as hell by that.

"I don't know but- INCOMING!" Fin shouted as the TIE fighter took a massive hit and crashed on the desert planet below.

Back in the rift, the group of travelers was still hurtling down the rabbit hole. Simon just leaned back as they passed through a few more dimensions. Serah passed out from the massive headache she had that replaced the nausea. They soon saw the light at the end of the tunnel, LG tried to wake his pilot.

"Pilot we are nearing the end of the rift, please wake up!" LG said over the radio.

"Five more minutes…" Serah stirred in her comfy seat lazily.

"Get up pilot." LG repeated himself.

"Oh LG, where are we?" Serah stretched out and woke herself up.

"From my observations and collected data, we are near earth's moon." LG answered.

"Look over there." Simon pointed at a nearby asteroid.

"So, what? it's just an asteroid, and we're in space in the IMC's backyard. How does that situation at all?" Serah griped.

"There's a door on it, and that makes it a space station. Plus, I think that's the logo of the SRS!" Simon answered happily.

"The SRS?! But how? Aren't we in the middle of IMC dominated space?" the legionnaire just tilted her in utter confusion.

"I don't know tall, grim, and gorgeous, but right now I just do not care! It's friendly turf and I'm going there." Simon had a light bulb.

"How are you going to do that bolt for brains? You can't fly and neither can our titans." Serah raised an eyebrow.

"Easy, beautiful. Unlike you I don't need air, and it's not that far. MT a fastball if you would?" Simon put his plan into action.

"Be my pleasure, pilot." MT said with an unexpected and almost eerie enthusiasm.

"Wee!" Simon said as he was thrown by his Ronin head first at the station. Simon managed to spin around and used his parkour kit to soften and stick the landing. "Tada!" his teammates held up score cards in response with MT giving an 8, LG a 7 and Serah held 6.5. or at least that last part was in his head. Simon looked all over the giant metal door and eventually found a small terminal with a port large enough for a data knife. He jabbed in the knife and hacked his way into the station's systems. The giant airlock door opened a moment later, and eventually his team made their way to the station's airlock. Once they went in, the first door slid shut and the room pressurized. Serah then hopped out of LG.

The interior door then opened to reveal a well-lit maintenance deck of some kind. Scattered all over the place were parts and crates, some of the larger ones were specially marked with tags for their purpose. One had LGN-01 on it, another said ION-02, the third had SCH-03, and the last one was NSR-04. On the left side was a gantry like area, with doors and walkways running along the wall. There was even a control room/break area with large glass windows. Simon spotted an elevator and stairs that went up to it. Serah looked to the far side and saw an area marked PKR COURSE. On the walls next to areas that seemed to be several empty paddocks for very large machines, were the logos of the SRS and Marauder Corps.

"This place is paradise!" Simon said as he sat down in a very comfy easy chair and reclined. "If I were still human this would be perfect. There's just a few things missing though."

"I don't even want to know." Serah said as she walked down to the area marked with the PKR. She dropped her jaw at what she saw on the inside. "It's an area just for workouts and parkour!" But Serah snapped out of it and thought for a moment. "Wait, if this is a militia facility then where are all the personnel?"

"I was wondering about that myself. Its SRS, so it could be a secret base. I'll take a look at the main terminal in a few minutes. For now, I'm gonna space out." Simon just chilled out in the easy chair.

-END CHAPTER-


	20. Stalled effort

Gundam-fall: Changing Fates

Episode 19: Stalled effort

"Ok so let's see what this place has data wise." Simon said as he stepped up to the main terminal and started his attempt at hacking the console. The encryptions were pretty heavy-duty stuff, like a titan made it. Simon even cussed at the screen a few times in an effort to make it open the data store. Serah watched the wise-ass bot with interest. She couldn't help but giggle at his frustration, then Simon calmed down and rolled his head in a neck cracking motion. "Time to crank it up a notch!" He said proudly and continued in his campaign against the central security system. Serah was making popcorn as she watched him have a standoff with the computer system.

Simon tried to get route access but the encrypted security shot back with a lockout attempt. Simon countered by fortifying the central programming node and several other key nodes. The system slowed but was still hot on his heels in cyberspace. He then stumbled upon a node marked spam and slowed down the security. The elusive hacker was almost to the finish mark that contained the access code. The system tried to cut him off but blocked with a fortification and just barely defeated the security. Simon pretended to wipe sweat from his head and was ecstatic at the sight of a progress bar marked as DECRYPTING.

"Oh yeah, who the bot?! I'm the bot!" Simon whooped in pride.

"Well you actually did something tin-brain." Serah half-smiled.

"Hell yeah I did! I kicked that computer's ass!" Simon flexed his robotic arms in victory.

"Well bravo." Serah slow clapped.

"Are you actually patronizing me? I'm so proud of you!" Simon bear hugged Serah.

"O-okay wasn't expecting that. Ugh, great now I'm catching wiseass syndrome. Down tin-brain!" Serah said flatly.

"Nope!" Simon refused.

"Simon, put, me, down!" Serah emphasized her dislike for Simon's behavior.

"Aww alright, you're no fun." Simon crossed his arms.

Little did they know an alert had just been sent to the mechanized partner of the base's owner. Cooper, was in the middle of an important strategy meeting. After Quattro and Wong Lee talked about the battle strategy, Cooper was soon dealing with the arrogant AE representative Wong Lee. The two of them argued over Cooper's unshared technological treasures. The Militia ace refused to share any more than what he already had. He didn't want the enemy getting their hands on his tech if he could help it. He knew AE was playing both sides, they sold tech to both the Federation and AEUG after all. He felt his mind drifting back to just how this day started.

He'd woken up in his bed on the Argama, gotten ready for his day. It had been decided that Lin would tag along with Kamille and Emma. Cooper had put on a less conspicuous outfit and dressed in a crimson maintenance jumpsuit along with a red hat and black goggles with a red bandanna to cover his face. With that disguise cooper seemed like a simple industrial repair man. He went out to meet quattro and they headed to the meeting point… the back room of a burger joint. Cooper figured that what's a resistance without 'inconspicuous' meeting spots. This reminded him all too well of the fact that the AEUG wasn't as well off as the Militia. The AEUG had significantly less resources, while the militia had entire planets and fleets to fight with.

"So, you must be Mr. Cooper. We have much to discuss." Said an inquisitive voice.

Meanwhile, Lin, Kamille and Emma were driving across the surface of the moon. She was wearing a red pilot suit with white accents. The technicians had added special lining to her helmet so it would be compatible. They had been driving for a few minutes and Kamille wanted to know a bit more about the 6-4, so he asked Lin about them.

"Hey, Lin?" Kamille said as he drove.

"What Kamille?" Lin responded while she inspected her weapons. Surprisingly enough, guns actually work in space since there's still enough air in the shells to make them go bang. Plus, her AT-SMR rounds are rocket propelled.

"You said the 6-4 is like a family, right?" Kamille asked the 'foreign' pilot.

"Yeah, they took me in when I had nowhere to go." Lin replied casually.

"Can you tell me a bit more, please?" Kamille asked in a respectful tone.

"We look out for the little guy, and we back up the militia from time to time. There's our commander Gates, her EX-O Bear, Davis and Droz. Plus, we have a huge ship and a whole bunch of new recruits to staff it. Davis and Droz left to start their own outfit though, but we still hear from them often enough." Lin explained with a smile.

"What's your ship called?" Kamille raised an eyebrow.

"The Malta, it used to belong to the IMC, but we took it and gave it to the Militia. They planned on selling it to us, last I heard." Lin changed the magazine of her flatline.

"That sounds pretty amazing." Kamille smiled.

"It is, I guess you could say it's like being on the Argama." Lin said happily.

"Lin, I know there's more to you than that." Emma said coolly.

"Hmph, oh really?" Lin huffed.

"Yes, Cooper told me about the IMC. I can tell you used to be one of them, didn't you? It's ok, it's just like how I decided to leave the titans. The federation's damned 'elite force'." Emma remembered her former employers.

"Is that a metal mountain?" Kamille stated the obvious as the came across some ruins.

"An old colony from the one-year war era, at least that's what I assume." Emma replied.

"Just goes to show, what happens in war…" Lin interjected.

"Hurts everyone else." Emma finished.

"The titan faction was made to hunt the remnants of Zeon and chase down pirates, right?" Kamille said with some skepticism.

"No, they just use that as an excuse. I see them for what they really are, arrogant fascist monsters." Emma replied.

"We all do, that's why we fight." Lin said in agreement.

After a few more minutes of driving Lin's motion tracker lit up with unidentified contacts and she caught a glint in the corner of her visor. "Get down!" she shouted as federation troops closed in on jet packs and started shooting with pistols. Lin fired back with her flatline and used her parkour kit to dodge the incoming fire. She started using the ruins to her advantage and showed these jerks why pilots from her world are the elite. She holstered her flatline and pulled out her RE-45 for CQB.

Over with Kamille, he was being shot at and tossed a piece of metal at his attacker for a distraction. He missed and just as he was about to be shot, a little green ball took the hit for him. he grabbed the thing and took cover, then he saw the buggy. Emma was pinned down and Lin grappled over to her for support. Kamille signaled for them to jump in the buggy for a quick escape.

Lin fired a burst at the enemy as she descended and Emma followed her. They made a quick getaway and the enemy wasn't following. Lin brought up the issue of how they were ambushed. Kamille replied that it could be a leak from anywhere, there are other sources of information. Lin let it go for now but she'd tell Cooper about this later, however it happened it shouldn't be allowed to again.

They made it to safety and Kamille started working on that little old toy that saved him. It just so happened to be an old HARO unit. He was taking a little look at the circuits that were around 10 years old. Emma came in to the room and told him they'd been called to report, Lin was waiting outside. The young pilot picked up his gear and the HARO. They ran with Lin to the meeting point, where the higher ups were waiting. Wong Lee then noticed both Lin and the young Kamille.

"Captain is that the new pilot and the other mercenary?" Wong asked Henken.

"Yes sir, that's Kamille and Ms. Fukashima." Henken answered.

"You little brat!" Wong then jumped out of his seat, hurling himself at the unprepared Kamille and proceeded to beat him. This angered the already perturbed Cooper who charged at Wong and gave him a haymaker to the stomach followed by a leg sweep. He yanked the man to his feet and held him by his throat, while leveling his fist squarely at Wong's forehead.

"You arrogant prick, what in the hell makes you think can beat my student?! Give me one good reason not to bust your head open like an egg for that!" Cooper screamed furiously.

"Your student is insubordinate, that's why Major Cooper! He's late because of a damn toy! Now get your hands off of me!" Wong provided his argument.

"It's not just a toy, it saved my life from a bullet! Don't just go hitting people without saying anything! Besides there could be useful information inside about the white base." Kamille said as he got up.

"He is a pilot first, not an intelligence officer and you should know that! He should be focused on today's warfare not the past!" Wong shouted zealously still having his back against the wall.

"That's a bullshit excuse to hurt my subordinate Wong! He's my responsibility, so back off! You've never known what it's like to be in the military, even MPs don't pull this shit." Cooper proudly stated his point and tightened his grip.

"Cooper's right, we're late because of an ambush from earlier! The titans were on to us, ergo there's a leak somewhere! So where do you get off on doing that?!" Lin shouted providing evidence that made Wong's arrogance deflate.

"If you touch him again Wong, I'll break you in half like a twig. Learn your place, you're not a soldier as much as he is an intelligence officer. Kamille is my student, I'm his drill instructor, and therefore he's my subordinate, so he's my responsibility. I am, and I have been on the battlefield putting my heart and soul into training this kid. If you want that tech so badly, don't you dare cross me, or harm my student ever again! I will discipline him as I see fit, not you!" Cooper snarled through gritted teeth as he released his choke hold on the arrogant businessman.

Wong backed down and grumbled to himself about the arrogance of the pilots. Cooper's visor light flared at the man as if he was narrowing his eyes in barely restrained rage. "Don't make me wipe the floor with your face." Wong walked away and Cooper cracked his knuckles.

"Thank you, teacher and you too Ms. Fukashima." Kamille thanked his instructor and the 6-4 pilot.

"No problem kid, were pilots. We stick together." Lin gave him a thumb's up.

"Your welcome Kamille, I made you a promise, didn't I? Although I will say you should be more focused on your piloting duties. Wong was right about that, if you thought it was a lead on something then you should have done it in your spare time on the ship. From what I hear that info wasn't even relevant to the warfare of the here and now. You aren't a spook or a historian, so from now on do it on your own time, am I clear cadet?!" Cooper ordered to his protégé.

"Crystal sir!" Kamille saluted.

"Good now let's get on with-" Cooper was interrupted by BT's transmission.

"Pilot, I have received an emergency alert from the facility. Someone is hacking into the main computer." BT reported the situation to his pilot.

"Oh, that is just great! Now some jackass is trying to rob my house! BT initiate a remote shutdown through the system backdoor." Cooper commanded to BT.

"Acknowledged pilot, beginning main base system emergency protocol: lockdown." BT activated the failsafe security protocol.

"That should take care of my unwanted guests for now. When this is over I'm going to make a quick detour home to deal with it." Cooper grumbled.

"Do you want me to go with you, teacher?" Kamille asked with a look of concern.

"Maybe, it depends on how bad the situation is. We need to get you to a medic first, that beating that prick gave you looks serious enough." Cooper met him halfway and the three pilots went on their way.

Back on the station Simon was sitting in the computer chair watching the decryption process take its sweet time. Serah was practicing on the parkour course, and enjoying it very much. Just then the emergency alarm sounded and the system began to slam down hard into lockdown mode. Simon shot up to his metal feet and began trying keep the whole thing from locking down. "What the hell how is this happening?! I thought beat the security… oh great I tripped a god damn alarm."

"Simon what did you break?!" Serah shouted from across the way. She was just as surprised as he was and went the terminal room to see the extent.

"Nothing I swear! Looks like it's time for round 2, whoever runs this place obviously had a backdoor into the system and I must have tripped a silent alarm-" Simon explained.

"Which tipped them off, metal dumbass!" Serah rudely interrupted him.

"Hey it's not my fault!" Simon snapped trying to cover his ass.

"Can you stop it?!" Serah tried to calm down and focus on the situation.

"I can try, but other than that what am I supposed do? Use harsh language?" Simon griped.

"Well then do it! I don't care how you do it just get it done!" Serah ordered to her cybernetic comrade.

"What do you think I'm doing here goldilocks?! Bossing me around won't change shit!" Simon retorted while typing on the keyboard.

"You're the hacker here, so fix it!" Serah shouted at the mechanical man.

"I'm a simulacrum, not a freaking miracle worker doll face!" Simon snapped as he typed on the keyboard furiously. The main system was shutting down faster than he could work. "Come on don't do this to me!" Simon shouted as he tried to catch up to the rapidly declining control he had of the system. Simon was doing everything he could to prevent a full system shutdown but it was no use. The system's emergency failsafe successfully activated and locked down everything. Just like that Simon had been booted from the system and emergency mode had kicked in for most of the facility. The simulacrum pilot slammed his fist into the wall in frustration. Serah just shook her head, at least alarms weren't blaring and the lights and various other systems were still functioning.

"We were so close!" Simon waved his fist in the air out of frustration.

"We'll just have to deal with it then." Serah said deflated from the lockout.

"I guess you're right, at least things can't get any worse, right? I mean what's the worst that could happen?" Simon chilled out and shrugged.

"You're never supposed say that Simon! Things always get worse when someone says that!" Serah snapped.

"Well guess what, the multiverse can go and bite my phase shifting, shiny metal ass!" Simon didn't give a shit.

"It doesn't look so shiny to me, tin-head." Serah crossed her arms which made her upper assets bulge.

"Shinier than yours, goldilocks." Simon retorted.

"You already said that last part." Serah glared at the metal man.

"Blame the writer and the idiot with ideas." Simon deadpanned.

"What? Ok now your just talking crazy, bolt for brains." Serah tilted her head in confusion.

"Whatever, hey are those balloons of yours natural?" Simon pointed to Serah's boobs.

"Stop looking at my girls you mechanical pervert! My eyes are up here!" Serah screamed at him with a massive blush on her face.

"That's what she said, gorgeous." Simon lazily quipped as he sat back in the chair.

"That doesn't even make any sense you annoying rust bucket!" Serah exploded in anger and grabbed a wrench to hit him with. Serah slammed the wrench on Simon's head and all she got was a sore hand. The argument between the two of them continued for quite some time, and all the while no one noticed the incoming contacts on the monitor. MT and LG just looked at each other and shrugged.

Just then the alarm system came signaling a proximity alert. Several unidentified contacts were closing in on the station at high speeds. Simon and Serah prepared to defend against boarders and any other approaching enemy forces. Serah put on her helmet and hopped into LG, while Simon hopped on MT's back. The heroes readied themselves for heavy CQB, Serah spun up LG's minigun and trained it on the door. The security systems engaged a boarding scenario and all the doors and other areas locked down. All of them except for the hardened maintenance passages. Simon scrolled through his playlist for some epic music for the situation it was between metal, rock, or techno.

For five long minutes no one said a word, it was dead silent in the station except for the alert siren. Everyone checked their weapons for ammunition and the charge on their titan cores. Simon checked his phase shift's readiness and was satisfied with being fully charge for battle. Serah ran a quick system check on LG, it was as if time had slowed to a crawl aboard the Militia SRS space station. There was a very loud thump on the outer door, then another, followed by a loud bang. The door was about to give until the system raised the door to avoid irreparable damage. The inner door was then starting to take a beating, everyone glared at it with their fingers on the triggers and nerves of steel.


	21. Rushed reunion

Gundam-fall: Changing Fates

Episode 20: Rushed Reunion

A/N: Sorry for the delay folks, and sorry if this feels too rushed. I have a new schedule for uploads due to unforeseen circumstances and I had a deadline to meet.

Kamille was enjoying the company of his instructor and the 6-4 pilot. Lin felt like the kid was a younger brother she never had. Cooper was still secretly fuming about Wong's arrogance but kept it to himself. He couldn't believe the others had just left his student to be beaten by that total prick, especially Quattro. He saw it but it just didn't make sense to him, the whole idea of just throwing him under the bus. If it was a lesson in humility they had tried to teach the young pilot, then they had done it all the wrong way. They walked on to the normal suit room and cooper sat down with his student and they suited up. Cooper felt good to be back in his own uniform again and Lin was enjoying her new pilot suit.

Emma apologized for bailing on him them like that and Cooper forgave her. It wasn't her fault Kamille had some minor injuries, but that didn't excuse just abandoning them. Even if it was to try and teach Kamille a lesson. Lin, Emma, and Cooper were headed out to cooper's base in the buster and an extra gundam MK.2. the proximity alert had revealed that enemy forces were closing in on the station and Cooper had valuable secrets and whatnot to protect.

"Kamille, watch your back out there. Got it?" Cooper ordered to his student.

"Understood teacher, I won't let you down." Kamille replied proudly.

"Good, make me proud kid." Cooper said as Kamille hopped into his MK.2 with HARO in tow.

"We'll be back to help out after I secure my station." Cooper said to his student.

"You got it. Hey Lin if we get separated, take care my knucklehead for me." Emma joked to the 6-4 titan pilot in one of cooper's newly licensed MK.2 units.

"Roger that Emma. I'll keep him out of trouble." Lin replied with a grin on her face under her helmet.

After that they had all launched to take care of their respective missions. Lin and Cooper and Emma then picked up an emergency distress beacon on the Militia frequency.

"Cooper, I am detecting a Militia emergency beacon emanating from the station." BT urgently reported to his pilot.

"Can you read the IFF tags BT?" Cooper asked his partner.

"Affirmative, it appears to be Militia Ronin class pilot Simon. The second friendly IFF signature is reading as 6-4 legion pilot Serah Foche. The station is under heavy siege, and it appears that enemy mobile suits have already breached the facility." BT reported the grim situation of the station's defenders.

"That's bad, really bad. If they get their hands on that tech-!" Cooper stated the obvious but was cut off by a freaking out Lin.

"SERAH! She's here oh god! We have to get there now!" Lin freaked out and tried to accelerate her gundam to full thruster output.

"We're getting there; besides you can barely keep hold of that gundam, much less fly the thing at top speed! If your girl is as tough as you say she is, then she and that guy with her will be just fine! So, chill the hell out damn it!" Cooper griped to the hyperactive Lin.

"Easy for you to say, you're not the one with a girlfriend cornered in a space warehouse!" Lin snapped as she fiddled with the MK.2's controls.

"What's the story in there BT?" Cooper asked for an update on the status of the defenders.

"Friendly forces are holding the line but it cannot last forever. Immediate action is required." BT reported again.

"Got it BT! Lin, Emma, try to keep up!" Cooper acknowledged his titan's assessment and he ordered his girlfriend and the 6-4 Stryker to follow him.

"Hold on Serah I'm coming!" Lin shouted as she red-lined the MK.2's thruster output.

"Don't have to tell me twice handsome!" Emma said she blasted off after Lin.

"That girl is something alright. Oh well, can't let her have all the fun! Let's do this BT!" Cooper just let it slide.

"Affirmative Pilot!" BT agreed with his pilot and the two of them chased after Lin. To say they were moving fast was understatement as they arrived at the scene of the battle. Lin and Cooper could see the gunfire and several explosions from their nearby position. Lin, Emma and Cooper charged in to support the embattled friendly forces on board the station.

-A SHORT TIME EARLIER: ON BOARD THE STATION-

The inner airlock door slid open, Serah fired her minigun suppressively on the door. The large mechanized units inside were taking a beating from the continuous high caliber fire. The Hizack and Marasai units tried shooting back and one of them charged forward to break the line. This happened to be a vengeful Jerid who'd been hoping to pay back his enemies for his disgrace and wounded pride. He'd had a bit of a meltdown since engagement after engagement, he always loses. Other enemy infantry forces were moving in by jetpack, Simon was the one to deal with them.

He jumped up and opened fire before sliding right past the enemy troops and leaving an arc grenade he found behind him the grenade went off an electrocuted the enemy troops. They just couldn't pin down the fast-moving simulacrum as he tore them apart. Simon unloaded his L-Star at them, cutting another group of federation to bits. "Jesus Christ on a stick these guys are so easy compared to the grunts. You think these guys would have something to at least be challenging!" Serah was holding the enemy back, determined not give an inch to these jackasses, she had come too far and was too close to finding Lin again.

Jerid charged forward in his marasai picking up a dead friendly mobile suit using it as meat shield to take the hits. Serah tried to use her smart core on the bastard but she ran out of time. He threw the mobile suit at the smaller mech and sliced through her minigun with his beam saber while she was distracted and he proceeded to beat Serah down in Hatred. Serah was wide-eyed and defense-less as LG's primary weapon had been cut in two by this larger enemy mech.

"HOLY SHIT A MOTHER FKING LIGHTSABER...HOLY SHIT THAT'S BAD FOR US!" Simon saw this and made a mad dash for MT. He phase shifted into the cockpit and pulled out the sword for blade to blade. Jerid stopped to think for a moment at the sight of a what appeared to be a man-sized robot. He was surprised as hell when he saw the bot disappear in the direction of the lager machine.

"Hey asshole! It maybe just me, but buddy I don't take kindly to guys who beat up on woman, especially as someone as pretty as her. So, allow me to be the white knight I am and beat some sense in to that thick-headed brain of yours." Twirls his sword expertly and takes a stance "EN GUARD!" Simon said as he and MT rushed to save Serah from the large red mech.

"Are you talking to me shorty?! What are you going to do against me in that tiny mech? It's so pathetic, it's funny." Jerid mocked as he looked down on Simon and MT. this rattled the simulacrum's cage on so many levels. Even was also pissed off by the overconfident enemy pilot who had yet to learn the capabilities of a Ronin-class titan.

"Oh, you do not dis the bot bro!" Simon said as he drew MT's broad sword and charged head on at Jerid's Marasai. Simon smirked at the fact that he'd had the sword electrified like the arc titan's he faced on than a few occasions. "Come at me asshole! Or are you afraid of little old me?"

"You asked for it scrawny!" Jerid shouted as he clashed blades with Simon. Serah was sitting back and watching the epic clash of blades that was going on in front of her. Simon was sure proving just how good he is at swordplay as a true master of the blade and, making it no wonder that his titan had a samurai for its front decal. Serah still wished he wasn't such a huge smartass. The highly skilled simulacrum was actually pushing Jerid back.

"Hey uh MT why is that weird ass energy blade not cutting through my broadsword?" Simon asked his titan.

"The electrical field that the blade emits interferes with the beam that is emitted by the small projector wielder by the enemy mechanized unit. Might I add that we are in the middle of combat." MT answered.

"yeah, yeah whatever, techno babble." Simon shrugged him off.

"Don't ask if you don't want an explanation!" MT snapped at his pilot.

"You could make them shorter you know!" Simon retorted.

Jerid was snarling to himself in anger at the fact that he was being overpowered by a runt and decided to cut his losses. He broke off his battle with the Ronin and grabbed MT, with Serah still trapped inside. He attempted to flee the base and was almost outside until Lin and Cooper arrived to save their comrades. Lin rammed into him at full speed and shouted "Baaaaakkkkkaaaaa!" as they collided and hit a wall inside the base. The two of them proceeded to duke it out one on one. Lin may not be too skilled with a mobile suit yet but she was proving to be a quick learner. Emma helped her out and the two wrathful women were tag-teaming on jerid's sorry ass.

"All of you asinine pricks, get the hell out of my god damn house!" Cooper started kicking some serious ass, he sliced clean through the cockpit of an enemy Hizack and kicked it out in to space as it blew up. He then grabbed the head of another enemy mobile suit and crushed it with one hand as he rammed his gundam's fist into the cockpit and killed the pilot. He yanked his arm out and slashed through another enemy mobile suit and repeated his previous toss-out. The remaining enemy force then began to retreat with Jerid breaking off again and jetting out of the base. A few minutes later the after the enemy had left, Cooper got a situation update and everyone returned to the argama and began a small reunion.

Cooper was proud to hear his student had done just fine without him in battle. As LG was set down Lin and Serah immediately got out. The two female lovers embraced each other, and tore their helmets off as they kissed with tears streaming down their faces. Emma was slightly blushing and embarrassed when she thought Lin was trying to steal Cooper. Kamille walked in on the scene asking if everyone was alright and Emma just blocked his view saying "Everything's alright! Nothing to see!"

"But?" Kamille tried to say.

"NOTHING TO SEE SO SHUT YOUR EYES!" Emma snapped as Kamille did what he was told.

Simon, was very surprised to see Cooper and BT alive. "DUUUDE COOPER! THEY BUILT A STATUE OF YOU AND BT BACK HOME! I even got some pictures of it!" Simon said as he showed pictures of him, some random posing in front of it. "And also...cooper. I will say this for everyone but, where the fuck are we?"

"You will not believe even if I tell you." Cooper deadpanned.

"Cooper, I'm meeting a living legend. Who not only went out with on hell a loud bang, is still actually a-friggin live to tell about! So, lay it on me my militia brother, cause I'm all ears! Before you say anything, yes I know I don't really have ears anymore!" Simon ranted to Cooper.

"We're in another dimension my militia compadre." Cooper replied with a straight face.

"…I figured as much. What with all the crazy shit blondey and I saw on the way here. So, I'm cool with it." Simon said after taking a moment to process it.

"You're taking this surprisingly well." Cooper raised an eyebrow at the simulacrum.

"I think over the years, I may have just about seen everything there is to see. I mean we have leviathans back in our dimension, as well as giant fighting robots! So I'm not just wig out over it. I mean when you really think about it, sure it's a lot. But going nuts doesn't help one bit." Simon gave his perspective on the whole thing. He was actually being pretty rational about the whole thing.

"That's a good point my friend." Cooper shrugged.

"Exactly, plus I think we saw batman beyond on the way here." Simon added as he crossed his arms smugly.

"Batman? Woah, you did not see batman!" Cooper said as he leaned back in disbelief.

"Oh yes I did! Ask tall blonde and grim when she's done kissing and hugging her girl over there. Which is very arousing I might add." Siomn bragged and then pointed out the two women doing their thing.

"No shame in that my robo amigo." Cooper said coolly as he had just gained a bro.

"Who ever said there was any to begin with?" Simon said in a shit eating tone. Kamille went over to the two Militia pilots and his jaw dropped at the sight of a fully sentient man-sized robot. Sure, BT was trip for him, but Simon the simulacrum was a whole new chapter in weird for him. The simulacrum then returned the kid's stare with his head tilted in confusion.

"Well what are you looking at kid?" Simon said to the young pilot with some annoyance.

"Uhh, well…" Kamille was having some trouble putting the words together.

"What? You've never seen a talking robot before? That would be a dumb question if you hadn't probably talked to the that vanguard class titan, I'm pretty sure you have." Simon said to the still staring young pilot. "Close the mouth or you'll swallow a fly." Kamille snapped out of it and then gave his reply.

"I did but just what the heck are you? Because there's no way AI are that advanced even in the world my teacher came from." Kamille finally just got that off his chest.

"You didn't tell me you were teaching this kid coop. How about we spar kid?" Simon pitched the idea.

"I wouldn't recommend that Simon." Cooper interrupted his robo amigo.

"Why is that?" Simon crossed his arms impatiently.

"I never taught parkour and I don't want to get into it. Keep it in the titans and you're good." Cooper laid down the rules of engagement.

"Fine by me. Let's go kid." Simon said as he was about to drag the kid to BT.

"Hold on there we still have to discuss a few things with you newcomers." Quattro said as he came over to them.

"Aw crap." Simon said deflated.

"Oh yeah forgot to mention that." Cooper finished.

-END CHAPTER-


	22. Catching up

Gundam-fall: Changing fates

Episode 21: Catching up

"So, whatcha been up to Coop?" Simon said as they followed Quattro down the hall.

"Really?" Cooper deadpanned to the simulacrum.

"No, seriously, I think the three of us would like to know what you've been up to since you, well… died." Simon replied coolly.

"As much as I find bolt for brains annoying, I do want to know too." Serah agreed with Simon's idea.

"I agree with my sweet Serah, tell us the whole story cooper." Lin sided with the other two titan pilots.

"Well, after BT and I got hit by some plasma drones, which clamped the hatch shut, we entered a rift and ended up warping to a storage facility. I got my gundam because I stole it from said facility. BT took a beating so I slapped him and that gundam together, boom! Titan-gundam hybrid, I'm like a regular Einstein." Cooper explained and then finished with a smug look on his face.

"What about after that?" Serah asked him with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah coop, don't leave us hanging bro." Simon agreed with her, it was like they were actually on the same page for once.

"later on, I established myself as a merc, and people started paying me good money for helping 'em make deliveries and what not. Pirates in these parts have been real nasty up until I showed up. I can really see why the 6-4 and ACEs make so much cash. Then the AEUG found me and hired me for a long-term job." Cooper continued his explanation of what happened during the days gone by since he left home.

"So, you're getting paid really big bucks while you're here?" Simon said inquisitively.

"Yes, I am Simon." Cooper replied honestly.

"Sign me up my militia amigo!" Simon threw his hands in the air.

"Well I figure we'd best stick together since we're strangers in a strange land you know. So how about it, you guys want to team up until we find a way home?" Cooper put his hand out in front of him.

"Count me in my militia brother!" Simon put his on top of cooper's.

"I'm in, might as well seeing as how we're all stuck here until either the militia finds our asses or we find a way back to the frontier." Serah put her hand on top of cooper's in solidarity.

"I'm with you Serah, besides who knows it could be fun!" Lin did the same as her lover and put her own hand in the pile.

"That settles it then, we're all in this together." Cooper said proudly as the team raised their hands for a go team moment.

"Oh, speaking of the other PMCs we all know and love from back home, the whole place is going nuts thanks to what happened on Typhon." Simon had a few knowledge bombs for cooper.

"What are you talking about Simon, Lin already told me a few things." Cooper replied confused by Simon's statement.

"Keywords, a few. I'll give it to ya straight. Back home, if you got a degree in archaeology, then it's the perfect time to find a good paying job. As it's not just the Militia and IMC that are fighting over the relics. It's the new Gold Rush of the Frontier, From Doomsday super weapons, to possibly new tech for better living, everyone and their grandma are looking for these things now. I mean everybody, even good old Barker and the ACEs are looking for some of that freakin sweet alien tech to up the ante in their favor." Simon explained with way more than his usual gusto.

"Wait a minute you're telling me that's all my fault? How was I supposed to know all this shit would happen?" Cooper looked at the simulacrum with a look of confusion.

"What? Of course not, it the IMC's fault. Planet Barrow was actually how the three of us got here, IMC's been looking all over for places like it. Word on the street is that general Marder, the IMC big shot who runs the ARES division, is looking for a way back to the core systems. That's why we were there, the eggheads were calling them gate worlds. Barrow's probably not the only one, which means if our guys don't find it, the IMC or their mercs will. Hell, they've probably already found another one by now. Or worse, they've probably just been sitting on it, and that one singular event was what turned it all on. I'm telling you if they did or have, the Militia is going to have an entire fleet of IMC cruisers up its ass pretty soon." Simon updated cooper on the status quo back home and it wasn't pretty.

"We have to deal with what this place throws at us first, home will just have to wait for now. I mean we can't just go looking for a way back when we're already in the middle of an active conflict." Cooper shook his head.

"I hear ya man, but I'm just telling it like it is. We have to get home, somehow, someway." Simon replied casually.

"Easier said than done, even with the backing of these AEUG guys we'd just be wasting our time. Even worse, if we do try to go home this world's BS could bleed into ours!" Serah threw in her two cents on the matter.

"Not necessarily, BT still has data from the original anomaly so we could create one." Cooper told them of the anomaly data BT still contained.

"Problem fearless leader, we lack an alien superweapon or teleportation device. So how could we recreate it if we lack the necessary pre-requisites? I mean even if we could replicate it without one, we'd need years to do this and home isn't getting any closer." Simon deadpanned, stacking on all the little problems they'd have to deal with along the way.

"No, not with that attitude my friend. We'll find a way home, or if we're lucky home might come for us. Like I said to Lin, if you found me here then who's to say the others won't?" Cooper reminded them of what they had gone through and the possibility that help could come for them at any time.

"That's a big if. Don't get me wrong, I'm as enthusiastic as the next guy. But I mean it's not like a way home is just going to fly out of our pants at this exact moment." Simon added sarcastically.

"That may be true Simon, but we just have to have faith. Otherwise what's the point? Besides who's to say we couldn't build a jump drive and modify the design to allow for dimensional travel. With BT's data it'd be like we have the keys to the multiverse." Jack tried to give his partners hope that they'd see home again with an epic plan.

"I suppose you're right, but then tell me boss, do you know the first thing about building a jump drive?" Simon poured fuel on the sarcasm fire.

"No idea, but the titans might." Cooper covered his ass on the idea.

"Actually, he's got a point tin-brain. The titans have a whole lot of technical and maintenance data, and plus they're vanguard AIs. Some of the most advanced analytical systems in the history of our universe." Serah pointed out the possibility.

"BT has a large piece of the puzzle already, we just need to wait for the right time. Plus, I need to set the drones to clean my house up. Those uninvited guests nearly wrecked the place, I'm going to have to find out how those bastards found where I live. Probably some idiot smuggler who thought he could make a quick buck by selling me out. Then again maybe they tortured one, I guess I won't know until I look." Jack replied, crossing his arms, and then he shrugged.

"You said you have contacts so why don't we use the ones you think you can trust to help you find the rat?" Lin offered a bright idea for payback.

"I do know a captain Bill Kessler, he's probably got enough pull to find out who ratted me out." Cooper sighed as he shrugged.

"Perfect, we just have to find the rat. Then after all this shit is over we can just crash at cooper's place until we find our way home or it finds us." Simon said as he remembered the comfy easy chair cooper owned.

"That sounds good to me too. But first since we're going to be teaming up we have to deal with this whole civil war thing." Lin pointed out the obvious war in the way.

"I know I'm just saying that a vacation will be nice, you know?" Simon threw his hands up.

"It would be, I guess if and when we have the time when we make planetfall hopefully maybe we'll have some downtime at a beach." Cooper mused the idea out loud.

"Now you're speaking my language compadre, a nice beach pretty girls and cold beer. Or motor oil in my case, then again who say robots can't get drunk?" Simon said happily.

"I'll be amazed if you can actually find a way to get drunk without short circuiting yourself tin-head." Serah said sarcastically.

"You want to make a bet goldilocks? Come on put your money where your mouth is." Simon goaded Serah into making a stupid bet.

"What, on you not frying your brains trying to actually get drunk?" Serah deadpanned.

"Who says I need to try? Easy money for me." Simon said in a shit eating tone.

"The frying yourself, or the getting drunk?" Serah shot back.

"What do you think blondey? The getting drunk for god's sake!" Simon said with his cage slightly rattled.

"No dice, I don't bet on idiocy." Serah shot him down.

"Ahem, back to more important things here like what's been going on!" Cooper said annoyed at his 'team's antics.

"Right so what are we going to do now?" Simon said getting back on the right track of the situation.

"The AEUG higher ups what the whole story on how you guys got here as well as your backgrounds." Cooper stated flatly.

"I get it, they need to know some stuff so they can figure if they can trust us. I'm fine with them asking questions so long as they don't mind not getting answers." Simon said his peace.

"This isn't exactly the time for that shit Simon." Cooper said slightly annoyed.

"Fine I'll tell 'em something alright. But there are some things I prefer to take to my grave, yes I know I already sort of did. But that's not the point!" Simon made a compromise.

"I'm inclined to agree with bolt for brains here." Serah actually sided with the simulacrum despite their differences.

"They don't need your whole story if you don't want to tell them. I'll try to run interference if I can to keep them from prying at anything they shouldn't if you really don't want to share." Cooper tried to also meet his team halfway on the intensely personal matter for his team.

"Yeah, you do that boss man." Simon blew him off, which made cooper steamed. He knew the score so he just let it slide because that was just the way it is.

"Hey it's not like I asked for this. But it is what it is and it isn't exactly going to change overnight." Cooper shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose. "So, can we please try to find a middle way here?"

"The ships a pretty decent size, so I'd say we have some time to straighten this whole thing out. Look if we don't work this out its only going to get worse from here and we don't more problems weighing us down so we're going to have to play along to get along for now. That's just all there is to it." Lin stepped up and helped out Cooper.

"Thank you Lin, at least someone knows where I'm coming from on this. The sooner we end this whole civil war and find our way home, the better." Cooper thanked the 6-4 stryker.

"Now you're making sense again. The militia and the 6-4 need us back home, we can't get sidetracked from that. O ha and Lin sorry about what happened back on Barrow." Simon agreed with cooper and apologized to Lin.

"What do you mean?" Lin gave a confused look to the simulacrum.

"There was a mix up, I was supposed to be the one rolling with Lima-1 the day you disappeared but some idiot higher up screwed up the intel and you took my place." Simon answered honestly.

"I knew it, I just knew there was someone else who was supposed to be down there in the damn murky ass jungle." Lin grumbled as Serah reached over and hugged her just being happy to have her girl back. Lin felt the same way and they were about to have another Yuri moment, until Kamille and Emma showed up. The two female lovers broke off their moment and the young teenager tilted his head in confusion. Emma and Cooper both told him not to ask until he was older. He settled on deciding to ask Simon a few questions since he still wanted to know what exactly he is.

"Alright Simon, so what are you?" Kamille asked the militia simulacrum.

"Kid I'm a simulacrum." Simon bluntly replied.

"A what?" Kamille raised an eyebrow.

"I used to be a dude but I died, so they put my mind into to a robot body. In a way I'm kind of immortal so long as I can back up my mind somewhere. I really enjoy it sometimes, the fact that I can't really die again since I already did before. I'll just keep coming back as long as there's a small piece of my data out there. I will say I do miss a few… biological necessities. But there are ways around that." Simon explained the joys and sadness of being an experienced grown man in a robot body.

"What the heck do you mean?" Kamille furrowed his brow.

"Oh, I mean my-!" Simon was about to inform the young teen about a certain part of human anatomy.

"Simon don't you dare!" Cooper interrupted the dirty minded bot.

"What? He's been to high school I'm guessing; don't they teach sex ed? He'll figure it out on his own eventually when he meets the right girl." Simon tried to cover his shiny metal ass.

"I'm warning you, I will not hesitate to use my arc grenades!" Cooper eyed the metal man with anger.

"Ok, ok, fine. Jesus, I was only going to say-!" Simon backed down.

"Don't you finish that sentence, I mean it!" Cooper had his finger on the grenade pin.

"What is he talking about that you need a grenade for?!" Kamille shouted.

"You're not old enough!" Emma answered for cooper.

"I'm almost 18!" Kamille shot back.

"When you're 21!" Emma silenced the overly curious teenager. Kamille just shook his head and sighed in defeat."

-END CHAPTER-


	23. Episode of Lin

Gundam-fall: Changing fates

Episode 22: Origins (part 1): Episode of Lin

The Titanfall-verse pilots made their way to the conference room for the first interview. Lin remembered where things had left off when she was with Cooper a short time ago during the first explanations of their extra-dimensional origins. The door to the conference room came into view, and Quattro led in both Lin and Cooper. Serah was about to protest in her desire to be with Lin but Simon stood in her way. She was about to go through the metal man, but he pointed out that this was something Lin needed to do alone. Serah reluctantly agreed and sat down on a chair in the hall. The two titan pilots sat on one end of the table while the commodore, Henken and Quattro sat at the other. The room was silent for a few moments as everyone settled in for the explanation of Lin's whole story.

"Miss Fukashima, I believe its time that you told us more about yourself." Blex said calmly.

"I was born to a Japanese father and Chinese mother in Angel City on planet Kaliso. My father worked as a highly experienced technical engineer for the IMC, while my mother sold antiques that were from our version of earth. I don't like to talk about my childhood, but I will tell you my parents loved me and I them." Lim gave her basic background.

"Who trained you and where? From what I understand most paramilitary companies rely on recruits who have prior military or law enforcement experience. The 6-4 aren't the ones who did so, are they?" Blex asked with an inquisitive tone.

"No, they didn't, when I was old enough I enrolled in the IMC officer training corps and eventually reported to boot camp on planet Kraken." Lin answered, much to the shock of everyone in the room except for cooper.

"Why did you join the IMC in the first place if they're as bad we've been led to believe?" Blex regained his composure and pressed for more information.

"Simple really, dad did it and I figured so should I. I wanted to make a difference, since back then I thought the militia was just a rogue state run by terrorists. IMC propaganda really fooled me and a bunch of other good people. I was so naïve back then. No one really knows the truth until they see it for themselves and many either ignore it, or are too blind to see it when it's happening right in front of them. It took time, … and pain, for me to realize it." Lin's expression changed to one of sorrow.

"How did that come to pass?" Blex raised an eyebrow.

"It's a long story." Lin tried to deflect the question.

"We have time." Blex said as he sat back in the chair.

"For that we need to go back to basic. It was there that I met and befriended the daughter of one the IMC's executives, Mai Suzuka Kurosawa. She and I have a rather complicated history together. We went through hell and back to become titan pilots with around 85% of the other candidates dropping out. When the time came for us to graduate I caught up with my parents and while neither liked the idea of me going to war my dad left me with a message I found to be cryptic at the time. Eventually though, I figured it out but that didn't happen until much later. He told me and I quote, 'Not everything is what it seems with the IMC Lin, I hope you figure it out before it's too late.' I remember his face, the sheer conviction in his eyes and melancholia he displayed. After that we were deployed to an agricultural world called Tenzin 2 to quell civil unrest, or so I was led to believe. In reality it was to crush a Militia base there…." Lin trailed off distantly recalling the worst day of her life.

"Please enlighten us if you will on what occurred there." Blex asked coolly.

"Madness." Lin said with her head bowed in shame.

"Excuse me?" Blex furrowed his brow.

 **LIN:** "It started like a routine operation that they drilled into my head in boot camp and pilot training. Suzie and I dropped in with second wave after the first assault force was ripped apart by the militia defenders. When we hit the ground in our titans, I saw the nightmare of war first hand, it wasn't pretty. Suzie though, she was different after that, it didn't change her, more like it let something out I had yet to see. I thought it was leadership at first considering how she took it all in at the time, I was dead wrong." Lin says as a flashback begins. She and Suzie were ruthless in pushing the dug in militia forces back and provided transports to unload more IMC reinforcements. After the beachhead had been established, because they were responsible for turning a bleak op from disaster to a success Lin was rewarded with a slightly better upgraded NorthStar Titan with more fuel for longer flight uses, and Suzie went from an Atlas to the next gen Ion Titan.

 **LIN:** "That was how I got the titan that I have now, but what came next was worse than the drop… dead civies and lots of them. At first, I thought it was the militia doing it as we followed the route that command had set for us. We saw an emergency evac transport taking off, and since Suzie was the squad leader, she ordered us to fire on it. I did what I was told, and kept trying to block it out as just what happens in war. After the transport went down, we followed the retreating survivors to a warehouse that they fought tooth and nail to keep us away from. I was killing grunts left and right thinking they were inhuman animals and pirate scum. Suzie was actually enjoying the slaughter from what I could tell. I shrugged it off not wanting to believe it, and just kept on killing the militia troops." The views flashes to Lin firing her weapons in slow motion annihilating the valiant militia soldiers in large groups.

 **LIN:** "When the defenders were all dead, I was the one to open the main door of the warehouse with my titan, and there I saw 30 frightened civilians. All of them were either elderly or young children, huddled together, afraid of something. At first, I thought they were prisoners we would set free, but when we called it in command sent us an order that would haunt me to this day." Tears ran from Lin's eyes as her lips quivered and her voice cracked. She was shivering, and clenched her fists in pain and anger.

 **LIN:** "Before I could try to confirm the order, or do anything at all to stop it completely, Suzie and our grunts opened fire killing a lot of the innocent civilians. I heard the screams and saw the blood from behind the monitors. I froze, for that one moment I shut down at the sight of it. Before they could finish it, I came to my senses and ordered them to stop. I looked to Suzie, my friend, and when I asked her why she did this… 'I did what they so, what? The IMC wants this world for its resources for the war effort, and these people here were just gonna get in the way of that.'

 **LIN:** "I lost my shit when she said that to my face." Lin said angrily with the tears still flowing like a river.

The view goes to 3rd person as Lin grabbed Suzie's titan, activated her thrusters, and shoulder bashed her former friend off a cliff and into the sea below. "You forgot to mention the evac sight was on the coast above a cliff face, Suzie chan!" Then she turned her attention to the IMC grunts that were firing on her, and slaughtered them all in her fit of pure uncontrolled rage. When she was done, she fell on her knee's as she exited her titan and threw up. She looked up at bodies of the civilians, the men, women, and children who were gun down, weeping for what she had done. As she was doing this the surviving civilians slowly came out of hiding and an older gentleman approached her.

"I'm so sorry!" Lin cried as she bawled her eyes while she was out on her knees.

The old man simply put a hand on her shoulder and looked her in the eyes. "There is nothing to be sorry about young lady. You tried to stop them, you saved as many of us as you could, and for that I'm truly grateful." He then comforted the scarred Lin, and after a few minutes of everyone in the warehouse grieving, Lin had let it all out and was ready for action.

"Is there another evac point." Lin asked the old man with a newly found determination.

"Yes, young lady there is one more that the soldiers told us about, can you please help us get to safety?" The old man asked in a tired voice.

"Just show me the way sir." Lin said with fire in her eye growing into a raging flame.

"This road leads to the last active militia combat evac outpost in the valley, it's not far." The old man pointed the way.

"Stay behind me, and don't let anyone fall behind." Lin ordered to him.

"Everyone we have to go, follow the titan!" The old man bellowed and everyone who was able to followed Lin's NorthStar as they proceeded to escape. The group made their way along the road, with Lin remaining ever vigilant as the gunfire and explosions drew closer. When they arrived at the battered outpost the militia defenders were about to fire on Lin until the old man announced she was there to help. The militia detachment commander stepped out of the crumbling command building and looked at the NorthStar tian pilot with a stoic expression.

"State your intentions." The militia commander bellowed.

"How much time does everyone need to evacuate?" Lin asked the hardened commander.

"2 hours at least." He replied.

"Then that's how long I'll help you hold the line against these bastards." Lin told him. The commander nodded and looked to his remaining troops.

"You heard the lady, get back to your defensive positions we are leaving town! We are wheels up with the first transit in 5 and we will hold this site until it is done! So, get your shit together marauder corps marines!" The militia commander ordered.

"Oorah sir!" The proud militia soldiers saluted as they got back to their fortifications. The gunners returned to the AA positions as the IMC air assault came in to try and disrupt the evacuation. Lin took to the skies with her flight core and began using her onboard missiles to dog fight with the IMC air forces as well as bombard the ground troops. Lin saw one of the enemy gunships about to get past and fired her plasma railgun blowing it to bits in a spectacular display. She spotted another bogey on her tail and evaded the machine gun fire. She looped over the enemy fighter and lit it up with heat seekers. The craft exploded and Lin went on with the air battle.

Every minute she held them back is precious minute for another transport that breaks orbit, getting people to safety. A short time later Lin had returned to the ground, she was just ripping a pilot out of a strider, and crushing him to death when she spotted a Ronin prototype. She had heard rumors about its development but didn't know what the full extent of its capabilities were. She simply charged her railgun and fired, only for it to Phase shift out and appear behind her. The Ronin decided to clip her wings, slicing a portion of her thrusters off so she couldn't fly away.

Lin stood her ground and tried to fight the Ronin hand to hand, but was getting her ass kicked by the Ronin prototype. The Ronin knocked her NorthStar to the ground and brought its sword up to finish the job. Lin ejected and was flung on to the ground. She desperately tried to crawl away but the Ronin just chased her, menacingly swinging its blade. Just as the Ronin was about to finish the job it was tossed aside like a tin can by a Legion wielding a large minigun. Time slowed for a moment as Lin saw the colors that the legion bore was that of the 6-4. Time sped back up as the Legion spun up its minigun, battering the Ronin. The Ronin prototype phase shifted away to try and take down the Legion, but it just reached back, swung the Ronin over its head, and tore apart the Ronin with its bare iron fists. When the Ronin couldn't fight anymore the Legion ripped the enemy pilot out of the cockpit and crushed him.

After a few seconds the legion turned around, walked over to Lin, and offered a hand for her to get on as her NorthStar was not operable. As Two Older Atlas Titans carried the crippled north star and the legion carrying her back to the now abandoned base as the 6-4 were the last ones to leave the planet. The view returns to the conference room with Lin calming down and drying her eyes.

"I couldn't go back to the IMC because they'd hunt me down and execute me for treason, I thought there was no way the militia would take me for what I did throughout my career. But then I met Gates, the commander of the 6-4. She offered me a second chance to fight with them and I took it." Lin relaxed and took solace in the fact that now it was over.

"That's an incredible story Miss Fukashima I believe we can trust you. A liar does not remember their tale so vivid or accurately." Blex said as he stood up and checked the testimonial footage that had been recorded. Cooper walked over to his associate and gave her a thumb's up and pat on the back. Lin cheered up slightly, walked out of the room to hug Serah and her lover returned the sentiment. Cooper sighed and prepared to stand with his next associate, serah. Cooper grabbed a hot coffee and took a drink to relax himself. Out in the hall Lin and Serah were having a moment.

"Serah you don't have to do this alone!" Lin shouted to her lover.

"Yes, I do Lin, if they're going to trust us I have to do this alone." Serah sighed as she walked to the door and put her hand on the handle and opened the door.

-END CHAPTER-


	24. Episode of Serah

Gundam-fall: Changing Fates

Episode 23: Origins part 2: Episode of Serah

Serah sat down in the chair and Quattro focused the camera on her. The 6-4's legionnaire tried to make herself comfortable for what she knew would be a very long story. She sighed to herself as everyone else went behind the one-way glass in the next room. Lin wasn't happy about it one bit, but there wasn't much of a choice but to just go along with it. Everyone sat down to listen to the story and settled in for the long tale of woe that was about to begin. Blex then looked Serah in the eyes, and the room filled with an eerie silence.

"Miss Foche, I believe its time we discussed how you came to join the 6-4 PMC." Blex said calmly.

"I understand that, its just something that's very difficult for me to talk about." Serah replied.

"Of course, take all the time you need. Would you like some water?" Blex understood Serah's need for some preparation.

 **SERAH:** "No thanks, I'll pass. I was born and raised in Jadotville on the agricultural world of bastion on the frontier, my father was of German descent and my mother was Scandinavian. My brothers were some of the best civilian pilots in the valley where we lived. We owned a decent sized plot of land to work on, my father was the local mechanic and resident mister fix it, while at the same time a farmer like almost everyone else. My uncle who lived with us, was a veteran pilot of the first titan war, so he was getting to be an old man while I was still a little girl. He taught my brothers how to use titans, and even showed me a few things, since being a pilot opens a lot of doors for the future. It's definitely better than being just a farmer, I can tell you that. My brothers Adrian and Derek were tough guys, always rough housing and horsing around though, I was the good kid since I was mostly very quiet. If anyone even looked at me funny, my brothers were on them faster than greased lighting. But I digress, it wasn't perfect but we made it work, and for a few years things looked up for us." Serah said as the view changes to her home town with a pair of civilian atlas titans working the land her family owned. The town was situated in a valley between two mountain peaks that seemed as if they were floating thanks to magnetic anomalies in the area.

 **SERAH:** "We thought we were far enough away from the war between the Militia and IMC, but no matter what distance you were from it, the war hits all of us. The local governor had a soft spot for the militia, and every now and then he sent a covert food shipment their way. Eventually though, the IMC caught on to what he was doing. That's when it happened, when they came…" Serah began to tear up and behind the glass Lin lowered her head in sorrow for her lover.

The scene goes back to Jadotville on a warm and peacefully sunny day. There were some clouds in the sky but other than that, perfect. Her father and uncle were in the fields with the civilian Titans while her mother was at the town square running errands. She and her brothers were hanging out in the fields enjoying the day. Then the sound of ships exiting warp echoed in the skies, and the droning of gunship engines could be heard. Her brothers knew what was coming and ran with her back to the barn near their house. Inside was a civilian atlas that was missing its limbs, her uncle was repairing it for a neighbor since her father had been very busy that week. Her two brothers quickly opened the hatch, and pushed the young Serah inside. The droning of an IMC gunship's engine was growing even louder as if it were getting closer. The two brothers ran out of the barn just as the IMC gunship strafed it causing the barn's roof to collapse. A large beam had landed on top of the main hatch of the atlas, trapping Serah inside. It was thanks to their thinking that saved her since the IMC would ignore the barn ruins. The external camera was still operational so she activated the screen, only to be greeted with a sight of horror. Her brothers had been knocked down by the strafing run but were otherwise alright. IMC troops repelled down from their dropships behind the two brothers. Derek stood up and threw a mighty right hook at the closest trooper, knocking him flat on his ass. The trooper's squad mates saw this and ran over to the young teen. The grabbed him and Adrian, beating them severely before their CO gave them the order to stop. The IMC soldiers saluted and restrained them before taking Serah's brothers away. They had rounded up Serah's entire family and brought to a spot in the open where she can see. Soon enough she saw her dad and uncle both struggling as the IMC troops brought them to her brothers, her uncle kneed a grunt between the legs and got beaten for it. Then her mother and several people she recognized as her friends and neighbors were slowly being grouped together. She didn't know why as more of the neighbors and friends were thrown into the group. Back in the room, Serah was shaking and tears were rolling down her face.

"I'm going in there, this has to stop, now." Lin said angrily as she got up from her chair.

"No Lin, Serah has to face this on her own." Cooper replied as he and Simon got up and stopped her.

"Cooper, how could you say that?! You too, Simon?" Lin was shocked by her the nerve of her comrades.

"Lin, she's facing her own inner demons, no one can do this for her. If you want to help her, wait until it's over. Otherwise you should sit your ass down until this is done." Simon said calmly.

"You don't know what you're talking about, now let me through!" Lin said as she argued with the two of them.

The others were somewhat prepared since they had heard of the atrocities from both Cooper and Lin's testimonies, but it was still a huge shock to their systems. The view reverts to Serah's story, the sky was getting dark with large black clouds blanketing the once serene and peaceful sky. Serah watched helplessly as her friends, family and neighbors were huddled down in the dirt. A man in an officer's uniform walked over to them, he seemed to be the commanding officer. There was not even a single piece of dirt or smut on his clean white IMC uniform, as he addressed the innocent people for their apparent "Crimes" against the frontier by aiding dissidents (A.K.A. The Militia) that want to disrupt the "Peace". They then brought her uncle out of the group, two men were restraining him as they dragged him to the officer. He bore a gold oak leaf on his shoulder marking him as a major.

"Well if it isn't the famous colonel Ryker Foche. You're a traitor colonel, you should have joined us to put down the militia. But here you are, an old man who thought he could hide from his past." The major said sinisterly as he leaned closer the old man.

"You along with the entire IMC can go fuck yourselves, and burn in hell for all I care, you stuck up son of a bitch!" The brave veteran said as he broke free and headbutted the IMC major who roared in pain as his troops restrained the veteran. Ryker broke free again and started brawling with the IMC major. They rolled around in the dirt fighting each other with all their training and experience. But it was pointless as Ryker had become an old man and his age slowed him down. The major threw his opponent off and they resumed their struggle. For a moment the people had hope as they watched Ryker rise up and fight like a hero. The IMC major rushed the old soldier and got the upper hand knocking him to the ground. Ryker coughed up blood and tried to stand again.

"Is that all you've got you pathetic IMC son of bitch?! Come on, bring it you worthless piece of shit! Or are you too much of a coward to finish me yourself?!" The old soldier ranted as he got up and blood dripped from his mouth.

"HOW DARE YOU! Men, punish this despicable traitor, now! I want him to know he picked the wrong side of this war! How does it feel colonel?! I imagine this suffering is quite painful, isn't it?!" The officer shouted at the zealous troops of his kill squad. They began severely beating the once proud war hero to within an inch of his life. After a short period of getting beaten again, the major told his men to hold him down, her uncles face was plastered into the dirt, his only view was the roof covered chassis of the atlas she was in. She didn't know what it was but, something deep down told her that he loved his niece, and to stay quiet. She didn't know why, but she felt he knew she was inside the titan, safe from what was about to happen.

Quattro began to suspect something about her, and so did Henken, and Blex. They all began to think she might be a new type. Kamille was feeling sorry for her beyond words as Serah told her story of sorrow. Back with the IMC officer, he'd pulled out a wingman from a holster on his hip and pointed it square at the forehead of Serah's uncle.

"I hope you enjoy death colonel, because parting is such sweet sorrow." The brave man shut his eyes in acceptance as the officer fired the entire cylinder's worth of rounds into his head, killing him for everyone to see. "Soldiers, dispose of this militia supporting trash. Start with the departed colonel's family, we wouldn't want him to be lonely in the afterlife, understood?!" The officer said callously as he walked a short distance away to observe.

"Yes sir! You heard the major, fall in and form a firing line, now maggots!" A sergeant said as the officer walked away and the troops lined up side by side. The sergeant stood next to them and began the execution, or rather a bloody massacre. "READY, …AIM, …FIRE!" The sergeant shouted as the IMC soldiers opened fire on the civilians, causing blood to splatter everywhere. Serah beat on the forward hatch helplessly as her entire family was murdered in cold blood right in front of her. After a few minutes of pointless struggling she huddled down, and cried her eyes out in sadness as the IMC troopers searched the bodies for survivors to finish off. Just then, the officer received a communication from high command. The Militia had shown up in force, and were giving the IMC absolute hell for every square inch of dirt and concrete in the battle over the planet's only major city. The officer called for a dropship and the entire kill squad left to support their embattled comrades in the city.

After they had gone, Serah searched the cockpit frantically for the emergency eject switch. She found it and activated it, luckily for her the ejector itself was being repaired and only the top hatch opened. Serah climbed out of the atlas as fast as she could. To Serah's eternal horror, her whole family was butchered. She ran over to the bodies and tried hopelessly to wake her father, or any of the people she cared about. But they were all dead, nothing could change that. The raw emotions of fear and death were almost suffocating for her. Moments later the 6-4 arrived to find the full of dead bodies and empty guns. There were no IMC bodies anywhere, they had probably been dragged away by their comrades. Bear and Gates of the 6-4 were walking through the dead town searching for any signs of life at all. There was nothing but the smell of death and blood wherever they went during their sweep.

"Bear is there anyone left at all?" Gates checked in with her partner as she explored the ruins of Jadotville. Some of the buildings had been set on fire during the battle between the armed citizens and IMC kill squads. The fires were the only things illuminating the empty blood-soaked streets since the power had been cut by the IMC destroying the local power plant.

"Sorry Gates, not a living soul… wait do you hear something?" Bear said as he heard the echoes of someone crying down the road from his position.

"What is it Bear, a survivor?" Gates asked him over the radio.

"I think we have a live one at that house over to the south!" Bear shouted as he sprinted to the source of the cries.

"Roger that!" Gates said while she took off running to catch up to bear. They both arrived on scene to find Serah kneeling on the ground grieving for her dead family. Gates approached her slowly while Bear ran into the house and grabbed a blanket. He returned and Gates placed it over the girl's shoulders before comforting her and letting her know the world hadn't ended. Bear called for a dropship and fired a flare then he scooped her up and took her over to the passing militia drop ship that was setting down. Gates reported to the Militia that the settlement they were tasked with saving had been wiped out, and the Militia fleet commander ordered for a full tactical retreat. The scene returns to the room with Serah full blown crying with her head on the table.

"Are we done?" Serah raised her head and said weakly.

"Yes, you can leave miss Foche. Thank you for your candor on this matter, I understand it's been difficult for you." Blex said as Serah left the room. Cooper and Simon let Lin out, and the two lovers ran into each other's arms. Serah and both cried for each other, and Lin tried to calm down Serah. She glared daggers at the guys for stopping her from ending serah's interview prematurely. Cooper shook his head and stood by what he did. Simon shrugged off Lin's death stare and wanted to take a rain check on the interview but Cooper told him he didn't have much choice. Simon crossed his arms in annoyance and strutted into the room for his interview.

"So what do you want to know about me? Because other than things I won't tell ya, my life's an open book, boss man." Simon said as he leaned against the wall with his arms still crossed lazily.

-END CHAPTER-


	25. Episode of Simon

Gundam-fall: Changing Fates

Episode 24: Origins part 3: Simon says

"You know what I need a few minutes to get my mind off of Serah's story." Simon put a hand to his head.

"I can understand that, we have all the time need for this." Blex allowed him to gather his thoughts.

"Thanks." Simon said as he stepped back outside the room. He knocked at the door of the other room and Cooper stepped out of it.

"What's up Simon?" Cooper asked his friend from the militia.

"You got a minute to talk?" Simon asked him sincerely.

"Sure." Cooper agreed.

"I'll be straight up with this, how did he die, your old teacher? Lastimosa and I, you could say we were close…" Simon trailed off.

"To answer your question, he went out fighting the Apex predators tooth and nail. I remember it so well to this day, I laid there in the dirt on back since I barely could feel anything at all after being knocked on my ass by an enemy Titanfall right in front of me. He and BT showed up just as I was about to get stomped, they kicked the other guy's ass and Lastimosa gave me a stim to help out, and it saved me by making knocked out and look dead. Then some the damn Apex predators showed up one by one. One of them hit him from behind and they beat the hell out of BT. When it was over, one of them walked over to me and I played dead till they were gone. Then I got up, tried to save him, only for him to give me BT, and drop dead just like that. I made sure I buried him properly, but that was after I dealt with some hostile wildlife first." Cooper remembered the beginning of the day he lost his mentor, and became a legend among the militia pilots.

"Uh yeah about that, Typhon kind of went boom after you did your whole world saving thing soooo…" Simon informed him of what happened in the aftermath.

"What, really, it did? Well shit, of course it did." Cooper deadpanned and put a hand on his face.

"I guess you both went out with a bang, but you still walk among the living friend." Simon chuckled.

"Well you learn something new every day, besides I think we've made peace with it right?" Cooper sighed and shrugged it off.

"Amen to that brother, amen." Simon agreed. He was glad to know how his buddy went down swinging.

"So, anything else to ask, or was that it?" Cooper asked Simon with his arms crossed expectantly.

"That's it, alright I'll go say what I need to say. It's not like I have anything better to do anyway, otherwise I'd be there doing it, or doing someone, oh!" Simon said lazily and cracked an innuendo.

"You do what you got to do. And hah, I see what you did there, man!" Cooper chuckled to Simon, and the simulacrum returned to the conference room to tell his own tale. He sat down at the table and the camera was positioned on him to record from here on.

 **SIMON:** "Alright I guess it's my turn to a little story, though for very good reasons I like to keep any and all things about my previous life to myself. For one, It's Personal, and two, the only people who do know would be my close circle of friends and Sera Briggs. Third, unless you are Militia high command, I will not tell you shit as you are considered a foreign power, and any information that I have may or may not hurt the militia down the line. Last but not least, unless you find a lady for me who's willing to put ring on my metal finger and call me hubby, you won't get any info out of me from subjects 1 through 3. Now that's out of the way, let's get down to business here." Simon laid down his list of rules regarding his past and Lin gagged a bit at his last requirement out of her slight dislike of the metal man. He then put his feet on the table and nonchalantly leaned back as he explained how he joined up with the militia.

 **SIMON:** "It all started on some backwater dust ball of a planet, I think it was called Preto 3. There I was sitting on the top hatch of my old stryder class, blasting some booming rock music, and enjoying the sight nothing but a whole bunch of rocks, and burning hot desert sand. In fact, the whole planet was a giant ball of dust that resembled the American southwest. Complete with all kinds of cactus, yucca trees, and vicious wildlife that will eat you as soon as they look at you, as well as other occasional hunting game." Simon set the scene vividly as he described the harsh yet live-able wasteland-like desert planet.

 **SIMON:** "My strider took a beating, and lost both arms along with some of its energy management circuits that were making it spark a little. By a little, I mean I was lucky the thing didn't die on me from the power loss. After taking my break, I hopped back in and made my merry way to a battered little settlement, in the middle of the heat blasted desert, that belonged to the militia. When I reached their front doorstep, I got a less than stellar welcome by their QRF. We're talking an entire gun show's worth here pointed at me, I had to give it to 'em though. I mean I did steal an IMC titan, albeit the thing had been through all kinds of hell to get me there." Simon said as the view pans to a defensive wall lined with rifles, rockets, and two massive gun turrets. For a brief moment no one made any noise or movement whatsoever until Simon decided to make the first move. He hopped out of the titan through the top hatch and stuck his hands up.

 **SIMON:** "Wait!" Simon shouted to the Militia defenders as they all had pointed their lasers on the hatch and cocked their guns. The sounds echoed all across the wall in a chorus of uneasiness. "You may be wondering why scarf, well that's bad guys can't see smile. That guy over has the right idea, he wore the brown pants today! Any-who, does anyone here know where I can find this group that's been all over the net, they call themselves the frontier militia, though I think rebel alliance would be a much more fitting name!" The militia grunts grumbled among themselves about who in the hell this weirdo is. "So...we gonna have a staring contest out here...in the desert? You know, where it's very hot, and I'm preeeeeetty sure that grunt who looks like he needs to lay off the fat foods gonna die of a heatstroke."

"Hey!" The out of shape grunt snapped. A moment later the base commander walked out of the command building with half of a cigar in his mouth, and cool sunglasses over his eyes. He was an older British man with a rough greying beard, and tired eyes still filled with plenty of fight. He made his way to the wall and stared down at the simulacrum with the hawkish glare of an ex-IMC elite commander. Simon just whistled a tune to himself while the silence persisted around him until he decided to speak again. "Again, are we just going to keep doing the same thing? Cause this is capital B-boring! look I'm not here to start any shit, just looking to have a friendly chat with the guy who runs this place."

"You're looking at him, now state your business or sod off!" The old man shouted bitterly to the wiseass simulacrum.

"Oh well then old geezer, I have a few things to talk to you about that you are just going to love." Simon said slyly to the old man on the wall who took off his sunglasses to give Simon a very uncomfortable thousand-yard stare.

"I'll be the judge of that, but who are you exactly? Because I won't have a stranger sitting at my front door just come into my turf without an explanation. So, start talking, or my boys here will let their guns do the preaching instead." The grizzled old soldier barked to Simon.

"STRYDER TITAN PILOT SIMON REPORTING FOR DUTY SIR! I WISH TO JOIN THE MILITIA SIR! IS HOT OUT HERE SIR!" Simon saluted to the old man who just stood for a moment, before lighting his cigar, and cracking a small smile after taking a short drag on it. He made a small puff of smoke and shook the ash off of the end.

"Yeah it's bloody hot out here alright. Though I've got to ask, what's a simulacrum doing all the way out here, and why does you titan look like it pissed off a pack of "Flyers"? The old man chuckled to the simulacrum coolly.

"About that…, well I happened to step on a nest of theirs, and woke the neighbors who weren't so happy." Simon replied.

"Heh, so then what's your deal tin man?" The old man leaned back against a metal post on the wall."

"Tadaa!" Simon shouted as he stood up, popped the forward hatch, and a man bound and gagged in rope tumbled out of the stryder's cockpit. He wore a business suit befitting an IMC executive, the commander looked down at the man in the dust and narrowed his eyes in anger. "This my militia friends, is Alfred Cunningham, one of the board members of the IMC, who personally ordered some IMC troops to "Shut down" a protest at a university. Which Resulted in the deaths of at least 20 students and faculty members, along with the unlawful arrest of 200 other innocent people." Simon said as he gestured to the businessman who was writhing on the ground in anger.

"That's the slippery bastard who got my nephew killed…" The old man growled loudly and ground his teeth. The businessman stopped moving when he heard this, and pissed his pants as he looked up at the old man.

"Then it's a special delivery! Consider it a 2 for 1, you get me to fight with ya, and this shit sack to beat the piss out of!" Simon swung his arms out with gusto. The old man cracked his knuckles and smiled sinisterly, the businessman in the dust shivered in fear. He began pleading with his muffled voice which fell on deaf and angry ears.

"Welcome to the militia pilot! Make your way over to the barracks! And someone bring that sack of horseshit on the ground to the command building for a friendly chat, and get a crowbar for good measure! Some good booze too, it's going to be a long night!" The old man barked to Simon, and then his troops before walking away like a boss, and stomping out his used-up cigar. Simon swaggered on in and a team of riflemen dragged the whining, kicking, and screaming, Mr. Cunningham to his 'friendly chat' with the commander. A few of the troops even spat on him as they carried on to their destination.

 **SIMON:** "After that I started pulling all kinds of special ops missions, usually consisting of sabotage or outright assaults in countless stryder titans. That was until I bought my sexy metal ass a Ronin, using an IMC commander's money that I 'liberated' of course. Then persuaded a Militia tech guy who may or may not have been fooling around in places where he shouldn't be, to give me a special AI for my Ronin." Simon said as the view returned to the conference room.

 **SIMON:** "Though I admit, the top brass may have looked the other way, since they were gonna give me one for what I've done. I sure do like to add my own style to the certain things I happen to locate from time to time. Occasionally though, I happen to sweet talk some fine-looking individuals that have a nice pair of "comfy cushions" and are really easy on the eyes, Hooah!" Simon pumped his fist after he made his lewd comment the women in the room next door just shook their heads in agreement at their dislike for Simon's womanizing. The men though (except Kamille) knew the tail chase of youth all too well.

 **SIMON:** "Then thanks to the fact that I'm a simulacrum, death is just a word in my case. Dig this, so long as my mind is backed up somewhere, I can just reboot in a whole new body. Plus, I don't lose my memories like some other simulacrums, including a sweet piece of steel booty who did. Ash is her name, she's an ex member of the apex predators. I'm speaking from experience since I happen to get killed a lot by some of the previously mentioned individuals, who get ticked by my melodious voice." Simon explained the costly immortality of being a simulacrum and remembered his brief flame with Ash.

 **SIMON:** "That's right Coop, you really didn't get 'em all. Of course, though she doesn't remember a thing from what I remember. That doesn't mean that our time together ended on good terms though, she threatened something about turning me into a steaming pile of scrap. But that would only happen if she found out I was still alive. Since myself and my associates are here and not there, everybody probably thinks we're dead. Or they're looking for us, either way it's moot until something happens. If I know the lazy ass writer and his partner as well as I think I do, things are going to get interesting down the road." Simon shouted to cooper and then continued on rambling until one of his chair's legs bent and he fell on his ass.

 **SIMON:** "Oh, that's real funny man!" Simon griped as he looked to the ceiling in annoyance. Everyone just had a puzzled look for a moment before shaking it off and returning to the interview. "Anyway, I do have a policy though, no married women! Not since that one incident a while back, ugh." Simon recalled said incident, which involved a sexy sassy Spanish woman, her IMC pilot husband, a little rat called a Chihuahua that was joy riding an Atlas with him, and him being in nothing but the underwear of said woman's husband...fun times. "I swear she just keeps calling me and telling me I'm her soulmate. Up until now, I'd give her a quickie every once in a while, but now here I am." Simon remembered it all too well, and everyone's jaw hung open at the amount of mischief he's been in.

"So boss man, we done~?" Simon said lazily as he stretched his metal limbs in anticipation of his being free to go.

"I think we have everything we need Simon. You can leave the room now." Blex said as Simon moonwalked his way out the door into the hall.

-END CHAPTER-


	26. The devil is alive

Gundam-fall: Changing Fates

Episode 25: The Devil is alive

After the interviews were finished, the four titan-verse pilots had gathered in another private room to discuss other matters. Cooper, being the de-facto leader had called their first legit team meeting. Simon just sat back in his chair, being lazy and waiting for the whole thing to be over. Serah and Lin were paying attention to Cooper's lecture on their current status quo. They all sat there around that table talking and waiting on an answer from the AEUG officers, until Simon chimed in with a question of his own.

"Hey cooper!" Simon chirped.

"Yeah?" The veteran ace replied.

"Do you wonder how things are going back home right about now?" Simon asked putting his hand to hiss metal chin or what would be his chin.

"Simon buddy, we all are." Cooper answered as everyone in the room started to let their thoughts drift back to home.

-ON PLANET BARROW-

The view centers over a besieged IMC mountain garrison that was being shelled by the Militia from a distance by Mammoth-class tanks. The Mammoths were old school compared to the paladin used by the IMC, but they were far more durable. The Mammoth possessed the turret style of an Israeli Merkava tank and the lower chassis of an M1 Abrams tank. The tanks were advancing along slowly, providing support for the Titans as they moved up towards the base. The IMC defenders were getting overrun by the attacking Militia forces who were giving the IMC hell for every inch of the mountain. Within the base's command structure, Suzie was busy wiping every bit of intel from the central computer's datastore. She worked furiously, typing commands into the main interface as fast as her fingers would allow. Blisk himself then sent her a communication.

"Suzie finish your work on Barrow we have a schedule to keep. You can collect your bounty on your little friend from Marder when you get here, don't be late." Blisk ordered to his female subordinate.

"Roger that Blisk, I'm finishing up now." Suzie responded.

"Good girl, I'll see you on Argo. Don't keep me waiting Suzie." Blisk answered in a pleased tone.

"Yes sir, over and out." Suzie wiped the sweat from her row as she got back to work and another militia shell exploding rocked the command bunker. Suzie took that as her que to finish her work and bolt. Because thanks to her killing off that iron prick Simon, and her former friend Lin, the militia was offering one hell of a price on her head to anyone that puts a bullet between her eyes. An IMC pilot ran into the main server room with a hurried and almost out of breath look on his face. The pilot bent over and caught his breath while another shell exploded outside. Suzie had finished her work with the data and stood there waiting impatiently tapping her finger while she had her arms crossed over her chest. The IMC pilot caught his breath and looked up at his temporary taskmaster.

"Ma'am, we have to evacuate! The militia are almost to the front gate, there are dropships waiting to get us into orbit!" The young pilot reported to his mercenary superior.

"My work here is done, so get everyone out of here. I'm going to leave the new tenants with a parting gift." Suzie said as she made her way to the door, and armed a bunch of explosives that had been set to demolish the command bunker as well as several other structures.

"Yes ma'am, I'll spread the word." The pilot saluted as he ran out the door back to the courtyard.

"You do that little man." Suzie said as the pilot disappeared. Suzie hit the timer and the countdown appeared on the main screen. She then made her way outside to be welcomed to the sound of the militia breaching the outer courtyard gate. The word had spread and the remaining IMC forces were in full tactical retreat. Suzie called for her monarch and the titan came running to her as she leapt into the air to board it. Suzie gracefully completed the maneuver with a flip and landed in the monarch's seat flawlessly. She then made a dash as the remaining IMC forces split to hold back the militia as most of the officers, pilots, and scientists fled to the evac zone.

The paladin tanks began contending with their militia counterparts in classic tank warfare while the titans from both sides duked it out. One mammoth took a shot at a tone class titan and blew its arm off from the raw power of its 120-millimeter smoothbore gun. The tone managed to fire a three-round burst and used what power it had left to launch a salvo at the tank. The crew tried to bail only for the missiles to beat them to it, killing them in a huge fireball.

As the battle raged Suzie and the other retreating forces made it to the evac zone with time to spare as the dropships began taking off and the countdown hit zero. Suzie smiled to herself sadistically as she watched the 'sensitive' parts of the base burn to the ground. The surviving IMC forces fought to nearly the last man against the militia and the rest who still wanted to live surrendered. The many escaping dropships broke orbit and approached the IMS Dionysus. The Dionysus was the only remining cruiser in the system as the rest of its fleet had retreated to their own controlled area of the frontier.

"Warning: you are approaching the IMS Dionysus! Identify yourselves or be destroyed!" The ATC of the Dionysus warned the approaching dropships.

"This is Apex predator Mai 'Suzie' Kurosawa, requesting permission to board." Suzie responded to the ATC.

"Roger that miss Kurosawa, welcome aboard the Dionysus. You and the rest of the garrison are cleared to proceed head to hangar bay three." The controller replied calmly.

"You heard ATC, hangar three now, or else!" Suzie ordered to the dropship pilot with her narrowed in annoyance.

"Yes ma'am!" The dropship pilot answered frantically in fear of the beautiful and deadly mercenary. "Uh ma'am?"

"What?" Suzie spat at the pilot as they approached the ship.

"It's control for you, general Marder is on the line." The pilot replied shakily.

"Hello general." Suzie said in an almost sweet tone to her former superior/mentor.

"Miss Kurosawa, I want a report on the outcome of your mission on planet Barrow. Before you retort, I remind you that Blisk and your fellow mercenaries are under my employment."

"The mission was a success general, all the data has been destroyed." Suzie replied almost robotically to the general's inquiry.

"Excellent work, I expect you to arrive on planet Argo in due time." The general said in his usual reserved manner.

"Yes, general Marder, sir." Suzie saluted the general and the screen flickered off. The deadly and pretty mercenary stepped off of the dropship as it touched down and cracked her neck. She made her way to the bridge where another one of her colleagues was waiting for her. On the bridge of the Dionysus, Isaac 'Felix' Gates was busy threatening some of the crew who he found to be annoying. He tossed his knife at one of the walls just as Suzie walked through the door. Felix was geared up with the holo-pilot ability as well as an RE-45 auto pistol, Longbow DMR, fire-star grenades, and Volt SMG.

"Really Felix? Do that again and I skin you alive." Suzie said as she eyed the infamous, and insane, cousin of the 6-4's leader who just shrugged as his colleague gave him the evil eye.

"Oh, bite me miss prissy. I can kill you in so many ways, it's actually hard to choose. Besides it'd be a waste of a pretty face. So why don't you either give me a lap dance, or kindly f*** off." Felix said as he flipped the bird to Suzie.

"Insufferable asshole, you're lucky Blisk told me to not kill you. Otherwise, I'd be more than happy to floss my teeth with your spine. Then again, I might break a nail." Suzie grumbled spitefully as she walked past the merc with a mouth.

"Right back at ya sweet cheeks. I am just the greatest, aren't I?" Felix said as he grabbed his knife from the wall.

"If you don't stop running your mouth I'm going to have to hurt you. So, go ahead and keep talking, I need some stress relief and you don't need some of those limbs with today's technology." Suzie threatened the motormouth mercenary.

"Try it and see what happens Suzie Q, I dare ya." Felix raised his extra knife.

"Like I said, Blisk told me not to." Suzie turned her back and walked away.

"Well aren't you his loyal little lapdog." Felix said sarcastically as he put away his knife.

"Cut the shit, both of you! Can I get just one day on ship without either of you making my life any shittier?!" A new voice shouted as another Apex predator strolled into the room, he was a simulacrum. Temple's loadout consisted of the stim ability, Kraber AP sniper rifle, standard grenades, and Hammond P2016.

"Boohoo temple, ya whiny prick, I'm just playing around with her is all. So, blow it out your ass, wait technically you don't have an ass anymore." The motormouth merc played down his behavior and quipped.

"For the love of god just shut up." Temple groaned and shook his head at his colleague's behavior.

"My thoughts almost exactly, but you are a whiny prick Temple." Suzie said as she leaned against a wall nonchalantly.

"Don't push me Suzie, I'm warning you." Temple pointed his finger at the deadly hot girl.

"Or what? You'll tattle on me to Blisk? You both forget, I have a far better track record for success than either of you put together." Suzie put her hands on her hips and sassed Temple.

"So, what that automatically makes you his favorite or something?" Felix chimed in as he brandished his knife again and played with it.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!" Temple growled to the two of them. "It's time we got to business and went to Argo, otherwise Blisk will take it out on all three of us. I don't know about either of you, but do not intend to have him play soccer with my head!" Temple shouted to the squabbling pilots. "Things would be so much better if Richter or Sloane were here."

"This isn't over cupcake." Felix waved his throwing knife at Suzie.

"Same to you motormouth." Suzie growled. The ship then prepared for a jump and disappeared into the depths of space. The Dionysus blew through space until it reached the ice-covered world of Argo. Several defensive stations that were covered in point defense guns and missile launchers surrounded the secluded backwater planet.

"Planet Argo command, this is the captain of the IMS Dionysus, requesting permission to enter orbit. I have the Apex aboard for general Marder." The captain alerted the main base to the arrival of his ship.

"Command here, you are cleared to enter orbit. Send down the mercenaries to Command base Ferros. General Marder is not a patient man who likes to kept waiting, understood?" The commander spoke in a calm yet foreboding tone.

"Roger that command, the VIPs will be on their way down shortly." The captain replied. On that note, the Apex predators were roused from their bunks and reported to the hangar for a trip down to the planet. The three of them piled into the dropship and descended from orbit to the harsh and inhospitably cold wastes of Argo. Several hidden defense turrets aimed at the approaching dropship, only to be called off once the ship was identified. Felix smirked to himself, in a way this base felt somewhat familiar to him, but he just couldn't place why. Temple had a similar moment of remembrance but he just shoved it down and focused on the mission.

"You know a frozen base kind of reminds me of those old star-wars flicks. It seems almost like the Militia should be here instead of us." Felix remembered star-wars.

"What, just because the rebels had a snow base?" Temple replied.

"I can't believe you actually got that. Bravo, Temple." Felix slow clapped.

"Dude, everyone remembers the one with Hoth in it. I even remember that spoof with family guy." Temple started to ramble until Suzie became annoyed.

"Can both of you can the nerd shit?" Suzie interrupted their bromance moment.

"Whatever you say princess, or would ice queen be better?" Felix said sarcastically.

"Good one Felix." Temple bro-fisted Felix. Suzie just shook her head and put her hand over her face in annoyance. The dropship closed in on the base and a camouflaged set of hangar doors opened up to reveal several defensive turrets aimed towards the entrance. Blisk and Marder themselves strolled into the area, and with a wave of Marder's hand, the guns were called off. They stood just in front of the dropship as it touched down to set loose its passengers.

"You all took your sweet time getting here, and time is money. What's good for all of you is that you're on time, so there's no money lost." Blisk lectured the three lieutenants of his. All of them stood at attention, but not all of them were thinking the same thoughts on their boss's little speech.

"Now that all of you are here, we can begin with the operations here on Argo. If miss Kurosawa has done her work, then we have nothing to fear from the Militia for now." Marder said coolly.

"Of course, we all know Suzie follows her orders to the letter. Am I correct?" Blisk said without a hint of doubt.

"Yes sirs." Suzie saluted.

"Good girl." Blisk praised the deadly monarch pilot. "As for you two…"

"We did our work boss, so maybe a thank you would be nice." Felix sassed Blisk, but was silenced by a punch in the face. Blisk cracked his knuckles to remind Felix he was in charge of the Apex predators for a reason.

"You did? Then tell me how it went." Blisk asked as he, Felix and Temple walked away to discuss the outcome of their assignment. Suzie followed the general to the operations center where they would wait for the rest of the team to meet them. Suzie caught up with Marder on her recent times with Blisk and she admitted that she somewhat missed being under the general's command. Marder waved his hand dismissively and replied that she was welcome to return if she chose to do so thanks to her impressive record. By the general's standards the deadly girl was worth extending the offer to. Eventually, the three other mercenaries joined them and Marder activated a viewing screen to present the latest research on the gate worlds they had discovered thus far and how the Apex predators would be assisting the ares division.

-END CHAPTER-


	27. Glitch in the System

Gundam-fall: Changing Fates

Episode 26/27: Glitch in the system

-Back on the argama-

"Ok, so meeting is adjourned?" Simon said hoping to get back to work on his titan.

"Not quite Simon." Cooper answered simply.

"Aww come on this is boring as shit!" Simon crossed his arms.

"We need to plan this stuff, Iron dumbass." Serah rolled her eyes at the lazy simulacrum.

"Shut up miss prissy!" Simon snapped at the beautiful blonde.

"Ahem!" Cooper cleared his throat with authority as the senior officer of the group to preempt a fight between the two rowdier members of his fellow titan-verse pilots. The two arguing pilots stood down with Serah sticking her nose in the air.

"Right, sorry coop! Hey is it just me, or does it feel like this meeting tool for-fucking-ever? I mean like it just feels like its been over a month. I mean that's just pretty lazy even to me, for an author who seems to have no social life or job." Simon put a metal hand to the back of his metal head in embarrassment. He then remarked about just how long this episode took to come out before his chairs legs gave out again leaving him falling flat on his ass, again. "Okay now that one's just getting old!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Serah cocked her head in confusion. "You know what doesn't matter, it probably took so long because you weren't paying attention tin-head." She let it slide and burned the metal man.

"Last time I checked, time goes faster when you're 'not' paying attention amazon-Elsa. So, what were we talking about in the first place anyway?" Simon mocked the lovely legionnaire, who gave him a death glare, as the android pretended to lazily stretch out in a new chair he picked up.

"Which of you is going to get an arsenal upgrade." Cooper said nonchalantly.

"You aren't saying what I think you're saying are you?" Lin butted in with her mouth-watering at the thought of her own gundam hybrid.

"I'm saying it alright, but that also means we'd have to spend resources we barely have." Cooper replied coolly and then got serious as he eyed his teammates turning the wheels in their heads. "And before anyone mentions anything about the fourth MK.2, that one belongs to either Kamille or the AEUG so hands off." Cooper said sternly to his subordinates who all gave him looks of innocence (Except for Simon who technically has no face) with Lin's being the cutest of the pouty faces.

"Speaking of the rook, you've really taken a shine to him coop. But then again, I guess we all have. I can't wait to teach him about the bots and the bees and that is gonna some fun! That reminds me of my teen years…" Simon joked about the young rookie ace they'd come to accept, and the women just rolled their eyes. Although they did kind of see him as kin for some reason, but they didn't know why exactly or if at all, just a feeling.

"Simon, you bolt brained bastard, you're really lucky that Kamille isn't here, and that I left my arc grenades in my bunk." Cooper growled to the simulacrum, who was ignoring the whole thing.

"*fake snore* Did somebody say I'm great?" Simon ignored his leader's lecture and then woke himself up from a fake nap.

"*sigh* Moving on, now who is going to get priority on the upgrade? I can do the work onboard the ship with some help from the mechanics, but that will leave me busy taking care of-" Cooper sighed and shook his head but was soon cut off by the intercom.

"Attention all hands, a civilian emergency signal has been detected! We are at alert status one! All available pilots to launch deck! This is not a drill!" The intercom interrupted the meeting between the pilots. Simon and Serah stayed behind in the meeting room as the alarms blared. Cooper and Lin were rushing to the MS deck to meet up with the rest of the pilots and prep for combat.

"Hey rook!" Cooper said to Kamille as he and the other militia pilots passed him by.

"Hey guys! Quattro's launching first! You know the what mission is?" The rookie pilot spoke coolly to the militia pilots.

"Yeah, we do kid, and that puts us behind you and him, with us in the other gundam units! I want you suited up. SRS move out!"

"Roger, already on it."

"But we haven't even learned the controls for these things yet, except for Lin!"

"Doesn't matter, it's time to nut up or shut up! We're pilots, we don't just sit on our asses…"

"We get shit done! Oh, and kid, I'll teach you how to be a lady's man when we get back!"

"Shut the fuck up Simon!" Serah growled as she made her way to one of the gundam units.

"Bite my colossal metal ass!" Simon said as he got into the cockpit.

"Serah here, give a minute to learn the controls." Serah checked in as she started fiddling with the manual and equipment.

"You've got two until launch!" Cooper said as he hopped into BT and started flipping the switches. "Ready to get work partner?"

"Affirmative pilot!" BT chirped.

"Simon checking in, I've been waiting for this shit all day!" Simon said gleefully and itching for a fight.

"Lin on standby, of course you would be." The north-star pilot rolled her eyes.

"Cut the chatter! This is Jack Cooper, buster gundam, let's rock it." The veteran pilot said as he was slung forward by the catapult.

"Simon, Gundam MK.2 unit 2, ready to whoop some ass." Simon said as he took off with style, hot on the heels of his superior.

"Lin Fukashima, Gundam MK.2 unit 3, deploying." Lin said as she blasted into the void.

"Serah Foche, Gundam MK.2 unit 4, taking off." The legionnaire declared, following her girlfriend's lead.

"Alright, all militia pilots swap to secure frequency bravo 2 for tactical update, copy." Cooper said as the pilots fell into formation.

"Roger!" The three titan-verse pilots replied as they followed his order.

"Ok BT, set up the game plan, buddy." Cooper asked his partner.

"Our current mission is to rescue the civilian shuttle codenamed temptation. The unarmed shuttle is currently under assault by federation space forces. Displaying combat scenario data." BT relayed the battle plan.

"Everyone got the data?" Cooper asked his team and was met with a chorus of yes. "Good, BT send the message to the rook and LT to follow our lead."

"Understood pilot." BT sent out the data but then something was approaching them at high speed out of the void. "Warning; unknown contact detected. Marking as potential hostile."

"Whoa, whatever it is, that thing's coming in fast!" Simon remarked as he picked up the contact on his scanners.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Serah said cautiously.

"Ditto, but I'll always have your back Serah." Lin said as she and Serah grabbed each other's mechanical hands as they flew.

"We're titan pilots, this'll be a breeze. We've all seen the worst the IMC can throw at us, and we're in these badass mechs so there's no worries. I can't wait to get an upgrade." Simon kept a cool head.

"Don't get overconfident Simon! That's a rookie mistake." Cooper berated his fellow militia pilot.

"Who said anything about 'over'? I'm just confident." Simon replied.

Thinking of the rookie who'd launched head of them, Cooper decided to check up on him. "BT patch me through to Kamille in unit one!"

"Cooper, what is it?" Kamille said as he closed in on the shuttle.

"We're about to have company!" Cooper shouted as the thing flew in guns blazing. Cooper immediately started firing his X016 chain gun. He immediately chased after it going head to head in a one on one test of speed. The enemy pilot seemed to have eyes in the back of his head as he gracefully evaded Cooper's gunfire. The independent ace continued to clash with the strange mech-unit as they kept trying to outpace each other. The enemy pilot performed a loop in an attempt to out maneuver the veteran vanguard pilot. Cooper saw this coming and flipped around to engage his adversary head on. As cooper established visual contact, Lin positioned herself to take a long-range shot. The NorthStar pilot lined up her target and took a breath before pulling the trigger. Normally she doesn't miss, but the beam never nit since the enemy pilot had somehow predicted her shot and evaded. Cooper also detected the discharge and quickly side-stepped the shot.

"Hey watch it Lin!" Cooper snapped as he doubled back to clash with the mystery menace.

"Sorry cooper!" Lin sweat dropped.

"Everybody else, stay out of this and focus on helping the shuttle!"

"I'll take care this speedy son of a bitch." Simon said as he charged in to help out cooper.

"Simon, disengage!" Cooper shouted as the enemy mech dodged Simon's upward beam slash and finally discharged its own beam cannons in retaliation. The simulacrum samurai took a grazing hit with an apparent explosion that nearly killed him. Simon took a false breath as he relaxed in knowing he wasn't dead. The enemy spacecraft went in for the kill bent Cooper was quick to shield his ally from the next blast and proceeded to chase down the enemy.

"Cooper, I recommend a change in tactics, if the enemy can predict our movements then I advise that implement more team-based strategy. Displaying tactical data now."

"Copy that BT. Everybody, listen up! If this guy is going to keep seeing us coming then let's use that against him." Cooper pulled his team together.

"Well fearless leader, how in the hell do we that if he knows what we do before we do it?! I swear if I had MT-" Simon retorted.

"Well you don't, so just follow my lead. If we work as a team we can beat him. He obviously can't take us all! I'll herd him towards Serah, Lin prep for another shot, Simon dive and hit him from below! Let's show this asshole how we do things back home!" Cooper reinvigorated his troops with a tactical plan.

"Roger that Coop!" Simon saluted and lined up behind cooper before diving down and maxing out the thrusters, while Lin charged up another beam shot. Serah got into position behind an asteroid, waiting for her foe to come to her. With four angles of attack, success if not guaranteed, at least had a high chance to happen. That was what the independent aces believed at least. Cooper swapped to his 40MM tracker cannon and began firing flak at the high-speed enemy, Simon getting ahead of him and keeping a low profile to avoid being detected. The enemy continued to evade their pursuit, the whole time seeming to play into their hands. Then he came upon Serah and the trap was sprung with Lin firing her shot just as Serah slashed with her beam saber. But both of them only hit air, as the enemy unit transformed into a mobile suit and dodged the attacks.

"What the shit, now we're dealing with transformers?! Either way, I'm back baby!" Simon shouted over the radio in surprise as he charged again from below. The mystery opponent then clashed beam blades with Serah and attempted to use her as a shield. He knew Lin had no shot and the other two gundam units couldn't risk hitting their friend, causing Simon to veer off course. At that moment cooper received a hail from the enemy mobile suit.

"Cooper, we are receiving a radio hail from the enemy mobile suit." BT alerted his pilot.

"Put him on BT." Cooper said with anger in his voice.

"Well this is certainly interesting, I have actually had to try for once. I wasn't expecting to perform such measures on this sortie. I also wasn't expecting to run into the famous mercenary." The mystery pilot said calmly.

"Keep talking jackass, the name's cooper, Jack Cooper." The independent ace snarled.

"Alas, I'm afraid I must go. But I shall leave you with all parting gift. Your abilities are that of my expectations though, so I'm sure we'll meet again." The pilot smirked as he began to make his escape.

"Serah get out of there!" Cooper shouted at the top of his lungs as he felt a chill run down his spine.

"What?!" Serah shouted as she felt an alarm ring in her head and barely avoided getting chopped in half by the enemy mobile suit. This intrigued the enemy pilot who proceeded to make a dash to attack the shuttle. The militia aces pursued him at top speed, maxing out heir thrusters with Cooper managing to get alongside him and shoulder bashing his opponent in an attempt to force him away from the shuttle. Cooper could feel a very strange sense of intense pressure on his mind as he battled it out with the enemy ace.

"You certainly have speed, my messala should be top of line compared to your outdated machine." The mysterious federation pilot stated his observation

"I'm full of surprises." Cooper replied dryly.

"Of course, you are. Finally, a worthy opponent of my skills." The mystery pilot said in a calm and collected voice. Cooper was then blinded by a large flash from the mech as it disappeared into the void. The pressure still remained though as Cooper knew whoever that pilot was he would be back again. This left the independent ace stumped but he decided to let it slide for now as he gathered his team and returned. To the Argama with the rest of his comrades and the shuttle crew in tow. The pilot touched down in the MS deck and got out of their respective suits. Cooper ordered BT to share the data with the other titans so they'd know what to do later on.

"How was that guy able to see right through us?!" Serah snarled as she and Lin floated down to the deck.

"I don't know that, but I do know he'll be around again, and we'll be ready for him next time." Cooper spoke coolly over the private channel.

"Well you haven't steered us wrong so far coop, so if we see him again we'll take him down alright. We're the best of the best, everyone knows that! Besides, once we get that upgrade, he'll be running home to his mama!" Simon said comically.

"Yeah, we'll get tactical on his ass next time, hyah!" Lin said with a smile as she did a karate pose.

"Hey Kamille, where were you and the LT out there?" Cooper raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms.

"Keeping the civilians safe, whatever was going on out there I knew I couldn't just jump straight in recklessly. I believed in you handling it cooper." The trainee replied.

"Alright then, I get that." Cooper nodded in agreement.

"Oh, hey rookie, Kamille!" Simon waved to the young rookie.

"What Simon?" Kamille said to the simulacrum.

"I think it's time we gave you a true test of becoming a pilot!" Simon slapped Kamille on the back happily.

"What are you talking about? Cooper already trained me, helmet and everything." Kamille tilted his head and pointed to his assault helmet.

"A little something that'll come in handy later. To the training room, follow me!" Simon said bombastically as he bolted down the hall.

"There is still some more tutoring to give you kid. Besides I think Simon has a punching bag involved." Cooper grinned. They all went to the training room, picking up Emma along the way, with Simon standing ready to begin the lesson.

"Okay so the three of us who aren't robots, would you care to do the honors?" Simon said as he gestured to the punching bag. Cooper went first and flung the bag into the wall with a running punch. Simon picked another, with Lin and Serah repeating Cooper's actions in their own way.

"If you can do that, then you can send a 200 plus pound man in body armor and various other things flying a good 20 feet or so kid." Simon said as if he were a boardwalk barker.

"...Wait so you can all can kill someone in one punch?" Kamille was almost speechless from the insane strength displayed by the pilots from another dimension.

"Yeah." Cooper said with his arms crossed.

"Pretty much." Serah casually had a hand at her hip.

"Yep." Lin said with a smile.

"Damn right." Simon said definitively, causing Emma and Kamille's jaws to drop hysterically.

-END CHAPTER-


	28. A love story

Gundam-fall: Changing fate

Episode 28: A love story

"Ok, don't need that." Lin said as she was busy tinkering with her MK.2 unit. "Make room for this." She threw out more miscellaneous parts to make room for the titan kit. "Ooh definitely don't need these anymore!" The jolly NorthStar pilot said as she threw the old control sticks out. "I may be a Pilot, but I am not that kind of pilot!"

"I heard that! I mean seriously, this place may have gotten the whole giant robot thing down, but these controls are for space fighters, not mechs. Lord knows I didn't train fly space fighters!" Simon said as he stripped away parts and other things into a crate that was tethered nearby. All the 'titan-verse' pilots were busy working on their machines except for cooper. After the clash with the mobile armor a few days ago, it was decided that priority would be given to the gundam units so that the combination could be rushed. The vanguard AI units were extremely helpful in speeding up the process since they were fed the blueprint data and given some help in design from Kamille through Cooper's coaxing.

So far, the machines were roughly almost complete with the differences in OS being a slight but manageable hurdle. The cockpit rebuilds were getting underway now, the mechanics and pilots were getting busy putting the finishing touches on. Lin was so happy now that she was adding in the Viper Flight Kit. Her plasma railgun was being prepped as a main weapon while the standard beam rifle was going to be retained as a secondary weapon. Serah's legion was definitely tricky to work with considering the overall bulk and heavy armor for the rebuild. Cutting around the armor plates and everything else to try and match up the systems was extremely difficult. The predator cannon would be a truly formidable weapon when combined with mobility upgrade from the MS conversion. All of them shared one trait in particular, the ability to survive unassisted orbital reentry. These machines were works of technological art very far ahead of their time in either universe.

Simon had decided to take a break and relax for a while he saw one of the new arrivals who'd been brought aboard the ship after the last sortie. The man wore a federation officer's uniform and had the look of an experienced veteran. He whistled to cooper and the veteran ace looked over to his subordinate. Cooper gave him a look of 'what's up?' and Simon pointed to the man over on the walkway. The two of them nodded their heads and jumped over to meet him with their jump kits. Both pilots landed with style and flair as they made a first impression on the visitor.

"Heyo!" Simon waved to the small crowd.

"Really Simon?" Cooper looked to the simulacrum sarcastically.

"What?" Simon shrugged.

"Well you only get one chance at a first impression. Hey, the name's Cooper, head of the SRS privateers." Cooper presented himself to the new officer.

"So, you're the famous mercenary? An honor to meet you, I'm captain Bright Noa. I assume that machine is the simulacrum I've heard about from Henken." Bright spoke calmly.

"Simon's the name, mechanized combat and special ops are my game. For your information by the way, I'm a dude who became a bot." The rowdy simulacrum said with what would be a smile as hut put his hands behind his head lazily.

"Well, Cooper I guess you've already heard then." Henken said as he walked over to talk with them.

"Heard what Henken?" Cooper tilted his head in confusion.

"As of today, Bright here is the new captain of the Argama." Henken said coolly.

"Here I thought I was fast." Simon remarked offhandedly.

"For your information he's a veteran of the one-year war." Henken informed them.

"Easy Henken, as you may have heard the titans aren't exactly the most accepting of their fellow soldier." Bright elaborated.

"I know captain, I'm currently dating one, an ex-titan by the name of Emma Sheen. She told me all about them, and I've heard about you. Good to know we have a seasoned commander aboard." Cooper explained his knowledge and saluted respectfully.

"Thank you for your kind words." Bright said with a small smile of camaraderie.

"No problem at all friend." Cooper said as he and the new captain shook hands. Kamille arrived on scene with quattro and all of them had a friendly chat for the time being. A short time later a girl Cooper had seen before arrived to pass out lunches for the personnel. Simon noticed the way the girl looked at Kamille and he was on it like a moth to a flame.

"Well now rookie who's this, your girlfriend?" Simon teased the young pilot.

"N-no, we're just friends!" both teens said in unison and the looked at each other with awkward blushes on their faces and quickly turned away.

"Can't hide it kid, you're hooked on that little lady right next to ya." Simon harped on with a comedic tone which made the two teenagers go even redder at the idea.

"Alright Simon, stop hassling the rookie, I'm sure he's got other things to be doing. Kid, get some chow in you, and then it's straight back to your duties, got it?" Cooper ordered to his student.

"Affirmative teacher." Kamille saluted.

"He's your student? You seem to be an amazing instructor, Major Cooper. It is major right?" Bright was intrigued by Cooper's role as the instructor of the young pilot.

"Yes sir, I'm a highly skilled privateer so I have a provisional rank in the AEUG to do my duties and help out however I can. Kamille does to, well actually Kamille's officially with the AEUG, the rest of my team and I are just on their payroll for now. But also, yes, I am his instructor so he falls directly under my authority with me as his superior. Anyways, I'd better get back to it, these war machines won't finish themselves. Simon come on, we have work to do." Cooper explained to the new captain of the ship, and after he was done with the explanation, he signaled the simulacrum to follow him back to their machines.

"Coming Coop, have fun you crazy kids! Hope your first time is the best time!" Simon said as he turned to float back to the mighty war machines.

"We're not dating!" The two teens shouted back with faces both red in embarrassment.

"Suuuurrrre you're not." Simon said as he and cooper jumped away. "Kamille and Fa sitting in a tree-" The simulacrum said in a sing song voice. Cooper just rolled his eyes at the well-meaning yet still very annoying robotic jokester. After enough time had passed, Lin and Serah decided to take a break from their work. The two of them sat down together and eyed Fa and Kamille together and talking to each other. The two women knew they were in love with each even if they themselves couldn't see it. While their relationship experience was a little different, they figured they might as well tell them a little story, to help the rookie relax of course. So, the two female titan pilots made their way to Kamille and Fa to get things going.

"Hi there Kamille, and who's this?" Lin started in with pointing out Fa who was sitting next to the rookie.

"Not you too!" Kamille groaned in embarrassment.

"That's no way to act mister, especially in front of a pretty girl like her." Serah chastised the young teenage boy and caused Fa to feel a little shy.

"So, what's your name honey?" Lin asked with a warm smile.

"It's Fa Yuiry." The girl replied shyly.

"Well I'm Lin Fukashima and that's my 'partner' Serah, but who am I kidding she's my girlfriend." Lin said humorously and pointed to the busty blonde.

"O-okay." Kamille said in strange tone.

"What? You got a problem with that?" Serah grew a tick mark on her forehead.

"N-no." The rookie stuttered.

"Alright, then how about Serah and I tell you two a little story?" Lin asked with a smile.

"Aw come on, this is my chow time and I have work to do." Kamille groaned.

"Just let her talk Rookie, or I'll tell Cooper. He'll understand if we asked you to do something." Serah crossed her arms.

"Fine." Kamille grunted.

"Now where to begin? Oh, I know, when Serah and I were just getting together." Lin said as she started her tale of intrigue.

-A few years ago (after the battle of Demeter), back in the Titanfall universe-

that point in time, Lin was working with the 6-4 for almost about a year. Starting from the bottom of the barrel from simple jobs like *helping a very pissed off cat from a tree* to once again piloting her titan and fighting along with the rest of the team. Though for about that same time, she's been trying to at least have a simple conversation with the elusive and reserved Serah Foche, who always disappears after a mission. She asked Gates about why she's so, distant with everyone and when she told her what happen to Serah and her suicidal tendencies, they were considering trying to get her to see a shrink. After her talk with gates Lin felt angry and sad for her. Angry at the Fact that she once was a part of The IMC who continue to murder countless civilians who are just trying to make a living, and Sad that she basically experienced what she has done back on that world to those people. Which still haunts her with a nightmare of it every now and then. She was determined more than ever to at least talk to her. Little did she know, she was going to get the chance sooner than she thought.

-6-4 MOBILE HQ-

Aboard the 6-4's old ship, which was nothing more than an old Hauler with a gun or two...or 20 strapped to its hull. Gates called everyone in for a meeting for the next job.

"Alright everyone, today we're going to take on a high-risk contract." Gates said as she brought up a file on the monitor.

"What's the job? Besides, we handle stuff like this all the time. It'll probably be a walk in the park." Davis asked. Serah just sharpened a knife of hers.

"Sure, if you like prison breaks Davis." Droz chuckled.

"Woah, oh hell yeah I do!" Davis rammed his fists together.

"That's Davis for ya." Bear shook his head.

"We'll be assisting the militia with a prison break on the frozen tundra planet of Tristan prime. The main objective here will be the rescue and extraction of POWs and civilians. We'll be splitting into coordinated teams of two for the duration of the operation. We'll have to move fast though since they're getting ready to be experimented on by the ARES division." Gates gave everyone the run down.

"So, who has to be battle buddies today?" Davis asked with his hands behind head in a lazy fashion.

"Bear's with me. Davis will be with Droz. Lin, you're with Serah. It will be a three-prong attack, Davis and Droz will attack the outer defenses and distract the local IMC QRF. Bear and I will infiltrate the prison and try securing the command center along with freeing the prisoners. While Lin and Serah, you two will wait for my call to assault the prison itself." Gates announced the team/missions and Lin felt her heart flutter a bit as she might just at least try to make small talk before the assault. After the meeting was over they rendezvoused with the Militia forces and prepped for drop. As they prepared in the armory for Titanfall, Lin tried to get ready first by scrambling to get her equipment all checked out. She turned around and Serah was already gone. When she made her way to the Titan Launch bay she was already inside her titan. With a defeated sigh she, made her way to her standard NorthStar, hopped in and waited for the signal.

Within the span of half an hour the order was given by gates and the 6-4's crew deployed, dropping to the planet's surface alongside various other militia titans. The 6-4's mercenaries landed in three different areas surrounding the massive research and detainment facility. While Davis and Droz were having fun wreaking havoc at the main entrance in a massive battle, Gates and Bear were busy infiltrating the main complex and silently killing the guards as they went along. Lin was awkwardly standing next to Serah as they and a battalion worth of militia forces, waited in a blizzard, in freezing temperature. Though the militia grunts hung around the various Scorch titans to stay warm.

Lin's teeth were chattering away as she tried several attempts to make small talk with Serah. "So, how's the weather going for ya." though it did little good and she didn't get much of a response from her partner.

She just looked over to Lin with a skeptical "Really?" look. "Lin, please try and focus your mind on the mission." The legionnaire said seriously as she walked away. Lin hunched over in defeat and growled at a few grunts who were watching with amusement over the exchange.

After waiting long enough, Gates called in when she successfully managed to take control over the facility's defensive turrets and started unleashing hell on the IMC garrison. All of the defending troops started to fall one by one when the automatic guns turned on them. Serah Led the charge with the militia forces while Lin went airborne and started bombarding responding IMC titans. The plan was going well so far, Serah and Lin had secured a spot for Militia's Crow drop ships to safely evac the grateful prisoners, meanwhile Militia Hornets and Lin's NorthStar were caught in massive dogfight against the IMC's inferior Phantom-class fighters carving out a clear path for the evacuation. But the tide of the battle began to change when fresh IMC remnant fleet forces entered the system. The IMC battlegroup launched a huge counter offensive in retaliation. Eventually, the last of the prisoners were safely evacuated into orbit. Lin touched down with a satisfied look on her face and several wrecks of IMC fighters were smoldering around her. Serah dutifully stomped her way over to the NorthStar pilot in her legion.

"Lin pack it up and regroup with everyone else." Serah said to her partner gruffly.

"No serah, I'm staying right here! We, have to buy time to help out the militia so everyone who's still alive can get the hell out of here!" Lin argued with the legionnaire.

"That's my objective, not yours!" Serah shouted.

"No, I'm not going anywhere!" Lin was adamant in her position.

"That's an order, now Lin!" The two of them didn't notice a shimmer creeping its way towards them. Lin spotted it, thinking quickly she just barely managed to kick Serah's Titan out of the way as a Ronin slashed its sword into the ground where she stood. Lin responded by throwing an ordinance missile at it but the Ronin sliced it in half. And that's when she heard "her" Voice "Helloooo Lin-Chan, Remember meee?! CAUSE I REMEMBER WHAT YOU DID YOU BITCH!" Suzie in the Ronin attacked Lin, but Lin having learned how to deal with a Ronin, engaged Suzie as she and he dueled and argued. "YOU BITCH, YOU RUINED EVERYTHING! KILLED YOUR OWN! AND NOW YOUR WITH THE ENEMY!"

"I'M NOT A GOD DAMN MURDERER SUZIE! I JOINED THE IMC BECAUSE I THOUGHT WE WOULD PROTECT THE PEOPLE, NOT GUN THEM DOWN!" They argued until Serah entered the fray and they both tag team Suzie. But Suzie keep berating the embattled Lin. "HEY 6-4 MEAT HEAD, I'D BE CAREFUL AROUND LIN IF I WERE YOU. She might back stab you!"

"Serah, get out of here while I hold her off! She's my problem not yours!" Lin shouted to her partner, this surprised Serah and she flatly refused to leave.

"N-no, I've got your back! She can't take both of us!" At this Suzie mocked them.

"What's a matter Lin-Chan, couldn't get your pariah death back on Tenzin 2? So, what you looking to get one here? Oh, poor Lin-chan... allow me to assist you! You damn TRAITOR!" Lin and Serah took on Suzie, and for a while they dueled till Suzy got knocked back from Serah's predator shot. And Lin flying in slamming into Suzie's Ronin, grabbed its arms and ripped them off, and did a flying roundhouse kick and sending Suzie again screaming into a crevasse. Lin and Serah walked in silence in their titans as they fled to the evac and were the last to leave as the Militia and 6-4 left the system just as the IMC responded in force. As Lin and Serah docked their titans, Serah got out and quickly left the Hanger, But Lin wasn't gonna have it as she grappled her way after Serah. Serah "Felt" her determination and ran trying to get to her room, ignoring Lin till she got to her door. She opened it and got in her room just as Lin fired a grapple hook inside her room, reeling herself in to just barely make it inside Serah's room. She slammed into the bulkhead face first with a loud enough thud to have everyone wondering if they hit something.

Back in the present, Simon had been listening intently the whole since he was so bored. The two women got a little chuckle seemingly from nowhere, with Simon saying "I knew her head was thicker than a ship's hull."

Back to the story at hand, after Lin pulled her head out of her old IMC helmet that was now crushed and stuck in the wall. She was now sporting a slight cut above her eyebrow. Serah sighed briefly, before she tended to Lin's self-inflicted injury. As she did that, Lin took her chance and tried to start a conversation. After trying her best to ignore her as she fixed her, she caved in and ask "Lin. What is it that you want from me?"

"Just a conversation, a simple conversation between you and me." Lin said calmly.

"What is it that you were so desperate to say that you would imprint your face into my room?" Serah asked with a sigh.

"I just...I noticed you been... your always distant from everyone, even Davis since he's your boyfriend and all." Serah said nothing as she patched up Lin.

"Look...I... I asked gates about...you and all. And she told me what happen." Serah stopped, well more like froze in place. "And...I just want to... just want to talk to you about this."

"There's nothing to talk about." Serah said in a hurry.

"Yes, there is. Serah you're throwing yourself in front of bullets and missiles when there is no reason to do it. You're hiding and keeping your distance away from everyone." Lin brought up all the things in Serah's behavior.

Serah remained quiet, until she responded "It's for their own good."

This confused Lin. "What do you mean for their own good?"

"For when I die, they can just easily forget me and move on." Serah said with a melancholy tone. "They don't have to worry about me when they have more things to worry about!" Hearing this, Lin erupted furiously and grabbed Serah by her shoulders.

 **LIN:** "You think that's ok?! You think that would help them if they simply forgot about you?! Serah the 6-4 is a family! We look out for and take care of each other! What you're doing is gonna make things a lot worse than what you think!" Serah was surprised by this but Lin wasn't done.

LIN: "Serah, everyone here worries about you. I WORRY AND CARE ABOUT YOU! They and I been trying to help you but you just kept running away and throwing yourself in harm's way. Gates may think this would take time but damn it I won't let you die over a stupid reason like back at the prison!" Serah was surprised and shocked at Lin's proclamation but what next may hit her like a cargo ship coming out of a jump.

LIN: "Serah. If anything, I'm the one who should be taking the bullet for you. For the things that I've done, like willingly joining the people who bring death and destruction to the people of the frontier. I'm the one who should be throwing myself in front of everyone so they can survive, for what I have done. The Militia won't take me, the IMC have a bounty on me, I can't go back home because I would endanger my family. Gates is the only one who took me in and gave me a second chance. And by damn I will protect everyone one of them AND YOU with my life. Cause You...you saved my life."

 **LIN:** Tears streamed down Lin's face as she looks down. "I could have died on that planet, and I was content with it. I was ready to be judge for my crimes by whoever deity I was gonna come to. But you, saved me. And cause of that I want to thank you, cause now I have another family, a home, that accepts me. And I'll be damn if I let any of them, even you. To die while I still draw breath. So please Serah I'm begging you. Take more care of yourself. Cause everyone here worries about you..." Serah was in shock. She didn't know what to do as Lin slowly cries "And I don't want you to go..."

It was at this that Serah Hugged Lin, which surprised the hell out of her. She started to cry, apologizing and repeatedly saying that she was sorry. Lin accept her apology as the two embraced for a while. It was the next morning, after everything calmed down when Lin was in the rec room lying on the couch thinking on the events day before. Davis, Droz, and some of the crew were in the same room around the pool table. When to everyone's surprised as Serah came into the room, walked up to Davis, and Told him she's breaking up with him. Not much to everyone's surprised as there was a bet going around on how long that relationship would last, as Serah just accepted it the first time as she didn't really understand. While Davis was sad in a corner with the chuckling of the crew and Droz trying to comfort him. They were all surprised, even Lin, when Serah sat next to her on the couch, and asked how she was doing since last night.

-Back in the present-

"Ah that night though…" Lin said dreamily as she remembered the hot and heavy night of passion.

"Lin, no not in front of them. They're only kids after all." Serah stopped her girlfriend from going too far in front of the teens, and the entire MS deck.

"Aww man." Simon groaned sadly as he took a break and drifted by.

"Simon, but out of this you pervert!" Lin growled.

"Oh, you two are no fun!" Simon crossed his arms and phased away.

"Y-yeah we don't need to hear that. But wow, that was well…" Kamille stuttered and trailed off.

"It's all true, every word." Serah confirmed.

"The action aside, I think it's sweet a good love worth putting in a book." Fa said with a smile.

"Well thank you very much." Lin smiled.

-END CHAPTER-


	29. T-minus

Gundam-fall: Changing Fate

Episode 29: T-minus

-the next morning-

The Titanfall pilots were all sitting in what could be called the Argama's galley or mess hall. Simon was just sitting around cracking jokes since he didn't need to eat. All of the pilots were enjoying the moment of camaraderie amongst themselves. Kamille made his way over to the table to enjoy the company of his teacher and the other pilots from another world. It just made him wonder though, was the universe far bigger than he had ever considered? They were clearly the obvious evidence of it being true. All that distance and those exotic worlds from the frontier Cooper had told him about. Yet, no matter how far everyone went, it was never enough for people to change, conflict would never end. He was shaken from those thoughts as he finally sat down at the table and watched the pilots enjoy themselves. Serah and Lin were having a moment while Cooper just shook his head at a joke by Simon that wasn't one of his better ones. Kamille just chuckled inwardly at it, they were all friends on the same team.

After breakfast was over Cooper got up from his seat and made his way to the brig. When his team asked him where he was going, the pilot just said he was going to take a walk to think. When he said that everyone let it go, except for Kamille who was skeptical. Cooper shrugged off his student's suspicion and walked away. The teen then saw Fa and instantly regretted not being a workaholic and working on his gundam, because Simon started teasing him immediately. This earned the ire of the two female members of the titan-verse pilots.

It had been some time since he'd seen that titan pilot who surrendered, Lila. She was now sitting in the brig doing what she could to stay in shape, pus- ups, sit-ups, even pull-ups using the pipes on the roof of her cell. She had even food and water thanks to the AEUG being decent to its prisoners of war. Right now, the caged federation pilot was shadow boxing, practicing her moves so as to keep her skills sharp. She kicked the air and rapidly followed it with a string of swift punches and furious kicks. It was the only thing she really had to do all day since anyone rarely came down to the brig for any reason other than the guard coming to give her food and water.

She then jumped up and spin kicked, landing gracefully thanks to her agility. She stopped to take a quick breather and wiped the sweat from her brow. Her time in captivity had changed her attitude, she was no longer as difficult as she used to be. If anything, this had been good for her as she needed time to herself, especially after her first encounter with the mercenary. It still lingered in her mind, the memory of terrifying images of the ghosts from that mass grave of a colony. How much was on her hands left her feeling sick, during the first few nights after she was even unable to sleep until she thought of Cooper. She couldn't understand why, but it was like he was some kind of pillar of hope for her. She then heard footsteps echoing down the hall that were growing closer. She kept her back to the bars and tried to get back to her thoughts and try meditating.

"What no hello?" Cooper said sarcastically as he stopped in front of the cell that held Lila. She turned around to face him with slight blush on her face since this time Cooper wasn't wearing his helmet and she could see his face. The goatee he sported along with a handsome charismatic face that could inspire others seemed to really 'interest' her.

"W-what do you want?" She stuttered with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Uh, let's see now…" Cooper said as he put a finger to his chin in thought. "How about just a friendly chat for starters." He replied crossing his arms.

"I've already told you what I know." Lila deadpanned.

"Wow, you're tightly wound." Cooper scoffed playfully.

"Just what the hell is that supposed to mean?!" The female federation pilot snapped.

"It means you don't know how to chill and relax. Not everything has to be serious you know." Cooper replied lazily.

"Hmph." The former federation pilot rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, I wanted to know how you were doing is all. Is it so wrong to just talk to someone after they've had awhile to think?" Cooper asked coolly.

"I don't do friendly chats." Lila replied sourly.

"Really? Then explain to me this, why were you blushing when I walked in?" Cooper pointed out Lila's reaction to his presence.

"I… was not!" She tried to refute his claim but the way she responded was all the evidence he needed.

"Ah huh, moving on. Well how have things been for you here? Are you being treated fairly, are you fed well? What's on your mind? That type of stuff really." Cooper decided to stop pushing her buttons and decided to go back to playing it cool.

"I'm fine, and as you can see I was just exercising. So, I'm being fed enough, obviously." Lila crossed her arms and looked cooper in the eyes.

"Okay, fair enough, but I really hope you're doing alright. Who knows, maybe I can buy you a drink when all this is over as a little sign of respect, one pilot to another. To tell the truth, … I've been in a similar situation before, but I wasn't a captive for too long." Cooper conceded that point and returned to the original topic while remembering his time in the unwanted company of Blisk on Typhon.

"So even the great Jack Cooper isn't invincible." Lila said with a ghost of a smile.

"Well yeah, I'm just really hard to kill. But I don't go around tossing it in everyone's face. I'm just a regular joe doing his job, that's not hard to understand. If anything, I do it really well, that's it." Cooper was brutally honest and humble about his and BT's accomplishments. "There's always someone better out there. Who knows, maybe that kid I'm training will do even more than what I and my partner did." The SRS ace admitted and smiled slightly at the idea of his apprentice doing something greater than him.

"You're certainly better than the last guy who hit on me." Lila sighed with a slight grin.

"Let me guess, blonde, stupid, arrogant, and has a hairstyle Elvis would be ashamed of?" Cooper rattled off the descriptive traits of a certain pilot in this universe he happened to have a deep hatred for.

"…maybe. Ok yeah, he's a real douchebag, I won't disagree with you there." Lila agreed, and briefly wondered what she ever saw in him. his potential, that was it, the only reason she tried to tolerate the prick.

"He's a grade A prick, he nearly killed me, my student, and his mother, at the same time. Next time I see him, there will be hell to pay, plus he also tried to rob my house." Cooper growled with his fists balled up before tacking on another transgression that was an attempt at a bad joke.

"Heh, then go give him that hell he deserves. I'm a federation soldier, and I draw the line at killing kids and civilians. Those titans aren't what the government or the federation military is supposed to stand for." Lila chuckled slightly and loosened up a bit.

"I guess you should know then." Cooper decided to give her some new information.

"what?" Lila narrowed her eyes in curiosity.

"The new captain, I'll just say he's a very bright veteran with plenty of experience behind him." Cooper remarked cryptically.

"That's not very helpful." She rolled her eyes.

"Is it?" Cooper smirked.

"Anyway, I think we've talked long enough, so I'll be seeing ya." Cooper said his goodbye and turned to walk away.

"Right back at you, maybe I'll take you up on that drink. But wait isn't Emma your girlfriend?" Lila remembered what he mentioned about the drink and being Emma's lover.

"She is, in fact when I head planet-side I'm going to find a way to track down one hell of a nice ring. The feds won't stop me down there from crossing the street to get my girl what she deserves." Cooper stopped walking and leaned against the wall while answering Lila's question with a look of determination on his face.

"Then why ask me out?! You'd be just a dirty cheater!" Lila responded incredulously.

"There's no harm in just having a drink with a friend, who knows maybe she might be open to… an expanded relationship." Cooper gave his rebuttal and paused for a moment before finishing.

"Oh, … y-you mean…" Lila blushed fiercely at Cooper's suggestion.

"Hey maybe if fate deals the right hand. I certainly wouldn't be against it." Cooper shrugged and turned to leave again.

"Hmph you would, typical man." Lila shook her head.

"So, check you later." Cooper looked back and gave a two-finger salute.

"See you, space cowboy." Lila replied with a half-smile. Cooper walked back to the mess hall o find his team gone. He figured they must've gone to the maintenance deck to tweak their war machines a bit more. He figured he'd either do the same or get in some more practice time with BT. Either one would work for the time being, so much to do, so little time. Cooper made his way there to see Kamille and Astonaige taking a quick look at the wave rider for Kamille's MK.2 unit. To Cooper, the thing looked like a giant metal surf board in the shape of a jet or a shuttle. Seeing them at work made Cooper feel some pride, but that moment was interrupted by the timely commenting of BT.

"Cooper, we are nearing the drop zone. I recommend embarking and running a full system check."

"Roger BT, All Militia and 6-4 personnel, embark on your suits and get ready to head planet-side. Our ETA to the drop zone is a few minutes out, over."

"Give me a minute I'm kind of busy." Simon said over the channel.

"Now, Simon!" Cooper barked.

"Oh fine, I'll be on MT in a minute." The simulacrum conceded and made a dash to the MS deck.

"Lin here, Serah and I are on our way to the deck to run a system check. We'll be there pretty damn quick." The 6-4 Polaris pilot responded as she and the legionnaire dashed to join their compatriots.

"Good, see ya soon." Cooper grunted as he cut the feed. He then turned his attention to Kamille. "Kid, get suited up, and ready for another session in the sim until drop!"

"Affirmative teacher!" Kamille saluted.

"Good! BT!" Cooper acknowledged his student and turned to his heavy metal partner.

"Copy that pilot, initializing simulation mode." The vanguard AI replied as the hatch closed and Cooper entered the simulation. Soon enough he was joined by his apprentice in the virtual world. The two of them engaged in a friendly sparring match for a short time to ease the tension before the start of the mission. Kamille's improvements were starting to show themselves as he battled cooper in the session. The lax nature of the VR simulation was partly in thanks to Cooper's use of the same environment choice as Captain Lastimosa's home world of harmony. The two of them traded kicks rapidly as they practiced to relax.

Cooper spotted an opening in the rookie's defenses but just as he was about to strike, Kamille reacted as if he'd seen cooper coming a mile away. The young pilot quickly dodged and countered Cooper's missed strike with a retaliating punch. Cooper took the hit and slid back with a grunt. He made another run at Kamille and faked left seeming to fool the rookie. But suddenly Kamille predicted the move again and moved the opposite direction of his teacher. The veteran ace had a similar premonition and continued left to avoid Kamille's counter attack. It appeared the two of them had reached a stand off in their current match with neither side ready to back down and admit defeat. Cooper was feeling a good deal of pride in his protégé as the two watched each other carefully.

He smiled under his simulated helmet and decided to go for a slide. He broke into a run and charged at Kamille only for the student to ready himself for a frontal assault. Suddenly Cooper dropped and slid under the rookie's block and attacked from below with a vicious uppercut. The young pilot was sent skyward with a slight spin as he dropped to the floor. In a brief moment of clarity Kamille felt his perception of time slow down as he descended to the ground. He saw cooper raring back for a heavy punch and positioned himself to counter the move. Cooper felt a tick in the back of his mind, like an alarm going off. He could Kamille's incoming counter like his mind was moving, for lack of a better term, at hyper speed. Cooper abandoned the heavy punch for a feigned move to the side. Kamille barely missed his teacher as the experienced hand to hand fighter evaded and time sped back up again. The young student landed on one hand and flipped with amazing agility landing on his feet and skidding backwards slightly with a stumble. Cooper saw his chance and charged, hitting Kamille with a massive haymaker upside his head and sending him flying backwards. The rookie felt time slow again as he landed on his back with a loud thud echoing throughout the virtual arena.

"You still have a long way to go rookie. But one day you'll become the master." Cooper said as he strolled over to his student and offered a hand.

"You think I don't know that teacher?" Kamille smirked as he grabbed hold and rose to his feet.

"Just stating the facts here. Besides I even managed to beat my teacher's old record. If I did it, then I have a good feeling you will too when the times comes around." Cooper regaled his student with a tale of how he passed the gauntlet in record time, outpacing captain Lastimosa's time.

"Cooper, Cadet Bidan, It is time for the mission."

"Understood BT, logging out." Cooper answered the vanguard AI and the two pilots returned to the real world. The other titan-verse pilots were already getting on board their mighty machines of war and running pre-launch system checks. Kamille made for his MK 2 and deployed ahead of cooper's team.

"This is Serah, Jaeger gundam. Ammunition and systems are green." The legionnaire reported her status with LG-3074 confirming a double check.

"This is Simon in the Zephyr unit. Ready to start the music!" The simulacrum said while giving a thumbs up with his vanguard AI MT-1405 cradling the broadsword.

"This is Lin, Polaris gundam. Thrusters and Boost systems are ready." Lin said with a confident smile and AR-2747 slammed her new fists together in style.

"Cooper here, Buster Gundam. All systems are a go." Cooper cracked his knuckles and settled into the seat.

"Control copies, you are cleared take off." The radio operator cleared them to use the catapults.

"Copy that. Militia and 6-4 Gundams, LAUNCH!" BT announced as the team of titan verse pilots followed after their AEUG allies into the blackness of space.

-END CHAPTER-


	30. Planetfall

Gundam-fall: Changing Fate

Episode 30: Planetfall

-Orbit over Earth-

"Warning: hostile contact detected, approaching at high speed! Cooper, it appears to be the previously encountered mobile armor. I recommend immediate intercept." BT said as two ships exploded in massive balls of fire.

"Point me to him BT!" Cooper replied.

"Enemy unit is approaching from eight o clock high." BT responded.

"Gotcha BT! Everybody, stay in formation, I'll handle this. Lin, you're up!" Cooper kicked on his thrusters and took off to stop the rampage of the mobile armor.

"On it Coop!" Lin saluted as she took charge of the team.

"Aww I want show that asshole my new upgrades! Oh well, go get him brother!" The simulacrum encouraged his teammate as readied his broadsword for battle.

"Cooper, this is Quattro, Emma's broken off to go after that hostile contact. She's necessary to the formation since she's spearheading the assault. Get her back here as soon as you can." The lieutenant relayed his request to the mercenary.

"Got it, over and out." Cooper hung up and went to chase down the enemy and his girlfriend. "What the hell is she thinking?!" He groaned to himself

"Emma pull the hell back! Do you read me? Get back to the others, I can handle this!" Cooper said as he powered up the thrusters to reach her. The enemy mobile suit transformed, and Emma strangely froze in fear. Just as the enemy's bright yellow beam saber was about to slice off more parts from her rick dias', Cooper blasted in to block the fatal attack with his own saber. "Emma do you hear me?! Get the hell out of here, now!" Cooper barked as Emma seemed to have gotten the message. 'Stay safe.' Cooper thought as his girlfriend retreated.

[insert song: Eye of the storm by Watt White]

"So, we meet again Cooper." The pompous pilot said condescendingly.

"I wouldn't be so confident this time if I were you, dipshit. No one hurts my girl and lives to brag about it." Cooper growled.

"Hmph, such a trivial thing to fight for, and Is that what you think? Tell me, is it because you believe you're ready to face me, despite the fact that you were barely able to keep pace?" The enemy said as he backed off.

"I wasn't trying last time, but now you've pissed me off. The kid gloves and output limiters are off." Cooper narrowed his eyes as he released the output locks on BT's thruster systems. "Anyway, I'm done talking, now bring it on!"

The enemy pilot scoffed as he sent beam fire at the gundam only to miss. He began to feel an intense pressure come from Cooper as he was viciously assaulted the attacking Buster Gundam. The two armored war machines began butting heads like no tomorrow with cooper starting to overpower his new nemesis. Cooper grabbed the head of the enemy unit and proceeded to pummel it with his fists of iron. The enemy pilot broke off and retaliated with more beam shots. Cooper let loose with his 40mm cannon, sending a barrage of flak towards his opponent. The enemy pilot transformed his mobile suit and decided to try beating Cooper with his speed in mobile armor form. He blasted away from cooper in an effort to avoid the exploding flak rounds. The militia ace kicked on the thrusters to 50% output and took off after the fleeing mech.

This time around, cooper had been well prepared with some modifications he'd set up for this fight and the playing field would be far more balanced. The two of them went back and forth across their little sector of the battlefield, trading shot after shot against each other. The two of them clashed beam blades and cooper headbutted the enemy's optical unit, heavily damaging it. the militia pilot followed it up by backing off and levying a kick to the side of the enemy suit and then charging off after for a heavy punch. The enemy managed to avoid the brutal follow up and slammed his own kick against the charging hero. Cooper raised his boost output and dodged another attack, countering with a destructive axe kick. It was becoming clear that Cooper had the advantage in this fight, despite his suit being built from an older model the hybridization between titan and MS was proving itself against the high-tech federation junk heap. Cooper boosted around his opponent and threw another punch, following up with a jab, then a hook, and finished with a beautifully executed roundhouse.

'damn him. I've definitely underestimated him.' The enemy pilot thought to himself as he managed to avoid a burst from Cooper's head vulcan guns.

"What's wrong pal?! Having trouble, or are you just enjoying the beatdown?!" Cooper said as he blasted ahead, blitzing the federation suit in front of him.

"Urgh! Why can't I beat you?!" The enemy ace Shouted over the radio as he barely dodged the furious strike from Cooper.

"Cause I'm hard to kill jackass!" The furious militia ace responded.

"I'll admit, no one has given me this much of a challenge before." He thought in an attempt to calm himself.

"Come here!" Cooper shouted as he grappled with his opponent once more.

"What?!" The mystery man said as his mobile suit's hands were crushed. Cooper seized the opportunity and mashed the buster's fists against the cockpit of the enemy mobile suit. He then proceeded to throw the enemy mobile suit away like a mashed-up tin can. "How is it that I'm struggling against him? What is this intense pressure I feel coming from him?" He then began to see a blue aura surround the buster unit with the boosters giving off the appearance of angelic wings with their bright blue flames of fury.

"Cooper, our neural link is at 100% efficiency." BT remarked about the status of the link.

"Kind of busy with a beatdown BT! Wait… 100%?" Cooper raised an eyebrow.

"Affirmative, neural link is at peak capacity." The Vanguard-class AI confirmed it.

"Heh, great." Cooper said as he cracked his knuckles and gripped the controls.

"Yes. Warning: incoming beam shot, 6:00 high!" BT alerted his pilot to the approaching danger.

"Got it!" Cooper said as boosted to the left and spun around as he fired at the direction to blow up a Hizack that intruded on the battle.

'This is not over.' The enemy pilot thought as he transformed his suit again to escape the battle.

"Cooper, our opponent is attempting to retreat." BT tried to tell his partner about he fleeing enemy.

"He'll be back, and we'll be waiting for him." decided against his better judgement to let him go. He knew this wouldn't be the last he'd see of the bastard.

"Cooper, we cannot remain in our current position for an indefinite period of time." BT didn't get the euphemism.

"Just another expression BT." Cooper shook his head with a smile under his helmet.

"Understood." BT Replied. Without another word, the militia ace kicked on the thrusters and made his way over to the fight. He saw his team taking care of business as well as Kamille and the other argama forces battling the titans as the grew closer to the gravity well of the blue planet below. Cooper saw his student locking horns with an orange mobile suit and guessed that it must be a certain someone who more than deserved payback. The battle brutally raged in the sky as the two sides brawled against each other with the planet growing closer as it dragged on.

Simon was slashing his way through suit after suit with grace as he dodged shot after shot from the enemy. It was like watching a master swordsman at work with how he was handling the broadsword and leaving a trail of destruction in his wake. Lin was making mince meat out of her section of the battle as she tore her way across the zone with missile after missile launching from her Polaris gundam.

"Attention to all 6-4 and Militia pilots, this is Cooper, I'm back!"

"Heya Coop! We've been waiting on ya to get over here! It's been a little boring without ya brother!" Simon said as he blasted past his fellow militia ace.

"What?! It's been crazy without him tin-head!" Serah snapped as she took on a team of four Hizacks.

"Crazy? This is easy street! I'm slicing these guy like they're made of sheet metal!" Simon bragged as he chopped a mobile suit in half and flew off leaving a huge explosion behind him.

"That's cause of your shock-sword!" Lin interjected.

"Focus everybody, we're dropping now! Get into formation, rally on me!"

"Roger!" The three other pilots said in unison, cutting their shit, and began falling to the ground below, leaving bright trails of burning ozone in their wake. The bright trails left by the falling titans lit up the sky like brilliantly bright falling stars with blazing trails of red hot fire and smoke. The titans they once piloted had been built for this and the hybrids were no exception on the matter. The titans made a huge boom as they crashed down from the heavens above like falling angels with burning wings of justice and righteous fury.

"Earth, Ironic that I was born here, but I don't remember it at all. Some homecoming, eh BT?" Cooper said as he watched the skies around him fill with other mobile suits, some of them burning up and turning into bits of slag. He watched one closely as it burned up right next to his student. Cooper couldn't help but feel proud of the kid for sticking it to some guy who just couldn't take a hint.

"Cooper, you are a member of the frontier militia. The frontier is the home you chose to fight for by enlisting, home is where you make it." BT replied with a truth bomb of honesty.

"Wow, wasn't expecting that from you partner. But yeah, you're right BT, this may be a version of where I was born and hell where humanity came from as far as we know, but it isn't where either of us came from at all." Cooper was initially surprised by the enlightened view of the machine he called his friend.

"You are correct in your observation Cooper. My original chassis was constructed on Harmony in the main titan assembly complex. Designated as the forge of freedom by Harmony's civilian populace and militia command." BT elaborated on part of his own origins on where he was built by proud militia engineers.

"Not the time for a history lesson buddy." Cooper said playfully as he shrugged and leaned back in the seat with g-forces tugging at him like crazy.

"Noted, protocol 2 reengaged." BT replied and went silent once more.

"Hey Cooper, couldn't help but overhear man, don't worry we've got your back!" Simon chimed in as he lined beside his fellow militia warfighter. The loud mouth simulacrum encouraged his ally.

"As much as I hate to agree with the scrap-head, he's right." Serah sighed with a smile on her face.

"We're in this together Cooper, and you can count on us!" Lin chirped proudly.

"Yeah as the militia motto goes, ORA PRO LIBERI!" Simon roared to his fellow pilots.

"…" Serah tilted her head.

"…" Lin unknowingly did the same.

"What? It's the militia motto! C'mon MT, back me up here partner!" Simon tried to explain, hoping for help from his temperamental Vanguard AI.

"Negative, not my problem pilot."

"You know, for a bot who's supposed to have my back, you are such an ungrateful son of a bucket of bolts." Simon groaned to his titan.

"I am not ungrateful, you are the one responsible for our constant incidents on the battlefield which are due to your reckless behavior in combat." The vanguard AI deadpanned.

"It's your negative attitude that causes that! Besides, don't you like the upgrades I got you?" Simon shot back.

"…" The titan was silent.

"Hah! I finally win for once!" Simon roared with pride and fists raised.

"Agent Simon is correct, the militia motto translates from Latin as, for a free frontier." BT changed the subject to prevent further discord between pilot and titan.

"OOOHHHH!" The two 6-4 pilots responded after ceasing their giggling from the argument between the pilot and titan.

"Thank you, BT! That's twice now!" Simon bragged with his arms crossed smugly.

"The score is higher in my favor, pilot. I have been keeping track." MT actually chuckled.

"Ah whatever." Simon would've rolled his eyes if he still had them.

"Uh guys, heads up, the ground's coming up fast!" Lin interjected.

"Oh boy! Here comes the fun part! WAAAHOOOOH!" Simon shouted.

"On that we can agree pilot." MT chimed in.

"Brace for impact this is going to be hot!" Cooper shouted as the ground came rushing towards the team of titan-verse heroes.

*SLAM* *BOOM* The sound echoed throughout the woods as the mighty machines of war hit the ground in a spectacular display of explosive landing action. The shields glowed brightly around the titan hybrids for a moment, and then vanished once they stood up.

"It's good to finally have my boots on the ground again… figuratively speaking." Simon stated happily.

"Down to business everyone. BT, game plan." Cooper ordered to his team.

"Affirmative, the current mission objective is to rendezvous with friendly forces as we assault the main base. Enemy concentration density is expected to be high in this zone, caution is advised. The main command structures and facilities are underground in large spacious caverns." BT laid out the tactical data for the operation as per his pilot's orders.

"Everyone got that?" Cooper asked and received various acknowledgements from his team members. "Good, let's move."

"I'll hit the skies and keep an eye on things out here." Lin said as she fired up her thrusters

"Watch out for AA fire, if things get too dicey then we'll need you to find a way down there. Remember, you'll be up there alone with no support if things get hairy! Serah, you'll be out here with Lin, keep her covered from the ground." Cooper passed out more orders to his team members.

"I wouldn't have it any other way Cooper." Serah said as she hauled out the minigun.

"Good, get going and both of you stay safe." Cooper said as he started to move towards the fighting.

"Roger that, I'm going airborne!" Lin said joyously as she started to hover with engines purring.

"What's the matter Lin afraid of some caves? Or are you chicken?" Simon started to egg on the Polaris pilot.

"No, sprocket head! My baby the Polaris is built for flight!" Lin growled to the bad-mouthing bot.

"Aw thank you pilot!" Lin's titan chirped happily.

"You heard BT there's room down there!" Simon retorted.

"Simon, stop antagonizing her, let's move out." Cooper pointed one of BT's fingers at the sassy simulacrum and motioned for them to get going.

"Alright let's go already. We'll settle this later fly girl!" Simon said playfully as he walked away with Cooper and BT.

"Whatever sword boy!" Lin shouted as she and Serah proceeded on mission.

-END CHAPTER-


	31. Unexpected Developments

Gundam-fall: Changing Fate

Episode 31: Unexpected Developments

The two militia pilots were plowing through the jungle as they proceeded with their mission. The two operatives from the 6-4 were working beautifully together as Lin gracefully flew through the air, she was demolishing several defense squadrons with her immense onboard firepower. Serah was brutally mowing down incoming enemy forces with her massive minigun throwing out a hail of slugs. Lin rolled and barely avoided getting hit by a bunch of SAM rockets. She fired at a mobile suit that was gutsy enough to try firing at her during its fall to the ground. AR alerted her to another incoming group of fighters and missiles. She decided to play a game of chicken with fighters an d charged straight at them. The pilots attempt to avoid getting killed by their own anti-air but were decimated from the barrage. Lin spotted one of the offending SAM turrets and swiftly blew it up with shot from her plasma railgun.

"one down, a hundred more to go. This is how it should've been back on planet Barrow." Lin thought to herself aloud.

"Affirmative pilot, my data suggest you to be correct in your assumption." AR chirped.

"That's assumption AR, that's a fact!" Lin shouted gleefully as she soared through the air.

"Lin, heads up! Fighter on your six!" Serah called out to the Polaris pilot as she shot down several incoming rockets with her minigun.

"I have him on radar Serah!" Lin said as she flipped around and fired a plasma shot, destroying the fighter jet. Serah engaged a squad of mobile suits that happened upon her and she grinned with anticipation as she spun up the massive Gatling gun. The enemy forces fired their beam weapons at her but they only caused minor damage to heavy armor of her titan hybrid. The extremely durable armor system employed on her former legion class coupled with the titanium plating on the MK.2 made for a deadly combination as she tore them apart. One mobile ran up behind her trying to ambush her. All of the sudden, time slowed down as she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. She narrowed her eyes and quickly took one hand off of the minigun and slammed a fist into the offending enemy Hizack. Her metal fist tore straight through it she crushed the pilot, with the suit freezing up and falling backwards. Now the 6-4's legionnaire was mad and she unleashed her unleashed the might of her smart core. The various enemy mobile suits were being ripped into bits of scrap and setting off chain explosions.

-With Simon and Cooper-

Simon was grappling with a determined Hizack and a light bulb went off in his head. "I'm hopping out watch my ass buddy!" Simon popped open the hatch and jumped out of the safety of his gundam, with MT switching to auto-titan mode to protect his pilot.

"Are you crazy, what the hell are you doing?!" Cooper said as he blasted an enemy mobile suit with his 40mm cannon.

"Just watch, oh this will be awesome as shit!" Simon said as he leapt on to a thrashing Hizack. The crazy simulacrum smirked internally as the mobile suit tried in vain to catch him. he reached the space above the booster pack and saw several warning signs. "Well this looks important!" He said as he planted several satchels on the spot and quickly leapt away, phasing to safety with MT catching him. He then pressed a detonator he had on hand and *BOOM* the Hizack exploded in a huge ball of fire. "I knew that would be awesome! I just rodeoed a Mobile Suit, man what a rush!"

"Simon on your right!" Cooper slashed an enemy Hizack with his beam saber in defense of the Zephyr pilot.

"Thanks! We are kicking serious ass on the ground!" Simon said with glee.

"We're just doing what our partners were built for. But this is feeling too easy." Cooper said coolly with a hint of suspicion.

Simon pulled his sword out of a downed mobile suit causing it to explode as he dashed back from the blast. "Damn right we are! Wait, too easy? No way, unless-" He was the interrupted by BT.

"Pilot, I have detected cadet Bidan's transponder nearby. Judging by his current rate of acceleration, he is being actively pursued by enemy forces. I recommend lending immediate assistance." BT advised to his pilot on the status of the cadet.

"Roger that BT." Cooper replied.

"We going on a rescue mission brother?" Simon asked coolly as he shouldered the massive hunk of steel that is his Ronin broadsword.

"Looks that way Simon. But something's just not right here, even for us. It's like they're hardly putting up a fight at all." Cooper noticed the lack of quality and effort in the defense of the base. He understood the fact that his team was heavily experienced in ground warfare but they weren't usually this good at they're job, which spoke volumes of the weak battle.

"Then what are we waiting for?! I want to see what the rookie can do on the ground. If what you're saying is going on here really is, then we'll find out." Simon said in his usual attitude to deal with things as they come.

"I don't want it to be, Simon, I really don't." Cooper shook his head.

"Current estimated chances of this operation being anticipated by enemy forces is at 65%." BT interjected.

"Maybe they're just counting us as stragglers?" Simon shrugged.

"Possible but unlikely, but they are going after Kamille pretty hard." Cooper said skeptically as he dashed forward with the boosters.

"On the bright side, these boosts are awesome to use! It's like we're just flying along the ground! It beats the little dashes we could pull with our titans." Simon exclaimed while keeping up with cooper. The two militia pilots then saw Kamille being chased by a group of enemy mobile suits.

"Get away from my student!" Cooper opened fire with the 40mm cannon, blasting one away from Kamille.

"Teacher!" Kamille shouted in joyful relief.

"I need a status report, are you alright rookie?" Cooper asked as he stopped next to his student.

"Well yeah, of course he is. I'd say you taught him pretty well Coop." Simon remarked putting his hands behind his head.

"Thanks, anyway I'm fine, all systems are green." Kamille replied coolly.

"Glad to hear it, let's go rendezvous with the rest of the main assault force." Cooper said calmly as he moved forward towards the rally point.

"Roger." Kamille acknowledged his orders and followed the two senior mech pilots. At that moment Lin decided to check in with the fighting in the skies having quieted down extremely.

"Guys, I'm all done up here, whatever fighters were left have bugged out and the SAM fire stopped." Lin said as she surveyed the area from above, with Serah sweeping the sector below for lingering resistance.

"Copy that Lin, I want you and Serah to regroup with us at the main entrance. Over and out." Cooper ordered to his teammates. He then looked at Simona and Kamille. "Something's definitely not right here."

"What do you mean teacher?" Kamille asked inquisitively.

"A gut feeling, a really bad one." The militia ace replied as he reloaded the 40mm cannon. The team made their way to the mouth the base and saw a huge orange transport plane waiting at the rally point. Lin touched down on the ground with stomping her way beside the nimble gundam hybrid. With the team reunited they made their way to main entrance. Cooper couldn't shake the feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Quattro, what's going on?" Cooper asked the lieutenant.

"We're proceeding as planned, follow me." Quattro said dutifully.

"LT, you know there's something doesn't feel right with this place, don't you?" Cooper asked the lieutenant in the gold mobile suit.

"You're right, and we're going to find out. Apolly is already having the prisoners interrogated. The defenses should be heavier but this operation is going too smoothly. I have the feeling we were more than expected. It feels like this is a trap." He replied cautiously.

"Good, it's not just me, let's move. And I know that Reccoa never reported in either." Cooper said calmly as he and BT moved ahead.

"Agreed. That's not a good sign either." Quattro followed Cooper's lead.

Cooper then decided to pass out orders to the rest of his team for the time being. "Alright, Lin, Serah, I want you two out here again, guard this spot 'til we get back. Kamille, Simon, with me. We're proceeding to area one." The team acknowledged their directives with resounding confirmations and off they went. The base was eerily quiet with seemingly no one around to halt the AEUG advance. Cooper's gut feeling was starting to really feel correct as the MS teams proceeded deeper into the underground base. This was supposed to be the very nerve center of the earth federation's planet-side operations but there was no one here.

"BT, anything on the scanners?" Cooper asked his heavy metal partner.

"Negative, sonar scans detect no life signs in the area. Relevant data shows that enemy forces do not have thermal cloaking technology that I am aware of. I do however detect trace amounts of gamma wave radiation leading further into the base." BT responded.

"Wait, they had a radiation leak? That doesn't explain why they'd abandon the entire base. Maybe they'd seal off one area sure to clean it up, but not just pack up and leave." Simon interjected.

"I confirm that reading as well. The trail of radiation follows the roadways leading away from our current location." MT agreed with his fellow vanguard AI.

BT responded to Simon's query "My data currently suggests that is not the case. Current radiation levels are well within acceptable limits."

"Basically, they were transporting something that was radioactive." Cooper summarized his partner's hypothesis.

"Affirmative, it is likely that the cargo may have been nuclear fuel rods or perhaps an explosive device. I recommend extreme caution." BT replied with his tactical analysis of the situation.

"I'd better pass the word along then." Cooper agreed with his titan and was about to talk to the lieutenant but then they entered area 2 of the seemingly deserted facility.

"Warning: hostile contacts detected!" BT alerted his pilot as they were being fired upon by some of the remaining enemy defense forces. In the ensuing fight, Simon went to work hacking and slashing through more enemy suits with the broadsword. Kamille was holding his own, taking down a few Hizacks with his beam rifle. Cooper's training seemed to be really paying off for him today as the young fighter managed to maintain a cool head in the chaos of combat. His previously reckless behavior before he began learning under his master's tutelage had taken the backseat. Cooper unleashed his salvo core, wiping out several more of the defending mobile suits that happened to get in his way. But then once the fighting had ceased again, Kamille had a feeling.

"Teacher, Miss Reccoa's here somewhere." The cadet said to his instructor over the radio.

"Kamille, are you sure?" Cooper asked.

"Yes, I can feel it." Kamille replied with certainty.

"Alright then, LT, Kamille, Simon and myself are going to look for Reccoa if she's somewhere here in the facility. I say again we're going on search and rescue."

"Roger that." Quattro replied, but then several more federation mobile suits appeared. "I'll handle this while you perform search and rescue!"

"Got it! Let's go!" Cooper barked to his team. They then blasted their way through the base to track down the missing operative. As they did so though an enemy mobile suit seemed to recognize Kamille and started to viciously attack him. the two traded shots with each other as cooper was kept busy by the enemies that were determined to slow him down.

"Cooper, I am getting a transmission from miss Fukashima." BT reported to his pilot.

"Put it through BT!" Cooper said to his partner.

"Guys You won't like this but a few of the prisoners are saying there might be a nuke buried down there!" Lin confirmed Cooper's earlier suspicions.

"A fucking nuke?! Are you shitting me?!" Simon interjected.

"I knew this was too easy! How much time do we have Lin?!" Cooper asked the Polaris pilot.

"Less than an hour at best from what I've heard, we're getting that big transport fired up so we can get the hell out of here! What's your situation?"

"We're in the middle of SAR op, the rook believes Reccoa's down here somewhere and we're going to find her! We'll try to hurry it up but we're getting bogged down."

"Do you need an assist?" Lin asked as Cooper dodged more beam fire.

"No, it's bad enough that we're dealing with a nuke! We'll be done soon! Over and out! Simon head back to the runway!" Cooper finished off his opponents and ordered Simon to retreat.

"Way ahead of you brother! I didn't come this far to end up getting blown to bits! Let me know how the how the SAR goes!" Simon said in a hurried voice as he blasted back to entrance with all possible speed. The zephyr pilot's Ronin-hybrid made great of the extremely enhanced mobility for his current objective. Cooper shook his head at Simon's antics and met up with Kamille. The two of them proceeded to locate Reccoa who was trapped in a prison building with another man. The two gundam units smashed the wall open and tore down the cell door.

"We've got to stop meeting like this Reccoa." Cooper said as he opened the cockpit door and

"What do you mean by that? This is the first time you've rescued me Cooper. Either way I'm glad to see you and Kamille." Reccoa said in an exasperated tone that turned to relief.

"Your welcome, and who's this joker with ya?" Cooper said as opened the hatch and pointed to a man in a gray suit.

"The name's Kai Shiden buddy." The man now known as Kai said in gruff tone.

"Ok then enough meet and greet, Kai, hop on. Reccoa, you're with Kamille." The militia ace commanded to the two individuals who eagerly boarded the mobile suits.

When Kai got inside the spacious cockpit of the Buster unit, he took a moment to look at Cooper's combat gear that covered his pilot suit. "I've never seen gear like that before, what outfit are you from, who are you?"

"I'm a merc, the name's Jack Cooper. You ask a lot of questions man." Cooper replied as he signaled to Kamille to get moving and the two of hem made their way out.

Kai shrugged in response. "It's my job, I'm an investigative journalist. I think I've heard of you. Yeah, you showed up out of the blue awhile back."

"That's right, and the kid in the other gundam is my student." Cooper briefly freed up one of his hands and pointed to the MK.2 that boosted alongside.

"I take it that's the MK.2? It reminds of my days on the white base." Kai remembered his days as a pilot during the war.

"Yep, that's the real deal, and you're about to see even more." Cooper said slyly.

"What, are you telling there's more than one MK.2? Obviously, you've got your own gundam. This thing's way different from my old gun-cannon." Kai raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, you have no idea." Cooper replied. A short later after blasting through several buildings that were wrecked during the brief skirmishes the two mobile suits eventually stumbled upon the lieutenant who had come looking for them. "Quattro, what's up?"

"I'm glad I found you both! C'mon we're almost out of time, there's only 10 minutes left before the nuclear bomb goes off!" The lieutenant said in extreme worry.

"Shit! Let's move it! C'mon Kamille, our ride isn't going to wait for us!" Cooper shouted as he engaged his thrusters and took off. "Hang on to something Kai!"

"Neither is the bomb! I'm right behind you teacher! Reccoa hold on to the seat!" Kamille responded and looked to his passenger who nodded in agreement as she followed his instruction. The three mobile suits blasted forward dodging buildings and debris in their wake as several other charges throughout the base started going off. the roof was collapsing rapidly as they shot the falling rocks as they came down. Cooper barely dodged a falling building as it tumbled to its side. Kamille flew under a falling stone pillar narrowly escaping being crushed under it. Quattro sliced a falling stone in half as he surged forward. BT was counting the time as the surged ahead with the counter quickly running down. Cooper fired the salvo core and demolished several ruined office buildings that were in the way just as several of the natural stone supports collapsed and sent another large wave of debris their way. They were barely staying ahead of the smoke and plume of dust as the flames chased as if it the flames of hell itself. They could see the light at the end of the tunnel, revealing the same orange transport the AEUG had commandeered beginning its take off. Lin spotted the three of them and jumped off engaging her thrusters to max output.

"Lin, where the hell are you going?!" Serah screamed as Lin's Polaris jumped out with her in it.

"To save Cooper!" Lin shouted with her MS loudspeakers.

"LIN!" Serah screamed as she was about to go after her lover but Simon quickly grabbed hold of her Jaeger Gundam.

"No Serah! She's got this! Trust her!" Simon said as Serah's MS thrashed violently against his own.

"Lin grab Quattro, I've got Kamille! My suit can fly just like yours remember?!"

"Right, heh." Lin sweat dropped as she grabbed onto the lieutenant's Hyaku Shiki. Cooper engaged BT's flight own mode, grabbing Kamille's gundam in the process. BT's timer began to reach the final minutes as they blasted with all possible speed to crash right into the cargo bay of the AEUG's commandeered transport. And just like that a moment later the ground started to shake violently before a light brighter than the sun itself came into existence followed by a massive mushroom cloud. The crew of the commandeered transport turned their eyes away just before the flash from the nuclear explosion had come, shielding themselves until it was gone. After a brief time, only the giant cloud and bright embers from a burning jungle remained where Jaburo once stood, and a massive radioactive crater.

-END CHAPTER-


	32. Chain reaction

Gundam-fall: Changing Fate

Episode 32: Chain reaction

-THE TITANFALL UNIVERSE: PLANET ARGO-

The frozen tundra of the massive ice-covered world howled with furious and unforgiving winds. Roaming across this hostile environment was an IMC atlas class titan making its way to a massive research base of the ARES division. The planet's surface was riddled with various canyons of hardened ice and craggy rocks of varying size jutting out from the ground. But among the most mysterious and foreboding of sights on this cold and harsh world was the multiple gigantic chasms, large enough to accommodate starships to dive straight inside. Various giant guns of were pointed to the sky as a defense against any militia assaults. The mountain seemed tower over the land around it with a dark and inhospitable nature being cast upon the frost laden ground.

The titan strolled along until it reached a massive hangar that led into the mountain. The base within was bustling with IMC personnel performing their various jobs for a paycheck to get by on. the various aircraft were being maintained by their trained technicians with diligence and discipline like the machines. Teams of specters and IMC drones stomped along their patrol routes with simulacrums beside them to dispatch orders to their unfeeling and uncaring machines. These droid police squads hovered over the workers with a watchful robotic eye, instilling fear among the simple men and women that worked in the facility to earn a living. Among these droves were the pilots and soldiers, walking tall among their peers of ruthless killers to provide to the controlled chaos surrounding them. There was a swagger to their step and a chip on their shoulders.

The status of being a pilot or even just a lowly grunt for the heartless conglomerate sure had its perks though. But above all of the hustle and bustle, watching over it all in an office that screamed arrogance, power, and most of all intelligence, was general Marder. The methodic overseer of the ARES division marveled at the order and control instilled by the company he served. He sat in his chair with a stoic look on his aged and grizzled face from the report on his desk. His latest pet project for the division he had ruled with a logical iron fist, was progressing quite smoothly. If the general was busy dealing with most of the APEX mercenaries he might've actually been smiling. One in particular was about to make her own report the man.

"General Marder, there is a miss Kurosawa from the private military firm here to see you." Buzzed the voice of his assistant over a speaker.

"Tell her to come in." With that said, in walked the beautiful and deadly killer, the lovely miss Mai Suzuka Kurosawa better known as 'Suzie'. The general's former subordinate stood before him with her gear shining in the light of the well decorated office.

"General Marder, sir." The deadly girl answered dutifully with a salute.

"Ah yes, miss Kurosawa, I believe you have a full report to make on the status at the site." Marder said coolly.

"Affirmative general, the engineers are preparing a probe for the experiment." Suzie said as she lowered her hand and stood at ease.

"Excellent, I believe it time to see what is on the other side. If the test is successful I have no doubt that the IMC will finally reestablish its rightful dominance over the frontier." Marder said with his fingers locked as he leaned back in the chair.

"I would agree with you general, but there are still unaccounted variables within your hypothesis." Suzie stated the flaws with his belief.

"Oh, and prey tell what they would be?" Marder inquired calmly.

"All it took was one man, a single highly skilled militia rifleman, to bring down Typhon. But with me here, I should balance the equation quite nicely." Suzie reminded him of the one man who destroyed typhon and costed the IMC its super weapon.

"I have not forgotten that in the slightest. It is for that quality I find your company most, for lack of a more suitable term, 'enjoyable'. Preferably over your current employer, Blisk. But he does have his uses, just like you my dear. Besides, that nuisance perished along with the planet. The loss of the weapon was acceptable for the bounty its discovery may yield in future with the potential relics to be found." Marder said with a methodical tone in his voice as he looked his former subordinate in the eyes.

"Thank for your kind words." She said with a slight blush.

"Yes, now let us go observe the test." The general said dismissively as he stood up from his desk and proceeded to order for a dropship to bring him to the test site with his liaison in tow.

-MEANWHILE IN A DIFFERENT FACILITY-

Two of the APEX predators were just getting into their Titans as they were conversing with Blisk. Felix Climbed on board his Ronin that was decked out with an orange striped color scheme as well as a knives and lightning bolts adorning the nose of the nimble mech. Temple had opted for a more historical paintjob when it came to his Ion, the very colors of the WW1 ace, the legendary Red baron.

"Alright, I want you two on site for when Marder arrives, yeah. Don't screw this up you hear." The leader of the APEX predators said in an annoyed growl.

"WE got it Blisk." Felix said with an annoyed tone from beneath his visor while readied his titan's weapons and checked the system.

"Good, I don't want to waste my time disciplining you two again. Of course, I could send along _Vlad_..." Blisk said in a calmer voice mentioning his much fiercer lieutenant of the current bunch.

"Uh no, we'll get it done boss. _He_ doesn't need to be here." Temple said in a worried voice trying to avoid the issue.

"Hell, I'd prefer Suzie over that muscle-bound mute! Not that we need her help or anything." Felix snapped but quickly withdrew his opinion.

"She's busy with Marder and she'll be showing up at the test site with him soon enough. Now get on with your work, eh. Report if you have any problems you that two don't cause. Remember, you're still on thin ice for screwing up your last mission together." Blisk berated his men and walked off to continue on with his work for the general. The orange striped Ronin and red painted Ion stomped away to the test site to guard it from any militia troops that would come snooping around this part of the system. He remembered the pilot from typhon who'd bested his entire team save for himself, the hero. The veteran mercenary had to admit that he was good, and it was a shame not to find out who was truly the better pilot of the two.

-APPROXIMATELY 1 HOUR LATER-GATE TEST SITE BRAVO: SAVIMBI CRATER VORTEX-

Three of the Apex predators were observing the experiment as the engineers and scientists performed the final checks on the deep space probe. The machine was a small satellite the size of a barrel with multiple cameras, highly experimental communications, and brand new cyber warfare technology crammed into it. If anything was on the other side, the probe would be able to scan it, break into systems, and decrypt data of unrecognized sources all the while while relaying any useful information it collects back to the science team on the other side, in theory. The experimental nature of most of the probe's systems made it somewhat unpredictable, but Marder figured why not conduct two experiments at the same time. The engineers were hurriedly assembling the device while under the scrutiny of their ruthless employer, they were drenched in sweat at the very thought of failure in front of the general. Blisk had finally arrived after checking on the planetary defense grid in order to be prepared for any assaults led by the militia.

"Are all preparations finished?" Marder asked calmly.

"Almost general, we are running the final system checks now." A scientist said in confirmation.

"Good, when the diagnostic is complete you are to begin the experiment." Marder instructed the scientist.

"Yes, general Marder, sir!" The scientist said as he scurried off back to his post to monitor the probe's systems and pass down the order. A few minutes went by as the probe's systems came online and the machines whirred to life. The engineers finished their work and attached it to a crane arm that began to move it over the giant hole. Once the device was in position all unnecessary personnel cleared out and the general was ready to give the other to proceed.

"Commence probe drop." Marder ordered and the machine plummeted into the darkness below. The probe tumbled through a mysterious vortex, collecting information on everything it came across as it plummeted downwards into the unknown. One place the probe happened to find of extreme note is ruined city that seemed to be a post-apocalyptic version of Moscow Russia. The former Russian capital was littered with buildings in various states of decay and mutant creature roaming the surface of the dead city. The probe recorded the info as it phased into another reality, leaving behind a brief bright light in the sky. One young man that stood atop a dilapidated tower had seen the light just as a nuclear missile launched and destroyed another large section of the city.

The next place was even more interesting as the probe took pictures of was another dead city, this time being the American city of Boston Massachusetts. The entire area was yet another sight of interest to the probe's program as it noted the fighting between what appeared to be soldiers in hulking suits of armor battling against large green mutants and strange white skinned humanoid automatons. A giant robot was fighting alongside the soldiers to what appeared to be the MIT building. It phased away again leaving another brief bright light just as one man looked to see it disappear when he detonated a nuclear device, destroying the ruins of the institution.

The probe was treated to a much more welcoming sight as it appeared over a futuristic city. The city below was teeming with civilians going about their daily lives as a massive ship bearing the logo UNSC floated overhead. The IMC device was recording all kinds of data from surrounding infrastructure and even accessed data from a massive ship in the sky. "Captain, I'm reading something falling from orbit. It appears to be space junk. Wait hold on, it's trying to hack into the ship's main systems!"

"Misako!" The grizzled captain shouted to the ship's AI. The AI in question was given the appearance of a medieval Japanese priestess. She had long flowing hair with quite a sizeable bust and sultry voice to go with her appearance.

"Already on it!" The ship's AI responded to the intrusion attempting to lock out the intrusive code. Before anything could be done, the device had already disappeared in a flash of blue light and the invasive code had erased itself.

"Misako, open up a line to command. We have to report this to ONI." Captain Mitchell said as he rubbed his temples in frustration.

"Hai captain." The AI replied.

-BACK IN THE TITANFALL UNIVERSE-A SOME TIME LATER-

A IMC technician approached Marder and saluted. Once the general told him to be at ease the technician started his report. "Vortex 37 seemed the most promising at first sir. But the ending destination was a couple of worlds that appeared to be of Earthlike but seemed to be nuked to all hell with massive debris fields of what we assume used to be warships. We took some scans when something jumped into the system and tried to hack it. We got the data the probe transmitted before self-destruct protocols activated as a weird star shaped ship approached."

Marder sighed as he looked at the analysis of the report. "So many possibilities and yet we are still unable to find the one for our universe. If our ticket to finding a path to core worlds and ending this pointless war is back on the Militia-held Barrow, I will throw one of the head scientists into those holes myself. Prepare another probe for the vortex. If it's another failure tests will conclude early for today."

The Technician Saluted with a "Yes sir!" and promptly marched out. Marder turned in his chair to look at the blizzard that was raging outside the test site facility's windows. Typhon was the IMC's ace in the hole, and the entire project when up in smoke spectacularly. The control room door opened again and Marder turned to see the head of APEX predator's himself walk in. That damned fool cost him a lot of resources for not executing that insufferable Militia Pilot when ordered to do so all because the contract was complete.

"Blisk." The general said in a neutral tone not even bothering to face the man.

"Marder." Blisk replied as he leaned against a wall lazily while brandishing a large knife is his hands. "Well it looks like your little project isn't fairing so well is it?"

"Do not bother me with idle talk Blisk, report." The general said with disdain as he watched the storm and heard the wailing winds outside.

"Right, you're the boss until the contract's up. So far everything's in top shape and your defenses are ready to rip apart another nosy militia fleet if they decide to snoop around." Blisk replied as he holstered his knife.

"Good, now wait with your mercenaries for further instruction. If you wish they can come here to watch and take a break. Even the IMC has regulations for contract work." The general dismissed the veteran mercenary and returned his attention to the test site below.

"Right, whatever you say." Blisk said as he went down to check on his team save for Vlad. Marder then looked to another technician and nodded to begin the next test. With a salute, the IMC employee readied the next probe for deployment. After a short time, the APEX predators had returned to watch the experiment in the slightly more comfortable control room. After repeating the process with another expensively experimental probe the test commenced and the new probe was dropped into the hole. This time the machine once again landed in the void of space near a large asteroid. The IMC probe began an omnidirectional scan to determine its current location before picking up signs of life in the asteroid. The probe's programming further investigated the anomaly, discovering it to be a space station and large one at that. Oddly enough the location happened to near enough to the sol system. After a few minutes of scanning, the machine found its way into the systems of the station and began transmitting the data back to the IMC test site. The data was invaluable as it revealed something known as mobile suits and a far more relevant file came into view on the data feed.

"General, there's something you need to see!" A technician shouted.

"Report." The general commanded.

"I have a file here on subject: Jack Cooper." The technician replied.

"He's that pilot who tried to be a hero on Typhon." Blisk remarked. "Now I can find out who's better, or maybe he'll take the job."

"That's not possible, he should have died in the blast… quite intriguing." Marder said as he rubbed his chin in thought.

"Holy shit that guy's alive?!" Temple shouted incredulously.

"Took the words right out of my mouth bro." Felix said as he crossed his arms.

"OOH I'm gonna kill him! I swear to god when I get my hands on that boyfriend killer, I'll strangle the mother fucker!" Suzie roared with fury at the mere notion of Jack being alive.

"Calm down Suzie, now." Blisk Scowled at his favorite lieutenant.

"R-right." She sighed in the appearance of calming down but was still visibly shaking with anger from learning of Cooper's possible survival.

-AXIS ASTEROID-

"We've detected something orbit nearby Ms. Karn." An Axis soldier reported to the regent of Axis.

"What of it? Why bring something of meager importance to me?" Karn talked down to the man.

"It's some sort of advanced satellite ma'am." He replied.

"Bring it in then to have it studied." She ordered to the soldier who was quickly dismissed and ran to pass the order along. After some time had passed a Gaza C mobile suit was dispatched to retrieve the mystery satellite. As the mech made its way to pick up the satellite, the pilot was registering a signal emitting from the device. Unbeknownst to pilot, the satellite scanned the mobile suit from top to bottom. Rather than destroy the probe, Marder decided to let the strange mech capture it and bring it to whoever had dispatched this strange machine. Within the span of an hour it had been brought into an Axis hangar and the Zeon technicians began to investigate the UFO. Suddenly the machine began broadcasting a signal with them receiving a feed on a nearby comms terminal.

"This is general Marder of IMC ARES Division, I believe we may have common interests. And if so, Perhaps you might be willing to work with outsiders?" The general delivered his message to the technicians who were momentarily confused but decided to pass along the information. Soon enough this new information made its way to to Haman herself and she was quite curious to learn about who this General Marder is as well as this IMC.

-END CHAPTER-


	33. Fighting Retreat

Gundam-fall: Changing Fate

Episode 33: Fighting Retreat

-ABOARD THE COMMANDEERED TRANSPORT: EN ROUTE TO THE KENNEDY SPACE PORT-

Shortly after Lin and Cooper disembarked from their mobile suits, Serah approached the group, specifically Lin who had an "OH shit" look under her visor. That's when Serah Scolded her. "Dammit Lin I almost lost you on Barrow! I don't want to lose you again after what I went through." Lin looked down with a guilty sad look.

"Sorry I-" Was as far as she got before Serah grabbed the cuffs of Lin's suit and pulled her in for a passionate kiss, surprising the hell out of Lin, and everyone in the general area. Simon and Cooper covered Kamille's eyes. As Serah broke the kiss, she pressed her forehead on Lin's "Please, I don't want to lose you again."

Lin just hugged her. "Trust me I'd move galaxies before I ever let that happen." An audible "Aaaaaw" came from Simon before he got whacked in the back of his metal head by Cooper. "Oh, right touching moment, don't ruin it.". After that little event and everyone had left their suits, Simon looked to Serah while he was sharpening his data knife from the perch of MT's giant titanium palm. "Hey blondie, do you ever get the feeling something reeeeeeallllly bad just happened somewhere that somehow involves us?"

The platinum blonde looked at him with a sarcastic glare. "Every single time I talk to you, bucket head."

The two of them briefly argued and Cooper shook his head the bickering of his teammates. He sat there on BT's shoulder deep in thought, pondering various events in his mind and that bad feeling he'd heard Simon mention. Whatever it was something was definitely on its way or already here. He just couldn't put his finger on it, not that he wanted to but there wasn't much to do as it would be a long flight. The militia ace sighed as he listened to the bickering of what sounded like an old married couple. He tried to put it out of his mind, this whole civil war was beginning to spiral out of control with his team becoming ever closer to the center of it. But there was just nothing he could do about it, as much as he wanted to just return home it was getting any closer. He looked down to see Kai in a corner scribbling something. He decided to let it be since it wasn't his business what the guy wrote.

Quattro had left the cockpit to relax for a moment and saw Cooper working on his buster gundam. Cooper looked down to see the LT waving at him. He hooped down to greet the man and talk for a moment. Kamille saw this and decided to observe the moment, even Simon decided to join on the break time. Cooper, Kamille, Simon, and Quattro were sitting on the deck side by side, chatting.

"Hey Teacher, so what's it like out there?" Kamille asked curiously.

"What, the frontier?" Cooper replied.

"Yeah, you said so much back in space but there's still so much I want to know." The young cadet replied.

"I'm also interested to hear more on this as well." Quattro chimed in.

Cooper sighed. "Alright...where do I begin?"

Simon decided to volunteer some ideas. "OOH, how about the beautiful forests of Harmony, or the rugged deserts of Salvation, and don't forget about the Giant weird fungus that grows ON mountains!"

Lin saw the little discussion and walked over. "Hey guys, what are you all talking about?"

"Oh, about all the wacky and weird worlds out in the frontier." Simon answered her question.

"Oh, did you tell them about Leviathan? You know, the planet with giant critters as tall as skyscrapers?" The 6-4 Polaris pilot mentioned.

"With an equally hostile local fauna." Cooper added. Kamille was in awe at the amount of diverse alien worlds they were describing.

"So, what about the cities? Do you have any space colonies?" Quattro asked inquisitively, the frontier these pilots spoke was certainly interesting to say the least.

"As far as space colonies like yours go, they're non-existent unless you count orbital shipyards or a mining facility." Cooper replied bluntly.

"Yeah, I've never seen space stations like yours get that huge!" Lin chirped.

"Speaking of huge, Lin where's your better looking other half." Simon changed the subject.

Lin growled and made a mistake when having a conversation with Simon "She's currently taking rest in her suit. So, I decided to go and see what you guys were doing."

Simon perked up. "Serah plus sleep minus you in there as well... anyone else see what's wrong with this picture."

Lin blushed and got really flustered. "I, ...well..., we don't do it all the damn time you damn bucket of cheap hardware!"

"Ah so you do take breaks!" Simon chuckled.

"Aaaaaaaaaanyways, before this escalates to a shooting gallery. Anything else you guys want to ask while you have the chance?" Cooper immediately changed the subject to defuse the situation

"What is the situation currently between you Militia and this IMC you told me about again? I think simulacrum will have more recent description of the events in your world." Quattro touched on the topic of the conflict Cooper had mentioned in the beginning of his involvement in the conflict in this universe.

"Well if he hast told you already and you just plain forgot, or the lazy author of this book and his crazy partner are really hitting the bottom of the barrel for material, I'll do it. So, let's go back at the end of the Titan wars 20 years ago, the Militia was practically fractured and, on the run, back in those days of course. Fast forward quite a bit, and we are now stronger than ever before since the destruction of the IMC's version of Gibraltar, planet Demeter. Now we're on the full offensive to liberate the frontier from oppression. But I still think we're nowhere near strong enough yet in man power or fleet size to take on a heavily armed IMC fortress world head on. Typhon was a huge example of that back firing at first big time since first losses were staggering and that's putting it mildly. That is if it wasn't for our GALACTIC HERO over here!" The simulacrum dramatically posed in front of Cooper, with the former student of Lastimosa just rolling his eyes. "Let me paint ya a picture, our own fortress world, Harmony, the official capital world for all things militia, and those seeking freedom from IMC control. The whole place would have been obliterated molecule by molecule by a super weapon that, as nice as you guys are, I still can't tell you much about since you are an unknown party."

"Oh Yeah, did we mention there's a statue of you in front of Militia command?" Lin asked putting a finger to her chin cutely.

"Yes, Simon showed me the pictures, it's pretty good." Cooper confirmed his knowledge of said statue.

"Drat...I got some pictures two." Lin cursed and snapped her fingers.

"Do they have you and Serah in them not in your pilot outfits?" Simon asked cheekily.

"Ye-no-shut up." Lin was yet again flustered and blushed angrily with her cheeks puffed up adorably.

"So, there's still conflict for humanity even in the future." Quattro shook his head. "But you do come from another dimension of course so perhaps it's up to different laws of universe."

"Yeah, although the IMC could have handled things differently, they still choose to destroy entire ecosystems and butcher innocent people. Their excuse is that it's all for the sake of the core worlds. I managed to swipe some recordings of General Marder's speech if you want to know the extent of just how far the IMC will go for victory. Like I told you before, human nature is the way it is, no matter what the universe, it'll always be the same." Cooper replied bitterly.

"Urgh, and to think I used to look up to that bastard Marder." Lin groaned at the memory of her former allegiance to the corrupt conglomerate.

"I remember you said were part of this IMC, correct?" Quattro raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah...it's still something I'm not proud of to be honest. You could ask the commodore for the interviews I gave, since you don't remember it that well. That reminds me, Cooper, I'd like to ask you for a favor later, in private." Lin replied shaking her head at her past mistakes that she wanted to leave behind. The Polaris pilot then looked at cooper and made a very personal request.

"Sure." Cooper replied with a thumb's up.

"Ooooh something you want to sha-" Simon started to ask but he was quickly punched in the head by Lin, which caused it to start spinning really fast. After a few rotations it slowly stopped and locked back into place before he fell on his back. "I... had that coming...didn't I?" Kamille also dropped to his back, laughing hysterically at the antics of his teacher's associates.

"Yes, you definitely deserved that pilot." MT snickered from above the group.

"Shut up." Simon grumbled.

-SEVERAL HOURS LATER-

The transport touched down on the runway and taxied over to a holding area. Cooper looked out the back of the opening hatch to reveal a civilian space port that was less advanced then what was in his universe. But nonetheless, still an interesting sight.

Simon whistled at the view. "So, this is that space port we heard about eh?"

"Yep, it doesn't look much though." Cooper crossed his arms.

"Well give them a bit of credit for their lack of advanced tech like our world. These shuttles are antiques by their standards, so I bet all their more modern stuff is somewhere else since this is a rebel held base after all." Lin said calmly.

"Ah huh, and what the hell kind of a name is Karaba for a resistance group? Definitely not the most creative bunch of guys. I mean c'mon, at least the militia has a name that's catchy." Simon remarked as the group of pilots got to work doing minor repairs on their suits.

"Again, no argument here." Cooper said as BT assisted him by pointing out more intuitive ways to optimize the system.

"Now be nice boys, this is their place. Let's not wear out our welcome." Lin said with a sweet smile on her face while Serah shook head at the burns from the two males of the group. So, for a few minutes that was how things went as Apolly, Roberto and Kamille worked on resetting the Nemo units for ground combat while Quattro went to the main building to speak with director Hayato Kobayashi. Cooper, despite knowing the ins and outs of the buster, decided to let Kamille be a big boy and handle that work himself. Some time later though the work was cut short by an alarm sounding. Quattro rolled by in his plot gear with Hayato beside him. The two of them briefly discussed a message from Kai about Quattro being a man named Char. Kamille overheard the conversation but he understood and remembered what Cooper had taught him about timing. Now wasn't the time for arguments, now is the time for action. Cooper and the others had also been listening but just like Kamille, they decided to let it be.

"Everyone, you'll need to stop your maintenance work on the mobile suits, the enemy is closing in fast and Karaba are getting the shuttles ready to depart!" Quattro ordered to the team.

"Roger that! Should we dig in and get ready to defend the space port?!" Cooper shouted back in response while boarded BT.

"No, leave that to Karaba, we're getting out of here as soon as we possibly can!" Quattro replied.

"I think we can win this if we stand our ground! Let them come at us, we can take 'em! Besides someone has to buy time for evac!" Simon chimed over the radio as he embarked on MT.

"We're on enemy turf without back up. As good as we are, we aren't exactly super-soldiers, this isn't like Typhon, or fracture." Cooper replied calmly.

"Cooper is correct, despite our feats, we had militia support during the final charge. I was also unable to defeat the Apex predators all at once, before I was transferred to Cooper by Captain Lastimosa. But I must point out that we are not alone, I estimate our current chances of a successful fighting retreat at 54.5% with added variable 'faith'." BT put in his tactical assessment.

"Right, I forgot you told me about that." Simon remembered when he asked about how his friend died. "But BT's right we can get this done!"

"Hey, I remember hearing about teams of just four pilots take on wave after wave of remnant fleet forces while defending harvesters! So, don't count us out!" Lin shouted over the radio.

"I agree with Lin, we can do this we just have to hold out until the shuttles are away right?" Serah gave her input.

"I know that, *sigh* hmm. Alright, Quattro, my team and I are staying behind to defend this place!" Cooper spoke coolly to the lieutenant.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Quattro asked with a puzzled look.

"My team and I will hold the line 'til you're gone. We'll stick with Karaba and get them to help us find another way back to space after we get out of here." Cooper said with a thumb's up using BT's hand.

"Teacher, if you're staying so am I!" Kamille said courageously from the cockpit of his gundam.

"Are you sure rookie? I won't hold it against you if want to evac to the Argama with everyone else." Cooper asked his student seriously.

"Affirmative, I won't just abandon you when I can fight with you! You've stood by me and now I have to stand with you!" Kamille replied dutifully.

"That's the spirit rookie!" Simon shouted as he stepped off the transport and twirled the massive titanium broadsword.

"I couldn't be prouder of you right now, you know that Kamille?" Cooper said proudly to the young pilot.

"Thanks, teacher." Kamille replied coolly.

*BOOM* one of the two space shuttles blew up from enemy fire.

"There goes the mobile suit shuttle! Looks like you're stuck with us now anyway!" Simon bellowed over the radio.

"It appears that way all units deploy! Hold off the enemy until the shuttles are away the evacuation transport is ready for takeoff!" Quattro ordered to the rest of the MS team, which was met with a chorus of 'Roger!' from the pilots. On that note the team left the transport and got into the thick of the fighting as the count down for the shuttle take off ticked down. Cooper blasted a group of attack Hizacks to bits with his salvo core since they were dumb enough to get in his way. Ran his broadsword straight through a Hizack, brutally impaling it. He then yanked the massive blade out of the enemy machine as it exploded blocked a beam shot form another enemy attacked with his sword's shock function active to counter the beam.

Serah was cutting loose with her minigun demolishing the enemy suits with their pilots screaming in terror as they were riddled with massive bullet holes in rapid succession. It was like the legionnaire's weapon was producing a rain of lead from the red-hot barrels of her war machine's extremely effective weapon. Lin took to the air, engaging the mobile suit on their strange giant jet board transports. The dogfighting was getting quite exciting with slicing a jet board in half with a beam saber as dive bombed a few enemy suits on the ground. Roberto took up a position babysitting the shuttle with Apolly in the pilot seat of said shuttle. The One-year war veteran was getting bombarded a mobile armor that looked like a UFO of some kind. The UFO was annoying everyone as it kept doing hit and run attacks to harass the valiant defenders of the space port getting closer and closer to the shuttle with each of its seemingly sporadic bombing runs.

"What the hell is up with that ugly ass thing?! It's so FN annoying!" Simon shouted as he dodged a dive bomb from the weird enemy fighter.

At one point during the battle Lin went head to head with the enemy fighter with the two of passing and maneuvering against each other quite aggressively. "I agree with ya scrap head, this mobile armor thing whatever it is ticks me off!" Lin replied as she faced off in the air with her ugly looking adversary. She broke off though to support her embattled comrades on the ground and provide an airstrike for Kamille when he got into a tight spot and was forced to take cover. With flash and loud bang, Lin had fully charged her railgun and blew through two of the mobile suit that were giving the rookie trouble.

"Thanks for the support miss Fukashima!" Kamille said as he blasted another enemy unit.

"Your welcome rookie!" Lin replied as she went back into the air battle. Eventually Quattro engaged the mobile armor and it transformed into a mobile suit, catching him off guard. Kamille ended up making his way over to Roberto and supporting the rick dias pilot. The two of them fought together bravely but as Quattro battled the enemy mobile armor/suit the ugly machine shot a beam straight through Roberto's rick dias causing it to explode. Seeing his comrade perish before his eyes made Kamille lose his cool and lash out angrily. Blinded by his anger, the enraged student charged the enemy mobile suit head on, double teaming it with Quattro's help.

He levied a powerful punch followed by a beam saber slash and finished up the combo with a devastating door kick. The enemy mobile suit knocked back by the young boy's charge but thanks to its larger size the thing grabbed the gundam's arms and held them firmly with the gundam thrashing violently to be free of its binds. Cooper saw this and rammed into Kamille's attacker at 60% thrust under with output limiter active. His shoulder bash sent the enemy unit flying backwards, forcing it to transform and flee. The shuttle took off immediately with Apolly weeping at the death of friend but he had to focus on getting the other AEUG members to space. With the shuttle gone and the enemy forces in temporary retreat, it was time for the AEUG and Karaba ground forces to pull out or risk lingering too long. Cooper had seen it happen, Roberto's death. But that was how it went in a war, people die and luck only goes so far. He focused on calming down Kamille and urged him to join the others in escaping the space port. The young pilot contained his rage and followed his teacher's instructions. Kamille grabbed a hold of Cooper's arm and the two of them flew to catch up with the departing transport plane. They landed on one of the open side bay doors and backed in as the mechanical door slid shut.

-END CHAPTER-


	34. Long Flight

Gundam-fall: Changing Fate

Episode 34: Long Flight

-A FEW MINUTES LATER-

"Well that went to shit fast." Simon remarked on the outcome of the battle at the spaceport.

"That's putting it mildly Simon." Serah rolled her eyes.

"I forgot, what's worse than shit again?" The simulacrum said as he perched himself on top of MT's right shoulder.

"FUBAR." Cooper replied bluntly.

"Yep that's it." Simon snapped his fingers.

"So, how's the rookie holding up?" Lin asked Cooper out of concern for the young trainee under their now shared (mostly Cooper's) tutelage.

"Better than I thought actually, but I only think that because he hasn't said a word to me about it. If it was serious he'd tell me, because we talked about something along those lines before. I trust him to come to me if something's bothering him and I'll leave it at that." Cooper said firmly.

"If you say so then. But I think it's time we had that talk of our own that I asked for earlier Cooper." Lin reminded him of her request from before the battle.

"Right, we'll go into VR where we'll have some privacy to talk."

"Oh, and what might you two be up to?" The wily simulacrum asked as he leaned against

"None of your beeswax tin-head!" Lin snapped at the militia simulacrum and hit his head with a monkey wrench, causing his head to spin.

"Lucky I'm synthetic otherwise I'd be dizzy." Simon said in dazed voice.

"Serah my love, could you keep an eye on bolt for brains while Cooper and I have a little discussion?" Lin asked sweetly to her love.

"Can do, but I'm not going to like it. He's so annoying!" Serah griped and pointed the simulacrum in question.

"Aw come on, I'm not annoying. I prefer charming and ruggedly handsome for a simulacrum." Simon said as he made a masculine pose.

"See!" The irritated legionnaire

"If he gets too handsy, you know what to do." Lin handed the large wrench to the busty blonde.

"True, hitting him, and watching him get hit, upside with a monkey wrench never gets old." Serah grinned with her pearly white smile at Simon's well-deserved punishments.

"Seriously?! That's cold." Simon crossed his metal arms.

"Back in a bit!" Lin said with a smile as she and Cooper hopped into their respective mobile suit cockpits and entered a basic VR simulation that looked like Harmony. Cooper sat down a log and stretched out a little to relax.

"So, what's this favor you need Lin?" The buster pilot asked his associate from the 6-4 while putting a hand on his knee and leaning forward.

"Um... I... need some help." Lin, standing directly across from Cooper, shuffled nervously as she replied to his question.

"With what?" Cooper raised an eyebrow curiously.

"Well um... you don't happen to know a jeweler...or something like that...do you?" She poked her two index fingers together with a blush flaring under her helmet. Lin was red faced and rubbed the back of her head as she pulled out a dark crystal from her pocket. "This crystal is from Serah's Home world. It's quite unique and is what keeps the mountains and islands floating above the ground. Thought I should get her something that would be a part of her and...well, you get the idea. I hope."

"You want to propose to her." Cooper crossed his arms with a happy grin beneath his own helmet.

"Yeah, been thinking on it for a while, but after the events that got me here. I...I was scared, scared I won't see her again. And not ask that question that's now burning in my mind. Now I... I have to do this now." Lin looked to cooper with newfound flames of determination blazing in her visor. "Will you help me?"

"Yeah, you watched my back, and kept an eye on my student. The least I can do for you is help with this." The veteran nodded his head and gave her a thumb's up.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Lin gushed happily as she ran over and hugged Cooper tightly.

"Anytime Lin. That's friends are for, right?" Cooper said coolly returning the hug.

"Alert: Cooper I have detected incoming enemy forces. I recommend immediate action." BT alerted his pilot to a battle that was about to start outside the commandeered cargo transport.

"I confirm that reading, enemy forces consisting of mobile suits and an unidentified air unit, possibly a mobile armor. Targets are approaching from behind the transport aircraft." AR confirmed BT's observations and provided further tactical information on the enemy strike force.

"Understood BT and AR, Lin you heard the titans, let's get to work." Cooper logged out and primed BT for an air battle.

"Right behind you Cooper." Lin said as she awoke from the simulation and started activating the combat systems of her Polaris Gundam. The two pilots then saw Quattro take off from the rear hatch and followed closely behind him. They engaged their flight boosters and went to work battling it out with the enemy. Kamille also joined in the battle, standing his mobile suit on a sled, he shot out from the cargo hold, moving to engage the enemy Mobile Armor. The mobile armor itself was various shades of blue and green with a triangular shape to its appearance. As the cadet traded shots with the lethal enemy war machine Quattro noticed and had half a mind to scold him for disobeying orders to stay inside. Cooper and Lin also spotted the Cadet fighting with very bold tactics, such as jumping on the mobile armor's back and pounding on it with his Gundam's free fist. Cooper rapidly moved in to assist Kamille in battle against the swift and highly skilled mobile armor. Cooper pelted the hull of the enemy machine with a fiery storm of steel from his buster's X016 chain-gun. The enemy unit flashed a blinding light that disoriented Kamille, flinging him off and then transformed into a mobile suit. The enemy mobile suit focused directly on Kamille, sending the occasional blast at Cooper to keep him back. As a now veteran pilot, Cooper could seemingly predict the enemy unit's blasts with an uncanny amount of accuracy. He dodged the distracting shots and charged in to back up his student, slashing through an enemy suit on a sled and leaving an explosion in his wake.

Kamille was trying to avoid the enemy suit's attacks and shoot back with his rifle but took a hit that cost him his shield. With his defense diminished and still under fire, the rookie barely managed to return to his sled. Transforming again, the enemy unit relentlessly continued its pursuit of the young pilot but found itself blocked by the Buster Gundam. Flaring the green eyes of the Buster unit, Cooper looked the enemy unit directly in the eye as he grabbed ahold of it. The enemy pilot seemed to be shaken from Cooper's display of anger and tried to shake him off. Cooper let go and started racing against the enemy mobile suit managing to keep up with it easily thanks to the added features and upgrades for in-atmosphere aerial combat. Quattro showed up and started firing at the enemy unit, making sure to use Cooper's diversion to his advantage. Then the enemy mobile suit backed off for whatever reason and flew away. Eventually everybody had returned to the cargo bay and Kamille was approached by Hayato. Kamille was scolded but explained himself and was aided by two of his mentors, Cooper and Quattro.

A few minutes later, the enemy had returned in force, this time though it was the same enemy troops that hit the spaceport. Cooper, Kamille, Quattro and Lin went out again, leaving Serah and Simon on standby just in case. The simulacrum was annoyed that it was airborne battle leaving him out of the fight. The four mobile suits engaged the enemy forces destroying most of them except for a familiar pesky gold and green beetle like mobile suit. The remaining enemy unit duked it out against the four heroes until it was hit by a passing air freight transport that came out of nowhere. The pilot of the plane leapt from the cockpit as the glass shattered and the hostile mobile suit fell through the center of the plane as it crashed to the ground. The defeated hostile mobile suit now realizing it was over, transformed and pathetically ran away scared. Kamille flew to the pilot of the freighter and caught him safely in the MK.2's hands. With the battle over, everyone returned to the transport, again, with a new passenger. A glider was also spotted and its rider was brought aboard the air transport as well. After bringing the two new passengers aboard there was a small meet and greet between old friends. The new arrivals just so happened to be Amuro Ray and Hayato's foster son Katz.

Eventually Cooper stumbled upon an argument between Quattro and Amuro that he decided to stay out of. The two of them seemed to have complicated history with each other that much was certain. Feeling it wasn't his business Cooper wanted to walk away but he couldn't help feeling it wasn't right. The guy seemed sad about something, and for whatever reason it seemed to bug Cooper. After giving Amuro a few minutes to chill out, Cooper finally decided to meet him in person.

"You must be the famous Amuro Ray I've heard about. I'm Major Jack Cooper, I run the SRS privateers and it's good to finally meet you." Cooper stuck out his hand in a friendly gesture. He could see the tiredness in Amuro's eyes as they shook hands. His face was obscured by the pilot helmet but Amuro didn't seem to care to much about it.

"Thanks, you're pretty famous yourself. Hayato and a few others had something to say about you." Amuro shook his hand.

"I'm just doing my job, someone's got to do it. If not me and my team, then who?" Cooper finished the handshake and shrugged.

"But doesn't that wear on you?" The one-year war veteran was puzzled slightly.

"I don't focus on it, like you seem to. I've seen plenty in my time so far, but I don't have exactly have loads of professional regrets if that's what you're thinking. I know there's always going to be trouble, and there'll always be someone who needs to deal with it, that's a fact of life. Also, probably helps that I'm teaching a rookie how to be pilot. Having a protégé puts things in perspective, you should try it." Cooper shared a bit of his philosophy with Amuro, hoping it would help.

"You've certainly got a positive outlook for someone who fights the way you do. That student wouldn't be Kamille would it?" Amuro replied and asked about Cooper's student.

"Yeah and thanks it comes with the territory so I pride myself on it, but how do you know him?" The veteran titan pilot coolly replied.

"Hayato mentioned him. He's reckless from what I've heard and Hayato told me that you lenient with him, no offense." Amuro spoke honestly.

"*sigh* It's fine but he's different. It could've been a damn sight worse if I hadn't been around to train him. He's still a kid, though he hates being treated like one. No offense to your friend, but I don't coddle him, I just discipline him with work, not pain. Someone had to deal with that transforming mobile suit and he stepped up to do it, besides Quattro shouldn't have gone alone. Kamille could've died many times before but he's still alive. I'm training him the way I am because he needs it to stay alive and I'll march through hell's half-acre and back to do it if that's what it takes." Cooper retorted fiercely, and unknowingly radiating an intense aura.

"That's an unusually different training strategy." The older newtype stepped back slightly at the pressure he got from that Moment of intensity from Cooper.

"I prefer to think of it like those old stories about devoted martial arts teachers and their methods regarding their students. But enough about Kamille, it was good to finally meet you. Maybe we can get a drink sometime and I can help you loosen up, possibly even drop that mopey attitude." Cooper relaxed and the pressure lessened.

"Maybe I'll take you up on that." Amuro said with a small smile.

"Looking forward to it." Cooper gave a thumbs up.

-THE NEXT DAY-

When the sun rose and the day began anew, another passenger found herself aboard the transport after landing her old plane in the cargo bay. She was the new liaison from Karaba's hickory facility and would be directing them to the base for another shot at reaching the safety of outer space. Cooper's team readied up for any surprises that would be thrown their way. Everybody took a moment though to speak with the Karaba representative, a blonde by the name of Beltorchika Irma. She went with Hayato and Amuro to talk some things over. Kamille tagged along with while Cooper and the rest of team continued their mission preparation. Soon enough another alert came in and everybody readied up.

"Man, it's like these feds never give up! I mean how many times are they going to keep coming after us?! It's almost like that stalker I had from Preved 2, but a restraining order took care of her." Simon griped.

"Stop complaining pilot, my chassis is at risk when combat is engaged." MT retorted to his pilot.

"MT, when will you learn that neither of us will ever stop complaining?!" Simon snapped back to the machine.

"Simon my friend, I'm guessing they'll come at us as many times as it takes." Cooper answered his militia comrade's original question.

"Cooper it is the same enemy unit we encountered yesterday, the blue transforming mobile suit. Extreme caution is advised. Threat assessment from previous engagement lists known armaments as dual arm mounted beam rifles and a concealed beam saber. Other capabilities include extended flight capabilities due to its mobile armor conversion system." BT provided recorded tactical data on the enemy unit.

"Got it BT, so it still be up to me and Lin to handle it." Cooper said dutifully.

"Affirmative, as MT-1405 and LG-3074 do not possess extended flight capabilities." The vanguard AI agreed with his pilot. "Warning: Cadet Bidan's Unit is leaving the bay with an unidentified pilot!"

"WHAT?! WHO THE HELL IS IN THE COCKPIT?!" cooper shouted angrily as the gundam mark2 left the cargo bay.

"Teacher, Katz is hijacking my MK2!"

"That kid?!Alright, Kamille hop into a Rick Dias or something and form up me and Lin!"

"Roger that, I'm on it!" The rookie replied as he ran off to find a mobile suit.

"After we save that kid, I swear I'm gonna stick my boot so far up his ass!" Cooper growled furiously as he and jetted out of the bay.

-END CHAPTER-


	35. Harsh Lessons

Gundam-fall: Changing Fate

Episode 35: Harsh Lessons

"BT, time for a game plan buddy." Cooper spoke to his titan.

"Estimated enemy presence on screen. Tracking single inbound hostile contact. Recommended strategy: high speed counter-offensive. High priority target marked on the HUD." BT responded, listing all the data on the screen.

"Roger that, tactical assessment confirmed, Polaris acknowledge directive." Cooper said as he flipped several switches, optimizing the control settings for flight again.

"Understood, Polaris ready for maneuvers." Lin replied in an all-business tone for this deployment.

"Good, …Execute." Cooper said coolly, pausing briefly before engaging enemy mobile suit forces. "Confirm visual on the MK2, I'm moving to cover Katz." Cooper said as he watched Katz go low towards the water with the enemy suit hot on his trail. Cooper couldn't help feeling the stupid kid was going to get himself killed pulling off a stunt like this.

"Roger that-" Lin said just before she took a shot from the enemy mobile suit. "I've been engaged, returning fire!" She said as she as holstered the railgun and fired the beam rifle in retaliation. The enemy suit dodged the shot and continued to chase Katz.

"I copy, hang back and try to get an angle!" Cooper said as he charged in and bashed into the side of the suit. His swift action allowed him to deflect a beam shot with his shield that was aimed at Katz. "BT open a line to the MK2!"

"Understood, opening comm link now." BT replied, and in a moment Katz' voiced sounded off over the radio.

"Major Cooper I-!" Katz started to say but was interrupted by the angry veteran.

"Shut your mouth and follow my lead kid! What in the hell were you thinking?!" Cooper roared furiously at the young pilot. He had no shred of tolerance at the moment for any excuse the insubordinate boy would come up with.

"I just-!" Katz started to say but Cooper cut him off again.

"You know what never mind! Return to the plane now, that's an order!" Cooper snapped as he tried to keep the enemy focused on him rather than the MK2 on the sled.

"I want to show everyone what I can do!" Katz tried to say in his defense but that was a poor excuse.

"By getting yourself killed?! You are an idiot!" Cooper roared at the young pilot who was hurt by his harsh words. "Now you have a choice, either get your ass back on that plane or follow me!" The typhon ace shouted as he lined up beside Katz. "Katz do you read?!"

"Yes sir, I'll follow you." Katz said dejectedly.

"Good, now stay on my six and try to keep up!" Cooper ordered to the young pilot and was met with silence. That didn't bother him much so he just let it slide and fired upon the enemy mobile suit. The suit in question seemed to radiate an intense pressure that made Cooper feel on edge. He countered several beam shots with his explosive rounds from the semi auto cannon. The X016 chain gun was holstered on his back to allow him better control over the cannon. As the two combatants traded fire between each other, Lin moved to assist with a ranged shot from her railgun. The enemy suit seemed to predict the shot and just barely avoiding being ripped apart from the full charge shot. It returned fire immediately, just grazing Lin's shoulder armor and decreasing her shields. Cooper rushed in and holstered his gun, swapping it for a beam saber.

"BT, put me through to that suit." Cooper made a request to his heavy metal partner.

"Who is this? Identify yourself!" The enemy pilot, who was revealed to be a woman from her voice, demanded as the tone sounded over her radio.

"The guy who is going kick your ass, nuts, and bolts!" Cooper snapped to the female enemy pilot. "Why don't you pick on someone your own size!" The militia ace shouted as he slashed at the enemy suit.

"Like you? Hmph, nice vintage Gundam. But its outmoded compared to my Gaplant!" The woman insulted her opponent in the powerful war machine. This added fuel to the fire as Cooper poured on the attacks, steadily increasing in ferocity as the two battled one on one.

"Old but not obsolete! Never underestimate battle hardened opponents like me!" Cooper said as he got above the enemy mobile suit and tried to ram it into the water.

"Nice try but it won't be that easy!" The female pilot shouted, dodging cooper's attack. She then cut the connection and the both of the pilots resumed their battle. Cooper slammed a metal knee into the head of the enemy suit following up with a downward punch. The enemy mobile suit recovered and countered with a punch to cooper's shoulder. Cooper took the hit and grabbed the enemy suit's arm, bringing it in close and repeatedly slamming a fist into the torso. Cooper flung the enemy suit straight into the ruins of a suspension bridge, tangling it in the high tensile wire like a bug in spider webs.

Kamille landed next to the trapped enemy unit and opened up a radio channel to the pilot. The young rookie pilot then had some harsh words for the lady. After he'd spoken his peace he shot the tangled arm off of it and the enemy suit exploded. The pilot opened the hatch and ejected before the blast, parachuting away. Cooper gave the order not pursue, as that pilot had taken enough of a beating for the day. The pilots then regrouped and returned to the transport with Katz in tow in the MK2. To say the kid was in hot water would be a grave understatement of the current situation.

-BACK ONBOARD THE TRANSPORT-

"What were you thinking Katz?!" Cooper shouted in the boy's face angrily, as the start of a furious drill instructor rant for the ages. "Do you have a death-wish of some kind?! The next time you do something that stupid none of us might be there to save you!" The angry ace berated the boy who tried to look away in shame. "Hey, eyes on me rookie!" Cooper barked at the young boy and forced him to look him in the visor.

"Stop yelling at me!" Katz spoke up but instantly regretted it as he could swear he saw the molten fury seething beneath Cooper's mask.

"Yelling at you?! Oh, how cute you think your balls dropped, eh?! I haven't even begun to yell at you, insolent little shit! Do you understand that you're risking your life every time you go out there?! You hijacked my student's Gundam thinking you're like Amuro, but newsflash you are just a stupid kid! If you try that again, you will die trying to prove yourself like a MORRRON! WAR IS NOT A GAME! A MOBILE SUIT IS NOT A TOY!" Cooper roasted the young boy's ear off with how long and loudly he was berating him for his actions. Katz's face was red with anger and covered in tears as he was given a brutal tongue lashing from the seasoned warfighter.

"Cooper that's enough!" Hayato tried to intervene.

"NO, you stay out of this! He needs to learn there is price for what he does! What it looks like to me is that you won't teach him, so I will!" Cooper briefly turned his anger on Hayato before refocusing on the boy.

"What about Kamille then, huh?! Why does he get to fight and not me?! What makes him so special?!" Katz exploded, trying to find any way to make an argument only for Cooper to put the hammer down again. The hardened militia frontline pilot reared back and took another deep breath before pouring out another burst of red hot drill sergeant rage.

"Because he's not only old enough to fight, which you most certainly aren't, he's smarter than you! Kamille earned that chance to be out there on the battlefield! All you have is what, Hayato being your dad, and a bunch of practice with pieces of junk?! Do you think you're special, that somehow that makes you better than everyone?! What did you do out there, you froze up, that's what! That will either get you or other good people killed! So, do you want to die or have I made myself clear MAGGOT?! Do you understand me?!" Cooper belted out his next long and loud rant, further belittling the boy. Cooper waited a moment and saw that the boy was about to bawl his eyes out but that did not make him hold back. "ANSWER ME!" he roared at Katz once more.

"Yes." Katz said with tears running down his face.

"What was that?!" Cooper growled.

"Yes!" Katz spoke up.

"Yes what?! Did you forget something?!" Cooper snapped.

"Yes sir!" Katz shouted.

"Try that again MAGGOT!" Cooper ordered.

"Sir yes sir!" Katz spoke up again.

"BETTER. AGAIN, LOUDER!" Cooper barked.

"SIR YES SIR!" Katz shouted.

"ONE MORE TIME!" Cooper barked once more.

"SIR YES SIR!" Katz screamed.

"Good." Cooper said calmly as he walked away to rejoin his comrades in their claimed area of the ship. Kamille had watched his teacher destroy the young boy but was unsure whether to help Katz or allow what his mentor had said to sink in. Those who were only observers also had mixed feelings on the subject of Cooper's rant. Being right or wrong, Cooper had done much than scold an overtly disobedient child. Some defended his actions as the boy should not have done that, but others shook their heads in disapproval at the level of how soul crushing it was.

-SEVERAL MINUTES LATER-

No one had said a word yet to Cooper about what he'd done to Katz. Those that passed by, did so at a distance for reason they wouldn't say. The team waited patiently for Cooper to cool off from his moment of being a drill instructor. That was actually weighing on his mind, how he'd verbally ripped apart the young boy. The soldier in him told him it was right, the rest of him had mixed feelings. But he generally hoped that he'd given Katz enough to think about for some time. Being a soldier was so much more than wearing a uniform and fighting a battle. His own drill instructor in boot camp on Harmony made that painfully clear.

Simon then walked over to Cooper and sat down next to him. "You want to talk about it?"

"What?" Cooper replied.

"Don play dumb with me Coop. You ripped that kid a new asshole. For the record, I think he deserved it." Simon said frankly as he checked his weapons.

"Did he?" Cooper said in a tired voice as he looked down at his own two hands.

"All these guys are getting so touchy feely, but any frontline fighter worth his salt would know all that screaming you did is part of being a soldier. Basic breaks you down and teaches you to fight so no one pulls stupid shit like that. The kid should understand that fact of life if he really wants to be one so badly." Simon said thoughtfully, reminding Cooper of the harsh facets of the lives they lead.

"We're supposed to set the standard-" Cooper said weakly but Simon cut him off.

"And we do. Recruiters never say it but a lot of other people do, the military isn't for everyone. Sure, in the beginning of the militia, anyone could pick up a gun and join the fight, but now things are different. We're consummate professionals now; these guys say they're professionals too, so they should understand…" Simon continued his reassuring talk with the hero of Typhon. The simulacrum spoke with a heavy amount conviction in his tone, working hard to get Cooper back to his right mind.

"But it looks like they don't." The tired ace replied.

"Seems that way my friend. War is no game, certainly no place for a kid his age. But…" Simon trailed off with a subtle hint in his words.

"What?" Cooper raised an eyebrow in curiosity of his friend's words.

"I was getting there, maybe he's just like Kamille." Simon answered.

"I don't follow." Cooper said in confusion.

"I'm saying that even with what you said to him, he's probably the type of kid to get out there and do it again to prove himself. Just like you said, there might not be anyone to save him next time. So, if you can't stop him, then… prepare him instead." The simulacrum tried to get his point across with all the available tools in his arsenal of words.

"Cooper, I believe operative Simon is suggesting training Katz." BT clarified from high above them.

"Thanks BT. Something tells me that he won't be too thrilled about the offer." Cooper said to the vanguard AI before refocusing on Simon.

"Bet ya 20 creds he takes it." Simon suggested a bet with his arms crossed over his chest confidently. Cooper had no idea that Katz was approaching their position.

"Then you'll owe me twenty Simon." Cooper retorted.

"Don't be so cocky amigo. The universe has a tricky way of surprising you when you least expect it to." Simon said coolly as the young boy arrived at their area.

"Major?" Katz spoke up.

"What Katz?" Cooper asked curiously.

"I…" Katz paused for a moment in hesitation.

'And here comes my pay out.' Simon thought smugly to himself as he watched the event unfold in front of him.

"I want you to teach me, like you did with Kamille." Katz said firmly with burning determination on his face.

Cooper was surprised by the boy's sudden burst of courage and only so shortly after being berated so severely. "What prey tell brought this up?" The veteran ace tilted his head in confusion.

"You were right, about everything, and I want you to train me." Katz explained the reasoning behind his choice.

Cooper looked Katz in the eye but the boy didn't flinch. This lasted for a moment before Cooper leaned back and spoke. "This is a big decision. If you make this choice, you are committed, no backing out. I will want your one hundred and ten percent." He said honestly to the boy.

"Yes, I'll do whatever it takes." Katz said proudly, standing up straight as he did so.

"Then if it were up to me I'd teach ya. But Hayato…" Cooper replied, mentioning the boy's foster father being in the way.

"I'll find a way to convince him, I know I want this and you are one of the best. Amuro can't and won't train me since he's changed." Katz explained.

"He has classic PTSD. It's written all over him." Simon said coolly as he recalled what he'd of the so-called legend.

"Yeah, that. So, if I can convince Hayato, you'll do it?" Katz asked.

"I didn't stutter, did I?" Cooper replied.

"Thank you." Katz said as he walked away proudly.

"Now I believe you owe me 20." Simon said to his leader.

"Shut up." Cooper huffed.

-END CHAPTER-


	36. Fight for Flight

Gundam-fall: Changing Fate

Episode 36: Fight for Flight

A/N: Sorry I took so long everybody, to make a long story short, I have a job I hate now (which I was forced to get) that eats my time and things have been getting rough for me at home. I know this chapter might not be as good as usual but I'm doing my best with what time I can spare.

* * *

-LATER: WITH COOPER-

Cooper and his team were busying themselves with prep work, checking over their MS units from top to bottom for the next battle in case the KARABA held airfield, Hickory, would be attacked when they landed. As he checked over BT's systems, the beleaguered leader of the motley band of advanced warfighters was still thinking over how he'd accepted Katz's voluntary decision to receive training. Something bugged the hardened militia pilot when it came to being an instructor, it was certainly not a job he'd never seen himself doing at any point when he enlisted. Being a career soldier on the frontlines fighting for colonial independence against the IMC, was in his opinion, a noble profession. But to be embroiled in civil war and training kids how to fight, it didn't sit right with him, but he understood that it was a better decision than allowing the youngsters to get themselves killed when it could be prevented. He was only a few years older than them, yet here he was, a hardened warfighter with a team of pilots at his side, fighting to end this civil war and go home. He stopped for a brief moment and sighed, thinking over Simon's own words to him, and reasoned once more that it was a necessary call, whether it was right or not, he'd have to figure that out for himself.

The ladies of Cooper's team were having a moment to chat with each other, both of them briefly snickered, whatever it was about, it seemed… personal. The veteran looked out of his cockpit to see Simon the simulacrum sitting in meditative position on top of his titan, all while the sound of CCR 'Bad Moon Rising' played over MT's speaker system. That crazy tin-head was certainly an oddball if Cooper had ever seen one, being goofy one moment and capable of deadly seriousness the next. He had to respect the guy though, he certainly proved himself to be a loyal friend and a true patriot to the Militia's cause. Of course when it came to friendship, nothing would beat his partner BT.

"Cooper, I detect a fault in subsystem 27-Alpha, the user interface uplink module." The trusty vanguard AI directed his pilot to the faulty system.

"Got it BT, just let me make a quick… *huff* adjustment… *CREAK* *CLICK* There, how's that?" Cooper said as he twisted a few bolts and spliced some wires.

"My scan shows system efficiency restored to 100%." BT reported.

"Good, now what's next on-" Cooper started to ask but was interrupted by a loud commotion.

*SNAP!*

"OW! That's not my wrench!" Simon shouted in pain from a large rat trap that clamped onto his metal hand as it reached into the toolbox.

"Hah serves you right bolt for brains!" Serah pointed and laughed at the metal man's pain.

"As ironically funny as this is, and I'm dying from it, believe me, …how can tin-head feel pain?" Lin said in confusion between her own fits of laughter, wiping a tear of humor from her eye.

"Experimental nerve tech, that's how! Don't say anything MT!" Simon retorted and then looked up at his mobile suit's head.

"I have yet to say anything, pilot."

"I know what you're thinking big guy! So not a damn word!"

"…You did have that coming with your behavior towards the female pilots."

"So I take one innocent little picture-!" Simon griped, about to chalk it up to karma when a certain beautiful blonde interrupted him.

"Of me naked in the shower, to sell, you perverted cyber prick!" Serah snapped with her fist shaking at her sides.

"Of course you realize, this means war." Simon said to the angered 6-4 pilot as his hand twitched and sparked.

"You started it bolt face!" The legionnaire shot back.

"Might I say as to whom one of my buyers would be…" Simon said as turned his head towards Lin whose cheeks went bright red and started profusely sweating under her helmet and gear. If the simulacrum had a face, he'd be grinning with the thought of revenge at who spilled the beans. Lin quickly turned on her helmet's mute function and spoke over the radio to Simon.

"Don't you dare!" Lin threatened over the radio. "Tell her and I blow you to bits."

"Then-" Simon started to retort but he was cut off.

"Hey knock it off!" Cooper shouted to his team.

"Oh hey Coop, we were just-" Simon replied but was interrupted once again.

"Whatever it is, it ends now. We'll be landing soon so all of you knock it off, and finish whatever adjustments you need to make. Like you said Simon, we're professionals, so let's act like it while we're on the clock! We're not getting paid by the hour! Hooah?!" Cooper said firmly, putting his foot down and snapping his team into shape. He had a feeling another fight was around and decided it was time for a slight pep talk to his team.

"Hooah!" The team replied with salutes.

"Good, now let's show the AEUG and KARABA guys how we hustle back home!" Cooper said proudly as he raised his fist in the air.

"Yes sir!" The motley crew of pilots said proudly. Cooper could honestly say it felt good to have a proud moment like amongst all the drama. It was up to him to lead them, that meant putting on a brave face and shoving his own troubles aside for them. He looked upwards to the titans, and the mighty war machines nodded their heads and voiced their approvals.

As the now veteran titan pilot stood back for moment, beaming under his helmet with pride, he looked over to see Katz hanging out with Kamille at the MK.2. The older boy seemed to be taking a more relaxed approach with the newest addition to Cooper's tutelage appeared to be getting along well in a surprisingly short time. From what Cooper could see, Kamille had forgiven Katz for what he'd done earlier, and with the current situation being what it is, the secretly daunted hero of typhon was grateful for a peaceful coexistence between his two students. As he thougt of those two, another thought crossed his mind about Kamille's friend Fa Yuiry. He couldn't help having an inkling of her wanting to join in battle as well eventually and if necessary when it came to pass he'd have to train her as well. He shoved that aside as he listened to their conversation, eventually Quattro showed up and mentioned something about space. Now the mention of outer space had definitely grabbed Cooper's attention immediately, reminding him that this would be their second chance to get back into orbit and return to the Argama.

-LATER-

After a few more well spent moments of tune up time, the pilots were preparing to launch once more and be ready to either leave for space or battle it out to defend those who could escape. Katz had been allowed to ride with Amuro in his Rick Dias and the one year war veteran promised Cooper and Hayato he'd keep Katz safe. All the members of Cooper's team had their suits ready to mobilize with each one suited up and ready for the chaos of combat. It was a moment of excellence in the titan-verse pilot's time with the AEUG as they moved their units into a well ordered formation, standing side by side with their weapons primed. The AEUG and Karaba members watched with a sense of awe at how elite the team presented themselves at that moment, bringing an aura of confidence to the four heroic pilots.

"Comm check, Cooper. Alright everyone ready?" Cooper asid over the radio to his team.

"Affirmative Cooper. This is Lin, thrusters are hot and flight systems are green, over." Lin answered, flaring the Polaris's thrusters.

"Serah checking in, minigun is loaded and the barrel is primed." The legionnaire said as the gun barrels spun.

"Ladies and gentleman, this is your friendly neighborhood simulacrum, you know me, you love me, Simon!" The simulacrum said bombastically as he pulled out the beam rifle.

"Simon's jokes aside, let's show them how it's done people." Cooper said professionally.

"Hey Coop, I can't help but notice they don't have shuttles for all of our suits again. Is it me or does it seem like the writer is being lazy? Wonder why he's taking his sweet time." Simon broke the fourth wall.

"What was that Simon? There's some *hiss* interference." Cooper tried confirm his teammate's status.

"I said- *ZAP* Yeeeouch!" Simon started to reply but an electrical surge tripped his nerve system, causing him pain. "Damn it, I thought I fixed that! MT did you do that?!"

"Negative pilot, that was due to a lack of maintenance." MT replied nonchalantly.

"Focus Simon, and quit jamming up the channel!" Lin berated the tin headed cyborg.

"Roger that. Looks like Serah and I will have to stay up here since there's not much room for us all on that shuttle and I know there's no way we're leaving our partners behind." Simon stated.

"You two get out of formation then and stay up here to provide support. Lin with me, 30 seconds!" Cooper said over the radio as the Serah and Simon stepped aside while the two other gundam hybrid suits crouched into a launch position. A timer appeared on their HUDs alerting them to the approaching drop zone over the allied base. The timer quickly reached zero and then Cooper suddenly gave out the command to deploy. "Launch, now!" He shouted over the radio, and like a well-oiled machine two of the four Gundam units deployed in almost perfect synchronization with each other. Suddenly a moment after launching, Cooper and Serah felt a strange sensation of some sort and they could feel the presence of a deployed, yet still unaware enemy force.

"Cooper-!" SErah tried to alert her comrade/leader.

"I know Serah, it's them." The veteran militia pilot replied.

"Let me guess, your spider senses tingling?" Simon said comically.

"You could say that." Serah said with a vain of frustration appearing on her forehead.

"Things are about to get sporty." Lin said coolly.

"Just watch your balls." Simon said with a hint anticipation.

"All friendly channels this is major Cooper, part of my team will engage and distract the enemy. We'll buy you all some time to load the other mobile suits, Cooper out." The typhon veteran said over his radio to the rest of the friendly forces, he then swapped channels to his team's frequency. "Lin, you and I will take care of the fighting up here, Simon, you and Serah know what to do aboard the transport. Am I clear?"

"Understood." Lin said coolly as she lined up beside Cooper, then the two of them dropped Serah and Simon to the ground.

"We'll get it done Coop." Simon replied, as he and Serah engaged aimed their weapons out of the hangar door.

Cooper and Lin put more power into their thrusters and zoomed towards the enemy strike team. The typhon veteran threw out a barrage of X016 rounds at an enemy mobile suit on a fight sled, getting the enemy force's attention. He then gracefully dodged a group of poorly aimed retaliatory beam strikes from several enemy Hizack suits. The buster's weapons were then holstered and a beam saber was drawn, in a flash Cooper sliced a Hizack in half, not even giving its pilot a moment to react. Even more beam strikes were directed at him as he cranked the thrusters into a higher output level to avoid them. He holstered his saber and drew the tracker cannon, firing a group of explosive flak rounds in the enemy's general direction. The explosives caused major damage to the enemies they hit directly, even tearing off a mobile suit's arm at it shoulder joint. One suit suffered a cascade of system failures and lit on fire before its engine went critical and caused a fiery explosion in the sky. Without a moment of hesitation, Cooper flew off to battle more enemy units, carving a path of destruction in his wake.

Meanwhile, Lin was doing far more than just holding her own in huge air battle. Getting a bead on some enemy units, she held down the trigger and let go, discharging her railgun at max charge. The high powered shot tore straight through two unlucky Hizack units, causing them to erupt more spectacular explosions. She whipped around discharged a round at a Hizack that was about to try and surprise Cooper. Just as the Hizack pulled the trigger on its beam rifle, the offending arm was reduced to slag and bits of scrap. The pilot rotated his mobile suit's head just to barely miss getting sliced cleanly through by a beam saber with a graceful yet devasting display of the awe inspiring power of a Gundam-Titan hybrid. Lin holstered her plasma railgun, swapping it out for her suit's beam rifle, and fired a highly precise beam rifle shot at an enemy near Amuro's Rick Dias. In the span of seconds, the suit lit on fire just after the beam cut through it, making it fall from the sled, straight down to the ground below and blowing to bits. She then looked to her core meter and saw that the barrage was almost ready for use. The Polaris sniper then caught up to cooper who was duking it out against an Ashimar Mobile suit.

The two machines exchanged weapons fire at each other but Cooper using his suit's speed and maneuverability in the air to his advantage, outpacing the enemy unit now that he was prepared for it. Unfortunately he would be unable to use the salvo core as it stood a high chance of leaving him exposed in the situation and would save it for the right moment to use the barrage if it came. Since his core wasn't an option at the moment, he then decided it was time to be unpredictable and slammed a downward kick onto the hull of the beetle like mobile suit. The enemy war machine transformed and grappled with the Buster as they erratically flew through the burning skies. Cooper kept up his assault and kneed the enemy suit in its torso, knocking the pilot around somewhat like bug in a jar. The enemy pilot's retaliation was a heavy metal fist to Cooper's head and a follow up punch that was countered accordingly. Cooper broke off his battle with the Ashimar and the enemy pilot was about to chase after him but a quick low power shot from Lin sent the transformable mobile suit downward. Knowing he was outgunned, the enemy pilot made a tactical choice and abandoned his fight against the two airborne Gundam units, only for a third Gundam to join the fight, a standard MK 2 unit, Kamille's mobile suit.

Kamille valiantly flew into the dogfight to aid Cooper and Lin against the federation forces despite the perilous odds. He fired his gundam's bazooka at the gold and green mobile suit resulting in a decent effect as the warhead exploded on impact, but the enemy suit had some thick armor protecting it. The rookie pilot remembered his previous battle with the large gold machine and made sure to keep his distance from it. A beam blast raced from his rifle towards the enemy suit, but he missed as the federation junk heap used its maneuverability to dodge the shot. An exchange of weapons fire ensued between the two of them as the student did what he could to aid his teacher in the air battle. The rookie did his best to battle the enemy pilot and avoid any further close up fighting as he had learned from his previous mistakes when battling the powerful enemy suit. If he was left with no choice but to fight this guy up close though, he wouldn't hesitate to take down his opponent in defense of himself and his fellow rebel pilots.

Maintaining his cool in battle as Cooper had taught him, Kamille continued his struggle against the federation suit but it was getting to be a very intense situation for him to handle on his own. The enemy unit then landed a lucky hit on him and he began to lose altitude rapidly, but he was then caught by Amuro who had flown back to join in as well after he'd dropped off Katz to Quattro. The two of them then worked together to face down the Ashimar while they were aboard the sled, with Amuro directing the rookie on where to place his bazooka shots. Kamille didn't question the veteran and fired where and when he'd been told to, and he actually managed to hit the enemy mobile suit. Amuro then followed up Kamille's bazooka blast with a burst of rounds from the Rick Dias's secondary machine guns, damaging the enemy unit's main camera system. With all that brutal damage done, the Ashimar finally had no briefly retreats and seemingly disappears.

After the enemy unit had fled to safety and most of the federation assault force had been repelled for now, the scattered group of pilots made their way back to the Audhumla. Upon their return to the immediate proximity of the Karaba transport, they bore witness to a storm of defensive fire that was erupting from the airship's hangar. During the battle Serah and Simon were keeping themselves busy, holding the tide of enemy units back with their coordinated AA fire. Although, despite some decent aiming from Simon on his end, most of the heavy lifting was being done by Serah's hulkingly powerful minigun. The smart core had deadly effectiveness in this situation as federation suits were being torn apart by sheer power of the gun, combined with fact that its rounds were being guided towards the target for lethal accuracy. To say Simon was a bit salty at that moment was an understatement, the fact that he couldn't perform at his best since this was a dogfight in atmosphere sucked for him. But being the big picture guy he is, the simulacrum did his part and kept on taking down the enemy pilots all the same. With enough time having passed and the battle neared its end, the remaining enemy suits that weren't blown to scorched bits of metal began to break off their pursuit. Their newfound motivation to flee was out of fear of death from the storm of gunfire that they simply weren't equipped to deal with. One of the remaining enemy suit that was foolish enough to keep attacking, had its backpack sliced off by a determined Amuro in a show of his old skills coming back, and subsequently blew up a moment later. Out of nowhere the Ashimar returns in one last ditch attempt to destroy Kamille's gundam MK.2 but is swiftly destroyed thanks to a quick save by Amuro, which Cooper would be grateful for. With the battle over, all the allied suits returned to the transport's hangar, their pilots eager to rest up, rearm, and plan the next move.

-END CHAPTER-


	37. Goals and Grit

Gundam-fall: Changing Fate

Episode 37: Goals and Grit

A/N: I hope ya'll like this, I did my best to make this good but please don't flame me!Otherwise I'd like some constructive criticism because I've had a slow month for writing and I feel a bit rusty.

* * *

-AUDHUMLA: LOUNGE AREA-

"So, my Militia compadre, if we ever get back, I have just got to say that you'll be one hell of a drill Sargent for upcoming pilots. After a few press tours, photo ops, and being branded as the most wanted man in the frontier by our evil corporate overlords!"

"*sigh*You really think that?" Cooper Sighed and then looked Simon directly in his optical camera.

"Dude, how many times do I have to say you saved an entire planet from being Atomized, and helped keep the militia dream alive as we are now on the offensive, command won't risk losing you. Then again, the IMC, General Marder in particular, are going make it their personal mission to put you in the dirt." The slick simulacrum said with an air of confidence surrounding him and then briefly paused. "That also leads to one question I have to ask, and it's coming from the serious militia me that rarely comes around. *sigh*Just how much information have you divulged to these people? The absolute last thing I want on my conscience is some repeat of the Titan Wars happening here." Simon inquired with a dead serious tone, crossing his metal arms over his torso.

"Not enough to worry about. They have been asking to study BT but I kept him close, and if anyone dumb enough to try forcing their way will realize what it feels like to be thrown at over 100 miles per hour into the other side of the hangar by him." Cooper replied honestly with an equally serious tone when it came to protecting the secrets of his partner and the world, they call home.

"That's great, just great. So, amigo, you think you have the chops to handle not one, but two moody teens with raging hormones? Bear in mind though I don't like the idea of child soldiers any more than you do."

"Simon my friend, I did consider that. I know I can handle Kamille since he is enlistment age, but Katz...well. I said I'd train him, that doesn't necessarily mean he gets to fight, yet. Besides, you did say I should prepare him." Cooper said as he put a hand to his head in exasperation.

"Yeah, I did, didn't I... I also said you'd owe me 20 if he wanted you to train him." Simon looks at him. At that moment, Cooper internally swore he could see the imaginary shit eating grin on the blue screen that passes for Simon's face.

"To the victor, goes the spoils... *chuckle* when we get home of course." Cooper replied pretending to fish out his wallet only to reveal an empty palm.

"Aaaaw man why you got to do me like that?" Simon groaned in annoyance. "Fine, but if we make it through this, I'll start keeping a tally of all the bets and wagers I win." The simulacrum pointed a finger at Cooper.

"Fair enough." Cooper shrugged, a sly grin on his face.

"Oh, trust me amigo, I always remember my bets." Simon said in an ominous tone.

"Alright then, but riddle me this, did you remember to pay Lin back on the poker game we had on the ship a while back?"

"Uh… maybe? Err, …Hey it's the ladies!" Simon said nervously and tried to redirect the conversation.

"What's going on fellas?" Lin said as she and her lady friend sat down next to her comrades.

"Oh, just calling a team meeting, the usual. Anyway, seeing as how we're safe and sound for the moment, I was about to say-" Simon started to say but was interrupted

"What, that you can actually remember things that aren't porn related?" Lin remarked smarmily.

"Oh, ha, ha, ha, I can give you two a sample or so of my collection when we're done for your-" He retorted.

"Finish that sentence and your metal ass will need a new body." Lin snarled furiously at the militia operative.

"Girls." He says in a parental tone. "And Simon, continue, but no more of that business during team meetings."

"Right, as I was saying, this brings me back to the early days of the militia. When we were basically running from place to place, hounded by IMC forces and the threat of being wiped out constantly. Feels just like reliving the past... back when I had 'certain' parts of my body still attached." Sighs sadly, Serah and Lin made gagging faces.

"Oh, please like you two are all sweet and Innocent. You two have been so 'tame' since we landed on earth, or you found a nice little closet somewhere." Serah and Lin turned red, Cooper sighed and smirked "W-well he's...not wrong." Lin poked her index fingers together in embarrassment.

"Also...we're on frigging earth ya'll!" He says in a stereotypical southern accent "Normally this would be ground Zero for all IMC operations, but we're on an earth that's not run by them. Though the current counterpart is equally bad, they're so much dumber compared to the "Professionals" of the IMC. I say when we get to a safe location, we should grab some stuff." The simulacrum said bombastically.

"What'd you have in mind?" Cooper said as he put a hand to his chin.

"Lin and I'll bite, what do you got tin-head?" Serah crossed her arms over her sizeable chest.

"Full on party, balls to the walls fun. Bring the others! show 'em how the Militia...and to an extent 6-4 party! Beach party, bar party, club party, show the two kids the time of their lives you know what I'm saying." Simon said with eagerness in his voice.

"Not to be a killjoy bolt brain but, that'd be an interesting idea if there wasn't a civil war in the way." Serah scoffed dryly.

"Hate to say it, but she's right. That'll have to wait until this whole thing is all over and the feds stop chasing us." Cooper said pragmatically.

"Finding a place isn't the problem, it's time that's a factor. Sure, thing we could probably find something somewhere but we have a job to do." Lin added her two cents.

Simon emotionally deflated for a brief moment but regained his composure. "All right fine. Next time." The blue visor dimming a bit in defeat, Serah and Lin smile smugly "But when there IS a chance. You bet your three sweet asses we're going to paaaaaartay!" He said bombastically as he posed with his fist in the air.

"Oh definitely, when this is over, we'll have earned it big time." Cooper gave a thumbs up.

"But rule out that strip club iron nuts. BBQ definitely yes." Lin said with a finger in the air. "Before you ask, it's because Katz is certainly too young for that, and it wouldn't be something all of us enjoy." The Polaris pilot said in a motherly tone.

"Fiiiiiiiiine. I will say that sooner or later, the boy will find out the glory that is the female body, as I'm sure you and your walking angel there can agree." Simon retorted making Lin and Serah blush fiercely.

"Anyway, onto the real business. We'll be heading to Hong Kong from what I heard-" Cooper tried to move the discussion forward.

"SO...Hong Kong...What can we expect? And can I have some Fun?" Simon asked, clearly interrupting Cooper who sighed in slight annoyance.

"Won't know for sure until we touch down. But it's safe to say it'll be a lot less advanced than home." The Typhon veteran replied.

"Oh, way less advanced. Heck they still haven't colonized mars yet. But somehow, they have giant space stations that make the IMC or any of the other companies blush with envy, colonized the moon to an extent, and yet not the solar system." Lin said with a huff.

"Beats me. How their space stations and all that other works is something way above our pay grade." Cooper shrugged.

"Maybe we can get a break? I know we're a mercenary team and all... but I'd like a teeny bit of a break." Serah put a motion forward to rest.

"Going to steal your little friend away, eh?" Simon teased the Polaris pilot.

Serah was about to say something but Lin cut in. "Actually. I've got something to do. Going to check a place out that Cooper recommended." Serah looked a bit sad.

"Yeah, we have some minor work to do here first but it's definitely on the personal to do list. We can check it out while Amuro that new girl we picked up at hickory visit some place on business" Cooper explained. "Ok so, now that we've discussed this, I'm going to check on Kamille. He should be working on his Gundam right about now if my guess is right." The team leader stood up and made his way out of the room.

"Alright Coop, we'll be here if and when you need us." Simon said as Cooper walked out the door.

The veteran pilot walked through the halls of the airship with his mind still having thoughts of how to get home on the back burner. The longer he stayed here and the more he wanted to be with Emma, made him unsure about even going back. He was dedicated to the cause of the militia, no two ways about it, but he was also in love and that made his situation all the more complicated. Then there was also the fact that while Kamille still had his mother, the rookie needed a mentor to guide him. Cooper had begun to shelter some mixed feelings about the man but now he was in orbit. He shoved that aside and focused back on his objectives for the day although he had an inkling something was going to happen. The veteran pilot couldn't help but think of the Federation and their relentless pursuit of the Audhumla with new and deadlier tools of war. He shook his head and continued his walk to the hangar where he would chat with his student.

-HANGAR-

After a few minutes of walking and thinking to himself, Cooper reached his destination and spotted Kamille hard at work. But as he was about to approach the young rookie, he noticed Beltochika on her way to speak with the rookie pilot as well. The veteran pilot decided to hang back out of sight and listen in on the conversation as his gut instinct told him to. He saw the woman lean in on the cockpit and begin talking with Cooper's student cordially or so it seemed. As the talking went on a certain few words caught the militia pilot's attention.

"...you should hand the mark 2 over to Amuro." The woman said bluntly.

"What?" Kamille reacted in shock.

"I second that what." Cooper crossed his arms as he entered the area.

"Oh, Major Cooper, I was just talking with Kamille-" Beltochika started to say but she was cut off.

"Save it, Amuro may have a thing for you but get this straight, Kamille signed up and earned the right to pilot this suit. Nuff said." Cooper told her off.

"All I want is to see Amuro at his best. What's so wrong with that?" She defended her actions.

"Nothing at all. But trying to bully my student into giving his mobile suit away, that's another story." Cooper narrowed his eyes.

"He's not experienced enough to-" Beltochika said with a huff.

"The rookie is GETTING experience, and it's my job to make sure that continues. Got it? Now back off and go bother someone else!" Cooper retorted angrily.

"Hmph, fine." The woman huffed in defeat and walked away.

"Thanks teacher, but I can fight my own battles." Kamille thanked his teacher.

"I know that, but I also know it doesn't hurt to support my team when they need me, you included. She's becoming a bit annoying to me anyway, takes a lot of arrogance or nerve for what she just said to you." Cooper replied.

"When you put it like that, then thanks." Kamille considered his teacher's explanation.

"Good. I'll be heading out for a bit with Lin to settle some personal business." Cooper nodded and told the young pilot of his outing with the 6-4 pilot.

"Aren't you wanted?" Kamille raised an eyebrow.

"There's nothing saying I can't stay out of sight, and besides who's going to notice little old me? Anyway, stay alert and if trouble comes up while I'm out there you know what to do." Cooper shrugged with a laid-back grin and then instructed his student.

"Follow orders and check in with you if I can." Kamille replied.

"Exactly, see you later Kamille." Cooper gave the rookie a two-finger salute and casually walked away.

"Later, sir." Kamille said as his remaining mentor walked out of the hangar, to an open hatch. The veteran pilot sat down and reached into his pocket, pulling out a pack of cigarettes. After plucking one out of the pack and storing the pack itself back in his pocket, he pulled out a match and flicked it against his helmet that he'd buckled to his hip. He lit the cigarette and tossed the used-up match stick into the seawater below. He checked his watch and smoked as he waited for Lin so the two of them could head out into the city. Soon enough the Polaris pilot appeared, dressed in casual clothes she'd found lying around consisting of a leather jacket, T-shirt, jeans and boots. Eventually, they left the plane with Amuro and Beltochika on a small boat and arrived at their destination at the city's edge. From there the group split with Lin and Cooper breaking off to explore and search for a place to get Lin's special jewel cut. Cooper ascended up the side of the buildings to stay out of sight of civilians and avoid attracting unwanted attention.

Lin held the precious stone the in her pocket as she tried her best to blend in to the crowd with her civilian attire. "You sure this guy will keep quite on were the rock came from Cooper?"

"Can't really say for sure, but we don't exactly have the luxury of time." Cooper said over the radio from a concealed position on the rooftops.

"Yeah I know. Still...dammit I should have just done this before we left for Barrow, but was I too afraid to do it."

"Hindsight's usually 20/20, either way it doesn't matter now. Let's focus on getting the ring made and then hoof it back to the plane like we planned. We're wanted fugitives here after all so we'd better move." Cooper zipped past the buildings through the alleys with his jump pack. "Or at least I am, since the Feds haven't seen your face, you're less likely to get spotted." The veteran vanguard pilot hid in the shadow of a billboard.

"Huh feels just like home, I got a bounty on me that's 4 million. I had to hide everywhere I go when we are on our downtime from contracts with the militia. I think there's also a poster of you as well." Lin explained her situation as she strolled along at a brisk pace through the city.

"I figured as much when it came to what I did back home. This place is certainly something alright, not that I would want to hang around planet side. I have heard stories about a legendary city for gambling and luxury in North America. Some people call it 'sin city' or Vegas from what I heard." He replied as he kept up with Lin while soaring across the city skyline.

"Wait what about a city of sin? Never mind maybe later, anyways the bounty is mostly information on your whereabouts. Though everyone knows... or well at least thinks you died. The IMC is a bit more skeptical on that front." The Polaris pilot tilted her head slightly in confusion but then shook it right after. She explained to Cooper some opinions on the results of his supposed demise.

"Do they now? Well they were right for a change, since I'm still alive." The veteran snorted.

"Yeah, you got transported to a whole other dimension, along with yours truly and the others. But still... what are the odds the IMC find a way here? They've been trying to find a way back to our version of earth to get reinforcements that they desperately need." Lin smiled but her expression changed to one of concern as she pondered the situation of an IMC invasion of the dimension, they were in.

"With all the crazy stuff that's happened I wouldn't say it's impossible, we got here after all. But the odds should be in our favor, as long as they can't get here the same way you did." Cooper attempted to reassure his fellow pilot.

"I doubt it, by now the Militia should have control of the planet. Last time I checked, the IMC were desperately trying to evacuate." Lin said with her fears somewhat relieved. "So where is this shop again?" She said as she found herself at a cross street.

"Sounds good then. You're almost there, it should be on your right about... now." Cooper said as he designated the shop with a laser on his rifle.

"I see it." Lin looks to her right and see's the cozy looking jewelry shop, the sign above reading 'Long's gems and jewelry'. She took deep breath in preparation for her next course of action. "Is it ok if I say I'm more nervous than I am when hot dropping into IMC held territory." She asked her team leader nervously.

"It's all a matter of perspective. So, loosen up... unless the clerk is jerk." Cooper said coolly with a small bit of humor in his tone.

"Then I throw him out the window and parkour away like a comic book villain...greaaat..." Lin rolled her eyes and stood at the door. Finally shaking off her hesitation she walked inside, a small bell chimed in response as the door opened and shut behind her.

"Welcome to 'Long's jewelry and exotic gems' miss, what can I the humble shopkeeper Jun Hao Long do for a beautiful woman such as you?" The man at the counter said calmly as he eyed Lin up and down.

"I'd like for a stone to be cut to fit a Ring please." Lin requested.

"Ah yes of course young lady, please show me the gem in question and I'll give you an estimate of both time it will take and monetary cost. But I warn you, this is very expensive, though I could give you a discount for having a beautiful flower like yourself in my shop." Old man Long said with a calm wave of his hand.

Lin chuckled softly. "It's actually a special gift for a partner of mine, though I do hope you can keep it a secret." She pulled out the wrapped in cloth stone from her pocket.

"Oh, a little of token of love is it? How romantic, lucky for you I happen to get plenty of business with engagement rings here in Hong Kong. If stone is in good enough size and condition then I might be able to fit it to a ring today." The old man said happily as he stroked his short white beard.

Lin "Well... yes that, and..." She unwrapped the cloth revealing the stone from Sarah's home world that can levitate mountains. The marvelous gem seemed to glow softly in the light, causing the old shopkeeper's eyes to widen in amazement.

"This stone is... it's priceless. I have no words to describe it besides otherworldly perfection. Never have I seen a stone like this in my entire life and career. It would be an honor for me to make this into a ring for you. I already have a template to fit it on, my life's work. Give me some time and I'll see it completed in a few hours. The stone already seems pre-cut so there is some time saved here and there. For this work of art... I shall not charge you. It would be life's work to make such a ring with this stone!" He said humbly as he marveled at the stone's sheer brilliance.

Lin was taken aback in surprise by the man's "T-thank you, it means the world for me for this. What time should I expect this to be done?"

"Within the next 2-4 hours, for a true work of art such as this I cannot be more eager to complete it, young lady. You have my word as a master jeweler, it shall be done today. I even have the perfect ring already made for this all it will take is a small matter of fitting the gem to the ring itself." He said proudly.

Lin smiling "Thank you, and, can you really keep this a secret please. I don't want anyone else to try and find me to look for these again."

"If that is what you wish, not a soul besides you or I shall ever know." The old man nodded.

"Thank you, a few hours will be close but I'll try to be here later to pick it up." She said as she walked out of the store with a big smile on her face. She looked up to the skyline to see Cooper hanging from the side of a building and signaled to him with military hand signs. The militia pilot took note of the happy expression on his teammate's pretty face and felt more than happy to cheer her on a bit.

"You seem excited." Cooper chuckled. "I like to think, we should have more than enough time to be back here soon enough to pick it up before takeoff."

"That's assuming nothing happens between now and then...so tell me more about this city of sin? I'm not familiar with old Earth cities." Lin trailed off and then asked about the city Cooper had mentioned.

"Las Vegas is the official name of the city, in some history I picked up I learned that place's biggest attractions are a large number of casinos and clubs. It's supposed to be an oasis of gambling in the middle of the American Southwestern desert." He explained.

"So, it's just like the red-light district in Angel city." Lin surmised.

"Pretty much." Cooper replied bluntly.

Lin sighed anxiously as a few bad scenarios played through her head. "I...I really hope nothing happens while we wait for the old man to finish his work. Otherwise I swear to god I will tear apart whoever would ruin my... Serah's happiness."

"Hey, chill out." Cooper ordered. "Hopefully that gem will be just fine as long as the feds don't find us here and start a fight in the city."

"Right, so back the plane?" Lin agreed and tilted her head skyward.

"Yeah-" Cooper started o say but a loud explosion suddenly boomed throughout the city.

*BOOOOM*

"-The hell was that?!" The Typhon veteran said surprise as he looked in the direction of the explosion's origin.

"Coop!" Simon shouted over the radio link.

"Simon what's going on?!" Cooper tried to get an update on the situation.

"There's a freaking JAEGER in the city!" Simon shouted frantically.

"A freaking WHAT?" Lin exclaimed hysterically.

"OLD MOVIE! First one was great, second and third were mediocre!" The simulacrum hastily replied.

"Slow down Simon! Where are you?" Cooper asked.

"Serah and I are with the rookie! Look for all the explosions!" Simon responded. "Damn this thing packs a punch- OH SHIT!"

"SIMON?!" Cooper shouted in fear.

"I'm good! That was just too close. Oh my god… the damn thing's transforming!" Simon gasped.

"Into what?" Cooper inquired.

-WITH SIMON, SERAH, AND KAMILLE-

"Into a giant gundam…" Simon trailed off as he Serah and Kamille stepped back in surprise. The new machine stood at almost twice the size of the three Gundam units, towering over them. AS the giant Gundam's feet impacted with the pavement massive ports on its torso began to glow. Simon reacted to this and quickly shouted to his compatriots. "Everyone, scatter!" The simulacrum blasted away from the giant.

"Copy that!" Kamille and Serah replied as they took off in different directions.

Simon's Zephyr Gundam dodged to the left, narrowly avoiding the giant hand of the enemy mech. The simulacrum was not having the best day since his team leader had left the ship but when the battle started things went from okay to insane. He spotted Kamille firing on the giant machine with his beam rifle, having little effect against the huge war machine. Serah was the next one to assault behemoth sized mobile suit with her minigun, raining a hail of armor-piercing ammunition. She attempted to stand her ground but she had to deal a feeling of wrathful pressure emanating from the hulking machine. The legionnaire braced herself as the giant grabbed a hold of her gundam and threw it into the side of a nearby skyscraper. The impact caved in a section of the building's side, the damage having been spread to several floors. If Simon still had a face, he would've scrunched it at how much that probably hurt his teammate.

"You okay Blondie?" Simon asked.

"I'M FINE RUST FACE! HELP THE ROOKIE!" Serah roared as she struggled to free her gundam from the

"You got it." Simon said as he rushed off to assist the young pilot in the battle. "MT we're about to do something crazy!"

"I do not recommend this course of action pilot!" MT disagreed.

"Too bad buddy! It's rodeo time!" He engaged his thrusters and pounded into the side of the giant mobile suit at a high thrust level, briefly knocking it off balance. The simulacrum then began mashing his metal fists into the giant Gundam's head as it attempted to shake him off of its back.

"Get off me!" The enemy pilot, apparently a female from the tone of her voice angrily screamed over the radio. A giant metal hand closed around Simon's torso and he and MT were launched skyward. Simon engaged his thrusters to cushion his landing on the street leaving a small crater. The giant Gundam stomped its way over to Simon and slammed its fist against the chassis causing the advanced mobile suit to somersault and land flat on its front.

"Leave him alone!" Kamille roared as he rushed in to assist the militia operative. The rookie used his boosters to leap into the sky and fired a barrage of beam shots at the giant gundam's head. "Why did you have to attack us here with all these innocent civilians around us?! Do you even care about the lives you endanger?! Answer me!" The rookie shouted in fury as he dodged a blast from the giant's scattered beam cannons.

"I don't take orders from my enemies!" The girl roared.

"Then take this!" Another female voice cried out. It turned out to be serah who began firing her minigun at the giant gundam's face with the use of her smart core.

"I'll destroy you!" The enemy pilot shouted angrily.

"Bring it on!" Serah retorted. She then dashed to side and jumped upwards, kneeing the giant gundam in its face.

"Stop doing that!" The enemy pilot shouted as she slammed a fist into serah's side. "I'm here to destroy the Mark 2 quit getting in my way!" She fired a beam blast from her unit's beam cannons, damaging Serah's gundam while it was down.

"NO MISS SERAH!" Kamille shouted as he dashed over to the downed Jaeger gundam. Acting quickly, he scooped the damaged mobile suit into his arms. Through a wealth of luck, he continued to avoid the giant mobile suit with his gundam's higher mobility, eventually managing to set the damaged suit behind a building for cover. Another explosion rocked the area as the giant gundam leveled more buildings in its search for Kamille and Serah. The young pilot opened a radio channel to the Jaeger gundam to check on his fellow pilot.

"Are you alright?" The rookie asked Serah out of concern for her wellbeing.

"I'm fine, bring that thing down. I'll be up in minute to help you out." Serah responded seriously to his inquiry as she attempted to get her gundam moving again.

"Understood." The rookie replied and boosted back into battle. He then saw Simon's gundam zooming around the huge mobile suit, relying on hit and run tactics. The giant gundam was having a hard time pinning down the nimble gundam as the pilot had finally gotten its act together. Blast after blast, Simon dodged through a series of lucky last second bursts of extra power. More shots to the giant suit's face began to anger the pilot as the damage to its one visible weak point increased exponentially.

'I have to bring this thing down before it levels the city.' Simon thought to himself. He backed off and took cover behind a building as the giant gundam fired another blast from its main torso cannons. Simon continued to desperately evade the angry giant. He knew he had to bring it down but he had to find a way avoid allowing it to use its size and reach. Hitting it from behind would be a challenge considering it was focusing on him now. Until suddenly he spotted a bright flash in the sky, that turned out to be Kamille leaping into the sky and light glinting off of his MK.2's paint in the sunlight.

"Stop your mindless destruction!" The rookie pilot thrusted downwards, drawing his beam saber and landing a powerful slash to the giant suit's back. The saber left a decent sized gash as it dragged along the giant enemy's back, causing a decent amount of damage to the slightly thinner rear armor.

"I am not mindless!" The enemy pilot growled as she tried to swat the nimble gundam mark 2. Kamille reloaded his rifle and fired several shots at the giant gundam's face, forcing the enemy pilot to shield her suit's face.

"Then why are you destroying the city?! Why are you hurting all these people just to attack me?!" Kamille shot back at the enemy pilot as he rapidly fired his beam rifle at the giant enemy unit. Unknown to him, his words had some effect on the girl, but not swaying her overridden conscience as a whole.

The girl 's eyes glowed red with anger as she tried to shrug off her target's argument. Somewhere in her mind the logic behind her opponent's words stirred her thoughts, causing her a slight amount of pain in the form of a slight but growing headache. "I have to destroy you!" The girl in an almost robotic tone of voice as Kamille sidestepped a beam blast. The high powered beam blast created a small crater in the ground where the Gundam only a short moment ago.

"You know this is wrong, don't you?!" He shouted at her as he fired another beam shot at the giant mobile suit. He fired his mobile suit's head mounted Vulcan, the rounds pinging off the thick armor of the giant mobile suit. The rookie knew he was on his own but he accepted that his mentor and teammates wouldn't always be there beside him. It was up to him to stop this fight, and that meant taking the angry giant down.

"Shut up!" The enemy said as she fired a blast that leveled two buildings. The towers collapsed in spectacular fashion, causing a huge plume of 0dust and smoke to cover the area. This new development gave Kamille some cover as he used the smoke to his advantage or at least he seemed to think so. Instead, he felt a shock in his brain and barely dodged a beam blast from the giant gundam.

"I'll keep going as long it takes!" Kamille continuously used his thrusters to stay ahead of the now frenzying enemy pilot as the beams were thrown about with reckless abandon. He groaned as a blast managed to strike his gundam's arm, the shield taking most of the damage and knocking him backwards. He used his rear boosters to slow himself down and recover from the powerful blast he'd endured. The Gundam mark 2 left small trenches in the ground as it slid backwards until halted. "You need to stop!" Kamille tried to reason with her and blasted forward. "Listen to me!" He pleaded with the girl as he dashed to his right and out of the line of fire. His words seemed to fall on deaf ears as the almost random beam strikes relentlessly devastated the surrounding neighborhood. Kamille took deep breaths to steady himself for the battle and remembered the teachings of his mentors, not backing down from the fight. He boosted towards the giant gundam and slashed at its legs with his beam saber before dashing away again with his smaller gundam's superior mobility. He remembered what cooper had taught him in the simulation, while he hadn't been taught parkour, Cooper had shown him the method of how to rodeo a titan and use its size against it. That was Kamille's advantage, his smaller size, so long as he used the strategy properly, he could defeat the giant mobile suit with enough time. But the plan he had in mind came with the cost of leveling a section of the city as he duked it out with the enemy pilot. Despite Kamille's best efforts, the ensuing chaos erupted into even more destruction and damage to the battered city surrounding the battle site between them.

"I don't have to listen to you!" She snapped. In her mind the girl was feeling very strange, a sort of uneasiness. The feeling seemed to get more intense as she battled the standard gundam mk.2. It was bad enough for the pressure she'd felt from the woman but the boy she was fighting, something about him seemed to agitate her. A sharp pain seared through her as Kamille landed another slash to her suit's torso. Her efforts to ignore the intensity of her senses proved far more taxing than she wished to admit. Kamille continued to battle the enemy suit, getting a strange vibe from its pilot all the while. He had to try and end this pointless battle and the collateral damage it was causing. Unbeknownst to him, the two veterans that had fought alongside him were watching his performance with growing confidence in his skills.

Simon smirked as he watched Kamille go toe to toe with the enemy pilot and hold his own. Serah had to admit, the rookie had talent on his side as well as a strange aura she could feel in the air around himg. With a burst from his backpack thrusters, the rookie landed a powerful roundhouse kick to the giant gundam's head. The giant suit's pilot was disoriented as the shock from the impact reverberated through the cockpit as if she were inside a large bell. Rapid vibrations added to the mountain of emotions that were building inside her head and she could only wince in in discomfort as the sensation worsened. 'I can't take this, what is this feeling?' She thought to herself. She breathed rapidly in an attempt to steady herself and recover but it failed as the battle continued. To her it seemed like her opponent was actually trying to force her away rather than destroy her as she had said she would do to him. With her stubbornness finally giving way, she backed up towards the sea in an effort to retreat from the unpleasant feeling she was suffering. "Fine I'll leave, but this isn't over." She snarled to Kamille.

Kamille felt the strange sensation calm down as the giant mobile backed away. "Just get out of here." He replied sternly. The nature of the event vexed him slightly but he simply decided to be relieved that the battle was over.

-END CHAPTER-


	38. Swapping Channels

Gundam-fall: Changing Fate

Episode 38: Swapping Channels

A/N: Sorry again for the delay folks, but I promise this story shall not die so long as I can write!

* * *

-HONG KONG: A SHORT TIME LATER ON THE AUDHUMLA-

After the fight against the giant Gundam, Kamille, Simon and Serah had returned to the transport and spent some time parking the Mobile suits. The young cadet would be sent out to join Amuro to gain some field experience along with Cooper and Lin after they received some rest. The Typhon veteran had been confirmed to be safe to walk the streets in his pilot jumpsuit and Lin would continue to wear her own civilian disguise. Cooper and Lin entered a break room and sat beside their comrades. Serah was holding an ice pack to her head, feeling some minor bruising from the battle.

"I tell ya, if that thing tried to pull what it did here in Angel City, it'd be turned into scrap metal by the local defenses." Simon said as he leaned against a wall.

"Maybe Simon, but that thing you guys fought, whatever it was, had the armor to probably take it." Cooper said with his arms crossed in thought.

Serah decided to add her opinion on the matter. "Sure did, shrugged off my rounds that's for sure. Urgh." She then adjusted the ice pack. "And here I was thinking the damn thing being impractically large. But ether the pilot, or the combination of the armor, and what's powering it, or all three together is enough to back up its size."

"I'll say, with the amount of rubble falling down on me and Cooper." Lin added.

"Makes me wonder how something that big can even move." Cooper scratched his head.

"Yeah, I know I said my rant about most of this universes oversized Titans... or... mobile suits... whatever they're called. But That thing probably needs a lot of power to run it. And I'm talking about ship grade power." Simon put a hand to his metal chin in thought.

"Making a reactor capable of running it sounds like more trouble than its worth. Sure, it's a super weapon, but it must cost as much as a warship." Cooper added.

Lin nodded in agreement. "That's true, so there could be only one... I hope to god there's only one." She shuddered at the thought of an army of the giant mobile suits running around.

"I'd say it's a safe bet. If anything, we stand a small chance to run into a mark 2 version down the road, but that might be it. After all, the cost of its construction and maintenance wouldn't be worth making more than one or two." Cooper said coolly.

Simon "Amen to that, maintenance on that machine must be insane. All the more reason we should break it apart when we get the chance. Hehehe."

"We'll have to hit it hard when we do." Serah added her two cents. "And I mean with everything we have."

"Agreed, I personally would love to take it out where ever its parked. On other matters, they seem more willing to risk innocent lives on their OWN turf." Lin said firmly and then shook her head at the loss of civilian lives during the battle.

"They're more drunk on power than the IMC." Serah remarked.

"Yeah, yeah they are..." Lin said somberly. "And I can only Imagine what the future would be like for these guys when they have FTL capabilities."

"I have a feeling we might've changed that. It doesn't seem like they were even on track to get FTL in the first place. Now thanks to us they definitely know it's possible." Cooper said in a serious tone.

"But it will take them awhile. So far, they only know it's 'possible'. The problem on their part is getting it working. I think ya'll can remember from history class about the early days of FTL travel, back then it was pretty risky." Simon interjected.

"I understand that. After all, jump drive complexity is nothing to sneeze at." Lin nodded.

"Yeah, at least with what we're doing here though, sooner or later there will be a regime change, hopefully for the good." Simon said coolly.

"Agreed." Cooper nodded.

"Still, I wonder how long it'll be until home comes for us." Lin sighed.

"Probably soon... they're probably having a meeting about this." Simon shrugged. "Although I do have several working theories on how we might get in contact with home. Speaking of home, I wonder what they're even up to."

"Who knows, maybe they're thinking up the same things, right about...now." Cooper trailed off. After a few moments of silence.

"This is the part where you transition WRITER!" Simon shouted to no one in particular, which caused Serah and Lin to look at him and then each other in confusion.

-PLANET BARROW: TITANFALL UNIVERSE-

"This...energy source, Is ... Limitless...it's completely fascinating and the IMC have managed to get it working... for a brief time. You all know that when Typhon went boom, it seemed to cause a reaction that has awakened possibly countless sites and artifacts across the frontier. That one event has sparked this mad rush for whoever's fast enough to get their grubby hands on all of this ancient tech, and to understand what exactly these beings may have left behind. So, I think we can all recall how said event turned out." A thin man in a lab coat explained feverishly to several Militia leaders, some present and others on monitors watching back on Harmony. Gates and Bear from the 6-4 were standing in the background observing.

"Doctor, I know you are… an excitable man, but please slow down." An authoritative voice calmly scolded the scientist.

"I apologize. Anyway, the IMC crudely attempted to weaponize It, which I find to be absolutely disgusting. This could have solved so many energy problems in the core worlds, maybe even have brought and end to this bloody conflict." The doctor sighed, face palming as he adjusts his glasses. "And now times are MORE dangerous, and I assume most of you "Brass" here are probably worrying about the possibility of another 'Typhon-class' weapon. But fortunately, I have good news that the odds of another example of said doomsday caliber weapons being used against us, are at the very least slim. As the IMC's local manpower and resources for that kind of endeavor went up in smoke with Typhon itself."

"I see, but that still leaves us with our current problem." An older man in a military uniform said, his hair and beard were grey. He also wore a leather patch over his left eye to cover an old injury.

"Exactly, Major Davenport. What my colleagues and I have discovered that this world we're standing on, is something similar to basically a star port. Each sink hole you see is a Gate to another world, another dimension! And something we believe the IMC are trying to exploit. We hypothesize that the IMC are trying to find a way back to the core worlds. With the loss of Demeter, heavy casualties and reinforcements slow boating it to the frontier, they're trying to find a quick solution."

Gates spoke up. "Is there even a way to return?" She asked out loud, everyone turned to her in response.

"We have yet to verify a successful method of recovering whatever we send through." The scientist replied.

"That being said, we also have yet to perform a manned mission. The reason being the unsuccessful test results of retrieving the probes, but perhaps a leap of faith must be taken..." the scientist trailed off and rubbed his chin in thought.

"Doctor, are you suggesting throwing valuable resources and personnel into what is essentially a bottomless pit?" The veteran commander growled.

On the monitor a woman in formal dress clothing. "How long till you come up with a solution? And what are the odds that the IMC are hidden away another world."

"The gates on this world may seem unique but based on the after-action reports from the battle in the mountains it may be very possible that the IMC may have discovered a second gate world. Although we won't know for sure unless we acquire more evidence to support the idea. As for a solution, I am afraid that despite my best efforts my staff and I are still slow to make serious progress." The scientist pressed his glasses up and shook his head.

On another monitor, a man who seemed to be on the bridge of a ship decided to speak. "If the IMC have another world like this in their possession, then we can only assume that they are several steps ahead of us. We're building more ships now. But if they somehow get in contact with the core worlds we will be overwhelmed."

The formal dress woman "I'll see what my contacts can dig up. Though if its anything like Typhon, the IMC are going to drop hints of their operations to lure us into another trap. We almost lost everything last time gentlemen."

"I agree, that entire campaign was a mess from the beginning, even costing us the MacAllan and a sizable battle group." The commander sighed.

"I understand the risk of performing a manned mission but if we do not make an attempt on our end, we shall have to trust the operators who made the trip to initiate contact with us on their own." The scientist added.

"We were extremely lucky that day. If it had not been for the efforts that pilot Cooper... I don't even want to imagine what could have happened to Harmony." The formal dressed woman said.

"Cooper was a fine man. We'll make sure his sacrifice won't be in vain." Gates said proudly.

"And I'll try and see if I can add a bit of urgency to the matter." The admiral said coolly.

"So, what Kind of power source is it doctor?" Pennington asks.

"Well... it's not exactly something we have ever truly seen before, but my team has an educated guess that it could be some kind of quantum singularity which possesses properties that allow it pierce through the fabric of time and reality." The doctor shifted his glasses and took a breath as he began to explain. "Thanks to this discovery that the IMC made on Typhon, I theorize that who or whatever these ancient beings were, and they are quite fascinating really, might have been cosmic observers of some sort. For ages long since passed, they may have been watching not only our galaxy, but parallel universes, perhaps different dimensions, and even alternate timelines as well!" Stevens explained and adjusted his glasses. "Though I might remind all present, the IMC seemed to repurpose their wonderful technology as advanced doomsday weapons that would make some leaders of mankind's past blush at the term WMDs when applied in this context."

"*Cough* Fascinating as this is, doctor Stevens, we need results not theory. I'll get what funding I can from the UFR senate for the project." The admiral said to the doctor and turned his attention to the agency director. "Miss Pennington, Penn, have your agents uncovered anything relating to more Precursor sites? I know doctor Vahlen found a ring device that we sent a pilot through, and they have reported a brief moment of successful communication. But I need any intel you can find on more destructive artifacts to keep them away from Marder and the IMC." The admiral said as he leaned back in his command chair.

"I'll have my best agents on trying to find out what the IMC are up to Krueger."

"You put Mira on that project?" Stevens interjected.

"Seemed like a good option at the time Doctor, and we only have so many lab coats around. I'll send a request about how she made contact after this meeting. Far as I know we have 1 Militia Pilot MIA along with two 6-4 members." Major Davenport answered the doctor's question and then turned to Gates and Bear. "And I can guess you want your mates back."

"You guessed correctly." Bear said stoically.

"Good." The major nodded.

"While that's being handled, there is a question I want to ask. Once we retrieve the missing Pilots...or contact them figure out how to get them back, what do we do with this world? And what happened to the planet's creators?" Pennington said curiously.

"Other than making this world a haven for future research, we might possibly try to figure out that last part at a later date. Though I heard rumors from my colleagues that the latest theory was that, whoever this ancient race was, they may have visited earth in the past. To be honest it makes us wonder if there are more civilizations out there beyond the frontier." Doctor Stevens replied.

"Strategic value aside, I agree. Hopefully what's on the other side is not a collective of religious aliens..." Krueger nodded and then put a hand to his forehead in exasperation.

"Heh, well we won't know if they're out there until we find them." Davenport chuckled.

"I Agree, though… finding a civilization of fellow humans is not outside of the realm of possibilities. In fact, this world proves the possibilities may be infinite." Doctor Stevens said feverishly.

Pennington stifled a laugh. "If that happens, I'll quit drinking."

"Heh, you putting the bottle down is like me quitting cigars..." Davenport chuckled sarcastically as he lit a stogie.

Pennington chuckled. "That would be a sight for the ages..."

"Anyways, while I love to discuss that theory with everyone for hours, we have more pressing matters to discuss."

"Keep us inform on any updates, I'll file my report to the senate... it's funny, I still remember the days when we were running on fumes constantly, running from planet to planet." The admiral said as he briefly relaxed.

"Those were desperate days." Miss Pennington sighed in remembrance

"Days gone by, ...and now we're here." Davenport nodded.

"An 'Unofficial' form of government far from the reaches of the core worlds…. It feels almost like those old history lessons of the 19th century." Director Pennington smirked.

"That's ancient history to us." The major shook his head.

"No kidding, and I thought I was the oldest one out of you lot." Admiral Krueger joked.

"I remember when I was just a lieutenant, and you were a captain." Davenport added.

"Yep, still miss my old girl. Sure, she was held together with tape, spit, and loads of prayers…. but the Argonaut was a fine ship, and you were as green as they came. Still makes me wonder how a Muppet like you passed pilot selection." Admiral Krueger said humorously.

"Yeah, but soon enough I passed selection and from there on things got far more interesting." Davenport smirked.

"I admit reminiscing is quite enjoyable, but I would like to remind everyone that we have pilots to rescue, and an IMC operation to halt." Doctor Stevens chimed in.

"Fair enough, breaks over. It's time we got back to work." Davenport nodded as he puffed the cigar.

"Indeed, alright I'll let you all return to your duties. I'm receiving requests from headquarters right now for an update. I'll contact you all again soon, Krueger out." The admiral saluted and the screen he was on shut off.

"Well I suppose it's time I got to work too, keep the planet secure Major, there may even be a promotion if nothing goes wrong. Pennington out." The agency director said as the screen deactivated.

The major sighed in exhaustion. "Alright. Gates. If something new crops up I'll let you know."

"Thanks Major, we'll be waiting. If you want, we might be willing to do something risky. Whatever it takes to get them back." Gates said in a determined tone.

"Hmmm...might have something for you two soon. Bit of payback to the IMC." Davenport cracked his knuckles.

"Right, and if we can help out with the project, let us know." Gates nodded.

"Wait! I might have something for you and your crew!" The doctor spoke up.

"You do doctor? Then by all means, speak up." The Major grunted.

"Well perhaps after some more testing... would like a contract for interdimensional exploration? The manned mission to locate your lost crew members specifically! Admiral Krueger emphasized that we cannot risk more personnel on a gamble and you are willing to do whatever it takes..." The doctor explained.

The major understood where the conversation was going and stepped in. "Doctor, that's not a plan I care for, there are too many risks involved."

"Hence why I added the caveat of more testing. Doctor Vahlen was able to contact her missing pilot, through a dimensional barrier no less. Allow me to get in contact with her and we might have a way to reach our missing operative." Stevens explained.

"I'll leave you to it then." Davenport said coolly and then turned to face the 6-4 leaders. "And gates, please don't go jumping into the hole without me knowing ok?"

"Understood Major, whenever you give the green light, we'll be standing by." Gates said proudly.

"Good, and if you all don't mind, I have some troops to inspect and reports to file." The Major nodded and made his way back to his office.

"Yes, yes, hop to it. As for myself, I have to get to the comms station and contact my colleague doctor Vahlen on Harmony." Stevens waved dismissively as he walked out of the room.

After that Gates and Bear, left the area as well. "How are you holding up, Gates?" He asked out of concern.

"We have hope now, and that's what matters." Gates said with a burning determination.

Bear grunted in approval. "We'll get them back."

"That goes without saying." Gates gave her partner a confident thumbs up.

The well-built 6-4 member nodded in approval. "But knowing those two, I hope they stay out of trouble. But that's wishful thinking knowing them."

"Call it intuition, but something tells me they'll be just fine." Gates chuckled.

"Hmph, you always have been a mother to those two. Come on, let's find something to eat, since waiting is all we're going to do for a while until something happens." Bear suggested.

"Sounds good." The 6-4 leader agreed and followed her fellow mercenary to the mess hall.

-END CHAPTER-


	39. A Fire Builds

Gundam-fall: Changing Fate

Episode 39: A fire builds

-PLANET BARROW: Newly captured Militia research complex STATUS: SECURE-

"Herr Stevens, to vat do I owe this call of yours?" Doctor Vahlen asked her colleague on Barrow.

"Ah greetings Mira. I... uh...have a request. You have your own project investigating trans-dimensional gateways, and somehow contacted your pilot. Can I ask how? I called because we're in a bit of a situation." Stevens asked in a slightly nervous tone as he talked with his attractive colleague.

Mira leaned forward from her chair. "I see, well the relevant data on the matter is quite classified."

"I just need to know how communication is possible under those conditions. As... despite this being a Classified mission as well, 3 pilots' lives are possibly in grave danger."

"I see, hold on... ah here we are, the admiral has sent word that need my assistance." Doctor Vahlen greeted her colleague and checked for clearance. "Very well, it was actually thanks to some of the gate's technology that we managed to reverse engineer. The connection was brief and spotty at best, but perhaps both of us can improve the device's architecture." explained about her communication with the pilot.

"Whatever you have I'll love to go over. Have a feeling we'll be here all night." Doctor Stevens said confidently.

"Ja, we could be. But it is necessary nonetheless." Mira nodded.

"Indeed." Stevens adjusted his glasses.

"I am sending the blueprints and schematics to you now." Doctor Vahlen said as she typed in some codes on her end at the main research complex on Harmony.

Stevens waited eagerly until his console beeped an alert, he scrolled over to his mail and found the attached documents. "Got it!"

"So, what do you think of the device? I admit it is quite crude at the moment but it was the best my team could do with our currently limited knowledge of the precursor technology." Doctor Vahlen said as she shifted in her seat.

Stevens looked over the designs with a distinct eagerness. "Well, as you say its crude at best. I'm fairly surprised it hasn't exploded in someone's hands yet... but I think I have an idea..." The bespectacled scientist rolled his chair to another monitor, typing away for a brief moment. "Let's see, let's see..." He continued typing away furiously.

"Oh, please share your idea doctor." Mira asked with a hint of curiosity.

"I remembered working on a project back in the IMC, subspace communications for instant contact over larger distances. Like a phone call from here to earth! The project sounded promising, but funding was cut and moved to the spectre project." Stevens answered.

"I see, such a project would have been very beneficial if it had been successfully finished." Vahlen nodded.

Stevens nodded and tsked at the nature of his former employers. "Gah, the IMC are idiots. Anyways, the principle is sort of the same, just the fact is were trying to talk to someone over another universe... though there are hundreds of problems, from proper battery power to WHO gets to the device first..."

"One problem at a time Herr Stevens." Doctor Vahlen stuck up her index finger.

"Right, the important thing is to get it to effectively work... in theory." Stevens concurred.

"Ja. Anyway, the device utilizes elements of quantum and subspace theory to carry the transmission through dimensional barriers. We were lucky that somehow our subject's radio was able to receive the transmission." Doctor Vahlen nodded.

"A one in a million chance. I assume you have a plan to get him back?" The spindly doctor inquired.

"That is still... in the works. Keep in mind that this has never been done before." Vahlen admitted. "We have now entered theoretical territory, and as a result we have very little knowledge what we are attempting."

Stevens put a hand to his chin in thought. "True... though at some point we need to get out people home sooner rather than later. Though, with some refinement we could make a prototype in a few weeks of time, and since you're in communication with your pilot he will be the first to test it."

"I said the communication was brief, we barely to get the transmission to him and deploy his titan in the process. After that we lost full contact again, though there are some burst transmissions from VX-1887 on occasion." Doctor Vahlen corrected her colleague.

"From his titan?" Stevens raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, thanks to some miracle from a member of my team we were able to find gaps in the dimensional barrier and we were able to find a way to channel the signal through the portal. This device is should replicate that effect to an extent." Doctor Vahlen walked him through the purpose and function of the device.

"Hmm, it's a start, when we...'Throw' the device over, we should probably tell them that its coming, and getting their hands on it is there top priority. Probably put it in a case while sending out a militia only broadcast..." Doctor Stevens proposed.

"It could work, but you also have to take into account that if we simply throw the device into the unknown with a simple broadcast it may end up in the wrong hands. For all we know, it may even end up in the middle of space. Unless we have a way of making it able to reliably transport it to at the very least their approximate location." Vahlen said as she folded one leg over the other while she sat back in her chair.

Stevens hummed in response. "Maybe through it out where they first enter? If it's like an FTL jump then maybe we used the last set of coordinates."

"That might actually work." Doctor Vahlen rubbed her chin.

Stevens clapped. "Then we will just have to tell him to get back to where he was first drop off."

"All we can hope is that it lands somewhere within their reach." Vahlen sighed.

"Indeed, though try your best to give them a heads up before we send it over." Stevens voiced his agreement. He then decided to ask a question of geography. "By the way, what has your pilot reported on his end? What sort of place is he in?"

"Would you believe it seems like a... vat is it called...? A steampunk version of Earth's past?" Vahlen sighed.

Stevens grinned. "Steampunk? Huh... interesting."

"Indeed, the reports in the aforementioned burst transmissions mention that while much of their technology is quite primitive, there are examples of very advanced designs even we have not yet mastered. Beam weapons would be an example and so would automatons that are known as Clanks. Several Other examples are somewhat... outlandish, but true." Vahlen replied.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, hold on for a second... BEAM weapons? In a steam punk era?" The doctor shook his head and looked at Vahlen with a surprised expression.

"I did not understand it either, but the data relayed to us is irrefutable." Doctor Vahlen admitted.

"And they have their own form of Spectres?" Stevens asked.

"Ja, but he has mentioned that he does not know much about them or what powers them as of his last transmission." Mira nodded coolly.

"Very interesting... I just might question him if this whole thing does work out." Stevens tapped his fingers on his chin in anticipation.

"I might remind you that he is part of my project." Mira narrowed her eyes.

"Sorry, I apologize! I'm just curious is all!" Stevens waved his hands with a sweat drop. "Though, if it does work, we need to make another one right away."

"Of course, that would go without saying." Vahlen nodded.

"And we didn't have contact with our pilots. Can only hope there right?" Stevens shrugged.

"I am afraid so." Vahlen sighed.

"Alright, then let's get started making this thing." Stevens said in a determined tone.

"Very well then." Doctor Vahlen said as she stepped away from her monitor on Harmony for a brief moment. And for hours, the discussed all forms of things, things that would put Simon in sleep mode in a heartbeat.

-MEANWHILE: IN THE GUNDAM UNIVERSE-

A bright flash of light revealed a large and heavily armed IMC assault carrier. The hulking war vessel had torn through reality with resounding bang echoing within the ship's interior. Several members of the crew rendered ill with the after effects of warp travel. On the bridge the situation was quite difficult as well.

"We have arrived...urgh..." The helmsman said wearily with a green hue on his face.

Marder sat in his command chair, an eerily calm and calculated look upon his face. The general seemed strangely unaffected by the experience, at least until he winced from the sickness and took a deep breath. "Helmsman, *cough* swap to standard jump mode and set an FTL course for the Axis base." Marder ordered to the sailor.

"General, we can't, sir. Engineering is reporting a disturbance with the drive." The helmsman replied.

The general narrowed his eyes slightly in annoyance and decided on his next command. "Get me a com link to the engineering deck!" Marder ordered.

"Coms established sir." The communications officer reported to his superior.

"What is happening down there?!" Marder barked at the chief engineer.

"Don't know sir! But we believe it's the after effects of the... warp or whatever the hell it was! The jump drive should be back up and running in a few minutes, sir!" The chief engineer gave Marder his department's status.

"Very well, so long as there is no permanent damage." Marder said in his usual calculated tone, having relaxed slightly at the good news.

"Great, I'd hate to be stuck in this dimension forever." Felix groaned from behind the general.

"Felix, shut up." Suzie growled to her colleague.

"You were thinking the same thing." The simulacrum retorted.

"Well I am pretty important back home! Compared to a nobody like yourself." Suzie said with a smirk

"Both of you shut up." Temple snarled.

"Et tu, bro?" Felix said with mock pain.

"Keep your rusty ass out of this, Temple." Suzie snapped at the simulacrum.

The hulking frame of Victor, just leaned against the wall, his arms crossed patiently and remaining silent as ever.

"Oi, did you all get your Titans ready?" Blisk barked at the squabbling squad.

They snapped at attention "Yes sir!"

"Good. Go check them again." He ordered to the 4 of them. All four members of the squad saluted him and then proceeded through the bridge's bulkhead door. Once it had it closed, all was quiet on the bridge except for the sounds of the bridge personnel working at their stations.

"I must admit Blisk, your control of your subordinates is quite respectable." Marder said coolly to the veteran mercenary.

"Years of experience. They're a rowdy lot, but they jump when I say so." The veteran mercenary chuckled.

"I suppose so." Marder acknowledged the truth of Blisk's words.

"Sir, engineering reports the core is functioning at normal capacity again." A crewmember alerted the general.

"Finally. Helmsman, engage FTL jump." Marder with a hint of anticipation in his voice.

"Yes sir... setting course now." And like the FTL on the gunships spaced folded as they made the jump.

-2 HOURS LATER-

The ship spent what felt like a brief period of time in FTL before they eventually reached the location of the Axis asteroid. "We have arrived, sir." The helmsman reported.

Suddenly red screens flashed across the instrument station of a tactical actions officer. "Alert! My instruments read we are being actively pinged by missile lock on systems sir!"

"To the people of Axis, this is General Marder of the IMC ARES division, hold your fire! We have been expected by your superiors!" The general shouted over an open radio channel.

For a tense moment the radio channel was dead silent, and as a result so was the bridge. "Sir they're standing down. Count four contacts leaving the asteroid... wait receiving transmission." The operator shouted.

"Put it on the main intercom." Marder said coolly to the radio officer.

"Attention IMC vessel. We will escort you to docking bay three. Try anything funny and we will take you down." The Pilot said. Though the last part was far less certain with the number of cannons and point defense guns mounted on the warship's hull. 'This thing would give the Feds hell, that's for sure...' The Pilot muttered to himself.

"Acknowledged, we shall follow your escorts." The general replied.

The escorts, consisting of 4 Gaza C mobile suits, lined up beside Marder's ship in an escort formation. Some members of the IMC warship's crew murmured amongst each other at the sight of space capable titans. Though the crew's scuttlebutt was mostly silenced when the ship made its final approach to the Axis main asteroid. Marder remained Silent on the approach. Sure, it was a pretty impressive base. But he busted Militia hideouts and supply bases that were built into asteroids.

As they approached the facility, there was an attempt by the Zeon technicians to scanning the ship, but to no avail. The Zeon technicians could only watch as the ship slowly docked at the station. After the hulking ship docked, a small advance guard unit of IMC marines suited up in EVA gear and stepped off of their vessel. They surrounded their general and the Apex predator mercenaries in a swift and organized fashion. General Marder and his personal guard were greeted by a team of Neo Zeon troops.

"Greetings general!" The Zeon officer saluted.

"Yes, hello." The general nodded to the Zeon officer.

"If you will follow me, I shall take you to our leaders." The Zeon officer gestured to the hallway.

"Good, I have been waiting to finally meet them in person." General Marder said as he followed the officer long with the Apex mercenaries and a single squad of his personal guard. Several minutes they reach a grand hall. The Flag of Zeon hung proudly as there were several people of high rank within the regal chamber. Though a little girl was there, causing Marder to raise an eyebrow as they approached the throne. Blisk and his team looked around the classy place and Felix let out a whistle at the decor.

"Classy joint." The wise cracking mercenary remarked. He then got a view of the child on the throne and began to quietly snicker. "Their boss is a little kid?"

"What is she supposed to be some queen?" Felix snickered as he looked at the young child on the throne.

"Blisk, your soldiers are being rude in the presence of royalty." Marder berated hired gun.

The veteran mercenary turned, and made a hand motion for his team to zip it. The rest of the team, save for one, were dead silent after that.

"So, you must be the general from another world that I have been informed of..." The girl on the throne said in a calm regal tone.

"Yes, your majesty. I am general Gerhard Marder of the IMC ARES Research Division." Marder nodded to the princess.

"Such a momentous day Isn't it!" One of the Zeon official's

"Indeed." Said a figure who stepped out from the side the of the throne. A beautiful woman with a pink hair and a shapely figure was what greeted the eyes of the foreign mercenaries. "General, I am Haman Karn, Princess Mineva's regent and chief advisor." She introduced herself.

"Greetings Haman Karn. It is a pleasure to meet you all." Marder bowed his head in a show of respect.

Haman then turned her gaze to the rugged look mercenary and the odd-looking war fighters beside him. In response, the man of war decided to introduce himself. "The name's Kuben Blisk, and these are my troops. I lead the Apex Predators mercenary group." Blisk said coolly as he looked Haman straight in the eyes.

"Hmmm. I say they are quite impressive." Looks over the grunts. And soon the pilots.

"These four are some of my best. That's Felix Gates, Victor Hagen, Mai S. Kurosawa, and Louis Temple." Blisk gestured to his team, to which all four pilots saluted in response. "If you ever need something done, we're always taking contracts for business opportunities." Blisk offered to the Zeon regent.

"Intriguing..." Haman hummed as she pondered the mercenary's proposal. She then turned to Marder for his input on the suggestion. "If it's acceptable with you, General Marder…."

"They are simply hired mercenaries on an extended contract, I will not stop them from seeking opportunity so long as it does not interfere with their main objective." Marder waved his hand dismissively. "Which is assisting and protecting IMC assets while on this expedition." He curtly pointed out.

"Hmmm." Haman rubbed her chin as she was deep in thought, and plotting on how useful the group of elite mercenaries may be.

"Take your time, we're here as long as the IMC is. They're our ticket back to our universe." Blisk said coolly to Haman.

"Good. So, shall we dispense with the formality and get down to business then?" The Regent calmly suggested.

"Rightly so." General Marder interjected.

"So General, what do you wish from us? Before we ask of you..." Haman looked Marder in the eye.

"An exchange of technology as it were, and information. As I see it, both of our respective factions stand to benefit from such an alliance. After all, the IMC is still a corporation and as a representative I am also a man of business." Marder replied. "Your Mobile Suit technology for example, it far surpasses the scale of our Titan mechanized units. In exchange for some of our own technology, which we have brought plentiful amounts of, you will share some of yours."

"Hmmm, a very generous deal indeed." Haman smiled

"So, we are in agreement, then?" The general offered a hand.

Haman then turned to the young princess for confirmation, and the royal figurehead nodded in response. The regent turned her gaze back to the general with a smile. "Indeed, we are general." She said as the two of them shook hands in agreement, and in response the Zeon officials began clapping. But now the game of deception had begun, as Marder and Haman both knew, even allies are open to manipulation in some way or another.

-END CHAPTER-


End file.
